7 Dias con: Emma y Regina Adolescentes
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: Durante la pelea contra Zelena, Emma y Regina fueron hechizadas. Y desde entonces, una semana al año se convierten en sus yo anteriores. Pero este año, algo paso, y las dos cambiaron al mismo tiempo. Ahora una Emma adolescente se levanta desnuda junto a una igualmente desnuda Regina adolescente, y ninguna de las dos sabe quien es la otra, ni tampoco como llegaron ahi. SwanQueen
1. Lunes

**AN: Bueno esta es una historia que se va a convertir en algo asi como una serie de siete a nueve capítulos cada una, que va a contar con un capitulo por cada uno de los siete días de la semana, y algún capitulo de prologo o especial, si se me ocurre algo especial. La trama de este fic toma lugar en los hechos que he modificado de la tercera temporada. Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el Fic.**

" _Who Watches the Watchmens?"_

 **Disclaimer: Este es un disclaimer universal para todos los fanfictions que escriba en estas u otras paginas. Nada me pertenece y no estoy ganando ningún monto monetario de esto.**

 _ **Este capitulo a sido mínimamente corregido como se explica en la AN del capitulo 8, si ya lo has leído no le hagas caso, no hay ningún cambio en la trama.**_

* * *

Pre-prologo

Emma había visto la tristeza en los ojos de Regina cuando después de un año sin su hijo; un año del cual no tenia memoria, pero de alguna forma sentía que había pasado, y se notaba en lo mucho que había crecido Henry; su propio hijo, el chico que había criado sola durante los primeros diez años de su vida, no la reconociera cuando abrió la puerta, el simplemente la miraba como si fuera una extraña.

Emma no soportaba la mirada triste de esos ojos y decidió saltar como salvavidas para Regina y que no se sintiera peor.

Emma se paro junto a una triste Regina que todavía estaba parada en la entrada del apartamento de Mary Margareth, paso una mano por la espalda de Regina y la coloco en la cintura de esta para luego jalarla y acercarla a ella lo suficiente como para que sus cinturas estuvieran unidas. Regina se quedo dura como piedra ante las acciones de la recién llegada sheriff. -Chico, mira, esta es Regina. Ella es la mas importantes de las razones por las cuales vinimos aquí.- Regina enrojeció mucho por las palabras de a rubia mientras que intentaba descifrar que diablos trataba de hacer la señorita Swan.

-Ella es la alcaldesa de Storybrook, y bueno, nosotras, nosotras eramos novias.- Los colores en la cara de la alcaldesa y en la cara de Snow y David; quienes estaban escuchando desde la cocina; hacían competencias de quien estaba mas colorado.

-Lo que sucedió es que su madre era una psicópata sin corazón que no lo aceptaba y nos tuvimos que separar. Entonces estuve un poco perdida por un tiempo y hui, conocí a tu padre, me embarace, él desapareció y te tuve a ti. Hace unos días él me contacto diciéndome que necesitaba ayuda y que si lo ayudaba me diría donde podía encontrar a Gina. Y bueno eso es lo que paso, tengo que averiguar que le paso al idiota de Neal y de paso vine a pedirle a Regina si quería continuar desde donde lo habíamos dejado. En fin ella dijo que si, así que ahora estamos saliendo devuelta y quisiera que pasaras un tiempo con ella para que la conocieras mejor. ¿O no cariño?- Dijo Emma mientras plantaba un beso en la mejilla de una Regina que ya estaba carmesí por la vergüenza.

Regina solo llego a asentir ante las palabras de la Sheriff. -¿Y bien Henry que te parece si hoy pasas un rato de la tarde conmigo?- Regina le pregunto un poco nerviosa a Henry temiendo que el no la aceptara.

-Sep.- Fue la simple y vaciá respuesta de Henry antes de sacar su teléfono celular y sentarse en el sillón de Mary Margareth.

-Emma me dijo que te gustan los cómics. Si quieres después puedo prestarte algunos de los cómics que tengo en casa.- Dijo Regina esta vez intentando de llamar la atención de su hijo.

Henry miro hacia Regina con sospecha, esa era una linea que todo el que quisiera salir con su mamá usaba para ganarse su aprecio. -Enserio, así que te gustan los cómics, dime ¿Quien es tu héroe y villano favorito?- Henry miro dubitativo a la alcaldesa mientras le hacía una pregunta que le diría si ella en verdad se interesaba en él o solo quería acostarse con su mamá.

Cuando volvieron a Storybrook sin memorias de lo que había pasado en el año perdido; Regina, ya en el primer día extrañaba a Henry y para recordarlo, comenzó revisar su cuarto, vio los dibujos que hizo cuando era un niño y las fotos que tenia, sus pertenencias, el maldito libro que había comenzado todo, aunque ahora era lo que mas le recordaba a Henry, también se puso a revisar entre la vasta colección de cómics que tenia su hijo, los comenzó a leer solo para recordarlo, pero con el tiempo empezó a entretenerse y hasta llevaba algunos a la alcaldía para continuarlos y hace tres días había comenzado a comprarse los suyos propios, para sentirse cerca de Henry, por lo menos, y olvidar un poco el dolor de que no estuviera con ella.

-Bueno diría que mi héroe favorito es...- Regina puso su mano en su barbilla mientras miraba hacia arriba para dar la impresión que estaba pensando demasiado. -Mi héroe favorito es de Marvel y es Gambito de los X-Men, tiene una gran historia y me encanta su romance con Rogue.- Henry sonrió, sabia que lo decía mas o menos enserio, por que si solo había visto las películas no lo hubiese nombrado, solo salio en los orígenes Wolverine y en las películas de X-Men no lo mencionaban, tendría que haber leído los cómics para conocerlo bien. -Y mi villano favorito, seria una villana de DC, sola o con el Joker y también me encanta cuando esta con Selena e Ivy en Gotham City Sirens es Harley Quinn.- Finalizo Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que su hijo le sonreía ampliamente.

-Genial, enserio te gustan.- Dijo Henry mientras se acercaba a Regina y comenzaba hablar animosamente sobre los nuevos y viejos héroes, cómics y películas.

Emma simplemente sonrió por la sonrisa tanto en el rostro de Henry, tanto como la sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en el rostro de Regina. Ahora solo tenia que fingir con Regina que eran pareja y las cosas podrían seguir así hasta que supieran que era lo que había pasado en el año perdido.

* * *

Poco a poco el tiempo paso, se libraron los encuentros con Zelena y sus monos voladores, al mismo tiempo que la alcaldesa y la Sheriff de Storybrook fingían ser una pareja frente a todos para que Henry pasara tiempo con ambas.

El tiempo logro que entre las dos se despertaran ocultos sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra. De pequeños e inocentes picos como saludo subieron a acaloradas sesiones de besos hasta que se dieran cuenta que estaban en publico, lo tomaron como algo común y se mentían a si mismas diciéndose que era necesario si querían pasar por una verdadera pareja. Sin darse cuenta lo comenzaron a hacer cada vez que se veían aunque no hubiera nadie con ellas.

Cuando Regina por fin rompió el hechizo y le devolvió sus memorias de ella a Henry y las memorias del año perdido al resto, ambas se tuvieron que separar ya que todo había vuelto a la normalidad; _o lo normal básico para un lugar como Storybrook_.

Pero Emma y Regina, ellas no pudieron aguantar tanto tiempo sin la otra, se habían acostumbrado a estar con la otra y con el tiempo sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar, extrañaban los besos de buenos días y de buenas noches, las salidas en familia; de ellas dos con Henry, avergonzar a Snow y a David, pasar tiempo juntas, las veces que tenían que pasar la noche juntas y se la pasaban conversando sobre sus vidas. Ambas se extrañaban mutuamente.

Un día no pudieron aguantarse mas y decidieron gritarse que se amaban, la una a la otra, en la cara, al mismo tiempo, en medio de la calle, frente a varias personas, ya no les importaba nada. Snow se desmayo y David no llego a atraparla, Ruby grito "Lo sabia", Mr. Gold simplemente sonrió junto a Belle y Henry quienes estaban muy felices, pero, desde un alejado lugar alguien también había escuchado, y esta persona tenia planes para arruinar la felicidad de esa unión.

Mientras ambas mujeres se besaban apasionadamente frente a medio pueblo.

* * *

La pelea final contra Zelena se había acabado, Regina la había derrotado con su recién descubierta magia blanca; Zelena se había levantado para volver a atacar pero Emma la detuvo de un golpe en la nariz, el cual le rompió la misma.

Emma se acerco lentamente a Zelena, quien estaba arrodillada dándole la espalda mientras se sostenía su sangrante nariz y susurraba palabras inentendibles para Emma.

Emma tomo a Zelena por el hombro para sacarle las manos de la cara y poder esposarla por sus crímenes.

-...miroir et mémoire du passé.- Termino de decir Zelena mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente y manchaba con sangre de su nariz a Emma y Regina.

Ambas mujeres sintieron una fuerte onda de energía rodeándolas antes de desaparecer y dejarlas igual.

-¿Que diablos hiciste?- Pregunto Regina nerviosa ante lo que acababa de suceder, o su hermana había intentado algo y le salio mal, o algo malo les iba a pasar.

-Yia ge entegagas cuando susega hegmanita.- Fue lo que simplemente respondió Zelena, y la verdad es que lo hizo como pudo, no es sencillo hablar con la nariz rota.

Sin mas Emma se limpio la sangre de la pelirroja, la esposo y se la llevo.

* * *

No fue si no hasta el año siguiente de la pelea contra Zelena que cayeron en cuenta de lo que había pasado, y cual era el hechizo en el cual habían caído.

Una mañana como cualquier otra Emma se levanto por los gritos de la alcaldesa que se había dormido abrazado a ella, pero ahora le gritaba a Emma, sobre que era lo que le había hecho, por que estaba en su cama y cientos de cosas mas.

Emma se había mudado con Henry y Regina hace ya ocho meses. No era nada raro que durmieran juntas, ya hace ocho meses que lo venían haciendo.

El problema no era que estaba durmiendo con la alcaldesa era que se había despertado con _la alcaldesa._

Esa mañana Emma se había levantado con una Regina con el cabello mas corto, que era la misma que había abierto la puerta con lagrimas en sus ojos para encontrar que su hijo había traído a su madre biológica con él.

Emma la tuvo bastante difícil intentando explicarle a Regina que era lo que paso y que era lo que pasaba, que tenia una hermana y que algo les había hecho.

Esto duro una semana entera antes de que Regina volviera a la normalidad. Después de que Regina volviera a ser ella misma, decidieron investigar que era lo que había pasado.

Zelena las había hechizado con magia de sangre, magia oscura casi extinta, no se podía romper ni siquiera con el sobre-utilizado beso de verdadero amor, ya que se llevaba en la sangre. El hechizo consistía en que en una cantidad de tiempo rúnico, que equivalía a una semana al año, se convertirían en sus yos ya superados, tanto en memoria como en aspecto.

* * *

Dos meses después de esto le toco el turno a Regina de levantarse con otra Emma. Una Emma bebé, de tal vez dos años. El único problema que se puso en el camino de Regina, fue el de los Charmings queriendo pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con Emma, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido y llevando al bebe Neal a que jugara con ella. Pero de todas formas Regina lo disfruto mucho, le encantaba tener a una pequeña que dependiera de ella.

Eso la hizo pensar, y se dio cuenta que Henry estaba creciendo y no seria un chico por siempre.

Regina lo discutió con Emma cuando ella volvió a ser si misma. Decidieron que iban a adoptar una niña y hacer lo que nadie había querido hacer por Emma.

* * *

Y así fue, esperaron hasta después de que Henry cumpliera dieciséis, luego de un mes, Emma y Regina partieron hacia Boston.

En el orfanato Emma se tropezó con una pequeña niña que le pidió si tenia chocolate, y Emma, siendo Emma, le dio del chocolate que tenia en el bolsillo.

Mientras Regina se ocupaba de llenar los papeles, Emma se distrajo y se quedo hablando con la niña hasta que Regina le grito desde la oficina que la necesitaba para que firme.

Todo salio mas que perfecto, su situación económica y empleos, de alcaldesa y sheriff de un tranquilo pueblo, les daban gran ventaja, ademas del hecho que ya tenían un hijo.

Apenas les dieron el okay, Emma salio corriendo de la oficina para presentarle la niña que había conocido a Regina.

Emma encontró a la niña, pero no encontró a la niña. Emma había encontrado a una niña que era la hermana gemela de la misma niña con la cual había hablado antes, la niña la dejo en ridículo contradiciendola ante todo lo que decía. Era idéntica a su hermana, solo que su actitud era completamente contraria a la amable actitud de su hermana.

Regina se rio de Emma por la forma en la cual la estaba tratando una pequeña hasta que ante sus ojos apareció una niña idéntica.

Las dos lo discutieron como por treinta, treinta segundos, antes de decidir adoptar a ambas niñas.

Así fue como Alessa y Luna Benet de seis años de edad se convirtieron en Alessa y Luna Swan-Mills.

Con el tiempo ambas niñas aceptaron el hecho de que tanto en su nuevo hogar como en el pueblo haya magia, y les encantaba el hecho de poder conocer a tantos de los personajes que los niños adoran. Aunque aveces se metieran en problemas por tratarlos como si fueran directamente los personajes que Disney les había mostrado todos estos años.

* * *

Prologo

Emma y Regina se habían acostumbrado al hechizo/maldición que les había colocado Zelena, ya no importaba en quien se convirtieran siempre se tendrían la una a la otra para cuidarse, las transformaciones se separaban entre dos meses o una semana siempre.

Emma y Regina se estaban por acostar a dormir, mañana seria su quinto aniversario de bodas, y los padres de Emma, las niñas que ya tenían uno catorce años ya cumplidos en septiembre, y un ya adulto Henry de veintitrés años de edad, les organizarían una gran fiesta en lo de la abuelita y luego tendrían una romántica cena romántica en casa organizada por los chicos.

Emma se había terminado de acostar cuando vio la hora en el reloj de la mesa de luz, ya eran las doce, Emma se volteo y se fue acercando poco a poco al cuerpo de Regina, cuando estuvo finalmente junto a ella se acerco lentamente a su oreja y susurro. -Gina, ya es lunes, feliz aniversario.- Susurro mientras plantaba un beso sobre la mejilla de la alcaldesa. -Que dices si te doy un adelanto de tu regalo.- Susurro esta vez Emma con un tono mas sexual en su voz mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cintura de Regina llegando hasta el borde de su ropa interior y luego subiendo lentamente hasta agarrar uno de sus pechos y apretarlo suavemente, pero lo suficiente como para sacarle un gemido a la ex-reina.

-Feliz aniversario, para ti también.- Respondió una sonriente Regina sobre los labios de Emma antes de besarla. Regina levanto sus manos y con un giro de su muñeca activo su hechizo silenciador. -Claro que quiero un adelanto Señorita Swan, creo que me conoce hace ya mucho tiempo como para no saber que es lo que me gusta.- Dijo Regina mientras de otro movimiento se deshacía de la ropa de ambas y besaba a Emma.

Emma se separo un poco de Regina y puso un dedo sobre sus labios. -Primero, soy Señorita Swan-Mills, recuerdalo bien, mi esposa se pone loca cuando alguien lo dice mal. Segundo claro que se que es lo que te gusta, solo quería saber si tenias ganas, ya sabes que me preocupo por la cantidad de veces que podemos hacerlo. Y por ultimo amo tu magia, pero aveces le quita algo de sensualidad si me quitas la ropa con un movimiento de muñeca y no de una forma completa sensual que permite ver toda tu perfecta anatomía y...-

Emma fue cortada en medio de su discurso por la lengua de Regina que brusca y sensualmente se metió en su boca. -Oh, ya callate y disfruta.- Dijo Regina mientras se giraba y se ponía encima de Emma.

Así con apasionados besos y lenguas que bailaban por ambos cuerpos, las dos se sumergieron en un sensual baile bajo las sabanas que duro varias horas hasta que ambas no dieron mas. Regina se acostó a dormir abrazada a Emma y recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta, Emma simplemente rodeo a Regina con sus brazos y apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de su esposa, y así ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Lunes.

Cuando el sol que entraba por la ventana comenzó a molestarla, Emma despertó, pero la luz le molestaba y decidió mantener sus ojos cerrados.

" _Oh Dios esa si que fue una buena noche de descanso". Pensó_ Emma mientras se comenzó a estirar en la cama, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía moverse muy libremente. " _Un momento esta no es mi dura cama, esta es muy blanda y las sabanas son completamente finas y suaves, y al parecer hay una chica con buenos pechos conmigo, también parece que ambas estamos desnudas y que el sexo que tuvimos fue asombroso por la forma en la que siento la entrepierna. "_ El cuerpo de Emma calculaba la situación mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos.

Cuando Emma pudo abrir sus ojos estos no podían creer lo que había frente a ella y donde estaba. _"OH MIERDA, ES UNA MALDITA MANSIÖN, este lugar es demasiado grande para ser verdad."_ Emma bajo la cabeza y observo a la chica que dormía sobre su pecho abrazada a ella. _"Al parecer es una pequeña y hermosa chica con rasgos latinos que tendrá mas o menos mi edad, unos quince o dieciséis años. Ahora lo importante, por que no recuerdo nada, ni a ella, ni que paso ayer, ni como llegue aquí."_ Emma comenzó a acariciar el oscuro cabello de la chica a su lado. _"Esta debe de ser la habitación de sus padres."_

-¿Como diablos llegue aquí?- Se preguntaba Emma a si misma, mientras miraba el techo del gigantesco cuarto de la que tal vez sea una gigantesca mansión.

Emma se concentro tanto en pensar como diablos había llegado ahí que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. _"OH DEMONIOS, ESOS SON PASOS." Pensó_ Emma mientras se sentaba de golpe, levantando a la joven chica que estaba durmiendo sobre su hombro hace unos instantes.

Regina abrió ampliamente los ojos ante el violento movimiento que la despertó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la visión de un par de pechos de mujer ante sus ojos. Regina subió su mirada hasta ver los ojos verdes de una joven rubia que parecía tener un ataque de pánico. _"ESPERA."_ La mente de Regina le grito. -¿Que hago aquí? ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Donde estamos?.- Pregunto Regina quien se apuro a cubrirse al caer en cuenta que estaba desnuda. El calor y la humedad que sentía en la entrepierna la lleno de horror. -¿QUE HAS HECHO CONMIGO?-

Emma la miro confundida. -Espera, ¿QUE?.- Pregunto Emma completamente confundida, al parecer ninguna de las dos recordaba nada. -¿Tampoco recuerdas nada?-

Regina estaba aterrada y confundida, no sabia si acaso se había deshonrado a ella misma, al tener relaciones de tipo carnal con esta chica y ahora estaba en esta extraña habitación en un lugar que no conocía.

"Click."

Ambas chicas giraron sus cuerpos y miraron hacía la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

En la puerta había una mujer y un hombre, la mujer era corta de altura y tenia el cabello corto, y el hombre era alto y apuesto con cabello rubio, ambos parecían tener unos cuarenta y tantos años.

-Emma, Regina. Henry estaba llegando y nos dejo entrar. Veníamos a levantarlas para llevarlas a desayunar a Granny's por su ani...- Las palabras de la mujer se murieron en su boca. -ES PORNO.- Grito antes de cubrirse los ojos con las manos como un niño pequeño. El hombre que la acompañaba simplemente se dio la vuelta y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"DEMONIOS DEBEN DE SER SUS PADRES."

-¡Por favor, no se alarmen y no llamen a servicios sociales. Me vestiré y me iré, les juro que no le hice nada malo a su hija. Solo dejen que me vaya y no me volverán a ver!- Dijo Emma a una velocidad casi inentendible mientras con los ojos buscaba su ropa por toda la habitación sin encontrar ninguna a simple vista. -¿Donde esta mi ropa?- Le grito a Regina mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-Ehm... Ehm... No.. no.. no lo se.- Dijo una tartamuda Regina, estaba demasiado confundida con las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Estaba en un lugar extraño, con una chica completamente desnuda junto a ella que le gritaba tanto a ella, como a las personas en ropas extrañas que acababan de entrar. Regina no podía parar de tartamudear ante las preguntas que le hacia la rubia, por la desnudes que tenían ambas y a la rubia parecía no importarle.

-¿Que?- Pregunto la mujer de cabello corto que seguía en la puerta mientras sacaba las manos de sus ojos, para ponerlas nuevamente en su lugar cuando se dio cuenta que Emma estaba todavía mas expuesta de que cuando había entrado. -Por favor Emma, cúbrete así podemos hablar.-

Emma se dio cuenta que estaba completamente expuesta.

Rápidamente se metió en la cama junto a la colorada chica que tartamudeaba ante cada palabra que decía. y parecía estar completamente confundida. _"¿Nos habremos drogado?"._ Las dos tomaron las sabanas y las subieron hasta sus pechos para cubrirse de la vista, de los extraños en la puerta de la habitación.

 _-_ Emma, Regina ¿Ya es prudente abrir los ojos?- Dijo la mujer mientras se sacaba las manos de los ojos. El hombre seguía respetuosamente dado vuelta.

 _-_ ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que paso?- Grito Regina completamente fuera de si.

-Regina por favor calmate.- Intento calmarla la mujer.

 _-_ Espera, ¿No son tus padres? ¿No los conoces?- Pregunto Emma.

 _-_ No, no los conozco, no se ni siquiera donde estoy _.-_ Dijo Regina.

" _Dios no metimos en la casa de alguien mas... Un momento... Nos están llamando por nuestros nombres, nos conocen."._ -Por favor déjenos vestirnos y nos iremos de su casa, por favor no llamen a la policía o a servicios sociales. No hemos roto, ni robado nada. Por favor déjenos largarnos de aqui.- Emma salto otra vez a la defensiva, tirando una gran cantidad de palabras que no sabia si eran ciertas ya que no recordaba nada de como habían llegado hasta aquí.

-Emma por favor calmate.- dijo esta ves la mujer de cabello corto.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? Y ¿Como es que saben mi nombre?- Pregunto Emma a la defensiva.

-Emma cariño, por favor calmate. Yo soy Mary Margareth, y este es mi esposo David.- David levanto su brazo para saludar mientras seguía dado vuelta. -Somos tus padres, se que no me creerás, pero algo paso.- Emma la comenzó a mirar con el ceño fruncido. -Se que no me crees cariño pero mira, toma el porta retratos que esta en la mesa de luz.-

Emma hizo como se le ordeno y tomo el porta retratos a su izquierda. En el había una foto de una familia. Cuando Emma la vio mas fijamente se dio cuenta de lo que había en la foto.

En la foto había una familia compuesta por dos mujeres, dos niñas idénticas y un joven de unos veinte años. Una de las mujeres era rubia, y era como una versión adulta de ella, de unos cuarenta años, que se veía muy bien para su edad, claramente, y con una asombrosa chaqueta de cuero rojo que le quedaba genial. La mujer que se parecía a ella estaba abrazando de costado a una mujer, que lucia como una versión adulta de la chica a su lado, _Regina, creo que ese es su nombre_ , solo que esta tenia el pelo corto hasta los hombros y vestía ropas finas como si fuera una empresaria, como podrían dos personas que se ven tan diferentes estar juntas como pareja. Detrás de ambas mujeres había un joven con anteojos que tenia las manos sobre los hombros de ambas mujeres, tendrá unos veinte años en la foto, tenia unos finos anteojos y una fina barba de dos semanas se le llegaba a notar. Delante de ambas mujeres había dos chicas idénticas de unos doce o trece años, eran completamente idénticas, lo único distinto que tenían era, la ropa, que era básicamente la misma solo que cambiaban los colores. En la foto todos estaban sonriendo felizmente, de eso no había duda.

Emma se puso seria y encaro los ojos suplicantes de la tal Mary Margareth. -¿Que significa esto? ¿Y que diablos es eso de que son mis padres?- Pregunto Emma mientras pasaba la fotografía a Regina.

Regina observaba mas la forma en la que ese retrato estaba puesto y dibujado que el hecho que una versión adulta de ella estuviera ahí. -¿Que clase de brujería es esta?-

-Emma escuchame, atentamente, ustedes sufrieron un hechizo y se convirtieron en sus propios yo adolescentes, solo cal...- La calmada explicación de Mary Margareth fue interrumpida por Emma.

-¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO? ALEJENSE.- Grito Emma, sacando a Regina de su concentrada observación de la fotografía.

-Emma, cariño por favor calmate.- Mary Margareth se comenzó a acercar a Emma para intentar calmarla.

-NO, alejate, no te atrevas a acercartenos, estas loca.- Dijo Emma mientras con su brazo colocaba a Regina detrás de ella para protegerla, sin importarle si dejaba ver su desnudo cuerpo a los extraños en el cuarto, mientras con su otra mano intentaba alcanzar la lampara de la mesa de luz.

-Esta bien Em..-

-QUE TIENE QUE HACER UNA EN ESTA CASA PARA TENER OCHO MALDITAS HORAS DE SUEÑO SEGUIDAS.- Se escucho la voz de una chica. -Enserio, ¿Por que tantos gritos?- Una de las chicas que estaban en la foto apareció en la puerta. -¿Abuela, abuelo que hacen aquí?-

-Vinimos a buscar a tus madres, pero..- MM fue cortada nuevamente.

-Ah, si, Mamá, tu hechizo de silencio solo silencia sus gritos y gemidos, no los golpes de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared; me mantuvieron despierta hasta las cuatro de la madrugada con su constante martilleo contra mi pared. Y ademas...- La chica se quedo muda al ver a sus madres. -¿Mamá? ¿Ma? ¿Que diablos? Ma, se te ven las...- Dijo la chica mientras se apuntaba al pecho.

Emma se apuro a cubrirse nuevamente. -Bueno, si esto es una clase de súper elaborada broma, quiero que acabe ahora.- Dijo Emma muy seria.

-Emma entiéndelo es magia...- Nuevamente cortaron a Mary Margaret.

-Si claro, ya me encontré con una loca como tu que se creía mi madre y me dijo que tenia magia, para luego empujarme contra un maldito auto.- Dijo Emma con la voz llena de veneno hacia el recuerdo de su vieja tutora.

-Abuela hay que hacer algo, Ma y Mamá no recuerdan nada.-Dijo la niña.

Regina simplemente, comenzó a comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomo la fotografía en sus manos y se la mostró al resto mientras sostenía la sabana. -¿Estas somos nosotras? ¿Como sucedió esto? ¿Cuando me volví una... una... lesbiana..? Oh dioses a madre no le gustara esto.- Hablaba sola Regina.

-YA SE.- Grito la niña. -Llamemos al señor Gold, el les mostrara magia y comprenderán.- Dijo la chica.

-No creo que sea una buena ide..-

-Rumpelstiltskin te convoco ante mi.- Dijo la pequeña.

* * *

Mr. Gold estaba comiendo tranquilamente con su querida hija Elizabeth el desayuno que les había preparado su querida esposa Belle. Cuando, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, sintió la horrible punzada en su cabeza que le avisaba cuando alguien lo estaba convocando.

Mr. Gold se había desacostumbrado a que la gente lo convocara. Ahora cada vez que lo hacían le daba una terrible punzada en el cráneo, esa terrible puntada, lo empujo a meter su nariz en el caliente café. -DEMONIOS, maldita niña.- Maldijo Gold. Las únicas personas que lo convocaban, simplemente eran, los villanos ocasionales que llegaban a Storybrook, y, la familia Charming con su exención Swan-Mills.

-¿Que sucede padre?- Pregunto la tierna Elizabeth. Ella era una copia exacta de su madre, solo que adolescente, con tan solo quince años, era exactamente igual a la imagen de Belle cuando Rumple la había conocido.

-Nada querida, simplemente a tu querida amiga se le ocurrió convocarme.- Dijo Gold mientras se secaba su nariz.

-Luna.- dijo Elizabeth, con su voz llena de esperanza.

-No lo se, pero por el tono, creo que fue su hermana. De todas formas iré a ver que quiere antes de que me llame nuevamente- Gold se levanto de la mesa de la cocina con su café en mano, mientras que con la otra mano se masajeaba la cien. -Maldita niña.-

-Padre, ¿Me llevarías contigo?- Gold rodó los ojos, no le gustaba que su pequeña se juntara mucho con las Swan-Mills, pero nunca le podía negar nada a su hija.

-Esta bien, sostente de mi.- Elizabeth hizo como se le ordeno y se abrazo a la cintura de su padre.

Y en una nube de color gris; desaparecieron, ante una Belle que traía las tostadas.

* * *

De una nube de color gris, aparecieron un hombre con un bastón y una taza de café, junto a una joven de unos quince con cabello de color castaño a su lado.

-HIJO DE PERRA.- Grito Emma mientras tomaba mas firmemente la lampara en su mano izquierda.

Al mismo tiempo Regina grito. -NO, EL ESPECTRO.- Regina saltaba a abrazar a Emma para que la protegiera con su imponente lampara.

-Para que has solicitado mi presencia querida.- Dijo el tal Espectro, mientras tomaba un sorbo de lo que hubiera en su taza.

-Mamá y Ma se han transformado al mismo tiempo, y ninguna de las dos tienen idea de nada, ni de la magia, ni de donde están.- Explico la joven, que había convocado al tipo de cabello gris.

El espectro se giro, para encontrarse con una adolescente señorita Swan, que le apuntaba amenazantemente con una lampara y que tenia a una adolescente Regina abrazada contra sus pechos.

-Ya veo.- Dijo el espectro, mientras se volteaba hacia los Charmings. -Y a ustedes no se les ocurrió, no se, tal vez, el de dejarlas vestirse y charlar civilizadamente en la cocina.- MM puso una cara llena de remordimiento, al darse cuenta que si hacia eso, todo podría haber sido mucho mas sencillo.

-Ahora, Señorita Swan, Lady Regina, puedo notar que no tienen sus ropas. Díganme que quieren vestir y se los haré aparecer para ustedes.- Dijo el espectro. -Cariño sostén mi café.- Elizabeth tome el café de su padre. El espectro observo expectante a las dos jóvenes. -Y bien, ¿que quieren vestir?-

-Esta bien, primero quiero un conjunto de ropa interior.- Dijo Emma, mientras bajaba su lampara y con la otra mano hacia círculos en la espalda de Regina.

-Eso denlo por hecho queridas, ¿pero que mas quieren?- Dijo el espectro.

-Ehm.. si lo dices así.- Dijo Emma ya entrando en confianza. -Quiero unos jeans ajustados, una remera de tirantes blancas, calcetines, unas Vans negras y una chaqueta de cuero rojo.- Finalizo Emma.

-¿Estas segura que no prefieres unas botas de cuero marrones?- Pregunto el espectro con una sonrisa conocedora.

-Oh si eso seria genial.- Respondió la rubia, completamente emocionada.

\- Excelente, su clásico traje de Sheriff sera entonces.- Emma lo miro confundida. -Y usted Lady Regina ¿Que va a querer?- Pregunto el espectro a una Regina que seguía oculta entre los pechos de Emma.

Regina se separo de los pechos de Emma y miro confusa al legendario espectro. -Supongo que un vestido y zapatos.- Respondió tímidamente.

-Que sea así entonces.- El espectro giro su muñeca y en la punta de la cama aparecieron dos pilas de ropas. -Listo.-

Emma los miro a todos esperando.

-¿Emma, cariño, necesitas algo?.- Pregunto Mary Margaret, luego de treinta segundos de miradas continuas.

-Si, salgan.-

-¿Para que?-

Emma entrecerró los ojos y dijo. -Enserio lo preguntas.- Antes de gritar. -LARGUENSE TODOS DE LA HABITACION PARA QUE PODAMOS VESTIRNOS.-

Todos se percataron de que seguían en la habitación y comenzaron a salir de ella uno por uno. La hija del espectro fue la ultima en salir y tuvo que cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Ya afuera de la habitación todos bajaron las escaleras camino a la cocina excepto Elizabeth y Alessa, quien seguía en pijama.

-Hey, Alessa, ¿donde esta Luna?- Le pregunto tímidamente. a su amiga.

-Ah, tu novia seguramente sigue dormida.- Respondió Alessa con total desinterés.

-¡Que no es mi novia!- Se quejo Elizabeth.

-Claro, claro, Betty síganse mintiendo a ustedes mismas, yooooo... volveré a dormir.- Dijo Alessa mientras entraba bostezando a su habitación.

-No me llames así.- Refunfuño Elizabeth. Cuando Alessa entro a su habitación, Elizabeth decidió hacerse camino hacia la de Luna. _Como dos personas p_ _ueden_ _ser tan diferentes._

* * *

Emma se levanto sin ningún pudor de la cama mostrando sin saber toda su desnudez a una joven Regina que se quedo mirando.

Emma se estaba colocando las pantis que le había hecho aparecer sobre la cama el tal espectro, cuando noto la mirada de Regina sobre ella. -Parece que te hipnotice con los pechos. Asi que dime, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Dijo Emma mientras hacia poses sugestivas a una Regina que cuando se dio cuenta que la habían atrapado quito la vista.

-NO.- Dijo rápidamente Regina, a quien le subía el color rojo de su cara por cada segundo que pasaba. -No, no digo que no me gust... que no seas bonitas. Digo que no, que no estaba mirando.- Regina estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible para no mirar a Emma, hasta que sintió como se hundía la cama cerca de donde estaban sus pies.

Emma venia gateando sobre la cama con solo sus pantis puestas hacía Regina, cuyo rostro subió a rojo verbellon. Emma miraba a Regina lascivamente. Llego gateando hasta la oreja de una petrificada Regina en la cual casi ronroneo sus palabras. -Vamos Regina, di la verdad, te encanto mirarme. De todas formas esta bien, según esas personas, somos una pareja. Así que si quieres mirarme, esta bien. Mientras seas tu.-

Regina se estaba acercando poco a poco a la boca de Emma, pero esta se movió rápidamente y dijo. -Pero primero, hay que vestirnos y hablar con los raritos que están abajo.- Expreso mientras se bajaba de la cama y tomaba el brasier.

Emma se vistió rápidamente y ayudo a Regina a vestirse ya que no sabia como usar el brasier ni tampoco alcanzaba a cerrarse el cierre de su vestido, el espectro le había traído un hermoso y ligero vestido negro sin tiras, era apretado hasta la cintura y luego era un poco mas amplio y con volados hasta las rodillas; era un poco mas revelador que lo que estaba acostumbrada a usar Regina, pero seguro seria algo común aquí.

* * *

Emma y Regina, ya vestidas, salieron de la habitación. Frente a ellas había un pasillo y al fondo de este estaban las escaleras. De frente a la puerta que acababan de usar había otra puerta con un cartel que decía "HENRY". Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Emma miraba todos los cuadros que había y Regina iba agarrada del brazo de Emma un poco asustada por las cosas nuevas que la rodeaban. Siguieron caminando y encontraron una nueva puerta con el nombre "ALESSA" y un enorme cartel debajo que decía "No Pasar." Junto a las escaleras había una ultima puerta que estaba entre abierta, en esta decía "Luna".

Emma y Regina se inclinaron un poco para observar quien estaba dentro, y se sorprendieron al ver a la chica que había venido con el espectro inclinándose para besar los labios de una durmiente chica, esta debería ser la hermana gemela de la otra.

Emma carraspeo. La pobre chica salto y dio un grito, despertando a la joven durmiente.

-LIZA, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Que hora es?- Pregunta Luna, mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-Eh..Eh...Eeh..- Elizabeth no sabia que excusa dar.

Por suerte Emma la salvo. -Veníamos a despertarte, al parecer hay reunión familiar en la cocina.- Dijo Emma como si no fuera nada.

-Bueno.- Dijo una somnolienta Luna.

-Despierta a tu hermana también, pero despacio, esta un poco molesta.- Dijo Emma como si fuera algo natural.

Salieron de la habitación y se pararon en el borde de la escalera. -¿Lista?- Dijo Emma mientras hacia que Regina se separara de ella para luego tomarla de la mano.

-Lista.- Dijo Regina, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y escalón por escalón, bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde alrededor, de una mesa, estaban sentados las personas que hace minutos estaban arriba, solo que el chico con anteojos de la fotografiá también estaba aquí.

* * *

 **A** **N: Bueno, este capitulo llega hasta acá, el siguiente contara el resto de este día lunes. Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones sobre como les va gustando o d** **i** **sg** **u** **stando.** **Así** **que sin nada mas que decir me despido au revoir** **mes chers amis, et vous voir à la prochaine** **.**

" _Oh I'm recoverin' from your whiplash love, Hit and run, My mouth's wrapped 'round another bottle , And your foot's like lead on the throttle , Hit and run.  
So when in lust you trust , You're gonna get left in the dust , Oh when in lust you trust , You're gonna get left in the dust._"


	2. Lunes (Parte 2)

**AN: Ya volví, y ahora con el resto del día lunes. Ahora ustedes disfrutaran de Emma y Regina conociendo a la familia, Snow y David, Henry, las gemelas, la familia Gold y 'la tía' Ruby, y los muchos problemas de esta loca familia.**

" _You know me. But you don't know who I am."_

 **Be ready for it, because here comes.**

 _ **Este capitulo a sido mínimamente corregido como se explica en la AN del capitulo 8, si ya lo has leído no le hagas caso, no hay ningún cambio en la trama.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Lunes (Parte 2)

Emma y Regina se pararon en la puerta de la cocina observando a los extraños que eran su familia. El tipo raro que hace magia; al cual Regina llamo _'El Espectro_ ' y la gemela mandona llamo _'Rumpelstiltskin'_ o algo parecido; estaba sentado en la silla de la punta de la mesa. Mis auto-proclamados _'padres'_ estaban sentados uno al lado del otro a la izquierda de ' _El Espectro_ ', en frente de ellos estaba el chico con anteojos que se suponía era nuestro hijo mayor, Henry.

-Emma, Regina, tomen un asiento.- Dijo Mary Margareth mientras señalaba los asientos restantes en la mesa.

Emma se sentó en la punta de la mesa, mientras Regina tomaba tímidamente el asiento junto a Henry.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Emma mientras miraba expectante al resto de las personas en la mesa. Regina paso su mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa y tomo la mano de Emma entrelazando los dedos de ambas.

-¿Y que cosa?- Pregunto MM.

-Bueno, ¿y como llagamos a esta situación? ¿Que paso? Lo ultimo que se es que estaba en un maldito orfanato católico, y cuando me levanto esta mañana estoy en una mansión en un lugar que no conozco con personas que dicen ser mi familia, ademas hay magia y cosas raras por todos lados.- Dijo Emma mientras que con su otra mano apuntaba a las cosas de las cuales estaba hablando. -Y Por lo que veo, creo que es cierto pero no puedo explicarme por que paso esto. ¿Y en que maldito año estamos? Esa televisión es completamente plana y enorme.- Emma apuntaba anonadada a la televisión que estaba en la pared de la cocina. -Cuanto avanzo la tecnología. Eso no seria posible si esto siguiera siendo 1997. Acaso soy una maldita versión femenina de Marty McFly, si es así, donde esta el Doc y el maldito Delorian.- Emma estaba perdiendo los nervios mientras observaba las cosas futuristas, que ni siquiera sabia que eran, esparcidas por la cocina.

Emma se volteo hacía una todavía mas perdida que ella misma Regina, la cual estaba muy confundida observando los raros artefactos.

-¿De que año vienes tu? Eres muy correcta, y estas hasta mas perdida que yo como para ser de este tiempo... o de este país..-

Regina miro hacia los costados intentado saber si le hablaba a ella. -Yo..Yo.. lo ultimo que recuerdo es que era el año 967..-

Emma abrió ampliamente los ojos. -¿QUE? Acaso vienes de tan en el pasado.- Emma se giro hacia el resto. -¿Ustedes también?-

-Emma, no es así. Nosotros viajamos desde otro mundo llamado El Bosque Encantado. Allí el tiempo se cuenta desde Merlín, no desde Cristo como hacen en este mundo.-

-¿Quien diablos es Merlín?-

-¿Quien es Cristo?-

Preguntaron respectivamente Emma y Regina.

-Merlín es un mago milenario en el Bosque Encantado. Se dice que es inmortal. Antes de desaparecer del Bosque Encantado le regalo parte de su magia a muchas personas, creando a los Hechiceros, brujas, magos, piromancicos, etcétera, etcétera. Por eso es tan importante para nosotros y dividimos los años de ese mundo desde su desaparición del Bosque Encantado. Al parecer el viajo a este mundo y ayudo a muchas personas, también se dice que ayudo a crear el Stonehenge, es una atracción muy conocida en este mundo.- Emma solo acintio. -También hay varias películas y series de televisión en este mundo sobre él.-

-Oooookay, entiendo.- Dijo Emma mientras asentía lentamente y procesaba la información que acababa de escuchar.

-Y, Regina, Jesús o Cristo o Jesucristo, es el supuesto hijo de Dios. El Dios de este mundo lo mando a la tierra para morir por los pecados de los hombres. Y Bueno la religión es una gran potencia en este mundo sin magia, así que decidieron contar los años desde su muerte.- Regina simplemente acintio hacia esta simplista explicación.

-Bueno ahora que ya aclararon eso. ¿Y...?- Expreso Emma mirando a las demás personas en la mesa.

-¿Y que Emma?- Volvió a preguntar Mary Margareth.

Gold se golpeo el rostro con la palma. -¿Como es que sigo hablando con ustedes?- Se pregunto el espectro a si mismo. -Te contare la versión corta de esta larga historia.- Dijo Gold mientras tomaba el resto de su café y desaparecía su taza en el aire en una pequeña nube de humo gris. -Bien comencemos con, ¿Emma sabes quien es el maldito Walt Disney?-

-Claro, quien no.-

-Bueno, todas las películas y cuentos que el y su compañía han comprado son las historias de los personajes de nuestro mundo que de alguna forma llegaron a este. Bueno tu naciste en nuestro mundo, pero la Evil Queen estaba amenazando con quitarle los finales felices a todos, entonces tus padres intentaron salvarte de la maldición que iba a lanzar y te mandaron a este mundo.-

Emma escuchaba todo esto con el ceño fruncido, todavía sin creer la historia que le estaban contando. -Entonces, ¿Quienes son mis padres?-

-Sus padres señorita Swan, son los presentes Mary Margareth Blanchard y David Nolan.- Dijo el espectro señalando a las personas a su izquierda. -Mas bien conocidos por nosotros como, Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador.-

-Y... ¿Quien diablos eres tu?- Pregunto Emma a el espectro.

El hombre simplemente se paro y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, levanto las manos frente a el y hizo un muy extraño movimiento con sus manos mientras que una chueca y psicópata sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. -Yo señoritas...- Estiro el brazo derecho hacia su costado y movió su pie derecho hacia atrás mientras se inclinaba y hacia una rara reverencia con su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que nos miraba fijamente. -...Soy Rumpelstiltskin.- Se paro rectamente colocando una mano por detrás y otra por delante. -Aunque solo llámenme así si quieren convocarme ante ustedes como hizo la joven Alessa, si no simplemente llámenme con mi nombre mortal que es Mr. Gold, pero si son como Regina me seguirán llamando Espectro u Oscuro.-

-¿Que diablos fue eso del...?- Pregunto Emma mientras imitaba el movimiento de manos que había hecho Mr. Gold .

-Lo siento. La costumbre simplemente.- Dijo Mr. Gold mientras volvía a su asiento.

-Abuelo continua la historia.- Dijo Henry mientras golpeaba el brazo de Rumpelstiltskin.

Si Emma y Regina hubiesen estado bebiendo algo seguramente habrían escupido toda la mesa. -¿ABUELO?- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Emma y Regina ya daban al chico _(bueno no tan chico, debería de tener unos veinte-veinticinco años)_ como hijo de ellas simplemente.

-Ahora iré con esa parte de la historia. Bueno por donde iba...- El espectro se rasco la barbilla antes de continuar. -..A si. La señorita Swan fue colocada en el ropero mágico por sus padres y enviada a este mundo sin magia. Pero mientras tanto todos nosotros fuimos enviados y encerrados en este pueblo por la maldición de la Evil Queen durante veintiocho años sin recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas hasta que la salvadora vino a liberarnos. Durante todo ese tiempo, nadie envejeció ni noto que habían pasado ya veintiocho años siendo completamente infelices.- Hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar. -Ahora volvemos con la salvadora. Emma vivió toda su vida en orfanatos hasta los dieciocho cuando te emancipaste. Paso el tiempo y conociste a mi querido Bealfire al cual tu conociste como Neal, te quedaste embarazada y tuviste a Henry, a quien luego diste en adopción sin siquiera mirarlo...- Dijo el Oscuro mientras apuntaba a Henry.

-¿QUE? ¿Por que hice eso?- Pregunto Emma.

-Estabas en prisión y pensabas que no podrías mantenerlo, ni tampoco ser una buena madre.- Explico el espectro.

-¿Y por que diablos estaba en prisión?- Exclamo enojada Emma.

-Al parecer con mi hijo hurtaron unos relojes y planeaban venderlos, luego por razones que nunca me explicaron él se escapo y nunca mas apareció mientras te detenían.-

Emma estaba roja de la furia. -Juro que cuando vea a tu hijo lo moleré a golpes.- Amenazo Emma mientras sentía como Regina apretaba su mano debajo de la mesa.

-La verdad es que no podrías, el ya murió y si estas pensando que volverás a tu querido 1997 te digo que no sera posible querida. Primero por que no has viajado en el tiempo, simplemente tu cuerpo y mente se han convertido en su versión adolescente. Y segundo por que si lo hicieras Henry no hubiese nacido.-

Emma simplemente se calmo y bajo la cabeza mientras sentía como Regina la acariciaba con el pulgar el reverso de la palma. Emma sonreía ante las pequeñas muestras de afecto que le daba la morena.

-Continuare entonces. En ese mismo momento en el cual la salvadora dio a adopción a Henry, la Evil Queen comenzó a sentirse solitaria, se dio cuenta que el que el resto sean infelices ya no la hacia tan feliz como antes; y se le dio por adoptar un pequeño. Así es como el pequeño Henry se volvió el hijo de la Evil Queen. Ella lo crio con todo el cariño de una madre, todo fue perfecto hasta que Henry recibió un libro que contaba nuestras historias verdaderas y comprendió como eran las cosas. Henry comenzó a tratar a su madre como si fuera una bruja malvada, aunque nunca fue así con él y luego comenzó a buscar a su madre biológica. Un día Henry tomo un autobús fuera del pueblo y llego a la puerta del apartamento de su madre biológica. Emma había cumplido veintiocho años ese día y había deseado ya no estar sola. Su deseo se cumplió pero no de la forma que esperaba. Emma no quería nada con Henry en ese momento y decidió devolverlo con su madre aquí en Storybrook. Emma conoció a la Evil Queen, quien era la alcaldesa del pueblo. Emma decidió quedarse una semana para saber si Henry era feliz aquí. Entonces comenzó una clase de guerra por Henry entra la Alcaldesa y la caza-recompensas que se volvió Sheriff del pequeño pueblo.- Emma sonrió _"_ _Así_ _que fui una caza-recompensas."_

Emma y Regina estaban completamente metidas en la historia.

-La Sheriff estaba planeando ya en largarse del pueblo después de un par de meses al ver que la Alcaldesa solo quería a su hijo y no le haría ningún daño. La alcaldesa de todas formas no estaba feliz con esto y quería sacar completamente a la Sheriff del juego, sabia que si la Sheriff se iba de Storybrook, Henry se seguiría escapando solo para ir a verla y en algún momento decidiría quedarse con ella y dejar sola a la alcaldesa. La alcaldesa consiguió un poco de su hechizo del sueño eterno en forma de una manzana y lo coloco en un pastel de manzana.- Henry sonreía ante los recuerdos que le llegaban. -Emma estuvo a punto de comerlo pero Henry lo hizo antes que ella y cayo en el sueño eterno. Emma se mando en una loca aventura en la cual mato a un dragón y todo.- Emma sonreía emocionada por sus propias acciones, de todas formas esto iba a tener un final feliz si Henry estaba sentado ahí tranquilamente junto a Rumpelstiltskin. -Para levantarlo simplemente con un beso de amor verdadero en la frente, con esto devolviendo la magia a este pueblo y la memoria de todos los habitantes. Aunque todos querían destruir a la Evil Queen por lo que había hecho con sus vidas, Emma fue y la defendió con todo lo que tenia. El tiempo paso y Emma me ayudo a encontrar a mi hijo, lo trajimos aquí, pero el trajo a su prometida consigo, quien era espiá de Peter Pan. En un momento ella y su cómplice utilizaron un diamante de auto-destrucción para intentar volar en pedazos el pueblo, pero la magia de la Evil Queen y de la salvadora juntas lograron detenerlo, por algo que nunca logre entender, cuando están juntas su magia es mucho mas fuerte. Mientras pasaba eso Tamara y su cómplice secuestraron a Henry y lo llevaron a Nunca Jamas con mi padre...-

-Un momento. ¿Tu padre es el maldito Peter Pan?- Pregunto Emma. -No se supone que Peter Pan es un tipo bueno que pelea contra el capitán Garfio.-

-No, Emma. Como ya te dije antes los malditos escritores y el Maldito Walt Disney cambiaron las historias para hacer lo que quisieran sin siquiera preguntar.- Dijo indignado Rumpelstiltskin.

-Puedes creer que a mi me hicieron como una indefensa damisela que no para de cantar y tampoco de ser completamente inservible, pero lo mas insultante de todo es que ni siquiera se molestaron en mencionar a Stealthy.- Dijo Mary Margareth con total indignación.

-¿Quien diablos es Stealthy?- Pregunto confundida Emma.

-Eso es lo que digo. Stealthy fue un muy valiente enano quien me ayudo en mi lucha contra la Evil Queen. El era el octavo enanito.- Dijo Snow mas indignada que antes.

Emma dejo de observar a su madre cuando termino con su despliegue de indignación y dirigió su mirada hacia Gold. -Continua.-

-Tu, la Evil Queen, tus padres, el idiota de Hook y yo nos embarcamos a buscar a Henry. Cuando por fin lo rescatamos y volvimos a casa, Pan había venido con nosotros, se escapo y activo un hechizo para devolver todo al bosque encantado. Lo derrotamos, pero, el hechizo ya estaba activado. Tu y Henry no venían del bosque encantado, se tuvieron que ir del pueblo antes de que este se destruyera, la Evil Queen borro toda memoria de nosotros de la mente de Henry y de la tuya, y luego te regalo sus recuerdos de los años criando y cuidando a Henry. Un año paso y nosotros de alguna forma volvimos aquí, pero no recordábamos nada sobre el año perdido. Al parecer Beal te había mandado con Hook una pócima de memoria para que tu volvieras aquí y nos salvaras nuevamente. Tu recordabas todo pero Henry no, entonces Henry no reconoció a su madre cuando la volvió a ver y esto la puso triste, a ti se te ocurrió la idea mas estúpida y loca, pero al mismo tiempo inteligente que se te pudo haber ocurrido y le dijiste a Henry que eran novias que fueron separadas y que querías que pasaras un tiempo con ella.- Henry no paraba de sonreír ante las memorias de los momentos que paso con sus madres cuando estas fingían salir. -Sin querer en esos momentos se enamoraron la una de la otra y mientras la pelea contra la hermana de la Evil Queen terminaba esta las maldijo a ambas y por eso es que ustedes están así en este momento.- El golpe de realidad llego a Emma y a Regina.- Luego ya eran una pareja, un año después se casaron y mas adelante adoptaron a las gemelas y...- Gold fue sacado de su relato por el sonido de la silla del otro extremo de la mesa golpeando contra el suelo. Emma se había parado violentamente.

* * *

Emma comenzó a correr y subió las escaleras furiosa. La mano que estuvo sosteniendo todo este tiempo era la de la mujer que la había dejado huérfana todo este tiempo. Quien la había obligado a pasar por todos esos momentos difíciles, pero parecía que luego se enamorarían y tendrían una familia juntas. Emma escapo de la cocina hacia la habitación en la cual había despertado hoy. Se había escapado para poder pensar y digerir toda la información que había recibido tan de golpe.

* * *

En la cocina Regina tenia dos surcos de lagrimas marcados en sus mejillas mientras se decía a si misma. -Yo soy la Evil Queen. Yo hice todas esas cosas horribles. No merezco esta familia. No merezco a Emma...- Las palabras de asco hacia si misma morían en su garganta al paso que sus sollozos aumentaban.

-Mamá, por favor no llores, todo esta bien. Ya cambiaste. Ya no eres mas la Evil Queen. Ahora necesito que te calmes mientras voy a ver como esta Ma.- Dijo Henry mientras masajeaba la espalda de Regina. -Abuela, calma a Mamá yo iré a calmar a Ma.- dijo este mientras se paraba y subía las escaleras.

Snow simplemente se paro de su silla y abrazo a Regina. -Regina, por favor ya no llores. Tu ya no eres esa persona. Ni tampoco lo eres ahora. Te pasaran muchas cosas malas que te volverán así, pero no pienses en eso ahora.- Snow tomo a Regina de las manos y la dirigió despacio hasta el living, para luego sentarse con ella en el sofá. -Mira Regina, muchas cosas malas te pasaron y algunas fueron provocadas por mi sin querer, por eso es que le paso eso a Emma, no es tu culpa, la culpa es mayormente miá. Pero eso ya no importa mira ahora tienes una buena vida con una gran familia, una hermosa esposa y el pueblo de Storybrook te quiere ya no te odian como antes.-

Regina se seco las lagrimas y miro en los sinceros ojos de Snow White. -Pero, ¿es verdad que me perdonaron por todas esas cosas malas que hice?- Pregunto con tristes ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Si Regina ya hace tiempo que te perdonamos. Ahora limpiate las lagrimas y calmate.- Regina sonrió y abrazo a Snow. -Ahora distraigamosnos un poco mientras esperamos que Henry calme a Emma. ¿Que te parece ver un poco de televisión?-

Regina estaba muy confundida ahora. -¿Tele visión? ¿Que es eso?.-

-Ven aquí te lo explicare.- Dijo Snow divertida mientras David se sumaba a la conversación sentándose al lado de su esposa.

Gold también se acerco solo que se sentó en el sillón de el costado observando a la dulce, tierna e inocente Regina, en vez de tener que encontrarse con la maquina insaciable de venganza que el había creado hace ya mucho tiempo con la misma dulce e inocente niña que ahora estaba curioseando lo que era un televisor.

* * *

Luna y Elizabeth salían de la habitación de Alessa, para encontrarse con Henry quien subía rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Que sucede Hen?- Pregunto Luna.

-Ma esta enojada, hay que calmarla antes de que haga algo estúpido.- Fue su simple explicación.

-Creo que ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar esa decisión.-

-Ese es el problema, ahora tiene mas o menos la misma edad que tu y Alessa.-

-¿QUE?-

-¿Acaso no la viste cuando te fui a despertar?- Pregunto Elizabeth a Luna en el mismo tono que siempre utiliza su madre padre reprender a su padre cuando este es malicioso o un poco injusto y macabro con las personas; y mucho peor con la familia.

-Pues no, estaba muy dormida.- Respondió con voz culpable Luna.

-Bueno, mira Mamá y Ma están las dos transformadas en adolescentes. La abuela esta abajo calmando a Mamá, pero ahora te necesito a ti y a Alessa, quiero que encuentren los libros de cuentos y que me los traigan y también llévense a ustedes hay que calmar a Ma.- Finalizo Henry antes de continuar hacia el cuarto de sus madres.

Henry se paro frente la puerta de la habitación y golpeo dos veces. -Ma, ¿puedo pasar?- Pregunto.

-Entra.- Se escucho del otro lado.

Henry entro y se encontró con la joven versión de su madre con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. -Ma tienes que calmarte, Mamá ya no es la bruja malvada que solía ser.-

-Lo se chico.- Dijo Emma lo cual lo sorprendió. -Me he dado cuenta, por que, si no por que estaríamos casadas y tendríamos una familia si ella no ha cambiado. Lo comprendí mas cuando comenze a ver las fotos en las paredes. En todas ellas somos una pequeña y feliz familia y la verdad que me encanta. Pude obtener lo que siempre quise. Una familia que me quiera.- Dijo Emma mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. -Solo me sentí un poco mal al saber que de no ser por ella hubiese tenido una familia, pero también me siento mal que sin ella yo no tendría esta familia. Y me hace enojar que esto sea muy confuso.-

Henry soltó una pequeña risa ante las palabras de su madre. -Las cosas malas que les pasaron a ambas, son las que las unieron. Ella tuvo una vida completamente restrictiva, las personas que quiso murieron muy mal, su madre mato a su primer amor por culpa de la abuela Snow, y varios cosas mas que la llenaron de odio y venganza, pero ahora cambio, y esas cosas malas también la volvieron lo que es ahora. A ti también te pasaron y te pasaran varias cosas malas, pero esas cosas malas te volverán la persona que eres ahora, la valiente y aguerrida Sheriff de Storybrook, la que peleo contra brujas, dragones y cientos de psicópatas mas. Hija de las dos personas mas queridas de todo el pueblo.-

Emma comenzó a reírse ya de las cosas que decía su hijo, _si, su hijo, eso si sonaba bien._

La puerta se abrió y en ella estaban Luna y Alessa con un libro gigantesco cada una y detrás de ella estaba Elizabeth.

-Alessa, Luna, acérquense.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luna y Alessa cambiaron de lugar antes de avanzar. Emma las miro confundida.

Entonces Alessa se quejo. -Para que lo hacemos. De todas formas Ma nunca supo diferenciarnos.-

-Hey.- Dijo Emma ofendida. -Eso no es cierto.- Les dijo a ambas. -¿Cierto?- Pregunto a Henry.

-No Ma, tu nunca pudiste diferenciarnos, las únicas que pueden son Mama, la abuela Snow, la tía Ruby, Mr. Gold y Liza.- Dijo Luna alegremente.

-¿Y... Quien diablos es Liza?- Pregunto Emma observando a su hija.

-Ah Liza es la hija del señor Gold y Belle. La que esta en la puerta.- Elizabeth saludo nerviosa a Emma; y Emma le devolvió la mirada solo para ponerla mas nerviosa. -Se llama Elizabeth pero yo le digo Liza, en cambio Alessa le dice Betty.-

-Ah Elizabeth.- Dijo Emma como saboreando el nombre mientras se rascaba la barbilla, poniendo aun mas nerviosa a la chica que estaba parada en la puerta.

-Si ella si puede diferenciarnos por que se la pasa marcando la boca de L...- Luna había lanzado su libro a Henry mientras tapaba la boca de su hermana con sus manos.

Henry miro esto sorprendido, Luna era muy calmada, nunca hacia nada drástico o arriesgado, siempre hacia las cosas tranquila y con cuidado. Su hermana en cambio era todo lo opuesto. Pero que habrá intentado decir que Luna cambio de tranquila a modo súper rápido-silenciador.

Emma quería divertirse un poco con ellas. -¿Que era lo que querías decir Al?- Emma vio como en la puerta Elizabeth se retorcía.

Alessa se soltó del agarre de Luna y dijo. -Que Betty solo nos diferencia por que... le hace respiración bo...- Luna intentaba detener a su hermana. - a boca... diariamente a Lu...- Luna agarro fuertemente la boca de su hermana.

Emma se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su familia. -¿Que? No te escuche bien.- Emma ya había entendido muy bien lo que intentaba decir Alessa pero quería jugar con los nervios de Elizabeth un poco mas.

Luna hablo todavía sosteniendo la boca de su hermana. -Que Liza si nos diferencia. Pero tu solo nos dices 'Hey Niña', pero si estamos las dos dices 'Hey niña' y luego nos tiras algo en la cabeza para hacernos saber a cual le hablas, lo haces por que piensas que seras una mala madre si no nos diferencias. Pero lo sabemos y te perdonamos por que eres la madre cool.- Emma enrojeció ante estas palabras.

-Bueno, con eso basta, ahora acérquense niñas y abrasenme.- las niñas hicieron como se les ordeno y abrasaron a su madre en su versión joven. -Tu también chico sumate o no sera un abrazo familiar, bueno faltaría Gina, pero, luego lo haremos devuelta.- Henry se sumo al abrazo.

Después de un minuto se separaron.

-Bueno ahora dime, ¿Para que demonios son los libros?- Dijo Emma.

Todos los niños sonrieron, al parecer esta Emma no cambiaba tanto de su versión adulta con su vocabulario y formas de expresión.

-Estas son las historias de las personas de este pueblo.- Dijo Henry mientras apuntaba a su viejo libro. -Son como la verdadera historia de los cuentos de Disney.- Henry tomo en sus manos el otro libro y se lo paso a Emma. -y este es el nuevo con los cuentos actualizados y las historias que no se contaron, con muchos agregados y ahora estoy terminando de escribir el otro con las otras historias y que incluye nuestra historia y la de toda la familia.-

-Entonces tu eres el biógrafo del pueblo.-

Henry rio. -No, es algo parecido, soy el autor del pueblo, pero uno bueno, el anterior autor quería alterar la vida de las personas escribiendo el sus acciones, yo solo escribo lo que ya paso.- Henry abrió un libro y se lo mostró a Emma. -Por ejemplo, mira, justo una historia tuya. Esta es de cuando viajaste al pasado y casi haces que los abuelos no se conozcan y tu no hubieras nacido.-

-Entonces si soy como Martin McFly, aunque espero no haber hecho algo estúpido como enamorar a mi propia madre.- Dijo Emma.

-Ewww. Ma, que clase de películas veías cuando eras joven.- Dijeron las gemelas la unisono. Ellas si que odiaban cuando eso sucedía.

-¿Acaso nunca vieron Volver al Futuro?- Sus hijas la miraron confundidas.

-Bueno, listo tenemos una actividad para esta semana ya. Y la verdad que me pateare a mi misma cuando vuelva a mi misma por haberlas criado sin que vieran películas como esas. Ahora todas las noches después de la cena miraremos una película de mis tiempos hasta que vuelva a ser mi yo mayor. De acuerdo.-

-De acuerdo.- Respondieron todos sonrientes.

-Bueno, ahora que estoy mejor. Vayan bajando, yo iré atrás de ustedes.- Todos comenzaron a salir. -Elizabeth, te quedarías un rato a hablar, tengo algo que decirte.-

Elizabeth quedo petrificada en su lugar mientras todo el color se iba de su cara se drenaba. -Si, señora Swan.-

-No me llames señora y acercate un poco.-

Elizabeth se acerco un poco. -¿Si?-

-Nada malo, solo quería avisarte que te prepares, muy pronto Gina y yo tendremos una muy seria charla contigo, así que ve preparando tus respuestas, tu mejor sonrisa y algún que otro soborno.- Elizabeth estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. -Listo. Ya puedes irte.-

Emma espero hasta que no escuchara sus pasos para doblarse de la risa por la cara que había puesto la chica.

Ser madre si que era divertido.

* * *

Emma estaba bajando las escaleras.

Regina la escucho y se paro de golpe y fue a esperarla en el pie de la escalera.

Cuando por fin Emma llego al primer escalón se encontró con una avergonzada Regina que no despegaba su mirada del suelo. -Emma. Quería pedirte disculpas por las cosas horribles que hice o haré en el futuro po...- Emma interrumpió a Regina.

La tomo de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro hasta que las dos se estaban mirando a los ojos. -Regina, no hay nada de lo que debas disculparte. Yo la pase mal, tu la pasaste mal. Pero si nada de eso hubiese pasado, no tendríamos esta estupenda familia...-

-Pero...- Regina intento decir.

-Espera Gina, y si eso no hubiese pasado tampoco te tendría a ti.- Emma acerco sus labios a los de Regina y los unió con los de ella. Las dos cerraron sus ojos inmediatamente.

Las mejillas de Regina pasaron de su estado natural a un rojo brillante en lo que parpadea un ojo, aun con la vergüenza que tenia Regina no separo los labios de los de Emma, era su primer beso y se sentía genial.

Emma movió sus manos y tomo las mejillas de Regina mientras comenzaba mover los labios sobre los de Regina.

Regina hizo lo propio y movió sus manos hasta la cintura de Emma atrayendola hacia ella.

Emma movió sus manos al cuello de Regina y comenzó a abrir su boca pidiendo permiso con la lengua a los labios de Regina, esta por instinto le dio permiso de entrar. Sus lenguas batallaron por unos instantes dentro de sus bocas hasta que la de Emma salio victoriosa y comenzó a besar mas profunda y apasionadamente a Regina... Hasta que un fuerte carraspeo las despertó de su apasionado trance.

Las dos se asustaron y separaron sus bocas pero se mantuvieron abrazadas.

-Están en publico y con menores en frente.- Fue Mr. Gold quien las interrumpió.

-¿Que? No estamos haciendo nada que no halla hecho ya su hija con nuestra Luna.- Dijo Emma mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Regina y se colocaba en la espalda de esta.

Elizabeth y Luna quedaron en shock, el resto solo quedo con la boca abierta por la respuesta de Emma.

-¿QUE?- Pregunto Gold con los ojos completamente abiertos.

DING DONG.

 _Salvadas por la campana_.

-Yo voy.- dijo Emma.

Emma abrió la puerta de la entrada para encontrarse con una alta mujer de cabello negro con un gran mechón pintado de Rojo en el costado. Emma la miro de pies a cabeza. Era muy alta ademas del hecho que llevaba unos tacones muy altos, iba vestida con una minifalda de cuero muy apretada y muy corta, pero se notaba que debajo de la minifalda llevaba unos shorts, también muy cortos y apretados, encima tenia una remera roja strapless que se sujetaba sola con esos grandes pechos que tenia, la remera no llegaba a cubrirle el ombligo, pero tampoco mostraba mucho escote; era muy pálida, y eso hacia que sus labios pintados de rojo resaltaran mas junto con sus marrones ojos que tenían delineador y una sutil sombra oscura, sobre los hombros llevaba un chal de color negro y blanco. Esta mujer no debería tener mas de treinta años.

-Hey vine a buscarlos, Granny's quería saber si iban a tener su cena para celebrar su aniversario allá o la iban a cancelar. Por que ya es la hora y la única que estaba allá era la pobre Belle.- Dijo la mujer antes de mirar para abajo y notar a Emma. Primero la miro confundida; luego su sonrisa creció como la de una niña que quiere un caramelo.

Se acerco a Emma y la tomo por las mejillas y la comenzó a agitar de lado a lado. -OH DIOS MIO UNA MINI EMMA.- Casi chillo mientras agitaba y miraba bien a la versión joven de Emma. -Y con su ropita de Sheriff y todo, que tierna es, solo le falta la placa y la pistola en la cintura.-

Emma saco las manos de la mujer de su rostro. -No soy una muñeca.- Dijo pero la mujer ya no le hacia caso, había ido a por Regina.

Ahora la mujer tenia los cachetes de Regina entre sus manos ahora. -Hay Dios. También una mini Regina, seguro que es todo gruñonsita y mandona.- Decía la mujer mientras seguía jugando con los cachetes de Regina. -Una pequeña versión miniatura de la alcaldesa, y ademas siempre a la moda.-

-Tía Ruby, dejalas ya.- Dijo una de las gemelas, ya me volví a perder, no se cual es cual.

-Hey Alessa, cada vez que te veo estas mas alta.- Dijo esta divertida. -No podría, son muy tiernas, son como versiones minis de si mismas.-

-Se puede saber quien demonios eres tu.- Dijo Emma mientras se masajeaba sus dañadas mejillas por los jalones y las uñas pintadas de rojo de la mujer.

-Oh cierto, aun no me conocen. Yo soy Ruby Lucas, pero llámenme Ruby o Red.- Emma la miro de costado intentando analizarla.

-¿Tu eres la maldita Caperucita Roja?- Pregunto Emma.

-Exactamente.- Dijo Ruby.

Emma miro un poco mas a Ruby. Para luego decir. -Hey, Henry, no me dijiste que en tu libro también había porno, ahora estoy mucho mas interesada en leerlo.-

Todos en la habitación estallaron en risas, hasta la misma Ruby. Todos menos Snow que miraba con censura a su hija.

-Bueno, vine aquí para saber si iban a almorzar en Granny's como habían planeado o no. Así que... ¿Que van a hacer?- pregunto Ruby.

-No lo se.- Dijo Snow. -Emma, Regina. ¿Que quieren hacer ustedes? Después de todo era para celebrar su quinto aniversario que íbamos a comer todos juntos.- Pregunto Snow a las chicas. Todos miraban expectantes a las chicas

Emma no dudo ni un segundo y dijo. -Pues claro que vamos.-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Regina emocionada por conocer mas de este nuevo mundo.

-Claro, aunque tengamos otros cuerpos, sigue siendo nuestro aniversario.- Dijo Emma. -Ademas la comida gratis jamas se rechaza.- Finalizo.

Todos rieron.

-Clásica Emma.- Dijeron todos a excepción de las chicas.

* * *

 **AN: Se suponía que diría todo el día lunes en este capitulo, peeerooooo... me termine explayando de mas y ahora creo que no se en cuantos capítulos haré cada día. Tal vez 5 por cada día de la semana. No se. Ya veremos como acaba el primer día. En el siguiente capitulo, nos vamos a Granny's. Au revoir mon amis.**

" _All I can say, Is that my life is pretty plain, I like watchin' the puddles gather rain, And all I can do, Is just pour some tea for two, And speak my point of view, But it's not sane, It's not sane.  
I just want some one to say to me, "I'll always be there when you wake.", You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today, So stay with me and I'll have it made."_


	3. Lunes (Parte 3)

**AN: Estoy de regreso con este Fic después de escribir el penúltimo capitulo de 'Su caballero en oxidada armadura'** _(Que es mi primer Fic)_ **, si están leyendo este Fic y todavía no tienen suficiente de mi, les recomiendo que pasen por el.**

" _Confusion is Sex."_

 **Para lucerosalvatierra96: Claro que no me incomoda, es mas me siento muy alagado por que preguntes como me siento ante tus rw. Enviá los que vos quieras, decime lo que te parece el fic, que te gusta, que no, gritame en la cara si estoy mal, armame un altar si estoy bien, hace lo que vos quiera, un Review siempre me anima a escribir mas. Y juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas. Era broma, juro solemnemente que no voy a abandonar ningún fic y los voy a completar a todos. Solo para ganarme tu Fav.**

 **Para disfrutar este capitulo, les recomiendo poner "Hey Jude" de los Beatles, cuando Emma diga "Hey Jude".**

 _ **Este capitulo a sido mínimamente corregido como se explica en la AN del capitulo 8, si ya lo has leído no le hagas caso, no hay ningún cambio en la trama.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3: Lunes (Parte 3)

-Chicas vamos las llevare en mi Lobo.- Dijo Ruby a Regina y Emma, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta para ir llendo hacia Granny's

-¿QUE? ¿MONTAS UN LOBO?- Pregunto Regina completamente excitada. -Leí en libros de caballeros que montaban gigantescos lobos, seria genial ver uno.- Seguía diciendo Regina.

Ruby se comenzó a reír abiertamente de lo que decía Regina, de verdad que estaba muy emocionada sobre este nuevo mundo. -No, Lobo es el nombre de mi auto.- Explico mientras se reía. -Aquí no hay lobos gigantes, el único lobo en si que hay en este pueblo soy yo.- Dijo Ruby mientras se acercaba a las chicas. -Y no quieren verme cuando soy uno.- Dijo esta vez con oscuridad en su voz de una forma tenebrosa que tan solo pudieron escuchar las chicas. Cuando ambas dieron un paso hacia atrás Ruby volvió a reírse. -Era un chiste chicas, no pasara nada.- Dijo entre risas. -Pero enserio no les gustaría verme cuando me transformo en uno.- Volvió a decir en la misma sombría voz.

-¿Auto? Es una de esos carruajes de acero sin caballos que aparecen en la tele, visión.- Dijo Regina mientras utilizaba sus manos para intentar explicarse.

-Eso es. Bien dicho Regina.- Dijo Ruby. -Es un hermoso Chevrolet Camaro del '75 que tiene un motor V8 de trescientos cincuenta pulgadas , con seis cilindros, que me da unos ciento cuarenta y cinco caballos de fuerza.- Explicaba Ruby mientras abría la puerta de la casa, para poder salir afuera.

-Pero, ¿Por que necesitas tantos caballos para mover ese carruaje? ¿No se supone que se mueven solos?- Pregunto inocentemente confundida Regina.

-No Regina, no lleva caballos, tiene la potencia de esa cantidad de caballos.- Explico Ruby mientras se reía. Emma se reía detrás de Regina también pero tapándose la boca.

-Tía Ruby, ¿Podemos ir con ustedes?- Pregunto Alessa.

Ruby sin mirar para atrás mientras salia con Emma y Regina junto a ella grito. -Claro, después de todo sus madres están conmigo. Traigan a la mini Belle con ustedes si pueden.-

-SI- dijeron ambas contentas. Su morena madre nunca las dejaría subir al rojo auto de su tía Ruby, pero ahora que ella estaba en su forma adolescente no les podía reprochar nada, por suerte su abuela Snow confiá mucho en su vieja amiga como para no dejarlas ir con ella.

Solo que Snow era demasiado de una abuela. -Abrigensen bien queridas.- Fue lo único que les dijo Snow a las chicas mientras corrían a la puerta.

-Hey, Betty/Liza ¿Vienes con nosotras? Ya escuchaste a la tía Ruby.- Dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo mientras se colocaban sus propias chaquetas de cuero parecidas a las de su rubia madre solo que la de Alessa era negra con una linea blanca bajando su brazo derecho y la de Luna era Azul con una linea roja bajando por su brazo izquierdo. Para ser primavera, hoy había grandes vientos en Maine.

-Papá, ¿Puedo?- Pregunto tiernamente Elizabeth al espectro.

Rumpelstiltskin tenia que hablar seriamente con su hija sobre las palabras que descaradamente había gritado la joven señorita Swan, pero con la cara de perrito que lo estaba mirando era imposible negarle algo. De todos modos esa charla podía esperar. -Ve.- Fue la simple respuesta que le dio.

-Gracias, papá.- Dijo Elizabeth mientras se ponía de puntas de pies para poner un beso en la mejilla de su padre. Elizabeth corrió hacia las chicas.

-Cariño, espera.- Llamo Gold a su hija. Elizabeth se dio la vuelta para saber que quería su padre. -Hace frio afuera.- Dijo Gold mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y sobre los hombros de su hija aparecía un fino saco que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido.

-Gracias Papá.- Dijo Elizabeth mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma para modelar el saco que su padre hizo aparecer.

-HASTA LUEGO TODOS, NOS VEMOS EN GRANNY'S.- Se despidieron al mismo tiempo las gemelas.

-Hasta luego.- Se despidió Elizabeth.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, todos se comenzaron a parar para ir hacia sus autos y poder dirigirse hacia Granny's. Henry, David y Snow se pararon y salieron afuera cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Afuera se dirigieron a la camioneta de David. El espectro simplemente se teletransporte a casa a buscar su Cadillac, a Belle le hacia sentirse mal la teletranportación así que Rumpelstiltskin se había acostumbrado a conducir por su esposa.

* * *

Las gemelas y Elizabeth, fueron y se acomodaron en el auto rojo de Ruby. Las tres chicas se colocaron en el asiento de atrás junto con Regina mientras Emma se sentaba como copiloto de Ruby.

-Tomaremos el camino largo chicas me gustaría conversar un rato con ustedes, sin Snow o David censurandome la vida.- Dijo Ruby mientras encendía el auto. Apenas el motor rugió al ser encendido, la radio se prendió y de ella comenzó a sonar una canción bastante conocida por Emma.

-' _My favorite inside source, I'll kiss your open sores..._ '- De la radio comenzó a salir la rasposa voz de Kurt Cobain y Emma comenzó a cantar junto con la radio.

- _Appreciate your concern, You'll always stink and burn._ \- Emma cantaba mientras imitaba estar tocando una batería.

- _'_ _Rape me, Rape me my friend, Rape me, Rape me again._ _'_ \- Emma y Ruby comenzaron a cantar junto con la radio ante la atónita mirada de las chicas en el asiento de atrás. 

-MÁ, ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN CANTANDO? LA CANCION DICE QUE QUIERE QUE LO VIOLEN.- Grito enojada Alessa mientras observaba a su tía Ruby y su rubia madre cantar la tan, tan, loca e inmoral canción.

- _'I'm not the only one._ _'_ \- Emma y Ruby seguían cantando mientras Emma mira hacia los asientos de atrás para mirar las caras atónitas que tenían las chicas en el asiento de atrás.

-Es Nirvana, si eras adolescente o tenias problemas, o te gustaba el Rock simplemente te encantaba Nirvana. Recién la semana pasada pude comprarme el ultimo disco que hicieron.- Dijo con una sonrisa Emma mientras escuchaba algo que de hecho era de su 'Tiempo'.

- _'Rape Me'_ \- Cantaba Ruby repetitivamente junto a Emma mientras conducía.

La canción había terminado y el conductor de la radio comenzó a hablar. - _'Y seguimos con la_ _maratón_ _en honor al_ _treinta_ _aniversario de la muerte de Kurt Cobain. Lo que escucharon anteriormente fue Rape Me del_ _álbum_ _In Utero, cuando salio el_ _álbum_ _esta_ _canción_ _no_ _podría_ _ni ser nombrada en las radios'_ \- Dijo el conductor mientras Emma quedaba completamente congelada.

-Treinta aniversario.- Dijo Emma mientras se calmaba poco a poco. -¿Que año es este Ruby?- Pregunto Emma mientras miraba a Ruby seriamente por la información recién recibida.

-Estamos en el 2024. Y hoy es el 5 de abril.- Explico calmadamente Ruby, mientras de fondo el locutor seguía hablando.

-WOW, esto si que es un flashaso.- Dijo Emma totalmente conmocionada. -Ayer era dos de abril del '97 y hace una semana había podido por fin conseguir su ultimo album. Ahora estoy en el maldito futuro con Kurt muerto hace mas de treinta años. Esto es bastante loco.- Dijo Emma.

-Sep. Se suicido, no le gustaba la fama y prefirió morir grande antes que apagarse lentamente. Una gran perdida.- Ruby conducía tranquilamente. -Muchas cosas han pasado de 1997 hasta hoy. Te haré un resumen de lo que sucedió rápido.-

-Oh dios por que un bebe le diría eso a otro.- En los asientos de atrás se quejaba Alessa mientras en los parlantes sonaba Drain You.

-El país cambio mucho, después de que la gente se entero que el 9/11 era una excusa del gobierno para apoderarse de parte del oriente y su petroleo.- Emma la miro confundida.

-¿Que es el 9/11?- Pregunto Emma.

-Secuestraron dos aviones comerciales y los estrellaron contra las torres gemelas del World Trade Center. Mucha gente murió. Luego un periodista de nombre Harry Page denuncio a un par de directores de grandes compañías sobre las falsas donaciones a caridades, fingían que donaban dinero pero ellos se lo quedaban. Harry Page publico su investigación en una pagina de Internet y perjudico y entrego a la justicia a mas de cincuenta funcionarios y grandes empresarios durante la hora que la noticia estuvo en linea. A la hora de su publicación la noticia misteriosamente desapareció del Internet y en su lugar apareció una sobre la familia de un periodista que fue brutalmente asesinada. Harry sin nada mas que perder, se puso en modo conferencia con varias televisoras en varias computadoras, varias lo pusieron al aire, el hombre había perdido a su familia. El envió a todas las televisoras copias de su investigación y las pruebas, las comenzó a mostrar en vivo. Su investigación continuaba, y decía que el gobierno le robaba dinero a medio mundo y el atentado del 9/11 solo fue una excusa para comenzar una guerra para hacerse con parte de medio oriente. Todo el país vio como en vivo el servicio secreto entraba y acababa con el, al mismo tiempo que ponían a un vagabundo drogado en medio de la sala con una escopeta con la cual le volaron la cabeza, quisieron pasarlo por crimen cometido por un drogadicto, pero todos lo vieron en vivo. El ejercito dio un golpe de estado, miles de jóvenes habían muerto por culpa de la ambición del país en esas guerras. La gente los apoyo. Todos los políticos involucrados cayeron presos. El ejercito decidió poner las elecciones para presidentes después de un año, no querían que pensaran que era una dictadura. Muchos idiotas se intentaron aprovechar de la situación e intentaron postularse a presidencia. Pero la gente voto por alguien a quien conocían y confiaban, la mitad de estados unidos es extranjera y la mitad de esa mitad y junto a la otra mitad es homosexual, y el los apoyaba a ambos. Así fue como el actor Neil Patrick Harris se volvió presidente de los estados unidos, el país nunca estuvo mejor.- Dijo Ruby, era una chocante historia en la cual se había metido el país.

-Wow, el mundo cambio bastante. Y supongo que los Yankees siguen sin ganar la serie mundial.- Dijo Emma.

-Claramente.- Dijo Ruby mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla hacia el comentario de Emma.

- _She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak, I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_ \- Heart-Shaped Box comenzó a sonar en la radio y Emma comenzó a cantarla.

-Hasta ahora suena bastante bien esta.- Comento Luna con una simple sonrisa en su rostro, mientras a su lado Elizabeth sonreía en afirmación.

- _I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap, I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black._ – Continuo Emma mientras las caras de las chicas del asiento de atrás cambiaban a unas de completa sorpresa.

-MÁ.- Gritaron Alessa y Luna reprendiendo a su madre por la letra de la canción que estaba cantando. -Deja de cantar por favor.- Pidieron las niñas ante las tan extrañas letras que cantaba su madre.

-Bueno, parare.- Dijo resignada Emma ante la insistencia de las gemelas. -¿Que diablos les he enseñado yo en todos estos años que no conocen nada de música, ni de cine u otras cosas?- Pregunto Emma.

-No, Má, tu siempre nos andas diciendo como las cosas viejas son mejores y nos intentas enseñar, pero, Mamá siempre te detiene o nos llama por que dice que las cosas que nos enseñas no son lo que niñas pequeñas deberían aprender. Siempre te quejas de los remakes de las películas, diciendo que son malas y no tan buenas como las originales, o que simplemente mantuvieron el titulo y desecharon el resto.- Explico Alessa.

-Luego cuando hay música, te quejas que la música de ahora es un asco, que es puramente comercial y que la música vieja era mejor y mas original, y luego te metes en una discusión con Mamá por que ella nos quiere enseñar sobre su vieja música Pop y Disco de los ochenta, y tu nos quieres enseñar sobre el rock y sus varias ramas, pero siempre queda en nada.- Termino de explicar Luna.

-¿Entonces en estos años ya no hay buena música.?- pregunto Emma.

-No, Desde el año 2000 ya no hay, solo algunos sobrevivientes de los noventas siguen siendo fieles y hacen buena música. Varios de los grandes que quedaban se separaron, o ya se retiraron de la música para descansar.- decía Ruby mientras se comenzaban a adentrar entre los negocios de Storybrook. La ciudad había crecido bastante en estos últimos años.

-Demonios.- Maldijo Emma. -Sonic Youth ¿que paso con ellos?, los fui a ver cuando pasaron por Portland hace un mes.- Dijo Emma, esperando que alguna banda siguiera en pie.

-Se separaron en 2011, Thurston Moore engaño a Kim Gordon.-

-¿Green Day? Lo venían haciendo bien hasta ahora.-

-Se volvieron tan comerciales que perdieron a todo su publico original, ahora sus conciertos están llenos de chicas adolescentes que ni siquiera saben sus canciones clásicas viejas.-

-¿Aerosmith? No me digas que murió Steven Tyler.- Dijo Emma rogando que todo estuviera bien.

-No, sigue vivo, solo que se volvió solista y Tom se armo su propia banda.-

-Wow, y que tal The Rolling Stones.-

-Bien, se retiraron de la música el año pasado a sus sesenta años en la música.-

-Y nadie hizo algo genial en estos años.-

-La verdad es que ahora la hija de Cobain, Frances Bean se junto con Coco Haley, hija de Thurston y Kim,y juntas formaron una banda con otras chicas y comenzaron a revivir el movimiento de las Riot Grrrl. Se llaman Orphans, en honor a Frances ya que su padre murió y a su madre le quitaban la custodia a cada rato, quieren hacer algo parecido a las Bikini Kill, L7, 7 Year Bitch o Babes in Toyland. Son buenas.-

El viaje siguió igual mientras Emma y Regina observaban por las ventanas el pueblo sorprendiéndose por las cosas que se podían encontrar. Emma vio por el retrovisor y las atrapo justo a tiempo a Luna y Elizabeth secretamente tomándose las manos y escondiéndolas entre las piernas de ambas.

-Hey chicas,¿Hace cuanto que están juntas?- pregunto Emma mientras las miraba por el espejo.

-Ah yo y Alessa.- Dijo rápidamente Luna. -Desde que nacimos, somos gemelas.-

-No intentes jugar conmigo niña, sabes de lo que estoy hablando, y no se trata de tu y tu hermana. Hablo de tu y la chica a la cual le estas agarrando la mano.- Dijo Emma mientras veía los nervios subir a la cara de ambas chicas y como se tomaban mas fieramente las manos. -Vamos, díganme, no las juzgare.-

-Es que no queremos que nadie nos juzgue por quienes somos. Ya me siento bastante mal por la forma en la que Alessa me hace sentir con sus chistes en los cuales lo insinuá para burlarse de mi.- Dice Luna en tono bajo y triste.

Alessa se quedo sorprendida. -Lo siento Luna, no sabia que te lastimaba, solo quería que supieras que lo podías decir libremente que yo ya lo sabia y lo entendía. Pero, creo que lo malinterpretaste.- Dijo Alessa con una sonrisa hacia su hermana, antes de agregar. - Aunque tu novia sea hija del espectro y sea la hermana del Papá de Henry.-

-¿Que? Tu me criticas.- Grito Luna. -Tu sales con nuestro primo... Primastro, o como se diga. Roland es el hijo del esposo de la Tía Z, eso lo vuelve parte de la familia también.- Se defendió Luna.

-Esperen, ¿Quien es la Tía Z?- Pregunto Emma.

-Es Zelena, la hermana de Mamá.- Respondió Luna.

-Un momento, ¿Zelena no es la bruja que nos hizo esto?- Pregunto Regina un poco confundida.

-SI.- Respondió el resto del auto en unisono.

-¿Y por que demonios esta suelta?- Pregunto Emma alterada.

-Yo explicare eso.- Dijo Ruby, llamando la atención de todos. -Tu eres Emma Swan, pero sobre todo también eres una Charming.- El auto estallo en risas. -Y tu habilidad para ser buena y perdonar es muy alta, ademas te ganaste una cuñada muy buena y Regina se gano una hermana.-

Emma y Regina solo asintieron. -Ruby, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Pregunto Emma.

-Bueno, esa ya es una pregunta, pero vamos, dispara.- Dijo Ruby mientras ya se llegaba a ver el cartel de Granny's.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- El auto dio una gran sacudida. Todas se sostuvieron de donde pudieron.

-EMMA, eso no se le pregunta a una dama.- Grito Ruby mientras enderezaba el auto. -Pero, se lo contare a ustedes, pero mas allá de este auto no sale.- Dijo Ruby mientras miro amenazantemente a todas por el espejo retrovisor. -En edad común tengo cuarenta y cuatro, pero si le sumas los años en el cual el tiempo no avanzo tengo, setenta y dos. Soy una abuela muy sexy. Pero yo estoy así de joven por que los lobos envejecen mas lentamente.- Explico Ruby. -Pero recuerden le dicen a alguien mi edad, y las cazare.- Ruby volvió a poner su voz sombría.

-Y la miá y la de Regina, ¿Cuales son?- Pregunto Emma excitada por saber cual edad tendría si se veía tan bien en las fotos de la mansión que se veían tan recientes.

-Tu Emma... tienes cuarenta y uno ya que cumples en octubre. Y Regina tiene...Haber , si tenia treinta y tres cuando cuando lanzo la maldición, entonces... tiene cuarenta y siete por que cumples años el primero de febrero, pero mas el tiempo aquí tendrías, unos setenta y cinco.- Termino Ruby con sus cuentas mentales.

-¿QUE?Hasta parece mas joven que yo en las fotos.- Grito Emma. -Dios envejecí mal.-

-¿QUE?- Ahora eran las gemelas. -Hace seis años que venimos celebrando los cumpleaños de Mamá diciendo que cumple cuarenta, y ya tiene casi cincuenta.- _Era muy aterrador aveces cuando hablaban al mismo tiempo con las mismas expresiones y movimientos._

-Una pregunta mas.- Esta vez era Regina hablando. -¿Y Henry? Tiene el una pareja.- Pregunto.

-No.- Respondieron las gemelas.

-Se decía que salia con Paige. Pero dicen que ella lo dejo.- Comentaba Elizabeth.

-Ahora andan diciendo que sale con Ava/Nicholas.- Las gemelas dijeron al mismo tiempo solo que diciendo nombres distintos.

-¿Y quienes son esos?-Pregunto Regina.

-Hansel y Gretel, los gemelos de Willian el mecánico del pueblo, Henry anda mucho tiempo con ellos y se dice que sale con Ava/Nicholas.- Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo las gemelas solo que cada una dijo un nombre distinto nuevamente.

-Así que el pequeño Henry se esta ligando con uno de los gemelos. Sera con Ava o con Nicholas, nunca vi a Henry emocionado por ningún sexo así que es factible.- Opinaba Ruby mientras estacionaba.

Emma pudo ver por la ventanilla como varias personas estaban paradas en la entrada del lugar al cual llamaban Granny's . Del lado derecho de la puerta estaba una pelirroja acompañada de un rubio y un chico de unos diez años. Enfrente estaban sus padres con una anciana y una mujer que se parecía mucho a Elizabeth, debería de ser su madre, _aunque es un poco joven como para ser la pareja del espectro_. Del otro lado de la entrada había una mujer rubia vestida con ropas que parecían salidas de una película de los años treinta, del siglo pasado, _por que aquí ya eran casi los treinta_ ; junto a ella había una mujer de cabello oscuro que se parecía mucho a, _Lily,_ se parecía mucho a Lily.

Si ella y Lily tenían la misma edad, esa mujer era la versión adulta de Lily.

-Bueno, chicas llegamos. Lárguense de mi auto.- Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Emma no espero a que Ruby terminara y salio disparada hacia la versión mayor de Lily.

No le importo todos los suspiro de todos al verla en su versión adolescente, lo único que le importaba era saber que hacia Lily ahí. Paso olímpicamente del saludo de su madre y se dirigió directamente a Lily.

-Hola Emma.- Saludo esta alegremente a la feroz Emma que se dirigía a ella.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- Pregunto secamente Emma.

-Oh, estaba deseando que no fueras esta Emma.- Dijo Lily mientras se tapaba el rostro. Se saco las manos del rostro y miro directamente a Emma. -Emma mirame, nosotras en este tiempo ya hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias, hasta fui tu dama de honor en tu boda, por favor perdoname por las cosas que hice mal en el pasado, ahora intenta no pelear conmigo hoy. Si quieres otro día buscame y te contare toda la historia, pero hoy es tu aniversario con Regina y no quiero que lo arruines por algo que paso hace ya tanto tiempo.- Dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma. -Ok Emma. ¿Estamos en paz por hoy?- Termino de decir con una esperanzada sonrisa en el rostro.

Emma lo pensó bien antes de relajar su rostro.- Esta bien.- Emma dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer en el futuro se iba a amigar con su única amiga.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ehm.. Lils, ¿Quien es tu novia?- Dijo Emma mientras apuntaba a la rubia detrás de Lily. -Sabia que te gustaban las rubias, pero, no crees que es un poco mayor para ti.-

Los ojos de Lily estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas ante lo que acababa de decir Emma. -EMMA NO, ella no es mi novia, ella es mi madre.- Dijo Lily mientras movía exageradamente las manos.

-¿Que a dicho señorita Swan?- Dijo la Rubia acercandoce a Emma.

-No, nada, gusto en conocerla. Señora...- Dijo nerviosa Emma mientras Regina llegaba corriendo a su lado.

-Oh, puedes llamarme Maléfica simplemente querida.- Dijo esta mientras estiraba su mano para saludarla.

Emma se dio la mano con Maléfica. -Wow, Lils tu madre es Maléfica.- Dijo Emma a la adulta Lily como si volvieran ambas a tener quince.

Y Lily se comportaba como su yo de quince de igual manera. -Lo dices enserio Emma, tus padres son la maldita Snow White y el príncipe Charming, te casaste con la Evil Queen quien fue la madrastra de tu madre y ademas tu hijo es nieto del maldito espectro. Y te sorprendes por quien es mi madre.- Dijo Lily sin poder creer que Emma se sorprendiera por que ella era hija de Maléfica y no por su torcido árbol genealógico.

-Hola Regina.- Saludo Maléfica a su vieja amiga.

-Hola señora.- Dijo tímida Regina, había escuchado varias historias sobre Maléfica, pero al parecer también estaba aquí como una villana reformada como el mismisimo espectro.

-No me llames señora, somos viejas amigas, llamame Mal como siempre.- Dijo Maléfica mientras se olvidaba que esta Regina todavía no la conocía. -Oh, cierto, aun no me conoces. Llamame Maléfica simplemente.-

-Bueno.- Respondió Regina sin otra idea de que hacer mas que devolverle el saludo.

-Una pregunta.- Dijo Emma levantando la mano como si fuera una entrevista. -¿Eres como la de la película?- Pregunto Emma a Maléfica, la cara de Lily se fundió en terror, ella sabia como se ponía su madre cuando la comparaban con su versión tanto animada como de persona.

-No.- Respondió fría. -La versión animada no es muy acertada que digamos, solo algunas cosas logro captar de mi, pero no. Y claramente no soy como la versión interpretada por Angelina Jolie. Esa versión parecía mas que quería "otra cosa" de Aurora mas que hacerle el mal.- Continuo con la misma frialdad. _Aunque conseguí un poco de es_ _a otra cosa_ _hace unos años, no es lo mismo._

-¿Jolie hizo de Maléfica?- Se preguntaba Emma.

-BIEN TODOS ADENTRO QUE LA COMIDA YA ESTA LISTA.- Grito Snow.

* * *

Ya dentro todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa en medio de Granny's al parecer las chicas lo primero que querían hacer para celebrar era tener una cena con todos los que consideraban parte de su gran familia.

Solo quedaban dos asientos por ser ocupados. Uno entre Henry y Belle, que supongo que era para Rumpelstiltskin, y otro entre Regina y Lily, que no se para quien sea.

Mientras la abuelita y Ruby servían los platos con comida, Rumpelstiltskin entro por la puerta y fue tranquilamente a su asiento al lado de Belle quien lo recibió con un beso en los labios. " _Esa mujer se parece mucho a Belle de la Bella y la Bestia... Un momento... Si ella es Belle entonces eso significa que Rumpelstiltskin es la bestia, Oh demonios esa mujer debe de tener algún fetiche."_ Pensaba Emma, mientras miraba la mesa, todos estaban felices, hablando y bebiendo, viejos héroes y villanos reunidos todos juntos a comer como una gran familia, su familia.

La campana sobe la puerta sonó indicando la llegada del ultimo invitado. Una rubia vestida en un hermoso vestido azul entro en el local. -Hola a todos, perdón por llegar tarde.- Dijo mientras sin ver se sentaba entre Lily y Regina.

-Hey Gina com...- la rubia se quedo sin palabras al ver a Regina y luego cuando su vista continuo hacia Emma su boca y sus ojos se ampliaron a niveles extremos. -Wow.- Son las únicas palabras que salen de su boca al ver a las jóvenes Regina y Emma.

-Hola, ¿Quien se supone que eres?.- Pregunta Regina a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Oh, hola soy Kathryn, también conocida como la Princesa Abigail. Soy amiga tuya Gina.- Dijo amigablemente mientras se sentaba junto a Regina para luego girarse y depositar un suave beso en los labios de Lily.

Emma trago el agua que estaba tomando se paro y apunto a Lily. -LO SABIA, TE GUSTAN LAS RUBIAS.- Grito Emma mientras el cuarto se llenaba de risas y Lily se tapaba la cara con las manos.

* * *

Kathryn nunca encontró a Frederick, si no hasta que fue muy tarde. Cuando ya podían viajar libremente entre el bosque encantado y Storybrook, Kathryn salio en busca de Frederick ya que no lo había encontrado por ningún lado en Storybrook. Cuando por fin fue posible viajar seguramente de ida y vuelta ella lo intento. Pero cuando lo encontró, el ya tenia una familia. Ya no era caballero, si no un simple granjero con una simple vida con una hermosa esposa e hijos, Kathryn no lo pudo aguantar y volvió a Storybrook sin mirar atrás.

Kathryn volvió atravez del pozo en el bosque, que era uno de los lugares que utilizaban como punto reingreso a Storybrook, ella decidió no volver a la civilización por unos momentos y dar una caminata por el bosque para ahogar sus lamentos.

Apoyada contra un roble después de caminar un largo rato, Kathryn se puso a llorar.

Lo que Kathryn no sabia era que esa zona del bosque la estaba utilizando cierta chica dragón para practicar sus transformaciones, Lily escucho los llantos de una mujer y se comenzó a acercar.

Al principio Kathryn le tuvo miedo a Lily sabiendo de quien era hija, pero mientras la otra chica intentaba calmarla, le fue tomando un poco de confianza. Se volvieron amigas con el tiempo, Kathryn acudía a la mansión en el bosque en la cual vivían Lily y su madre muy a menudo para contarle sus problemas, y Lily la reconfortaba contándole historias de su niñez. Parecían dos adolescentes cuando se juntaban, hablaban de lo primero que les venia a la mente y si no se les ocurría nada, estaban bien con pasar tiempo con la otra.

Kathryn después de otra desastrosa cita, fue a lo de Lily a hablar. Le había gritado que estaba harta de los hombres y había comenzado a describir a su pareja perfecta. Lily se vio a ella como la descripción que estaba haciendo Kathryn y en un momento de valentía la beso.

Lily tenia un pequeño enamoramiento sobre Kathryn y veía en ella la oportunidad de tener lo que no había podido tener con Emma cuando eran jóvenes, y Lily tomo las palabras de Lily de forma muy literal, como que no quería mas hombres, si no mujeres y que la describió a ella. Por eso fue que la beso.

De todas formas, completamente confundida, Kathryn huyo.

Lily lloro por ser tan estúpida y malinterpretar la búsqueda de una amiga con la cual hablar que hacia Kathryn.

Tres días después del beso. Kathryn volvió a la mansión de Maléfica.

Maléfica la atendió. Kathryn tuvo miedo de que ella le hiciera algo, pero no paso nada, simplemente le dijo que pasara, que su hija estaba encerrada en su cuarto hace unos días y no quería salir.

Lily se parecía mucho a Emma, las dos eran simplemente adolescentes en cuerpo de mujeres adultas que buscaban una familia. A esa fue la conclusión que había llegado Kathryn después de hablar con Regina y pedirle consejo sobre lo que había pasado. Emma y Lily se habían criado en una difícil situación y mas Lily que llevaba la maldad de Emma con ella. Después de hablar un poco mas con Regina se dio cuenta que la persona que había descrito como ideal era un claro dibujo de Lily, así que decidió darle una oportunidad a Lily.

Kathryn golpeo a la puerta del cuarto de Lily esperando a que esta abriera, cuando por fin abrió, la rubia pudo ver como los ojos de Lily estaban rojos por tanto llorar, su rechazo la había afectado mucho.

Lily no había salido de la casa en esos últimos tres días y había comido muy poco, hasta no había ido a jugar videojuegos el viernes con Emma y Henry como habían tomado de costumbre al mes de su instalación por completo en Storybrook.

Lily le pidió perdón por besarla y le pidió que siguiera hablando con ella. Kathryn simplemente se lanzo y cubrió sus labios llenos de lagrimas con los de ella. Si alguien lloraba de esa manera por ella, esa persona claramente la quería.

Cuando se separaron del beso Kathryn le dijo que iban a probar si esto funcionaba, antes de besarla nuevamente.

Y desde entonces están juntas. Ahora viven en la vieja casa Nolan, próxima a ser Page en Julio cuando se casaran finalmente, ambas tomaran el apellido de Lily.

Maléfica vive tranquila en su mansión en el bosque siendo casualmente visitada por las noches por una ya no tan joven loba que preserva su belleza intacta.

* * *

-Recuerdan como lloro Emma cuando su auto dejo de andar.- Cuando ya todos estuvieron presentes, la cena comenzó. Y con ella las historias sobre las celebradas.

Todos tenían una historia para contar sobre ambas, que aunque no supieran de que estaban hablando algunas veces, sabían que se reían de cosas que les habían sucedido a ellas. Era un poco descortés, pero muy divertido.

-Si.- Dijo Ruby riéndose ante el recuerdo. -Regina nunca estuvo tan feliz, ni tan furiosa. Desde que Emma había llegado a Storybrook que Regina se quiso deshacer del bicho amarillo de Emma, pero luego cuando vio tan triste y decaída a Emma decidió mandarlo a arreglar, pero Emma no sabia esto y se le ocurrió una forma MUY especial de despedir a su auto. Regina después de arreglar el auto lo dejo en el mismo lugar donde había muerto el mismo, para luego llevar a Emma a que probara nuevamente su auto y se diera cuenta que estaba arreglado. La situación es que Emma encontró su auto primero y decidió darle una 'Muerte apropiada', LO ROCIO CON GASOLINA Y LO PRENDIO FUEGO.- Todos comenzaron a reírse alegremente. Las cosas que le pasaban a la pareja jamas eran del todo común. -Oh pero por Merlín que Regina estaba roja de ira cuando se entero de lo que Emma hizo, había gastado tanto dinero en encontrar las partes para el viejo auto de Emma.- Finalizo Ruby.

Todos seguían comiendo y hablando cuando Henry hablo. -Hubo una vez cuando Má recién se mudaba a casa, que había intentado cocinar algo para Mamá y mientras lo hacia prendió fuego la cocina, le arrojo agua, lo intento sofocar con varias cosas, pero escucho que Mamá bajaba por las escaleras y entonces le dije que intentara con magia, primero desapareció una sarten con el tocino en ella, pero el fuego seguía sobre la cocina, lo intento una vez más y sin querer desapareció la cocina, dejando un gran hueco donde solía estar, Mamá se enojo tanto con ella que la obligo a comprar otra y si no la conseguía no iba a dormir en casa hasta que consiguiera otra.- Todos volvieron a reírse de las historias que contaban.

-Hey estoy sintiéndome como si todas las historias son de mi arruinando algo o hacían otra cosa. ¿Por que no hay ninguna historia sobre Regina? Sobre mi ya han dicho como siete ya.- Reprocho Emma. Todos se pararon de reír y miraron a la inocente Regina, aun con esos inocentes ojos se veía amenazante.

-Es que después de que la transformación se termina ustedes recuerdan estos momentos. Y Mamá es un poco... Aterradora y sobre todo vengativa.- Explicaron las gemelas a Emma.

Emma simplemente miro a su costado y observo a la inocente niña a la que todos temían tanto.

-Emma hubo una vez que intentaste bromear con ella regalandole una taza de 'La Abuela Numero 1'.- Comenzó Snow. -Y Regina se enojo tanto que por venganza te comenzó a tratar como si fueras su nieta y lo peor fue que, también comenzó a tratarme a mi como si fuera su hija y ella se comportaba como si fuera una madre sobre-protectora extremista.- Decía Snow mientras recordaba los extraños momentos de esa semana. -Lo mas loco fue cuando comenzó a ir a casa antes de que me levantara para prepararme la ropa que usaría ese día para ir a trabajar.- Emma y Regina se sumaron a las risas de los otros, esa si era una historia bastante divertida. -No te rías Emma, iba a casa y me quitaba todos los dulces que tenia, también se quedaba hasta ver que comiera todos los vegetales de la comida que yo misma había preparado, a ti te malcriaba como una abuela lo hace con sus nietos.- Emma se doblaba de la risa contra la mesa, mientras Snow seguía un poco confundida por lo que había pasado en esa semana.

Kathryn continuo con la charla que Snow dejo. -Entonces, ¿Emma, Gina, tienen algún plan para hoy?- Pregunto esta.

-Bueno, no lo se.- Dijo Emma confundida. Hoy era su aniversario con Regina, y no se le ocurría nada, enserio esperaba que su yo de este tiempo tuviera algo pensado.

-Oh, Emma.- Ruby se apuro a tragar para poder hablar con Emma. -Tu tenias una sorpresa para Regina, pero como no lo recordaras supongo que sera una sorpresa para ti también.- Dijo Ruby mientras revisaba sus bolsillos. -Ibas a llevar a Regina a los establos y luego iban a montar por un rato, para luego tener un romántico picnic, querías que fuera una sorpresa así que las provisiones están en el maletero de mi auto, lleva mi auto directamente, solo pon establos en el GPS y este te dirá hacia donde ir.- Ruby saco de su bolsillo las llaves de su 'Lobo' y las arrojo sobre la mesa a Emma. Emma levanto las manos para atraparlas pero las llaves nunca llegaron.

-RUBY.- Grito Snow mientras atrapaba las llaves en el aire y las sostenía alto en el aire. Emma saltaba como un gato o un niño pequeño, intentando alcanzar las llaves del brazo de su madre. -¿Como se te ocurre darle las llaves de tu auto a una niña de quince que quizás ni siquiera sabe manejar?- Pregunto Snow recriminando a Ruby.

-Lo siento Snow, se me olvido.- Se disculpo Ruby. -Pero es que es simplemente Emma en miniatura, es como hablar con la misma persona de siempre solo que esta tiene amnesia y es mas bajita.- Se explicaba Ruby.

-Vamos Mama, dame las llaves.- Rogó Emma mientras intentaba alcanzar las llaves. Esto derritió el corazón de Snow, esta Emma ya la consideraba su madre, Snow bajo un poco el brazo y Emma pudo atrapar las llaves de sus manos. -Gracias.- Dijo Emma mientras se ponía a jugar con el lobo en le llavero.

-Emma.- Dijo Snow completamente emocionada. -Me dijiste Mamá.- Snow al borde de las lagrimas se lanzo y comenzó a besar emocionada a Emma.

-hey, ya esta.- Dijo Emma mientras intentaba alejar a la invasiva Snow.

-Esta bien.- Dijo una sonriente Snow, mientras se alejaba de su hija. -Pero Emma ¿Sabes manejar?- Pregunto Snow.

-Si, uno de mis muchos tutores me enseño, tenia un hijo muy afeminado que no quería aprender varias cosas que el quería enseñarle y al final me las termino enseñando a mi, ya que a mi si me gustaban esas cosas, nos llevábamos muy bien hasta que decidió devolverme cuando su esposa tuvo otro varón.- Emma termino de relatar un poco mas bajo de lo que había comenzado.

-Oh Emma, cariño.- Dijo Snow mientras abrazaba a Emma. -Esta bien puedes ir con Regina en el auto de Red pero, tienen que volver a las siete a la mansión, yo y los niños les prepararemos una romántica cena.- Dijo Snow mientras colocaba un reloj en la muñeca de Emma.

-Gracias, Mamá.- Dijo Emma mientras rápidamente giraba el rostro, tanto cariño le estaba haciendo ponerla sentimental a ella.

La cena continuo, varias historias mas fueron contadas y varios brindis en honor a ellas fueron dichos, todos las querían mucho, y todos juntos eran una grande y rara familia.

* * *

Ya afuera, todos salieron a despedir a Emma y Regina que ya se habían subido en el auto de Ruby, Emma tenia la altura justa como para llegar a los pedales. Ruby le estaba explicando brevemente como utilizar el GPS que había sido modificado por Rumpelstiltskin para que pudiera marcar a Storybrook en el mapa, Ruby marco el recorrido hacia los establos y luego les marco para que en el regreso las dirigiera directamente a la Mansión Swan-Mills.

Emma encendió el motor y arranco lentamente el auto mientras todos se despedían de ellas.

* * *

Emma y Regina llegaron a los establos. Emma quedo sorprendida ante el gran tamaño de los animales, ella pensaba que seria fácil montar uno, como lo hacían en las películas, pero la verdad era que las gigantescas bestias eran bastante imponentes, Emma ya tenia miedo de no poder ni siquiera montarlos, para luego ver como la Regina que tanto le temía a varias cosas de este mundo caminaba como si nada entre las gigantescas bestias.

Regina estaba claramente en su elemento.

-Entonces,- Comenzó a hablar Regina con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. -¿Cuales caballos tomaremos?- Pregunto educadamente Regina.

-Eligelos tu Regina, después de todo esto era un regalo para ti, elige el que te haga sentir mas cómoda.- Dijo Emma mientras lentamente y con miedo intentaba tocar un caballo.

Emma sintió como tomaban su mano y la llevaban directamente hacia el rostro del caballo. -No tengas miedo. Ellos lo pueden sentir, y no se dejaran montar si sienten que desconfiás de ellos.- Le explicaba Regina mientras hablaba contra el oído de Emma y seguía moviendo la mano de Emma contra el caballo blanco lentamente. El caballo se comenzó a restregar contra la mano de Emma. -Parece que le agradas. Nos llevaremos este para ti,- Dijo Regina mientras buscaba cual era el nombre del caballo en la puerta de la cuadrilla. -Sombra Gris.- Regina giro a Emma. -Ve a buscar las cosas para prepararlos para ser montados, yo buscare uno para mi.- Emma solo asintió y se fue a buscar las monturas.

Regina dio un paso hacia atrás para observar a los caballos y buscar uno para ella. Regina observaba a un caballo mientras sentía como algo se frotaba contra su brazo, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un caballo marrón que se estaba frotando contra su brazo, al parecer en este tiempo ella y los caballos se seguían llevando bien. Regina acaricio al caballo unos instantes mas hasta decidir llevárselo para ella. -Regulus.- Murmuro Regina el nombre del caballo.

Emma volvía con dos monturas arrastrándolas por el suelo y dos riendas en las manos. Regina les coloco las riendas a los caballos y luego juntas les colocaron las monturas.

* * *

Ataron la canasta que había en el auto de Ruby al caballo de Emma, esta contenía todo para su pequeño picnic

Regina por culpa de su vestido montaba de costado su caballo y Emma simplemente se tomaba por su vida del cuello del caballo temiendo caerse cuando se dio cuenta lo alto que estaba.

Iban saliendo de los establos cuando Regina se dio la vuelta para ver como estaba Emma.

Emma estaba colgada del costado del caballo.

Regina simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la chica estaba abrasada al costado de su caballo para no caerse, ni siquiera llamo por ayuda o su quejo de su caballo. Regina continuo cabalgando, hasta que escucho el golpe seco de Emma contra el suelo.

-Emma, ¿Nunca habías montado antes?- Pregunto Regina mientras detenía a su caballo.

-La verdad es que solo esperaba que no lo notaras.- Dijo Emma mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

-Súbete conmigo.- Dijo Regina mientras se movía mas adelante en su caballo. -Yo te enseñare.- Emma simplemente hizo como se le ordeno y dificultosamente subió al caballo de Regina. -Ahora pasa tus brazos alrededor mio y toma las riendas.- Emma estaba haciendo lo que se le ordeno, pero mientras intentaba rodear a Regina con sus brazos para tomar las riendas, toco con sus manos los helados brazos de Regina.

-Estas helada Regina, ¿Tienes frio?- Pregunto preocupada Emma.

-Si, un poco, pero no quería incomodar a nadie, adem...- Regina no pudo continuar mas, ya que sintió como la fina pero caliente chaqueta de cuero Rojo de Emma era apoyada sobre sus hombros.

-Listo.- Dijo Emma mientras se acomodaba nuevamente, había perdido algo de su equilibrio cuando se había sacado rápidamente su chaqueta. Emma estiro sus manos alrededor de Regina y tomo las riendas del caballo.

-Emma, no deberías...-

-No te preocupes Regina, tenias frio, yo te la ofrecí.- Dijo Emma mientras para cabalgar apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Regina. -Ahora dime ¿Como conduzco a esta bestia?-

-No los llames bestias Emma.- La regaño Regina. -Son criaturas muy nobles.- Decía Regina mientras tomaba las manos de Emma sobre las riendas. -SOMBRA GRIS, SIGUENOS.- Grito hacia el caballo, quien le hizo caso y las comenzó a seguir fielmente durante su recorrido.

* * *

Durante el recorrido Regina le había enseñado todo lo básico de como dirigir un caballo.

Ahora ella simplemente se apoyaba contra el pecho de Emma mientras esta dirigía al caballo.

Finalmente habían encontrado el lugar perfecto para tener su pequeño picnic.

Una elevación en la salida de un claro que tenia vista hacia las montañas por las cuales a la tarde se ocultaría el sol, en medio de la elevación se encontraba un árbol que las protegería del sol.

Regina descendió del caballo a la salida del claro y ato a ambos caballos a un árbol mientras Emma tomaba la canasta.

Subieron lentamente la elevación y luego Emma ya en la cima comenzó a armar su pequeño picnic. Estiro un mantel en el suelo junto al árbol y lo mantuvo sujeto al suelo con algunas piedras que encontró alrededor del árbol. Comenzó a buscar en la canasta las cosas que su yo adulto había guardado.

En la canasta había dos copas de cristal y una botella de Champagne, los cuales Emma saco y coloco en el mantel, aun costado había un pequeño plato con algunos pequeños sándwiches, debajo de eso había un paquete de frutillas y un tubo de crema batida, al fondo de toda la caja había una caja en forma de corazón que debería de contener chocolates, Emma saco todo y decidió dejar los chocolates en la canasta para el final.

Emma se sentó e indico a Regina que hiciera lo mismo, se sentaron una al lado de la otra.

Simplemente Emma y Regina se pusieron a comer los pequeños sándwiches ya que ninguna sabia de que podían hablar. Hasta que Regina rompió el silencio.

-¿Como es que puedes tomarte tan calmadamente toda esta situación?- Pregunto Regina.

-Es que no se como tomarlo, tal vez todo esto sea cierto, y por fin logre obtener todo lo que siempre quise en la vida. No de la manera que lo esperaba, pero ahora tengo una familia que me quiere, tanto como padres, como hijos y una esposa. Y si resulta simplemente ser un sueño, entonces no quiero despertar en ningún momento pronto, por la verdad es que ya lo estoy disfrutando mucho y no me gustaría despertarme y saber que todo fue una simple ilusión.- Dijo Emma mientras tomaba la mano de Regina y entrelazaba los dedos de ambas.

-Ya tampoco quisiera despertar si esto fuera un sueño.- Dijo Regina mientras tomaba mas fuertemente las manos de Emma. -Pero creo que es verdad, la magia puede lograr muchas cosas. Lo que me cuesta creer no es todas estas cosas nuevas y raras que me asustan, es en lo que me voy a convertir.- Dijo Regina mientras miraba hacia abajo con claras lagrimas agrupándose en sus ojos.

Emma se acerco a Regina y la tomo por el mentón para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. -Ya los escuchaste a todos, tu te convertiste en la Evil Queen pero luego cambiaste, ahora eres otra persona, por que crees que todas estarían ahí con nosotras para nuestro aniversario si no fuera por que les agradamos y nos quieren.- Emma hablaba con decisión en su voz, quería demostrarle a Regina que no debía tener miedo de ella misma.

-Pero ya los escuchaste durante la cena, todos tenían miedo de contar algo sobre mi, temiendo que me vengara de ellos cuando volviera a ser nuevamente yo.- Dijo Regina mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Regina, ambas viviremos malos momentos y eso formara nuestros carácter, mi carácter no cambiara mucho ya que todos dicen que solo soy una versión mas pequeña de mi misma, pero sigue sin ser bueno, yo, ya con curenta años, me sigo comportando como mi yo de quince solo que con un arma, ya que soy la Sheriff. Tu en cambio, seras la alcaldesa de un pueblo, donde todos te temían, pero ahora, todos te aman, has mantenido algunas aptitudes de tu otro yo, pero solo por que son parte de ti.- Dijo Emma mientras tomaba la otra mano de Regina y también entrelazaba los dedos.

-Pero Emma, yo fui la que te separo de tus …- La única forma en al cual a Emma se le ocurrió callar a Regina era con un beso, ya que no importaba cual argumento pusiera, Regina encontraría una forma de culparse a si misma.

Emma unió sus labios con los de Regina. Los primeros segundos Regina se resistió, intento continuar con su discurso, pero después de unos segundos, se sumió al suave tacto de los labios de Emma.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse los unos sobre los otros, hasta que desistieron y se partieron para darle paso a una lucha entre sus lenguas por quien dominaría en la boca de la otra. A medida que sus lenguas se rozaban en un húmedo beso, sus manos unidas por sus entrelazados dedos se movían empujándose entre ellas para quedar una encima de la otra, ninguna quería perder.

Finalmente Regina se rindió y dejo que Emma la sumiera en un profundo, romántico y apasionado beso, estaban tan sumidas en el. Regina comenzó a recostarse en el suelo mientras Emma se apoyaba lentamente sobre ella.

Hasta que. -AHHH.- Regina se separo del beso con un grito.

Emma siguió la vista de Regina y vio lo que había sucedido, había un gran rastro de crema que se adentraba por debajo del vestido de Regina y comenzaba desde debajo de su rodilla. El rastro seguía desde debajo de la rodilla de Regina siguiendo por un pequeño rastro en el mantel hasta la punta del tubo de crema batida. _"Seria genial si pudiera limpiarle la pierna con la lengua y luego.."_ Emma se dio la vuelta y comenzó a golpeare el rostro contra el suave pasto, intentando quitarse esos sucios pensamientos de la cabeza.

-¿QUE ES ESTA COSA?- Dijo aterrada Regina con miedo de tocar la blanca sustancia.

Emma dejo su pequeña reprimenda. -Se llama crema batida, pruebala es muy deliciosa. Si no te gusta hay algunas servilletas bajo el plato.- Dijo Emma para luego volver a su reprimenda contra sus pensamientos.

Regina paso su dedo sobre la crema en su pierna, para luego llevárselo a la boca y probarla. -Esta muy buena.- Dijo Regina mientras levantaba su vestido hasta donde entro la crema y con su palma levantaba toda la crema de su pierna, para luego metersela en la boca. -Sep, Muy buena.- Decía Regina con la boca llena de crema, olvidándose completamente de sus modales.

Emma se dio vuelta nuevamente, para notar que en la pierna de Regina ya no había mas crema.

-Si, deberías probarlas con las frutillas.- Comento Emma mientras le alcanzaba el paquete de frutillas frente a ella.

Regina tomo el tubo de crema y lo presiono, se sorprendió por como salia la crema de este, para luego ponerle un poco a la frutilla que tomo del paquete que le alcanzaba Emma. -Merlín, estas cosas son deliciosas.- Dijo Regina mientras iba por otra.

Emma sabia que el ambiente para besar a Regina ya había pasado pero quería intentarlo nuevamente, se sentía asombroso.

Emma comenzó a comer las frutillas con crema como hacia Regina. Entonces se le ocurrió utilizar una técnica que le había enseñado uno de sus muchos hermanos mayores. Emma alimento a Regina con una frutilla con crema y luego fue a darle otra de la misma forma, solo que esta vez mientras se acercaba lentamente a la boca de Regina se desvió un poco a propósito, y mancho la nariz de Regina con crema, termino por darle la frutilla con crema a Regina, pero cuando esta intento limpiarse Emma la detuvo.

-No, yo te manche, dejame limpiarte.- Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba a Regina.

Regina vio como la mano de Emma se acercaba a su nariz, para luego seguir de largo y sentir como desde su nuca era empujada hacia Emma, quien le limpio la nariz con un beso de sus labios, para luego bajar y besarla tiernamente en los labios.

-Ya estas limpia.- Dijo Emma, con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Regina rápidamente tomo una frutilla, le puso crema e intento repetir lo que Emma había hecho. Pero cuando Regina se acercaba a la boca de Emma esta abrió ampliamente la boca y arranco de un mordisco la frutilla de los dedos de Regina.

-No intentes jugar mis propias jugadas contra mi niña.- Dijo Emma con la boca llena, mientras trataba reír y tragar al mismo tiempo.

Regina miro esto como un desafió. Tomo el tubo de crema y lo apretó cerca del rostro de Emma, llenandole la boca, el mentón y los pómulos de crema. -Ups, te manche con crema.- Dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella también quería un poco de lo cual Emma había conseguido gratuitamente hace unos instantes. -Yo te manche, yo te limpio.- Dijo Regina antes de, con un pequeño salto, lanzarse contra Emma.

Regina abrazo a Emma al mismo tiempo que chocaba sus labios con los de ella. Emma también abrazo a Regina que de un salto había llegado a estar sobre ella.

Pero, Regina había utilizado tanto impulso cuando salto, que no importo que Emma la haya abrazado, el mismo impulso las obligo a rodar cuesta abajo por la pendiente del terreno elevado donde estaban. Mientras rodaban por la pendiente fuertemente abrazadas la una a la otra, se iban dando pequeños besos entre risas, por lo raro de la situación. Cuando por fin se detuvieron al pie del terreno elevado, Regina había perdido de los hombros la chaqueta de Emma a medio camino.

Emma había quedado con la espalda apoyada contra el suelo y Regina sobre ella.

Las dos se miraron los rostros, para luego estallar en risas por las manchas de crema que tenían, en un mudo acuerdo, las dos comenzaron a comer la crema de la cara de la otra con pequeños besos hasta que no quedo nada y lo finalizaron con un suave y tierno beso entre los labios de ellas.

Se quedaron contemplando los ojos de la otra durante un largo tiempo. Emma rompió el momento que tenían con sus palabras.

-Creo que en este corto tiempo que te he conocido Regina, ya me estoy enamorando de ti.-

Regina mostró una gran sonrisa ante las palabras de la rubia, debajo de ella. -Yo también me estoy enamorando de ti Emma. Ademas creo que se vuelve mas sencillo si es de la persona que es tu esposa y ademas ya tienes tres hijos con ella.- Dijo Regina mientras plantaba un beso en la frente de Emma y se paraba de encima de ella para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Emma se estaba limpiando los resto de pasto que le quedaron en el cuerpo mientras Regina recogía la chaqueta Roja para colocarla nuevamente sobre sus hombros, y tomadas de las manos, comenzaron juntas a subir la pequeña elevación nuevamente hacia el pequeño picnic.

-Gina, ¿Que hacían de donde vienes para divertirse? Por lo que veo, montabas mucho a caballo.- Emma pregunto curiosa mientras observaba las manchas verdes que le había dejado el pasto en su blanca remera.

-La verdad es que no mucho, ademas de cabalgar, solo tomaba algunos paseos o leía algún libro. Allá no había mucho para hacer, ademas no tengo amigos, madre jamas me deja juntarme con nadie que no sea importante o que no pueda traerle ningún beneficio. Después están los bailes, me gusta bailar, solo que madre me hace bailar con las personas que ella quiere, y eso los hace odiosos y aburridos.- Dijo Regina, mientras pensaba en lo bueno de su situación ahora y levantaba la chaqueta roja del suelo.

-Entonces, ¿Que dices si bailamos?.- Pregunto Emma mientras se separaba de Regina y le ofrecía su mano de forma caballerosa.

-¿Pero que cosas dices Emma? Si no hay música, seria un poco raro.- Dijo Regina.

-Entonces te cantare.- Emma tomo las manos de Regina y las paso por sus hombros mientras colocaba las suyas propias rodeando la cintura de Regina.

-Esta bien.- Acepto Regina con una sonrisa. -Pero que no sea algo como lo que sonaba desde la caja mágica en el auto de la señorita Lucas.- Le advirtió a Emma.

Emma rio. -No, no sera parecido, esto te gustara.- Emma cerro sus ojos para pensar una canción.

- _Hey Jude,_ \- Comenzó a cantar Emma en el oído de Regina.- _don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better_ \- Emma comenzó un lento baile con Regina mientras continuaba.

 _-Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better_ \- A Regina cada vez le gustaba mas este pequeño baile que estaba teniendo con Emma.

 _-And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder-_ Regina se estaba perdiendo en la voz de Emma y no sintió cuando esta la tomo del brazo, para luego separarla de ella y darle vueltas.

 _-Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah._ \- Emma repetía mientras le daba vueltas para luego abrazarla por la espalda y seguir cantando sobre su hombro.

 _-Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better._ \- Emma tenia la mano con la cual había hecho girar a Regina alejada del cuerpo y la otra la tenia apoyada sobre la de Regina sobre el estomago de esta.

 _-So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder.-_ Emma coloco la mano alejada del cuerpo contra el estomago Regina y haciendo fuerza, levanto a Regina del suelo y comenzó a girar mientras continuaba.

 _-Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah-_ Emma bajo a Regina y la devolvió a la posición original con la cual habían comenzado a bailar.

- _Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin. Then you'll begin to make it, Better better better better better better, oh_ \- Emma le cantaba a Regina esta vez mas fuerte y cara a cara, antes de tomar su cintura y comenzar a darle vueltas mientras repetía.

 _-Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude-_ Cantaba Emma, mientras daba vueltas desde la cintura a Regina quien nunca había sido tan feliz bailando.

- _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude-_ Emma volvió a repetir, mientras Regina comenzaba a reírse. La chaqueta roja de Emma volaba como una capa sobre los hombros de Regina.

 _-Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_.- Ahora las dos cantaban juntas mientras giraban y giraban.

Continuaron un rato así hasta que Emma decidió darle un fin a la canción besando a Regina. Se besaron durante unos minutos mientras giraban lentamente.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusto tu baile conmigo Gina?- Pregunto Emma.

-Claro.- Respondió Regina mientras colocaba un pico en los labios de Emma. -¿Pero quien es esa Jude sobre la cual cantabas?- Pregunto confundida.

-No tengo la menor idea.- Dijo Emma mientras se reía. -La canción no es miá, es de los Beatles.- Emma tomo a Regina de la mano y la dirigió de regreso al picnic.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.-

Emma se agacho y tomo la canasta para sacar la caja en forma de corazón. -Toma Gina.- Dijo mientras se la entregaba.

Regina ya tenia lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras la tomaba.

-Gracias Emma, nadie había hecho algo así por mi. Nunca.- La felicidad desbordaba del corazón de Regina, quien simplemente se lanzo y beso a Emma.

Las dos se sentaron en el mantel nuevamente, y comenzaron a comer de los chocolates.

Emma tomo la Champagne y la abrió lanzando a volar el corcho bien lejos, y mojándose un poco sus Jeans con la espuma. Sirvió dos copas y le dio una a Regina.

-Por nosotras Regina. Feliz aniversario.- Dijo Emma, para luego chocar las copas y beber su contenido, y para finalizarlo perfecto un hermoso beso entre las dos con sus labios cubiertos de la espumosa bebida.

Regina coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma, continuaron comiendo los chocolates.

-Emma tenemos un poco de tiempo todavía antes de volver.- Dijo Regina mientras observaba el reloj que Snow había colocado en la muñeca de Emma. -Y tienes una voz hermosa, ¿crees que puedas cantarme algo mas?- Regina pregunto mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma, y Emma la suya sobre la cabeza de Regina mientras con una mano le acariciaba su cabello.

-Claro Gina. Por ti cualquier cosa.- Emma intento pensar una bonita canción hasta que se encontró con una y comenzó a cantarla. - _Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup. They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe. Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind. Possessing and caressing me._ _Jai Guru Deva_ _OM-_

 _-Nothing's gonna change my world...-_ Así pasaron su tarde hasta que ya era hora de regresar y completar su día.

Fue una hermosa tarde en pareja esta.

* * *

 **AN: Perdón por el retraso, pero cuando un joven celebra su cumpleaños lo celebra durante tres días. Desde el viernes cuando deja sus obligaciones hasta el final del día domingo que es cuando es su cumpleaños. Happy birthday to me, this Sunday 16th was my birthday, and I celebrate from Friday 14th to this Sunday 16th.**

 **Por favor díganme si les molesta tanto trasfondo, es que aveces se me mete el Alan Moore dentro y le meto trasfondo a mil a la historia, así que avísenme, si le es molesto y/o les encanta.**

 **Como siempre dejen Review, denle al Follow y al Favorite tanto para la historia como para mi, si quieren mas. Después de que publique el capitulo final de Su Caballero en Oxidada Armadura volveré con mas. Au Revoir.**

" _Sitting in an English garden waiting for the sun, If the sun don't come, You get a tan from standing in the English rain. I am the eggman, they are the eggmen, I am the walrus, goo goo g' joob goo goo goo g' joob."_


	4. Lunes (Parte 4)

**AN:Welcome again. Les doy las gracias a todos los que me mandaron Reviews, a los que le dan al Follow y al Fav, y también a los que solo leen, aunque los apreciaría mas si dejan un Review. Perdón si me tarde mucho, estaba escribiendo el final de 'Su Caballero en Oxidada Armadura', el cual es mi primer Fic, si lo han leído les doy las gracias y si no, solamente pasen y léanlo y denme su opinión.**

" _I am not a Hero, Never Was, Never Will be."_

 **lucerosalvatierra96:** **Claro, me podes decir, hacer, poner lo que vos quieras. Si la pregunta es cual es mi sexo, yo soy chico** _(por lo menos la ultima vez que revise)_ **, y si te referís a que me gusta, no me gustan las etiquetas, pero Bi; soy un chico que ve una gran belleza en la relación entre dos mujeres, es que lo veo mas como el mas puro de los romances.** _¿Amor a distancia?_ **Yo creo en el Amor chère y en todas sus formas, no creo en la política, ni en la religión, pero si en el amor** _(me salio lo francés de adentro)_ **.**

 _ **Este capitulo a sido mínimamente corregido como se explica en la AN del capitulo 8, si ya lo has leído no le hagas caso, no hay ningún cambio en la trama.**_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Lunes (Parte 4)

Elizabeth caminaba lentamente intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible para que su padre se olvidara de su existencia y pudiera retrasar la inevitable conversación que se avecinaba.

Durante todo el viaje devuelta a casa su padre estuvo todo el tiempo hablando con su madre sobre las jóvenes Emma y Regina. Su padre no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada ya que parecía que el quería esperar para discutirlo a solas.

Elizabeth por fin había llegado a las escaleras y se saco los zapatos para no hacer ruido.

Pero, fue detenida por la voz de su padre llamándola. -Elizabeth querida, ¿Podrías venir un instante? Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

Elizabeth simplemente bajo las escaleras nuevamente y con cara de derrota se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de frente a su padre, no podía levantar los ojos para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba muy avergonzada de que su padre se haya enterado de esa forma de lo suyo con Luna.

-Belle, cariño, podrías ir abriendo la tienda, tengo que tener algunas palabras con Elizabeth.- Dijo muy educadamente a Belle, mientras dejaba ver una de sus viejas y siniestras sonrisas que tanto recordaban a su yo anterior como el espectro.

-Entendido cariño.- Dijo esta antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirse a abrir la tienda de empeños. Que mas bien ahora era una tienda de recuerdos de los años del bosque encantado y de las décadas del '60, '70, '80 y '90 de este mundo por la cantidad de antigüedades guardadas como nuevas que tenia. Henry había ganado mucho dinero en estos años engañando a su abuelo comprándole cómics viejos que lucían salidos de fabrica a cinco dolares para luego venderlos por miles afuera de Storybrook a impacientes coleccionistas.

-Entonces.- El espectro comenzó. -¿Por donde quieres que comencemos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el nerviosismo que tenia su hija en el rostro, era la viva imagen de Belle cuando había llegado por primera vez al castillo oscuro.

-No lo se, tu me llamaste.- Respondió sin levantar el rostro.

-Bueno, si lo quieres así, así sera. Primero levanta el rostro, no me gusta hablar con personas sin uno.- Elizabeth hizo como se le ordeno. -Ahora dime, ¿Es verdad lo que dijo la Señorita Swan sobre tu y la joven Luna?- Pregunto el espectro a su joven hija.

-Te lo diré si me prometes que...-

-Nada de promesas, solo responde lo que pregunte.- La corto su padre.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Elizabeth mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas por los nervios de hablar sobre esto con su padre. -Si, soy lesbiana y estoy enamorada de Luna Swan-Mills, pero no me importa lo que pienses, no la dejare de ver la amo demasiado y me dolería mucho dejar de verla, por favor Papá no me hagas esto.- Dijo Elizabeth en un solo respiro mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Elizabeth..- Dijo Rumpelstiltskin mientras se sentía miserable por la forma en la que hizo sentir a su hija.

Pero Belle justo entro por la puerta de la cocina y vio a su hija llorar.

-LIZ.- Dijo mientras corría a abrazar a su hija que lloraba en la mesa. -¿Que sucede cariño?- Le pregunto Belle mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a el espectro.

-Papá no quiere que me vea con Luna nunca más...- Lloraba Elizabeth en el hombro de su madre.

-Rumple.- Lo reprendió Belle. -¿Como puedes ser tan desalmado para hacer eso? ¿No sabes como se quieren las dos?- Le dijo Belle mientras miraba enojada a un confuso Rumpelstiltskin.

-Espera Belle, yo no dije nada de eso..- Se intento disculpar el espectro.

-Pero lo pensaste, lo vi en tus ojos Papá.- Dijo Elizabeth mientras lloraba mas fuerte en el hombro de su madre.

-Espera, yo no estaba pensando nada de eso... Espera.- Dijo este mientras miraba fijamente a Belle. -Tu ya lo sabias, ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- Le recrimino el oscuro a Belle, quien ahora tenia una cara de culpable enorme.

Lentamente Belle se separo de Elizabeth para apoyar la cabeza de esta contra su estomago mientras se ponía erguida nuevamente.

-Si, ya lo sabia, Ruby y yo las descubrimos besandoce una vez detrás de Granny's. Hablamos con ellas y nos dijeron todo.- Explico Belle a su esposo el cual se estaba enojando poco a poco por la información que le había estado ocultando su esposa. -Y no te lo conté por que sabia que lo sobreactuarias todo.- Dijo Belle mientras Rumple ponía cara de sorpresa.

-YO, sobreactuando.- Dijo Rumpelstiltskin totalmente ofendido mientras sobreactuaba sus palabras.

-Si Papá, tu siempre haces un gran problema de todo.- Afirmo Elizabeth quien ya no estaba llorando como antes.

-Pero si aun no he dicho nada.- Se quejo este.

-Esta bien, habla.- Dijeron madre e hija al mismo tiempo.

-Acepto lo tuyo con la joven Swan solo por que es la buena, como me pone en los nervios su hermana, pero..- El espectro no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por su hija.

-Lo sabia, ahora iras con una de tus sobreactuaciones sobre que quieres que venga a cenar con nosotros para que puedas interrogarla o algo parecido.- Dijo Elizabeth quien había heredado la sobreactuación latente de su padre; con otras personas podía ser completamente tímida, pero con la gente que conocía, siempre actuaba de una manera desmedida y un poco acelerada, una mezcla perfecta de su padre y su madre.

-La verdad es que iba a decir otra cosa, pero ya que lo mencionas, traela a cenar el...- Dijo Mr. Gold mientras esperaba expectante la confirmación de su esposa sobre cual día la joven Swan podría venir a cenar.

-El miércoles estamos libres Rumple.- Dijo Belle. Mientras Elizabeth se golpeaba la frente por lo boca floja que podía ser aveces.

-El miércoles sera entonces.- Dijo Rumpelstiltskin. -Vele avisando a tu querida novia que el miércoles cenara con nosotros.- Elizabeth solo supo sentir pánico por lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en la cena. -Ah, lo que estaba por decir antes de que me interrumpieras con tu brillante idea.- Dijo Gold mientras levantaba su dedo indice para darle mas énfasis. -Nueva regla. Nada de puertas cerradas en mi casa, si estas sola, sin pestillo, si estas con ella, la quiero completamente abierta, no quiero que esa niña corrompa a mi querida hija mientras yo estoy en la cocina.- Dijo Gold mientras los colores de la cara de Elizabeth pasaban de pálidos a algo muy parecido a carmesí.

-PAPÁ.- Grito esta completamente avergonzada.

-Y luego soy yo el que sobreactua.- Se quejo Gold mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la tienda dejando a una sorprendida Belle y una muy avergonzada Elizabeth detrás.

* * *

Emma y Regina comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia los caballos para ir volviendo a 'casa' después de haber recogido su picnic.

Regina iba tomada del brazo de Emma mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, este había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Emma iba caminando lentamente abrazando el brazo de Regina mientras con su otra mano llevaba la canasta con las cosas. Este había sido uno de los días mas perfectos en la vida de Emma, había mucho que procesar pero, bueno, había sido un día fabuloso.

Juntas se subieron sobre Regulus después de colocar la canasta sobre Sombra Gris y lentamente cabalgaban hacia los establos intentando disfrutar lo mayor posible este tiempo a solas la una con la otra.

-Emma.- Llamo Regina mientras apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de Emma. -Gracias.-

-¿Por que Regina?- Pregunto Emma confundida quien sostenía las riendas del caballo mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de Regina.

-Por hacer esta experiencia tan agradable y por estar conmigo. Este lugar y esta experiencia debería darme miedo y tenerme asustada, al estar en un lugar lleno de gente que no conozco, pero tu Emma, tu, lo hiciste sentir tan natural. Me siento verdaderamente segura cuando estoy junto a ti.- Explico la futura alcaldesa.

-De nada... supongo.- Dijo Emma. -Pero gracias a ti también Gina.- Continuo mientras plantaba un beso sobre la cabeza de Regina.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a los establos, había un hombre paseando a los otros caballos para que movieran un poco las piernas.

-Las estaba esperando.- Dijo desde lejos mientras lentamente Emma y Regina se acercaban. -La Reina Snow me mando a que guardara los caballos así podrían llegar mas temprano.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Emma sacudió un poco a Regina quien se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, Regina no había bebido nunca ninguna bebida alcohólica, entonces el poco alcohol que contenía la Champagne que tomaron fue suficiente como para ponerla un poco mas ligera. -Gina despierta ya llegamos.- Le dijo tiernamente en el oído mientras el hombre tomaba a Sombra Gris y metía el blanco caballo dentro del establo.

Regina se levanto sobresaltada y casi cae del caballo, pero apenas logro ver a Emma se engancho del cuello de esta como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Oh Emma, sigues aquí.- Dijo mientras se hundía lentamente en el hombro de Emma.

-Si Gina, estoy aquí, ¿Que sucede?- Dijo preocupada Emma mientras soltaba la rienda y abrazaba la espalda de Regina.

-Tuve una pesadilla.- Dijo mientras se separaba de Emma para tomarla de las mejillas. -Soñé que todo fue un sueño y me levantaba nuevamente en el castillo sin ti, y te comenzaba a buscar por todos lados pero tu no estabas, y te buscaba por todos lados, hasta que me rendí y llore hasta que escuche tu vos, no quiero volver allí Emma, a menos que sea contigo, prefiero quedarme aquí, donde soy feliz y tengo una familia que me ama.- Dijo Regina mientras plantaba un beso en los labios de Emma.

-Yo tampoco Gina, no quiero volver al lugar donde vine a menos que sea contigo. Si es que llegamos de algún lugar. Pero de todas formas, no hay otro lugar en el cual quiera estar que no sea contigo y nuestra familia.- Dijo Emma mientras le devolvía el beso. -Ahora bajate, hay que devolver el caballo.-

Ambas le entregaron a Regulus al hombre para luego dirigirse al Lobo de Ruby el cual seguía estacionado en la calle.

* * *

Emma estaciono el auto en la entrada de la mansión detrás de una camioneta que ya estaba estacionada.

Juntas entraron de la mano diez minutos antes de las siete.

Dentro de la cocina estaban los padres de Emma, Henry y las gemelas. Snow estaba sacando una sabrosa lasaña del horno, David simplemente estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada, Henry colocaba los platos, mientras las gemelas se encargaban de los vasos y los cubiertos.

-Oh Emma y Regina, llegan temprano.- Dijo Snow mientras colocaba la lasaña en la mesa. -La cena ya esta lista, se suponía que era una cena romántica para las dos, pero los chicos pensaron que tal vez podrían usar este tiempo para estar en familia y presentarse ante ustedes mejor, así que tendrán una cena familiar.- Snow camino rápido hacia un perchero y tomo su saco y un _horrible_ sombrero. -Nosotros ya nos vamos a casa.- Dijo Snow mientras pasaba su saco a David y colocaba un beso maternal sobre la frente de Emma. -Adiós cariño.- Luego uno sobre Regina. -Adiós Regina, se que me mataras por eso en el futuro pero no me importa, eres irresistiblemente tierna.- Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mejilla y se la agitaba.

-Esperen, ¿No se quedaran a comer?- Pregunto Emma, se habían esmerado tanto en hacer la cena y ahora se estaban llendo.

-Lo siento Emma. No podemos, Neal esta enfermo y tenemos que cuidar de él.- Dijo Snow sintiéndose mal por rechazar la invitación de su hija.

-¿Quien diablos es Neal?- Pregunto esta molesta con la persona que le estaba quitando la oportunidad de socializar un poco mas con sus padres.

-Neal es tu hermano menor Emma.- Dijo Snow mientras se dirigía a la puerta que estaba abriendo David.

-Ah.- Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Emma al darse cuenta que esta teniendo celos de su propio hermano por pasar tiempo con sus padres, Emma se sintió mal y solo decidió despedirse.-Adiós Mamá, adiós Papá.- Dijo Emma mientras agitaba la mano hacia sus padres en forma de saludo mientras probaba las ajenas y raras palabras en su boca.

Snow se detuvo antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Emma para deslizarse por el piso de madera de Regina con sus rodillas hasta detenerse exactamente frente a Emma para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Emma no podía respirar, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, sus brazos se sentían completamente insensibles, Snow la estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

Snow agitaba a Emma de un lado para otro mientras sonreía ampliamente. Lentamente la dejo ir. -Perdón Emma.- Dijo Snow cuando vio como Emma luchaba por respirar. -Bueno adiós Emma, adiós Regina.- dijo nuevamente mientras salia por la puerta que todavía sostenía abierta David.

-Adiós chicas, adiós niñas, adiós Henry.- Dijo David mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Adiós abuelos.- Se escucho detrás de ellas.

Emma se dio la vuelta y se encontró con las chicas ya sentadas en la mesa mientras Henry colocaba una porción de Lasaña en cada uno de los platos. Para luego sentarse en la punta de la mesa.

-Mamá, Ma, tomen asiento.- Dijo una de las gemelas. _Supongo que Luna por lo amable, ya que la otra ya estaba comiendo_.

Emma se sentó al costado de Henry y enfrente de la que tendría que ser Luna, Regina se sentó junto a Emma y en frente de la cual tendría que ser Alessa.

-Y bien, ¿Como les va en la escuela?- Emma intento comenzar una conversación.

-Bien/Mal.- Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Luna enserio te va mal.- Pregunto Emma a la gemela frente a ella.

Luna tenia comida en la boca y con su tenedor simplemente apunto a su hermana.

-Luna enserio te va mal, pareces una chica tan tranquila y estudiosa.- Dijo Emma mientras miraba a la otra gemela.

-No, Ma, a mi me va mal, pero yo soy Alessa.- Dijo enojada Alessa. -No estudie para matemáticas e intente que Luna tomara mi lugar, nos cambiamos de ropa y yo fui a tomar su clase de gimnasia mientras ella hacia mi examen. Pero, Luna es demasiado buena para su propio bien y la profesora Nova se dio cuenta, y me mando a la oficina de la abuela. La abuela no le dijo nada a ella pero a mi me reprendió por intentar corromper su bondad y quiere que ustedes se reúnan con ella el miércoles, pero creo que va a ver algún cambio de planes ya que están así.- Dijo Alessa.

-Al, no deberías hacer esas cosas.- La reprendió Henry.

-Eso es asombroso, quisiera tener una gemela.- Dijo Emma.

-MA, no deberías alentarla.- Reprendió Henry a su rubia madre.

-No me hables así que soy tu madre chico.- Dijo Emma en tono divertido, a un Henry que la veía con incredulidad de que lo tratara igual que su versión adulta.

-Y tu Henry ¿Haces algo con tu vida?- Pregunto Regina.

-La verdad es que si, la Operación Other Book esta llendo mas rápida estos años.-

-¿Operación Other Book?- Se preguntaron Emma y Regina.

-Oh si, es un proyecto que se me ocurrió hace unos años atrás después de que Elsa y Anna volvieran a su reino en el Bosque Encantado, primero surgió como una loca idea en mi cabeza, luego se la conté a la abuela y el abuelo, y luego se la comente al abuelo Gold, desde ahí comenzamos a investigar sobre la apertura de portales hacia el bosque encantado. Cuando por fin lo conseguimos comenzamos con la Operación Other Book, que es básicamente ayudar a la gente del bosque encantado a evolucionar de la constante Edad Media en la que viven a una sociedad mas avanzada tecnológicamente. Ya saben comenzando por herramientas y plomería, siguiendo por la mecánica, etc.-Explico Henry a sus confundidas madres.

-Lo que quieres decir es que llevas tecnología a la edad media ¿No es así?- Pregunto Emma mientras intentaba comprender.

-Si exacto. Ahora el Bosque Encantado parece una sociedad Steampunk, ya que con el uso de la magia han logrado crear increíbles maquinas de las cuales solamente podrías leer en libros y ver en peliculas.- Emma se había vuelto a confundir con la explicación de Henry y decidió simplemente asentir y no volver a preguntarle.

La cena transcurrió tranquila con Emma pidiendo un tercer plato de Lasaña, las chicas preguntando sobre la vida en los orfanatos de Emma, la admiración y las preguntas de Regina sobre la tecnología.

-Ehm... Henry... ¿Con quien sales?- Dijo Emma después de ver a Henry bajar la cabeza varias veces para revisar los mensajes de su celular, para luego volver a levantarla con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-Eh..-

-¿Que si estas de pareja con alguien?- Se sumo Regina.

-Yo Ehm...- Henry dudaba.

-Vamos Henry, di nos.- Dijo Emma mientras lo golpeaba amistosamente en el brazo. -Tu hermana sale con el hijastro de tu tía y la otra sale con la hija de Rumpelstiltskin.-

-Ma, no deberías de decir eso.- Dijo Henry.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Emma.

-El nombre del abuelo.-

-¿Por que no puedo nombrar a Rumpelstiltskin?-

-Por que de los tantos viajes al bosque encantado, también regreso un poco mas de magia y junto con la magia volvieron sus obligaciones, y cada vez que alguien dice su nombre su cabeza le manda una señal, pero envejeció y su cabeza le da algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica ahora como aviso.- Explico Henry.

-Esta bien ya no diré mas Rumpelstiltskin.- Dijo Emma.

-MÁ.- se quejo Henry.

-¿Que?.-

-Lo volviste a decir.-

-¿Que cosa?-

\- Rumpelstiltskin.- Dijo Henry antes de taparse la boca ante su error.

-Ves, ahora tu dijiste Rumpelstiltskin.- Dijo Emma mientras se burlaba de Henry.

-Ya basta.- Espeto Henry molesto ante la infantil actitud de su madre.

-Esta bien ya no diré mas Rumpelstiltskin.- Se disculpo Emma. -Demonios.- Maldijo al darse cuenta que lo volvió a repetir.

-Wow.- Dijo Regina asombrada. -En el Bosque Encantado eso era terrible, esta es la conversación en la que he escuchado mas de una vez decir el nombre de Rumpelstiltskin.- Dijo sin querer.

-MAMÁ.- La reprendió Henry.

Regina se tapo la boca. -Perdón Henry.- Se disculpo. -Es que quería decir el espectro pero dicen con tanta naturalidad Rumpelstiltskin que se me escapo.- Regina pensó sus palabras y lo volvió a repetir. -Oh no dije Rumpelstiltskin otra vez.- Luna y Alessa se doblaban de la risa ante la escena frente a ellas.

Detrás de Emma y Regina de una violenta nube de humo Gris, apareció el tan nombrado Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin salio tomándose la mitad del rostro con la mano.

-OH DEMONIOS RUMPELSTILTSKIN.- Maldijeron ambas chicas.

-BASTA.- Grito el espectro mientras se tomaba con mas fuerza el rostro.

-Hola abuelo.- Saludo Henry

-Hola Señor Gold.- Saludaron las gemelas.

-Buenas noches Henry, buenas noches niñas.- Saludaba Gold mientras poco a poco soltaba el agarre de su rostro. -Señorita Swan, Lady Regina, por favor queridas, PODRIAN DEJAR DE DECIR MI NOMBRE.- Gold saco su mano de su rostro mostrando un terriblemente hinchado e inyectado en sangre ojo izquierdo. -Llámenme Gold, espectro, como quieran pero paren de decir mi nombre.- Continuo Gold. -Por. Favor.- Termino de decir mientras miraba fijamente a ambas chicas.

La visión era prácticamente horrible, como un bastante enojado Gold las miraba con mucha ira y como casi podían sentir el palpitar de su corazón a través de ese inyectado en sangre y palpitante ojo que tenia.

-Lo sentimos Rumpel...- Emma se estaba disculpando cuando noto que lo iba a repetir. -Si, lo sentimos mucho Rumpel.-

-No me llamen así. Solo mi querida Belle me llama así.- Dijo ya calmado Rumpelstiltskin.

-Ya que lo molestamos tanto, ¿Por que no se queda a comer?- Lo invito Regina, quien en el tiempo que llevaba en este mundo noto al espectro muy cambiado y decidió perderle el miedo. -Aun queda algo de Lasaña.-decidió

Rumpelstiltskin se quedo pensado unos instantes. -Esta bien.- Dijo mientras tomaba el asiento de la punta, enfrentado con Henry y con Alessa y Regina a los lados. -Amo a Belle, pero ademas de su acento australiano, parece que se le contagio sus gustos culinarios y hoy hará su estofado, no entiendo como a Elizabeth y a ella les encanta tanto esa cosa.- Dijo Gold con disgusto mientras Alessa le servia una porción de lasaña.

-¿Quien.. cocino.. esto?- pregunto el espectro con la boca llena. -¿No creo que lo haya hecho Regina como siempre ya que esta no sabe nada sobre cocinar?-

-Lo hicimos nosotras.- Respondieron las gemelas en aterradora sincronía.

-Oh... Señorita Swan-Mills Tengo un asunto que hablar con usted.- Dijo Gold mientras se dirigía a Luna. -Esta cordialmente invitada a venir a cenar el miércoles a casa, tengo que hablar con usted unos pequeños asuntos sobre usted y mi querida hija.- Dijo Gold con una sombría sonrisa en los labios que espanto hasta los huesos de Luna quien trago dificultosamente la comida en su boca.

-Hey tu, no atemorices a mi hija.- Dijo Emma con la boca con comida. -Y una pegunta.- Dijo mientras finalmente lograba tragar. -¿Sabe con quien demonios sale Henry?- Pregunto Emma con completa seguridad mientras los colores de la cara de Henry subían varios tonos.

Gold como si no le importara respondió. -Eh.. me entere que la hija del sombrerero lo dejo y se dice que esta saliendo con alguno de los gemelos de William, aunque no estoy muy seguro.- Dijo este mientras seguía comiendo. -Niñas esto esta muy delicioso, ¿su madre se los enseño?-

-Si, pero la abuela de todas formas insistió en ayudar.- Dijeron ambas.

-Entonces Henry dime, ¿Sales con el chico o la chica?- Pregunto Emma a Henry quien estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.

-Ehm... ¿QUIEN QUIERE POSTRE?- Grito Henry mientras corría hacia el refrigerador.

-YO.-Gritaron Emma y Luna mientras levantaban ambas manos.

-También.- Dijo Rumple mientras empujaba su ya vació plato de comida.

-¿Que hay de postre Henry?- Pregunto educadamente Regina.

-Helado.-

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto confundida.

-Ehm...Ehm... Mejor pruebalo, no se como explicarlo.- Dijo Henry algo incomodo por no saber explicar lo que era un helado.

-Esta bien, lo probare.- Dijo Regina viendo la excitación de Emma y Luna por comer helado.

-Alessa ¿Quieres?- Pregunto Henry a la otra gemela mientras esta se frotaba nerviosa las manos.

Alessa no aguanto mas y dijo. -Al demonio con la dieta. Si Luna come de esta forma tan animal como Ma y nunca engorda, por que tendría que hacerlo yo. De igual manera somos gemelas. Si ella no engorda entonces, yo tampoco.- Dijo completamente confiada Alessa.

-No creo que funcione de esa...- Comenzó a decir tímidamente Luna.

-Que no se diga mas Henry, dame mi helado.- Dijo Alessa sin importarle lo que estuviera por decir Luna.

-Bien.- decía Henry mientras cargaba todos los potes de helado en sus brazos. -Por suerte la tía Ingrid nos dejo todos nuestros sabores favoritos y algunos mas de regalo.- Dijo Henry mientras los apoyaba en la mesa.

-Espera.- Dijo Emma. -¿Quien es la Tía Ingrid? Ruby es tía Ruby por que es muy amiga nuestra, Zelena es Tía Z por que es hermana de Regina. ¿Quien demonios es ella?- Pregunto confundida Emma.

-Bueno es... complicado.- Henry dudaba entre si decirlo o no.

" _Que no sea alguien de mi pasado."_ Rogaba mentalmente Emma.

-Es alguien de tu pasado, Má.- Dijo Henry.

-Demonios.- Se quejo Emma en voz alta.

-¿Y quien es?- Pregunto fría Emma.

-Bueno como mucho de los enemigos que hemos enfrentado algunos no mueren tan fácilmente, cuando Mamá se deshizo de la abuela Cora por el espejo.- Regina largo un suspiro al escuchar que había intentado matar a su propia madre. -Esto no la mato, si no que la mando al país de las Maravillas.- Dijo Henry. -Lo mismo paso con la tía Z, cuando 'murió' su cuerpo se desapareció hasta el portal temporal y viajo en el tiempo.- Emma se estaba poniendo nerviosa por esto, habían querido matar a alguien pero parece que no son fáciles de matar. -Cuando la Tía Ingrid se dio cuenta de todo el mal que había hecho intento suicidarse para detener el hechizo, pero en lugar de eso no murió, detuvo el hechizo, pero se transporto al mundo de Blanco y Negro, y años después volvió aquí y pidió disculpas, ahora trabaja felizmente en la heladería, no quiso regresar a Arendelle con Anna y Elsa.-

-Esta bien, bonita historia. ¿Pero quien demonios es?- Pregunto Emma mirando fijamente a Henry.

-Ella es la tía de la reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna. Cuando era joven ella perdió a sus hermanas por distintas razones, ellas eran muy unidas pero de todas formas fueron separadas, luego de mucho tiempo ella comenzó a buscar a sus nuevas hermanas para que la quisieran como una familia, ya que sus hermanas estaban muertas y no le quedaba nadie, Elsa era una, pero luego estabas tu Ma.- Dijo Henry.

-Dime quien demonios es Henry.- Emma estaba enojándose ya por todos los rodeos que le estaba dando Henry. Regina se acerco y la tomo de la mano para calmarla, pero Emma estaba muy enojada como para hacerlo.

-Ella viajo al mundo sin magia para buscarte, hasta que tu llegaste a ella, ella era una tutora llamada Sarah Fisher.- Henry dijo mientras a Emma se le llenaba la cara de ira por los recuerdos.

-MALDITA.- Grito Emma mientras con ira golpeaba la mesa. -Todo le hubiese salido perfecto si tan solo no me hubiese empujado contra un auto. Ella hubiera tenido a su hermana y yo una familia.- Se quejaba Emma entre dientes.

Regina no aguanto ver enojada de esa manera a Emma y la abrazo. -Emma esta bien, ahora nosotros somos tu familia.- Dijo Regina al oído de Emma. Emma lentamente volvió a calmarse, mientras observaba a su familia.

-Bueno ahora que ya estas tranquila Ma.- Dijo Henry mientras colocaba un pote frente a ella. -Aquí tienes un Rocky Road con chocolate para ti.- Dijo mientras colocaba una cuchara junto al pote de helado. -También uno para mi y uno para Luna.- Dijo mientras colocaba los helados frente a ellos. -Uno de Vainilla, frutilla y chocolate para Mamá, uno de Frutilla y vainilla para Al y uno de Vainilla sola para el abuelo.- Dijo Henry finalmente alcanzándole los helados a todos.

-Henry.- Dijo Emma ya calmada mientras le daba la primera probada a su helado. -Mañana llevame a verla, tengo cosas que discutir con ella.- Dijo simplemente antes de sumergirse en su helado.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Henry mientras miraba a los costados de Emma.

-¿Que buscas?- Pregunto esta levantando una ceja.

-¿Que no lleves tu pistola contigo?- Dijo Henry con una sonrisa, ante la cara que puso Emma.

-Wow, esto esta delicioso.- Dijo Regina. -Ehm.. no ten..-

-No Regina, no hay de sabor manzana.- Dijo rápidamente Rumpelstiltskin. Todos en la mesa rieron.

-No iba a preguntar eso.- Dijo Regina fingiendo enojo.

-¿Entonces que ibas a preguntar?- Pregunto el espectro con una conocedora sonrisa.

-Nada.. AHHH.- Regina no pudo terminar su frase ya que un terrible dolor punzante se apodero de su rostro. -¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Regina mientras se seguía sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Cerebro congelado.- Dijo Emma entre risas. -Te sucede por comer cosas frías muy rápido.- Dijo Emma mientras se reía de Regina.

-Ma, sucede por fruncir el ceño o hacer algún movimiento facial muy brusco, el frio del alimento traba los nervios del rostro causando un dolor punzante en la cabeza.- Explico Henry mientras Emma fruncía el ceño ante la explicación de Henry.

-Esta bien sabelotodo...- El dolor punzante en la cabeza de Emma era insoportable. -YA ENTENDÍ, YA ENTENDÍ, YA ENTENDÍ.- Repetía Emma ante el dolor en su cabeza.

Todos rieron ante la mala suerte de Emma.

-Abuelo, Má quería que hoy viéramos una película de su tiempo como familia, ¿no tendrás por casualidad en tu tienda Volver al Futuro?- Pregunto Henry a Gold.

-Si Henry, solo dejame buscarla.- Dijo esta mientras levantaba su mano derecha y comenzaba a girar su muñeca en el aire. Luego de varios giros, cerro su puño y chasqueo los dedos. En medio de la mesa aparecieron las películas. -Aquí están.-

Cuando por fin terminaron de comer el espectro se despidió educadamente.

-Bueno, gracias por la deliciosa comida y me despido de ustedes queridos.- Se levanto Rumpelstiltskin mientras se despedía de todos y desaparecía de la misma forma en la cual apareció.

-Adiós.- Dijo toda la familia Swan-Mills mientras desaparecía el espectro.

-Bien, ahora Henry pon unas palomitas de maíz a cocinar, para que podamos ver la película antes de ir a dormir.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Que? ¿Quieres mas comida? Comiste tres porciones de lasaña y dos potes de helado. Se que eres Má, pero como puedes comer tanto y seguir igual.- Pregunto Alessa.

-No lo se, ¿Metabolismo?- Dijo Emma mientras tomaba al mano de Regina y se dirigía al living.

* * *

Emma estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá, tirada vagamente para atrás con las piernas abiertas con el bol de palomitas entre ellas, una mano sobre su pierna y la otra rodeando a Regina quien estaba apoyada contra ella. Luna estaba del lado de Emma sentada como toda una señorita esperando que Henry colocara la película que les iba a mostrar su madre. Alessa estaba sentada junto a su morena madre, simplemente esperando ver la película de la cual estaba hablando su madre y para poder saber que hacia su rubia madre en su juventud.

Henry termino de colocar la película y mientras pasaban las propagandas anti-piratería se sentó cómodamente en el sofá.

-¿Enserio necesitamos una pantalla tan grande?- Pregunto Regina asombrada por el tamaño de pantalla y la definición de la imagen, parecía que estuvieran en la pantalla.

-La verdad es que no lo se.- Luna expreso, para luego ser continuada por su hermana. -Tu no nos dejas ver tanta televisión.- Alessa termino para darle paso a su hermana. -La verdad es que la compraron la tía Lily y Má.- Dijo Luna.

-¿Y por que la compraron las dos juntas, si la televisión esta en mi casa?.- Pregunto enojada Regina con celos en su voz.

-Mamá, no te pongas celosa.- Dijo Alessa.

-Yo no estoy celosa.- Respondió Regina mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

-Si lo estas Mamá.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-También lo estuviste cuando llego Elsa, cuando fueron a buscar a Lily, cuando fuimos a visitar a las amigas de Má a Boston, cuando...- Estaba enumerando Henry.

-Esta bien, ya basta, entendí el punto.- Dijo Regina con su tono de madre que le nació desde adentro.

-Bueno, pero en fin la tele la compraron ellas por que después de que la tía Lily se instalo en Storybrook, ella y Ma se juntan a jugar videojuegos los viernes como lo hacían cuando eran jóvenes.- Explico Alessa a la completamente celosa Regina.

-Bien, ahora guarden silencio, la película va a comenzar.- Anuncio Henry, mientras Emma se llevaba una mano rebalsante de palomitas a la boca.

* * *

La película transcurrió tranquilamente entre preguntas de Regina sobre la tecnología y costumbres de los 80 y 50, burlas de Alessa a las ropas y la actitud que tenían varias personas, y las expresiones de Luna que se había metido muy dentro de la película.

-¿QUE? No puede terminar de esa manera, quiero saber como continua.- Gritaba Luna a la pantalla.

-Lo sabrás mañana Luna cuando veamos la siguiente.- Dijo Emma mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá.

-¿Que?, No, quiero saberlo ahora.- Dijo esta.

-No mañana, ahora ve a dormir.- Dijo Emma en tono autoritario.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Luna mientras bajaba tristemente la cabeza y comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Wow, ese Marty McFly hizo mucho por la sociedad de este mundo, creo un nuevo genero musical y las patinetas.- Decía Regina fascinada por la película.

-No Gina, eso es solo una película, nada de eso sucedió en verdad.- Dijo Emma mientras tomada del brazo de Regina la dirigía lentamente hasta el cuarto de ellas.

-Ah.- Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Regina.

Ambas entraron al cuarto y Regina se quedo congelada en la entrada. Emma simplemente continuo y ya en medio de la habitación comenzó a sacarse la ropa. En medio de la habitación estaba Emma con solo el brasier y sus pantalones por los tobillos, cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Regina completamente roja mirándola sorprendida.

-Ves algo que te guste.- Dijo Emma divertida.

La única respuesta de Regina fue la de taparse la cara con ambas manos.

Emma se acerco a Regina y le retiro las manos de la cara, para encontrarse con una Regina completamente roja y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. -Gina nos levantamos completamente desnudas hoy, no hay nada en mi que no hayas visto ya.- Le dijo Emma mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios. -Yo me daré un baño antes de dormir, todavía tengo algo de tierra en mi por la caída de la pendiente.- Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba al gran ropero en la habitación y de el tomaba ropa interior limpia y una camiseta de fútbol americano demasiado grande para ella y así desaparecía por la puerta del baño.

Mientras Emma estaba en el baño, Regina se acerco al enorme ropero y comenzó a revisar entre las ropas que había.

Había dos lados completamente definidos, un lado estaba constituido por, pantalones como los que vestía Emma, camisas a cuadros, chaquetas de cuero y remeras. Claramente ese era el lado de la ropa de Emma. Del otro lado se encontraban varios vestidos de distintas clases y colores, sacos y ropa formal, trajes como los que utilizaban las personas de negocios en este mundo, al parecer este era su lado del ropero.

Regina comenzó a buscar en los cajones algo en lo cual dormir, comenzó a abrir los cajones y comenzó a buscar entre los brasieres de encaje y la diminuta ropa interior que tenia en los cajones, todo era muy sexual en sus cajones, la verdad es que no se imaginaba vistiendo nada de eso, por fin se encontró con unos suaves camisones de seda que eran hasta demasiado cortos para su yo de ahora, no se podía imaginar como le quedarían a su yo del futuro. Habían cuatro y los cuatro eran prácticamente transparentes uno blanco, uno rojo, uno violeta y uno negro.

Tomo el violeta entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como Emma salia del baño.

Emma salio tan solo con su camiseta extra grande de los empacadores de Green Bay con una gran numero 47 en frente y una toalla envolviéndole el pelo.

-Gina date una ducha si quieres antes de dormir, todavía queda agua caliente.- Dijo Emma.

-Esta bien.- Regina simplemente agarro un conjunto de ropa interior y tomo el camisón de seda que tenia en sus manos y se metió en el baño.

Emma se sentó en la cama tranquilamente.

Hasta que se paro violentamente por el grito de Regina. -EMMA.- Grito la chica.

-¿Que sucede Regina?- Pregunto Emma preocupada mientras entraba en el baño.

-¿Como funcionan estas cosas?- Dijo Regina apuntando al retrete.

-Ah cierto. Bueno eso es un inodoro ahí haces tus... necesidades. Y cuando terminas le jalas a la cadena.- Explico Emma simplemente a Regina.

-¿Cual cadena?- Pregunto Regina mientras inspeccionaba el objeto.

-Este botón de aquí.- Dijo Emma mientras presionaba el botón.

-Pero dijiste que era una cadena.- Dijo confundida Regina.

-Bueno, eso es algo de entendimiento universal o algo así.-

-¿Y ese?- Pregunto esta apuntando al videt.

-Eso... la verdad nunca supe para que servia.- Dijo Emma totalmente sincera.

-¿Y ese grande?- Pregunto Regina apuntando al lavadero.

-Eso es un lavadero, puedes lavarte las manos, los dientes y para mirarte en el espejo en general.- Explicaba Emma mientras Regina simplemente asentía. -Y hablando de eso, me olvide de lavarme los dientes.- Dijo Emma mientras abría el gabinete detras del espejo. -Supongo que el verde es mio y el violeta es tuyo.- Dijo Emma mientras tomaba el cepillo dental verde para luego colocarle la pasta y comenzar con la acción anteriormente nombrada ante la atenta mirada de Regina.

-Emma, ¿No debería de traer agua para llenar la bañera o algo parecido?- Pregunto Regina mientras Emma escupía en el lavado.

-No Gina, mira.- Emma coloco su cepillo a un costado y se dirigió a la bañera. -Esta es la llave de la canilla común, por si quieres tomar un baño e intentas llenar la bañera.- Dijo Emma mientras apuntaba a la llave central. -Pero si quieres ducharte esta, con la gran C marcada, es el agua caliente y esta, con la gran F, es la fría, ábrelas juntas y ajustalas hasta tu gusto. Allí tienes jabón, shampoo, acondicionador y una esponja.- Apunto Emma a las cosas de las cuales hablaba mientras iba a enjuagarse la boca.

Regina se quedo observando a Emma que seguía en el baño mirando algunas cosas.

-¿Que sucede Gina, acaso no sabes bañarte y quieres que te enseñe?- Dijo Emma sensualmente mientras comenzaba a acorralar a Regina contra una pared.

-No... no... no... Emma es que... me da pudor desnudarme frente a alguien y ademas tienes de esa cosa blanca en la comisura de tu boca.- Dijo nerviosa y tartamudeando Regina.

Emma se miro al espejo y vio la cantidad de pasta que le caía por el costado de la boca para luego limpiarla con su puño. " _Vaya forma de matar el ambiente."_ Pensó Emma hacia si misma. -Bueno te esperare afuera Gina.- Dijo Emma antes de salir del baño y dejar a Regina en la privacidad del baño para que se duchara.

* * *

Emma estaba sentado pensando en el día que tuvo hoy cuando escucho como la puerta del baño se abría.

De ella salio una Regina despampanante, con un pequeñísimo, incluso para ella, camisón de seda violeta, si a esta Regina le quedaba de esa forma, Emma no podía parar de imaginarse como se vería su esposa ya crecida con el puesto.

Emma agradecía mentalmente haber nacido mujer, por que le seria muy difícil esconder lo que le provocaba esa imagen.

El pequeño camisón parecía tan suave y ademas era casi transparente y Emma podía ver la ropa interior de Regina atravez de este.

Emma decidió respetar la intimidad de su joven esposa y se abstuvo de seguir mirando tan fijamente a Regina quien ya estaba notando la depredadora mirada de Emma.

Emma simplemente golpeo el espacio de la cama junto a ella para que Regina se acercase y se pudieran acostar ambas a dormir.

Ambas se metieron lentamente entre las sabanas y se recostaron de costado de forma que ambas se miraran a los ojos.

-Gina, estuve pensando.- Comenzó Emma. -Y la verdad, si esto es un sueño, o alguna clase de ilusión o viaje temporal, la verdad es que no quiero volver mas, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.- Dijo Emma mientras alcanzaba la mano de Regina y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. -Y también con los chicos y mis padres, y toda esta loca familia que tenemos.- Emma sonrió ampliamente. -Pero sobre todo quiero quedarme contigo Regina.- Dijo Emma.

-Yo también Emma.- Respondió Regina mientras levantaba el brazo de Emma y lo pasaba por alrededor de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se giraba y se colocaba su espalda contra el estomago de Emma, obligandola a abrazarla.

Emma hizo caso y atrajo mas cerca a Regina y la apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente sus manos que descansaban sobre su estomago.

-Gina estira tu mano y jala hacia abajo el cordón de la lampara sobre la mesa de noche.- Regina hizo como se le ordeno y tomo el cordón para luego jalarlo y dejar la habitación completamente a oscuras. -Buenas noches Regina, Te amo.- Dijo Emma mientras plantaba un beso en la cien de su esposa.

-Buenas noches a ti también Emma, yo también te amo y espero que mañana despierte a tu lado y que todo esto no haya sido simplemente un hermoso sueño.- Dijo Regina mientras devolvía las caricias de Emma a sus manos.

Y así lentamente ambas chicas cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo y plácidamente en los brazos de la otra durmieron su primer día en este raro y nuevo mundo que se convertiría en su realidad en el futuro.

00:00.

* * *

 **AN: And we are over with Monday. Si por fin lo termine. Ahora esperen el siguiente capitulo, que sera el comienzo del día martes, este sera dividido en dos o en tres partes ya que este duro mucho por que había mucho que explicar.**

 **El siguiente Fic que publicare después de este sera el plot dedicado a LyzzSQ que fue la ganadora del reto que coloque en honor al final de Su Caballero en oxidada armadura, y quiero avisarles que jugosas ideas rondan mi cabeza así que Au Revoir.**

" _We know it's down, We know it's bound too loose, Everybody's sound is round it, Everybody wants to be proud to choose, So who's to take the blame for the stormy weather, You're never gonna stop all the teenage leather and booze  
It's time to go round, A one man showdown, Teach us how to fail  
We're off the streets now, And back on the road, On the riot trail."_


	5. Martes

**AN: Okay... I will say some truths, cuando escribí 'Una celosa Emma para una Celosa Regina', estaba muy enfermo, así que pido perdón si les costo un poco leerlo, al día siguiente, me levante y tenia reviews de una historia la cual no me acordaba haber publicado** _(apenas recuerdo haber escrito la mitad, y si soy un poco raro, que persona sana se sienta frente a su notebook a escribir cuando_ _esta_ _enferm_ _o_ _y l_ _a_ _cabeza_ _parece que_ _l_ _e va a explotar_ _)_ **, tuve que leerlo yo mismo para saber que era lo que opinaban, y les pido perdón por las varias faltas de ortografía y la redacción que se ponía un poquito confusa aveces, e incluso a mi me costaba leerlo bien, pero también gracias por la aceptación y les quiero decir que se viene otro capitulo.**

" _Trust me, I know what I'm doing."_

 **Dedicado a Evil Targaryen y su súper Review que lleno a tope mis pilas de EGO **_(si alguno de ustedes conoce a un argentino o es uno, sabe lo egocéntricos que somos,_ _la verdad es que yo no me identifico mucho como uno [Digamos que nací con una estrella roja_ _guiándome_ _], pero la cuna te va moldeando_ _)_ **y me animo a escribir mas, ese Review valió como por siete Chère. Y por eso este capitulo te lo dedico. Now just scroll down to the chapter.**

 **Solemnly Yours: Demolished Thoughts**

 _ **Este capitulo a sido mínimamente corregido como se explica en la AN del capitulo 8, si ya lo has leído no le hagas caso, no hay ningún cambio en la trama.**_

* * *

Capitulo 5: Martes

Emma volvía al mundo de los vivos inundaba por el olor a manzanas que desprendía el cabello de Regina, pero también por el olor a tocino y huevos que subían por la escalera hasta su habitación. Emma se intento sentar pero se dio cuenta que Regina estaba sobre ella.

La verdad era que despertarse de esta forma con su amada, le encantaba.

Pero, también le encantaba comer y ese olor que subía por las escaleras la estaba por hacer babear sobre Regina.

Lentamente Emma comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Regina como si fuera la cosa mas delicada en el mundo, Emma quería hacer las cosas bien esta mañana y no simplemente salir a las apuradas por su comida, en este momento Regina era mas importante que la comida.

Emma recordaba como se despertó Regina de su pequeña siesta ayer. Toda asustada de que Emma no estuviera a su lado.

Ahora Emma estaría abrazada a ella cuando despertara.

-Hey, Gina.- Susurraba Emma mientras le acariciaba tiernamente una mejilla. -Giiiiiiinnaaaaaaa.-

Regina abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en la habitación en la cual se había ido a dormir y con su querida rubia a su lado; esto ultimo puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se volteaba a mirar a esta.

-Hey despertaste.- Dijo Emma mientras apoyaba suavemente sus labios contra los de Regina.

-Buen día Emma, me alegra poder verte.- Dijo la futura alcaldesa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Que dices si nos levantamos, nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar?- Pregunto Emma mientras lentamente empujaba a Regina lejos de ella para poder salir de la cama. -Ya puedo olerlo.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a levantar.

-Esta bien.- Fue la llana respuesta de Regina mientras se levantaba de la cama también y ambas se dirigían hacia el gigantesco armario.

Emma se paro a observar el lado izquierdo mientras buscaba algo que pudiera usar hoy. -Supongo que esta es mi ropa.- Dijo mientras tomaba una remera blanca y una camisa a cuadros roja y azul. -Demonios, uso pantalones muy ajustados en el futuro. Estos son de mi talla directamente.- Se quejo Emma de sus gustos. -¿No tendré algo mas holgado?- Se preguntaba mientras debatía contra su guardarropa.

Del otro lado del guardarropa Regina se debatía si podía utilizar algo de lo que se encontraba en ese lado del armario.

Regina tomo una camisa de satin y una pollera muy fina he intento vestirse rápidamente con ellas para que Emma no la espiara.

Emma había encontrado un par pantalones que le quedarían bien si utilizaba un cinturón, cuando finalmente encontró el cinturón simplemente se dio vuelta con sus prendas bajo el brazo para encontrarse con Regina vestida como una mujer de negocios. O mejor dicho una niña jugando con las ropas de negocios de su madre.

Emma sonrió ante la vista mientras se apoyaba con su mano contra la pared del lado de Regina y cruzaba las piernas, dijo. -No se si decirte que te ves sensual con eso o que te ves infant...- Clank. El sonido provino de la pared en la que estaba apoyada Emma. La pared de detrás del armario de Regina se hundió y Emma perdió el equilibrio, cayendo con su mentón contra uno de los cajones de Regina.

-Ouchh.- Se quejo Emma mientras se masajeaba su dolorido mentón.

Emma levanto lentamente la cabeza. -No, Emma.- Intento advertirle Regina.

Planck. La pared estaba volviendo y le dio de lleno en la frente a Emma mientras se seguía abriendo lentamente como si fuera una puerta. -Oh demonios. La casa quiere matarme.- Se quejo Emma mientras se retorcía en el suelo agarrándose la frente.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto Regina mientras se acercaba lentamente a lo que se escondía detrás de su ropero.

Emma se paro lentamente. Para descubrir que la pared del lado de Regina no era mas que un compartimiento secreto para. -OH DEMONIOS.- Dijo Emma mientras abría ampliamente los ojos y la boca ante lo que sus ojos observaban.

-¿Por que hay fustas y pequeños látigos?.- Dijo Regina mientras se acercaba al compartimiento. -¿Y estas esposas? Y aquí hay mas, solo que estas tienen pelos al rededor.- Dijo completamente confundida Regina mientras Emma no articulaba palabra. -¿Que son esas cosas de colores? ¿Y ese largo color piel con dos cabezas? ¿Y por que esa ropa interior tiene esa protuberancia violeta delante?- Regina no paraba de hacer preguntas ante las cosas que había en el compartimiento. Regina se agacho y tomo un pote que estaba abajo de todo. -Lubricante.- Leyó mientras Emma volvía a la realidad.

-Wow.- Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Emma. -Al parecer nos gusta rudo, sucio y muy caliente.- Exclamo Emma.

-¿Que cosa Emma?- Pregunto Regina inocentemente. -¿Y para que son esas vestimentas? ¿No parece que cubran mucho?- Dijo Regina apuntando a los atuendos que estaban colgando de el lado de la puerta.

Los atuendos en si eran, uno de colegiala, otro de policía, otro mas de mucama francesa, uno de enfermera y por ultimo uno de porrista con pompones y todo. Todos eran muy sexuales y reveladores. Emma no aguanto mas, tomo los bordes de la puerta y la cerro rápidamente, volviéndolo a su estado como pared del lado de Regina. Emma se agacho tomo sus ropas que se cayeron al suelo, y sin siquiera ver a Regina a los ojos, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Gina, simplemente, olvidate de esto y ve a desayunar con los chicos.- Decía Emma mientras lentamente caminaba hacia atrás sin separar la vista del suelo. -Yo iré en un rato. Primero tomare una muy, muy, muy, muy fría ducha.- Termino Emma mientras entraba al baño sin levantar la vista.

Regina se quedo ahí parada, confundida y con el pote de lubricante entre sus manos todavía.

* * *

Emma había termina su helado baño y se estaba terminando de vestir frente al espejo. Pero su concentración en ella misma se perdió cuando... Clank.

Emma se quedo expectante en el baño hasta que escucho. -MAMÁ. ¿CUAL DEMONIOS ES TU PROBLEMA?- Eran las gemelas y el grite de horror de otra chica, seguramente era Elizabeth.

Emma salio rápidamente del baño para encontrarse con Regina mostrandole el compartimiento del armario a las niñas.

-¿Que cosas son estas?- Pregunto confundida Regina a las niñas. -Ademas Emma dijo que nos gustaba duro, sucio y caliente ¿Que significa eso?- Pregunto Regina con pura inocencia.

-MAMÁ.- Gritaron ambas gemelas.

Alessa se dio la vuelta para no mirar.

Luna aunque es mas baja que Elizabeth, como por una cabeza. Se puso de puntas y le tapo los ojos a su novia mientras ella se escondía detrás de su espalda para no mirar.

-Mamá, no queríamos saber cuales eran tus fetiches y juguetes sexuales con Má.- Expreso Alessa dada vuelta.

-¿Sexuales?- Se pregunta confundida Regina. -Entonces eso se usa para tener relaciones sexuales. ¿Pero como utilizaría una fusta para eso?- Pregunta Regina.

Emma no aguanto mas se fue junto a Regina y volvió a cerrar la puerta. -Gina, esas eran cosas privadas de nosotras en este tiempo. Ahora creo que traumatizamos a las chicas de por vida.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras miraba a las chicas que todavía estaban o dadas vueltas o tapándose el rostro. -Si quieres luego te lo explico.- Le susurro Emma con tono sexual al oído, los colores en la cara de Regina subieron mucho. -Bien chicas ya esta pueden mirar.- Anuncio Emma.

-En verdad lo siento chicas, es que en el Bosque Encantado no hay de esas cosas; y quería saber que eran.- Dijo Regina arrepentida. -Por lo menos podrían explicarme que es esto.- Del suelo levanto el pote de lubricante.

-Regina, eso... eso..- Emma no sabia como responder a la curiosidad de Regina. -Eso lo usan las parejas cuando están solas... y...- Emma no pudo terminar, ya que Regina tomo su pausa como el final de su explicación.

-En ese caso.- Dijo Regina mientras pensaba. -Tomen chicas, es un obsequio, ustedes son una pareja y ademas tenemos como una docena mas de potes en el armario.- Dijo Regina mientras sonriendo le entregaba el pote de lubricante a Elizabeth quien lo tomo raramente para no faltarle el respeto a Regina.

-Gracias.- Dijeron raramente ambas.

-De nada, disfrútenlo mucho.- Dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa.

Emma y Alessa se sostenían las bocas con las manos ante lo que había hecho Regina.

Luna y Elizabeth se juntaron para leer que era lo que les había entregado la madre de la primera.

Desconcierto mostraban sus caras cuando vieron escrito. 'LUBRICANTE SEXUAL SABOR FRUTILLA'.

Emma y Alessa no aguantaron mas y se partieron en risas de las caras de ambas chicas, las cuales cada vez estaban mas coloradas.

Después de dos largos minutos de risa. Emma y Alessa pararon. -Bueno, espero que el desayuno siga en la mesa.- Dijo Emma mientras recuperaba el aire y escuchaba como rugía su estomago pidiendo comida.

-Si, sigue en la mesa. Estábamos esperándolas a ustedes antes de comenzar.- Dijo Alessa.

-Genial.- Dijo Emma, antes de prestarle atención a la vestimenta de Regina. -Al, tu que no estas petrificada, podrías prestarle ropa a tu madre, no creo que sea común que una chica de quince se vista de esa forma.- Dijo Emma mientras Regina observaba su ropa.

-Esta bien, Mamá acompañame.- Dijo Alessa mientras tomaba la mano de Regina y se la llevaba a su cuarto.

-Hey.- Dijo Emma a las chicas que todavía estaban avergonzadas. -Hey.- Repitió. -HEY.- Termino por gritar, ambas chicas la miraron. -Vamos a comer.- Dijo Emma mientras salia de la habitación.

Ambas chicas se despabilaron y caminaron tras de Emma. Luna se desvió un rato, para esconder el lubricante en su habitación. Mientras Emma ya estaba corriendo para bajar las escaleras al oler el fuerte olor a tocino de la cocina.

-¿Te lo vas a guardar?- Pregunto un poco avergonzada Elizabeth.

-Sep.- Dijo Luna mientras salia de su habitación para tomar a Liza por el brazo y comenzaran a bajar las escaleras. -No vaya a ser que lo necesite algún día.-

* * *

En el cuarto de Alessa, Regina miraba tentadoramente a las ropas de su hija sin saber que ponerse.

-Mamá no mires así a los pantalones. Si en el Bosque Encantados no te dejaban usarlos, aquí si puedes. No hace falta que uses siempre vestidos.- Explico Alessa mientras se acercaba a su ropero y sacaba un par de jeans para su madre. -Toma pruébate estos, te quedaran bien.-

Regina hizo caso y se saco la apretada pollera que había tomado de su armario, para luego meterse en los pantalones. Eran un poco apretados y fríos, pero con un poco de tiempo Regina se fue acostumbrando a su textura y los pantalones se adaptaron a su temperatura corporal.

-Se sienten bien.- Regina se miraba en el espejo y observaba como los pantalones acentuaban mas su cuerpo.

-Te quedan muy bien Mamá.- Dijo Alessa mientras entre su ropa buscaba algo para reemplazar la anticuada camisa de satin de su madre.

Alessa consiguió una preciosa remera celeste con mangas pero que dejaba al descubierto los hombros. -Toma Mamá esto te quedara bien.-

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina mientras colocaba la prenda en la cama para poder sacarse la camisa.

Cuando Regina retiro la camisa de su cuerpo los ojos de Alessa se llenaron de horror al notar las cicatrices en la espalda de su madre.

-Mamá.- Dijo Alessa con lagrimas en los ojos.

Regina se dio cuenta de la mirada de Alessa y se volteo en el espejo para notar las marcas que surcaban su espalda.

-Lo siento, perdón, disculpame que hayas visto eso.- Dijo Regina mientras jugaba con sus manos y miraba el suelo.

Alessa se acerco y abrazo a su madre con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

-No te disculpes.- Dijo Alessa en el oído de su madre.

-No, madre lo hizo por que me ama, llegue tarde a una de mis clases y madre me castigo para que aprendiera puntualidad.- Intentaba explicar Regina las marcas de su espalda.

-Mamá.- Comenzó Alessa quien estaba llorando en el desnudo hombro de su madre. -Nadie que te ame te haría eso.- Dijo mientras lentamente acariciaba la espalda de Regina. -Sabia que la abuela Cora era mala, pero no pensé que haría estas cosas por errores tan simples.- Alessa no podía parar de llorar.

-¿Por que lloras?-

-Lo siento Mamá.- Dijo mientras se apretaba mas contra Regina.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Regina mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Alessa para que se calmara.

-Siempre te hago enojar o voy en tu contra. No soy como Luna, pero de todas formas tu siempre estas ahí para mi aunque yo te trate mal la mitad del tiempo, tu nunca nos hiciste daño ni nos pusiste una mano encima aunque a ti te hallan criado de esta manera.- Alessa seguía apoyada contra el hombro de Regina. -Lo siento Mamá.- Dijo finalmente Alessa.

-Esta bien querida.- Dijo Regina mientras abrazaba a su hija que estaba parando de llorar.

Alessa se seco las lagrimas que le quedaban y se separo de su joven madre. -Ese brasier tiene tiras, no quedara bien con la remera, te daré uno sin estas.- Alessa comenzó a buscar en sus cajones.

Cuando encontró uno se lo alcanzo a Regina. -Sabes, podríamos ir con el Hada Azul o Mr. Gold para que borren esas marcas de tu espalda, después de todo estarán aquí por seis días mas. Y la verdad es que no confió en la magia de Má, y menos ahora que es adolescente. O también podríamos ir con la tía Z.- Decía Alessa mientras Regina se terminaba de vestir.

-Si tal vez.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro ante la preocupación de su hija.

Cuando Regina ya estuvo preparada y Alessa se limpio el rostro, ambas disidieron bajar para desayunar.

* * *

Emma estaba mirando ansiosa su plato, ya no podía esperar, todo lucia tan delicioso.

Cada vez que intentaba tomar un simple bocado Henry le sacaba el plato diciendo que tenían que esperar por Regina y Alessa.

Y cada vez que Henry le sacaba el plato Emma no paraba de amenazarlo con que no sabia lo que le esperaba cuando ella volviera a ser mayor.

Emma por fin sonrió cuando escucho los pasos de Regina y Alessa bajando la escalera. Cuando por fin entraron en la cocina Emma tomo su plato de Henry y directamente con la mano se metió una tira de tocino en la boca.

-MÁ.- Se quejo Henry.

-¿Que?- Emma respondió con la boca llena.

-Cubiertos.- Dijo Henry simplemente.

-Esta bien abuela.- Se burlo Emma mientras lo veía con cara burlona.

Emma con la ayuda de un cuchillo, empalo dos huevos, todo el tocino que pudo y una tostada francesa en su tenedor, para luego tomar un poco de manteca con su cuchillo y untarla sobre la tostada. Así Emma comenzó a comer de la rara brocheta que se hizo con su tenedor ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-Se que eres Má.- Dijo Henry sorprendido. -Pero eso es extremo hasta para ti.-

Emma simplemente le frunció el ceño a su hijo mayor antes de tomar su taza con chocolate caliente con canela.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar Henry y las gemelas comían sin prisa como personas normales, Elizabeth y Regina comían como dos doncellas, con las espaldas bien rectas y de pequeñas porciones, mientras Emma, era Emma.

Regina decidió darle una probada a la humeante taza frente a ella.

Para sorpresivamente escupirla toda. -Merlín, ¿Que cosa es esto?- Pregunto Regina asqueada por el sabor, mientras estiraba la mano por una servilleta para limpiarse y el jugo de naranja para quitarse el horrible sabor de la boca.

-Eso es tu café Mamá.- Dijo Luna.

-¿Y se supone que me guste? Sabe horrible.- Dijo Regina con una gran cara de asco.

-Si, siempre lo tomaste así, negro y con dos de azúcar.- Alessa respondió.

-¿Como es que me gusta un brebaje tan asqueroso?-

-Con el tiempo te gustara.- Dijo Henry.

-Toma prueba esto.- Le dijo Emma mientras le alcanzaba su taza de chocolate y colocaba su tenedor con la mitad de su desayuno sobre su plato.

Regina miro desconfiada la taza. Esta tenia un brebaje menos oscuro de color marrón. Regina desidio confiar en Emma y se llevo la taza a los labios para darle una probada.

-Esto esta delicioso.- Dijo Regina.

-Bien, ahora prueba esto.- Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba y besaba en los labios a una desprevenida Regina quien no rompió el beso.

Se siguieron besando hasta que fueron interrumpidas por. -MÁ/MAMÁ.- Las gemelas se quejaban ante la muestra de afecto.

-Eso me gusto mas.- Dijo Regina mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-Por favor ya no hagan eso frente a nosotros, aunque sean adolescentes siguen siendo nuestras madres y creo que ya es suficiente trauma por un día sumando lo de esta mañana.- Dijo Alessa rogándoles.

-¿Que sucedió?- Henry preguntaba confundido.

-NADA.- Gritaron Emma y las gemelas, mientras los colores de la cara de Regina y Elizabeth subían.

Emma desde que había bajado a desayunar, se encontró completamente sumida en la comida, pero ahora lo noto, la persona que sobraba en la mesa Swan-Mills.

-¿Hey niña, que haces tu aquí tan temprano?- Pregunto Emma a Elizabeth antes de engullir gran parte de su desayuno en un solo bocado.

La simple mirada acusatoria de Emma fue suficiente para poner nerviosa a Elizabeth. -Ehm... Ehm... Vine a ver si Luna quería que hiciéramos algo ya que hoy nos avisaron que no tendríamos clases.- Dijo nerviosa.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Emma mientras tragaba. -Y tu Al. ¿Harás algo hoy?-

-No lo se, es muy temprano todavía. Tal vez le pregunte a Roland si quiere que salgamos.- Dijo Alessa mientras colocaba jarabe en su desayuno.

-No me agrada que ya tengas novio a esta edad.- Expreso su desagrado Emma.

-Es que era secreto hasta que cierta persona lo grito en el auto.- Dijo Alessa mirando fijamente a Luna que se hundía en su asiento por la vergüenza de delatar a su hermana. -Pero ¿Por que me lo dices a mi? Luna estuvo saliendo durante mas de un año en secreto con Betty.- Alessa dejaba demostrar su enojo.

-Por que supongo que Luna y la hija de Gold antes eran mejores amigas y ahora sumaron el besuqueo a la formula o algo así, ellas ya se conocen bastante y se tienen confianza, en cambio tu, sales con un chico que se supone es hijastro de la hermana de Gina, pero ni siquiera estuvo presente ayer en la cena.-

-Ya ven, siempre se ponen del lado de la inocente y tierna Luna, yo siempre tengo que tener la culpa de todo.- Se quejo herida Alessa.

-No es así Al, las tratamos a ambas por igual, con Luna estará todo bien mientras no intente utilizar el lubricante que le regalo Regina hasta que tenga 18.- Dijo Emma como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Lo que dijo la rubia hizo que Henry largara todo el café de su garganta por la nariz. -¿QUE?- Grito Henry mientras intentaba detener el flujo de café que tenia su nariz.

-Charla de mujeres chico.-

-Entiéndelo Al, no quiero que un chico lastime a mis hijas, a Elizabeth la conozco poco pero se que ella no hará nada que Luna no quiera, pero a tu novio no lo conozco, presentanoslo y ya veremos.- Dijo Emma a una Alessa que simplemente se levanto enojada de la mesa.

Regina comenzó a levantarse para ir a hablar con Alessa pero Henry la detuvo. -Mamá no hace falta, ya se le pasara.- Dijo este.

Después de unos minutos se levantaron Luna y Elizabeth.

-¿A donde van ustedes chicas?- Pregunto Emma.

-Vamos al parque a pasear un rato, luego iremos al cine.- Dijo Luna mientras tomaba del brazo a su novia.

-Almorzaremos en Granny's y luego ya se nos ocurrirá algo, estaremos aquí para cuando este atardeciendo se lo prometo.- Dijo Elizabeth mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Hey niña.- Grito Emma antes de que salieran. -Estas invitada a cenar con nosotros hoy, ya sabes para que hablemos y conozcamos mejor a la persona que sale con nuestra hija.- Dijo Emma mientras la señalaba y Regina asentía a la idea.

-Sera un honor.- Respetuosa como siempre respondió Elizabeth.

Y con eso ambas chicas desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Tienen suerte.- Dijo Henry con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin café chorreando de su nariz.

-¿De que?- Pregunto Regina.

-De que las descubrieran ahora que están así. Má y Mr Gold son muy parecidos.- Regina se reía por lo bajo por la comparación, como su rubia se parecería al espectro. -Ambos son padres muy sobreprotectores. La verdad es que me sorprende que el abuelo hallá aceptado tan bien la relación.-

-¿Y como soy yo?- Pregunto sonriente Regina.

-Tu eres mas bien atemorizante, te aseguras que las personas sepan con quien se van a enfrentar si se animan a hacernos algo. Pero Má, Má simplemente es especial. Una vez un chico le regalo dulces a Al, Má se entero y cuando el chico llego a casa a estudiar con Al, Má de alguna manera apareció una silla mecedora en la cual se hamacaba mientras limpiaba su arma y hacia trucos lanzandola para todos lados. Y así sucedió con varias personas que intentaron salir con nosotros, siempre estaba Má limpiando una pistola, o un revolver, o una escopeta, o también arrojando cuchillos, espadas y hachas en el patio trasero a blancos con forma de niños, eso si que era atemorizante.- Dijo Henry ante los recuerdos. Emma tenia una gigantesca sonrisa y Regina se reía de lo sobreprotectora que era Emma con sus hijos. -Si lograban pasar de la locura esa, luego se tenían que atener al interrogatorio de Mamá, supongo que por eso que las chicas mantenían sus relaciones en secreto.- Dijo Henry.

-Y dinos Henry.- Comenzó Emma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Tu no nos ocultas nada?-

Henry se vio completamente atrapado entre la espada y la pared. -Ehm... Ehm... MÁ HOY QUERIAS HABLAR CON LA TIA INGRIND ¿No es así?- Dijo Henry completamente nervioso.

Emma se distrajo con las palabras de Henry. -Tienes razón tengo algunos asuntos que atender con Sarah.- Dijo Emma.

-Esta bien ya que terminaron de desayunar vayamos ahora, tal vez demos una vuelta y vayamos a almorzar en Granny's.- Dijo Henry mientras se paraba rápidamente de su asiento.

Emma y Regina se pararon de sus respectivos asientos y se dirigieron afuera con Henry. Antes de salir, Emma tomo el tocino que quedo en el plato de Regina y se lo llevo en la mano para comerlo en el camino.

* * *

Henry las había traído en su Sedan negro hasta la entrada de la heladería. El sedan había sido un regalo de parte de Gold cuando Henry cumplió 18.

Emma estaba decidida esperando a que no quedara nadie dentro de la tienda para poder entrar.

Cuando el ultimo niño que había entrado en la tienda salio, Emma dio un paso adelante y abriendo violentamente la puerta por la tensión acumulada entro. Henry sostuvo de los hombros a Regina impidiéndole entrar, esto era algo que la Reina de las nieves y Emma tenían que arreglar.

-Tú.- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Emma.

-Oh Emma.- Fueron las primeras palabras de Ingrid al ver a la colérica Emma que había entrado en su tienda. -Solo dejame cerrar la tienda para que podamos discutir tranquilamente Emma.- Dijo esta levantando las manos en señal de derrota hacía lo que se vendría.

-Esta bien.-

Ingrid se acerco al cartel de abierto de la tienda y lo apago, para luego bajar las persianas.

-Bien Emma comencemos.- Dijo Ingrid con ojos tristes hacia Emma.

* * *

-Bueno esto va a tomar un rato.- Dijo Henry.

Regina se apoyo simplemente contra una la pared.

-Mamá te importa si te dejo un rato sola, recordé que tengo ir a buscar algo.- Dijo Henry mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No Henry, ve si quieres.- Dijo Regina.

Henry con la bendición de su madre salio corriendo para luego doblar rápidamente en la esquina. Al parecer lo que se olvido era verdaderamente importante.

Regina se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba afuera de la heladería, estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico se le acerco y apoyo un brazo junto a su cabeza y se le puso a hablar muy cerca.

-Hola preciosa, nunca te vi por el pueblo, si quieres te lo enseño, ya sabes a cambio de algunos besos tuyos preciosa.- Dijo el chico mientras la tomaba del mentón, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

Regina completamente confundida por la actitud del coqueto muchacho no podía formular bien sus palabras. -¿Qui... qui.. quien eres tu?.- Pregunto nerviosa Regina.

-Mi nombre es... Richard. Si mi nombre es Richard.- Dijo el chico que claramente estaba inventando su nombre. -Así que ¿Que tal si me das un adelanto antes de que te muestre el pueblo?- Dijo 'Richard' mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de Regina.

Regina lo esquivo. -Hola Richard, mi nombre es Regina.- Dijo esta completamente nerviosa por las intenciones del joven.

'Richard' observo bien a la chica y se dio cuenta del color de sus ojos y de la pequeña cicatriz que descansaba en su labio. Su rostro se empalideció hasta un nivel casi anímico, parecía que había visto un fantasma. El chico se alejo esporadicamente de Regina y comenzó una veloz huida.

Regina simplemente vio confundida la huida del chico, el cual no paro de correr ni siquiera cuando Regina lo perdió de la vista.

Después de notar que ya no había rastros del tal 'Richard', Regina miro hacia el otro lado de la calle para ver a una pelirroja mujer acercandoce lentamente con un niño por la calle hacia la heladería en contra la que ella estaba apoyada.

La mujer iba vestida con una blusa verde y unos pantalones blancos bastante apretados sumados a un par de zapatos negros, todo esto combinado con sus aretes y collar dorados adornados con pequeñas gemas verdes.

El pequeño que la acompañaba parecía ser su hijo. Un pequeño pelirrojo con pecas en la cara que no debería tener mas de diez años de edad, iba vestido con unos shorts y una camiseta de un hombre volando.

Cuando la mujer noto a Regina comenzó a apurar el paso, para acercarse lo mas rápido posible a Regina.

Cuando por fin la alcanzo, se quedo parada unos pasos delante de ella.

-Hola Regina, ¿Como te ha estado llendo hasta ahora?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.- Respondió con una educada sonrisa a la mujer. -Supongo que tu eres mi hermana Zelena.- Continuo Regina con su sonrisa.

-Estas en lo correcto hermanita.- Zelena bajo la cabeza avergonzada. -Lo siento por lo de la maldición, la magia sangrienta no se puede sacar.- Dijo un poco arrepentida.

-Esta bien.- Regina miro al chico que estaba junto a la mujer. -¿El es tu hijo?-

-Si, este es Robert, tiene 10 años. Robert di hola a la versión joven de la tía Gina.-

-Hola, ¿eres tu tía Gina?-

Regina sonreía ante la ternura del pequeño. -Si supongo.-

-Mi otro hijo Roland ya tiene 15 y anda por ahí.- Dijo Zelena con una sonrisa, ya se había acostumbrado a llamar como su hijo propio a Roland aunque aveces se pelearan y este le gritara que no era su madre.

-Ah Roland, el chico que sale con mi Alessa.-

-¿QUE?- Grito sorprendida Zelena. -Mi pequeño sale con la psicópata de tu hija. Ese niño esta loco, por que no se fijo en Luna antes que la mini tu.- Dijo totalmente preocupada.

-Hey.- Dijo ofendida Regina sin saber por que. -De todas formas Luna tiene novia.-

-¿A si?- Dijo sorprendida Zelena. -La pequeña Luna termino del otro lado de la acera en el final. ¿Y con quien sale la pequeña Luna?-

-Con la hija del espectro.-

-WOW.- La cara de sorpresa de Zelena comenzó a sacarle algunas risas a Regina. -Este árbol genealógico esta cada vez mas torcido.-

-¿Pero por que dices eso de Alessa? Lo de que es una psicópata.- Pregunto confundida Regina a su hermana mayor.

-Es que tu en esta forma las conoces desde ayer, pero las personas que las conocen saben como son cada una, aunque no sean hijas biológicas suyas ambas tienen varias cosas de ambas. Alessa es un saco de pólvora, todo la enoja y no piensa dos veces antes de dar su opinión sobre algo, pero también tiene su lado amable y bondadoso, es una mezcla entre tu y Emma, se lleva mejor contigo que con Emma aunque siempre discutan. Luna, bueno Luna es la mas buena de las dos, siempre educada y correcta, pero no la hagas enojar mucho, tiene una mecha bastante larga, pero cuando agotan su paciencia, nadie tiene que estar a veinte metros de distancia de ella para no resultar herido cuando se enoja.- Dijo un poco asustada Zelena.

-Ehm... Zelena... ¿Por que durante la cena de ayer no dijiste nada?- Pregunto tímida Regina.

-Por que tu querida Emma es un poco, explosiva, se llegaba a enterar que la persona que las maldijo estaba en la misma habitación que ella y tal vez hubiese arruinado la cena con una pelea o algo por el estilo, y bueno si habría la boca, Emma haría preguntas de quien era yo, y por eso es que no hable en la cena, pero me parecía descortés el no asistir, decidí ir de todos modos y mantener la boca cerrada.- Explico Zelena con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que hacías ahora?-

-Ah, mientras Robin trabaja decidí ir a comprar un helado para mi y para Robert.-

-Oh, pero ahora no pueden la dueña esta discutiendo algo con Emma y no se cuanto tardaran.- Explico Regina.

-Excelente.- Dijo excitada Zelena. -Entonces tendremos un tiempo de Hermana-Hermana.- Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y hacia aparecer con un humo verde un par de sillones en medio de la acera. Mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones dijo. -Toma asiento Gina y preguntame lo que quieras, ahora tendremos una conversación entre hermanas mientras tu esposa habla con Ingrid.-

-Bueno, si lo pones así.- Dijo Regina mientras se sentaba raramente en el sillón. -Quisiera saber cual es tu historia Zelena.- Dijo Regina preocupada que su petición.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Zelena mientras tomaba a Robert por los hombros. -Robert, ahora yo y la tía tendremos una conversación de adultos, cuando terminemos iremos por un helado, pero mientras la tía Emma este adentro la tienda estará cerrada entiendes.- Dijo Zelena en vos calmada para hacer entender al infante. -Hey Gina, ¿sabes si hay alguien en tu casa para que cuide de él?-

-Si, Alessa se quedo en casa hoy.-

-Genial.- Zelena saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato cuadrado con un pequeño circulo en medio, no mas grande que su palma, toco una de las puntas y una pantalla se vislumbro a unos centímetros del cuadrado. -Llamar a la gemela mala.- Dijo hacia su aparato. En la pantalla se mostró una foto de Alessa y Zelena llevo dos dedos hacia su oreja.

-Hey niña, hay una charla muy importante que debo tener contigo y si quieres ganar algunos puntos, ahora necesito que cuides de Robert por unos minutos mientras hablo con tu madre... Si solo unos minutos... NO... te lo mandare por teletransportación... si... asegurate de que llegue bien... no te pases conmigo niña.- Si Regina no hubiese visto como Zelena sacaba su extraño aparato ahora pensaría que estaba loca.

-Robert cariño, ahora te transportare a la casa de la tía Gina para que te cuida Alessa, portate bien y recuerda concentrate en tu objetivo.-

-Si Mamá.- Dijo el niño.

Zelena volvió a chasquear los dedos para esta vez desaparecer a su hijo en una nube de humo verde. Zelena volvió a llevarse los dedos a la oreja.

-¿Y llego bien?...- Zelena se golpeo el rostro con la palma. -Le dije que se concentrara... dile que si no quiere seguir cayendo con la cara, que tiene que concentrarse en el lugar al cual quiere ir... Adiós querida, nos vemos pronto.- Se despidió Zelena mientras apretaba la centelleante pantalla de su aparato, para luego apretar una de las puntas y lograr que la pantalla desapareciera.

-Bueno querida creo que comenzare con Madre.- Dijo Zelena antes de comenzar a contarle su historia a Regina.

* * *

-Sabes que todo podría habría salido bien si tan solo no hubieses sido una perra psicópata que me arrojo contra un auto solo para hacerme saber que la magia existía.- Gritaba exasperada Emma.

-Lo se Emma, me sentí muy mal cuando te fuiste. Me di cuenta que fue mi culpa por querer acelerar las cosas.- Dijo Ingrid con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si, pero podríamos haber estado juntas, yo hubiese tenido una familia, tu a la hermana que querías, yo hubiese tenido una madre y tu una hija. Pero tenias que arruinarlo con eso de la magia.-

-Emma no puedo parar de decir que lo siento, me sentí muy agradecida cuando tu yo crecida me dejo quedarme aquí. Así que también pido tu perdón Emma, se que en ti todavía están abiertas las heridas de lo que paso, pero te juro que lo siento mucho, estaba desesperada por encontrar a mis nuevas hermanas.- Dijo al borde de las lagrimas Ingrid.

-Hey Sarah por favor no llores.- Dijo Emma mientras luchaba por mantener sus propias lagrimas en linea ante las disculpas de la rubia. Emma se acerco lentamente y la abrazo. Cuando Ingrid comenzó a devolverle el abrazo, Emma se alejo esporadicamente.

-¿Que sucede Emma?.- Pregunto preocupada Ingrid mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Tu no eres como en el cuento de la Reina de las Nieves ¿No?.-

Ingrid rodó los ojos. -No no soy una pedofila pervertida que se la pasa besando niños, como odio al autor de ese cuento..- Decía la rubia mientras levantaba su puño con ira al cielo. -Cuando la gente del pueblo se entero de ese cuento bajaron mucho mis ventas, pero de todas formas ya se olvidaron de eso.-

-Esta bien por mi.- Dijo Emma mientras levantaba los hombros y volvía a abrazar a su antigua tutora.

-Esta semana nos reuniremos las tres nuevamente. En cualquier momento llegaran Elsa y Anna para felicitarte por tu aniversario.-

-Oh genial conoceré a una reina.- Dijo emocionada Emma.

Ingrid simplemente la miro como si no hablara enserio. -Emma, tu madre es una reina, tu esposa es una reina, por consiguiente tu eres una y yo también aunque solo por nombre.- Dijo Ingrid ante la emoción de Emma por conocer una reina aunque estaba rodeada literalmente.

-Oh.-

-Emma aquí en Storybrook la magia existe y tu tienes mucha en ti, ahora te demostrare que no mentía cuando te lo dije.- Dijo Ingrid mientras creaba unos copos de nieve en su mano.

-No me arrojaras al trafico ¿No?- Pregunto desconfiada Emma.

-No Emma, observa.- Ingrid comenzó a crear nieve y la moldeaba en sus manos dándole formas y haciéndola bailar por todos lados.

-Wow. ¿Yo también puedo hacer eso?- Pregunto excitada Emma con la demostración de magia frente a ella.

-Lamentablemente no.-

-Ah.-

-Tu tienes magia de Luz, yo y mi sobrina Elsa tenemos de hielo, Regina y Zelena de fuego y el oscuro de oscuridad, y las inservibles hadas tienen el polvo de hadas.-

-¿Y que puedo hacer yo con la miá?- Pregunto ilusionada con la magia Emma.

-Puedes curar, iluminar, hacer varias cosas que tengan que ver con la luz y las buenas acciones, también puedes hacer magias esenciales como atacar con rayos de luz, hacer aparecer objetos, levitarlos y el básico Poof.-

-¿Que es el poof?-

-Aparecer y desaparecer.- Emma simplemente asintió, ya había visto al espectro hacerlo. -Bueno que tal si te enseño algo básico ¿como hacer levitar algo?-

-Genial.- Emma ya estaba emocionada.

-Bien, quiero que canalices tu energía en tu mano y quiero que hagas levitar esa taza que esta sobre la barra.- dijo Ingrid mientras apuntaba a la taza.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Emma mientras comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en las manos. -WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAA.- Grito Emma hacia la taza.

-Emma ¿Que demonios haces?- Pregunto con cara de sorpresa Ingrid.

-¿Quiero que levite la taza?-

-Pero así no se hace, es WINGARDIUM LEVIHOSA, no LEVIOSAAA. No, enserio Emma, eso fue estúpido no lo vuelvas a hacer esto no es Harry Potter. Simplemente concentra todos tus pensamientos en la taza y en que quieres levantarla.-

Emma coloco dos dedos en su sien pensando que esto la ayudaría. No sucedía nada. Emma se estaba enojando. Decidió utilizar ambas manos. La taza comenzó a temblar y pronto a levitar.

-Lo estoy logrando, lo estoy logrando.- Decía feliz Emma.

-Genial, ahora haz lo mismo pero ordenale que se acerque a ti.- Dijo lentamente Ingrid para no ponerle presión a Emma.

Emma instintivamente movió sus manos hacia su cuerpo, pero la taza se quedo en el aire. Emma probo una vez mas con mas fuerza. La taza paso volando a toda velocidad junto a su cabeza, rompió el cristal de la puerta de la heladería y continuo de largo hasta hacerse pedazos contra la pared de un local en la calle de enfrente.

-Demonios.-

-Tendrás que pagar por el cristal y por la taza Emma.-

-No hay un hechizo para eso.-

-Si lo hay. Pero de todas maneras me debes el dinero.-

* * *

Regina estaba completamente inmersa en la historia de Zelena, esta hasta le había hecho aparecer una caja de pañuelos para que se secara las lagrimas cuando la cosa se ponía sentimental.

-...Después de que ustedes me arrestaron Gold llego he intento matarme para vengar la muerte de su hijo. Pero lo que logro con eso fue que se completara el conjuro de viaje temporal, entonces viaje al pasado para destruir tu futuro, conmigo luego se sumaron Emma y Hook que sin querer fueron absorbidos cuando fueron a revisar que era lo que sucedía.- Zelena hizo una pausa antes de contar la siguiente parte.

-Marian, era la esposa de Robin y la madre de Roland, ella estaba muy enferma, iba a morir y se supone que muriera. Cuando llegue al pasado estaba buscando la forma perfecta de meterme en tu castillo y matarte.- Regina siempre se sorprendía ante tantas menciones de su muerte. -sin querer me metí en la carpa en la cual estaba sufriendo Marian, decidí darle clemencia y acabar con su dolor, le quite la vida y me quede con su esencia para hacerme pasar por ella, cuando pasaste por la aldea buscando a Snow, yo salí a defenderla para que me llevaran a los calabozos de tu castillo y desde ahí escapar, para luego acabar contigo.- _Otra vez._

-En esto tu querida Emma es atrapada por la Evil Queen y es encerrada, yo no sabia que era ella por el hechizo de glamour que llevaba. Emma pensó que ya que moriría de todas formas en ese tiempo, que no pasaría nada si me llevaba al futuro, si de todas formas Marian ya estaría muerta, yo me negué, pero la testaruda de tu esposa me noqueo y me llevo en sus hombros. Luego pasaron varias cosas y yo no podía quitarme el collar con la esencia de Marian por que mi plan se echaría a perder, en fin Emma y Hook me trajeron con ellos aquí transformada como Marian.- Lagrimas se dejaron ver amenazando con salir de los ojos de Zelena.

-Cuando Robin vio a su esposa viva, tenia una gran felicidad en el rostro, comenzó a besarme y todo. Tuve que fingir que era ella. Roland se daba cuenta que no era su madre, pero con el tiempo me agarro cariño, Robin simplemente estaba feliz de tener a su esposa nuevamente con él. En unos meses me quede embarazada de él. Yo me había enamorado de ese hombre en le tiempo que fingí ser su esposa. Cuando le dije lo del embarazo también le dije quien era yo. El me vio con amor por lo del embarazo, pero se lleno de odio cuando se entero quien era yo y lo que le había hecho a sus hombres. Me dijo que si de verdad lo amaba que me entregara ante ustedes para que me dieran un juicio justo. Emma me metió en prisión, hasta que se entero que estaba embarazada, entonces me confino a prisión domiciliaria en una de las casas nuevas que construyeron con magia, aveces tu me visitabas y otras veces Emma a preguntarme sobre el embarazo, también venían Robin y Roland, Robin siempre venia a preguntarme por el bebe y Roland venia por que me extrañaba.- Zelena tomo uno de los pañuelos que hizo aparecer para Regina y se seco las lagrimas que le comenzaron a caer.

-Con el tiempo Robin me comenzó a traer cosas para el bebe y me atendía los antojos aveces se quedaba a dormir y con el tiempo nos fuimos acercando mas y mas. Al final casi vivíamos en la casa en la cual yo estaba confinada, Robin consiguió trabajo en la comisaria y siempre venia a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro para saludarme con un beso y luego tocarme el estomago, cuando por fin nació Robert, Robin se quedo con nosotros y me dijo por primera vez que me amaba, no a la Marian que yo fingía ser, si no a mi a Zelena. No sabia como actuar, el me amaba aunque le mentí y todos gracias a la estupidez de tu esposa y su actitud de nunca preguntar nada.-

-Al mes ya vivíamos ahí en la casa que habían construido cerca del bosque pero no muy alejado del pueblo, como una familia. Un día llego Emma para decirme que ya no estaba mas bajo vigilancia de la ley y que podía abandonar la casa si quería, podría haber utilizado mi magia en todo ese tiempo para salir de ahí pero quería demostrarle a Robin el amor que sentía por él, después de todo valió la pena.- Finaliza con una sonrisa Zelena.

Ambas hermanas se secaban las lagrimas.

-Luego de eso busque tu perdón y el de Emma, las dos perdonaron fácilmente después de un tiempo. Ahora tengo una hermosa familia.- Dijo con una sonrisa Zelena.

- _"_ _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAA"_ \- Se escucho la voz de Emma salir de la tienda tenuemente.

-¿Que diablos están haciendo Emma y cubo de hielo ahí dentro?- Se pregunto Zelena.

-No tengo ni idea.-

-¿Quieres té?- Pregunte de la nada Zelena haciendo aparecer una mesita con una bandeja en la cual se encontraba una tetera con dos tazas.

Regina sin verle ningún problema a esto y sin sorprenderse ya por la magia dijo. -Esta bien.-

Zelena sirvió el té y le puso dos de azúcar a cada uno.

-Te das cuenta que estamos tomando el té en medio de la acera en la vía publica ¿no?- Pregunto confundida a su hermana Regina mientras le daba un sorbo a su te. -Gracias por el te. Esta muy bueno.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que puedo decir, Storybrook es un bonito y tranquilo pueblo, lleno de gente buena y rara.- Dijo Zelena mientras tomaba de su taza.

-Mamá, ¿Que...- Henry se quedo sin palabras. Su madre estaba sentada tranquilamente en medio de la acera en un sillón con Zelena mientras tomaban el té. Henry decidió no preguntar nada y tomar el paquete que recogió y meterlo dentro del Sedan.

Henry estaba cerrando la puerta de su auto cuando escucho el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y luego el sonido de algo duro chocándose contra una pared. Henry observo como contra la pared de la tienda de la calle de enfrente algo se había estrellado tan violentamente que hasta había dañado la pared, luego se dio la vuelta para notar como el cristal de la puerta de la heladería estaba completamente destrozado. _Emma_. Henry comenzó a correr hacia la puerta pero Zelena le gano y junto con una asustada Regina entraron antes que él en la heladería.

Zelena entro violentamente a la tienda con una bola de fuego cargada en su mano. Emma e Ingrid estaban paradas como si nada mirando hacia la puerta donde, una violenta Zelena tenia una bola de fuego en su mano, una asustada Regina se escondía detrás de esta y junto a Regina se encontraba un preocupado Henry.

-¿QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUI?- Entro Zelena.

-Apaga esa cosa dentro de mi tienda rojita.- Dijo enojada Ingrid a Zelena que seguía con su bola de fuego.

Zelena le hizo caso y apago la llama de su mano. -No me tientes cubito.- Respondió un poco enojada Zelena.

-¿Que sucedió Má?-

-¿Que sucede Emma?-

-Sarah me estaba enseñando un poco de magia y... digamos que pensé un poco muy fuerte en la taza, y luego salio volando por la puerta.- Dijo Emma como si no fuera nada.

-Bien.- Dijeron las tres personas que estaban en la puerta asintiendo ante la explicación de Emma como si fuera algo de todos los días.

-Ehm... Má ¿que dices si ya nos dirigimos a almorzar?- Pregunto Henry.

-Yo digo que esta bien.- Dijo Regina sonriente.

-Claro.- Dijo Emma antes de mirar a su antigua tutora. -Sarah, ¿Quisieras almorzar con nosotros?- Pregunto Emma mientras cambiaba su peso de pierna a pierna.

-Claro Emma, pero llamame Ingrid, ese es mi verdadero nombre.- Dijo Ingrid mientras comenzaba a reparar su puerta con hielo, y Emma con Regina salían de la tienda para subirse al Sedan de Henry.

-Espera.- Dijo Zelena mientras Ingrid comenzaba a retirarse del local. -Vine hasta aquí por helado, ¿No crees que puedas venderme algo antes de largarte?.-

Ingrid simplemente rodó los ojos antes de ir detrás del mostrador. -¿Cuanto y de que sabores?- Pregunto sin ánimos.

-Un kilo de Menta y Chocolate.- Dijo sonriente Zelena.

Ingrid sirvió el helado y luego le cobro, para después echarla del local y subirse al auto de Henry.

Zelena desapareció los muebles que había echo aparecer fuera del local, para luego desaparecerse a ella misma para ir a buscar a su hijo.

* * *

Emma, Regina, Henry e Ingrid estaban sentados en Granny's almorzando.

Emma le estaba enseñando las hamburguesas a Regina.

Henry simplemente reía alegremente de las historias que contaban Emma y Ingrid sobre los días que estuvieron juntas bajo la tutoría de Ingrid.

-... Entonces Emma fue y le prendió fuego.- Todos se comenzaron a reír ante la historia que contaba Ingrid.

-Má creo que tienes un grave problema de piromancia.- Se reía Henry.

Emma se paraba de reír lentamente para girarse a mirar a Regina.

-Entonces Gina ¿Como te fue mientras estuve en la tienda? Note que tenias compañia cuando rompí la ventana.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa todavía en el rostro.

-Ah Si.- Comenzaba Regina dejando su hamburguesa de lado. -Me encontré con mi hermana y tuvimos una conversación en la cual me contó su historia, es bueno tener una hermana.- Comentaba con una sonrisa Regina. -Luego nos pusimos a tomar te hasta que llego Henry, y luego sucedió lo de la ventana.-

-Espera.- La detuvo Emma. -¿Estaban tomando te en medio de la acera?-

-SI.- Dijo excitada Regina. -Zelena hizo aparecer todo en medio de la acera como si nada.- Regina comentaba mientras le llegaba el recuerdo del chico que la abordo antes de eso. -Pero también pasa algo muy raro. Cuando Henry fue a buscar el paquete que trajo y me dejo esperando afuera de la tienda, un chico se me acerco y comenzó a coquetear conmigo.- Regina se sentía tensa y un poco enojada ante la sonrisa de Emma, _acaso no estaba celosa_. -Luego intento besarme, pero yo lo esquive, cuando le dije cual era mi nombre salio corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.-

-Esa es mi chica.- Dijo Emma sosteniendo su sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano de Regina. -Avisame cuando lo veas de nuevo, así le destruyo la cara.- Amenazo Emma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo atemorizante de su voz y lo sincero de su expresión.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Regina con dudas. -Su nombre era Richard, dijo él. Aunque creo que lo invento.- Emma simplemente no paro de sonreír.

* * *

Después de dejar a Ingrid en la heladería nuevamente, Henry llevo a las chicas a casa. La mansión de la calle Mifflin 108, estaba habitado por Alessa sola en el momento.

Emma y Regina entraron en la mansión para encontrarse con Alessa bajando por las escaleras vestida como para salir con un pequeño bolso colgando de su brazo.

-¿A donde te diriges?- Pregunto amablemente Regina.

-Roland me recogerá para ir al cine. ¿Por que llegaron tan temprano?-

-No había tanto para hacer, ya hicimos lo que teníamos pendiente, supongo que en un rato tal vez visitemos a mis padres.- Dijo Emma mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Has comido?- Pregunto educadamente a su hija Regina.

-No, pero iba a comer algo antes de que Roland me recogiera.-

Juntas se dirigieron a la cocina mientras Henry subía las escaleras después de depositar sus llaves en el jarrón junto a las escaleras.

Alessa se había preparado un sándwich. Aunque Emma había comido hace menos de media hora no podía parar de mirar lujuriosamente al sándwich de Alessa, quien no tardo en notarlo e intento alejarlo del alcance de su madre.

Alessa ya iba por la mitad de este cuando sonó el timbre de la casa y luego alguien toco a la puerta. -Es Roland.- Dijo alegremente Alessa. -Toma Má comelo si quieres.- Dijo Alessa mientras le pasaba un plato con la mitad del sándwich, para tomar su pequeño bolso y correr hacia la puerta.

Emma tomo ansiosa el sándwich.

Emma y Regina se pararon sistemáticamente para espiar a su hija.

-Oh Roland llegas temprano.- Escucharon como su hija lo saludaba mientras ambas llegaban a la puerta de la cocina para poder espiar.

La cara de Regina se lleno de ira al ver quien era. -Es Richard.-

-¿Que?- Pregunto Emma sintiéndose alerta por el nombre del chico que había querido acercarse de mas a su esposa.

-Si es que quería sorprenderte Al.- Respondió el chico a Alessa sin notar a las dos muchachas apoyadas en el marco de la puerta.

-Que él es Richard.- Dijo Regina con una voz fría que nunca había utilizado en su vida.

Emma se olvido de su comida y arrojo su sándwich al suelo.

Ambos jóvenes se estaban acercando para besarse.

Emma llego con grandes pisotones y alejo a Alessa del chico.

-MÁ, ¿Que demonios...-

Emma se paro frente al chico y dijo. -Hola.- Antes de golpearlo de lleno con su puño en la nariz, con tal fuerza que lo saco volando de la entrada de la mansión en Mifflin 108, dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor en el césped de la casa. -Y adiós.-

-Má, ¿Que significa esto?- Pregunto indignada por la actitud de su madre Alessa.

Emma salio de la entrada y se paro junto al chico recostado de costado sosteniendo su sangrante nariz con sus manos. Emma lo patio en las costillas para que quedara mirando hacia arriba para colocarse sobre el apoyando las rodillas sobre sus brazos para que no intentara nada.

-Mamá dile que se detenga.- Le rogó a su madre Alessa, al ver que su rubia madre no le hacia caso.

Emma tomo a Roland del rostro para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. -Escuchame bien niño. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mis hijas ni a mi esposa.- La voz de Emma era completamente oscura. -Llego a enterarme que alguien te vio intentando acercarte a alguna y te juro que sera la ultima vez que alguien te vea ¿Entendido?- Dijo Emma.

-¿Má por que estas haciendo esto?- Pregunto Alessa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-El idiota intento ligar con tu madre, sin saber que era ella, imaginate si no lo a intentado con otras chicas en todo el tiempo que a estado contigo.- Grito Emma.

Alessa simplemente se giro para mirar a su madre en la puerta para confirmación. Regina simplemente asintió ante la triste mirada de su hija, quien rogaba que esto no fuera cierto. Alessa rompió en llanto simplemente.

Emma se enojo aun mas al ver a su hija llorar. Abofeteo fuertemente al chico. -¿Entendiste?- Pregunto nuevamente Emma.

-Ehm... Yo..-

Emma le volvió cruzar el rostro, solo que con el reverso de su mano. -¿Capicci?- Dijo ahora Emma.

-¿Que?- Preguntaba confundido Roland.

Emma lo abofeteo de ida y vuelta ahora. -¿Que si entendiste idiota?-

-Si, si, entendí, pero por favor ya no me golpee.- Rogó el chico.

Emma se levanto de sus brazos y con toda su fuerza bruta tomo al chico de la camisa y lo levanto violentamente del suelo. -VETE DE MI CASA.- Se escucho detrás de Emma como pronunciaba dificultosamente Alessa con lagrimas en los ojos.

El chico huyo de la mansión Swan-Mills mientras Alessa entraba en la mansión seguida de Regina.

Emma entro detrás de ellas para encontrar a su hija sentada en el primer escalón de las escaleras llorando con Regina junto a ella intentando calmarla.

-Vamos Al, no hace falta que llores por alguien así.- Le decía Regina mientras le hacia suaves círculos en la espalda.

-Tu madre tiene razón niña, alguien como él no se merece tus lagrimas.- Dijo Emma mientras se acuclillaba frente a su hija.

-Gracias Mamá , Gracias Má.- Dijo mientras se abrazaba a ambas.

Emma le devolvió el abrazo. -Avisame si te vuelve a molestar Al, me debe una por manchar mi camisa con su sangre.- Dijo Emma mientras apuntaba a una mancha roja en su camisa.

Alessa largo una pequeña risa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. -Má, eso no es sangre, es Ketchup.-

-Oh.- Dijo Emma mientras pasaba el dedo por su camisa para luego meterselo en la boca. -Tienes razón. Pero de todas formas avisame. Y si alguien pregunta diremos que es su sangre.-

-Uh.- refunfuño un poco deprimida Alessa.

-¿Que sucede cariño?- Preguntaba Regina mientras le secaba una lagrima.

-Se arruinaron mis planes para hoy.-

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos a visitar a los padres de Emma.-

-Tienes razón, de paso veré si puedo saltarme lo de la reunión con la abuela.- Dijo ya sonriendo Alessa.

-Ok, ya tenemos algo para hacer.- Dijo Emma mientras se paraba. -Yo iré por algo de tomar, díganle a Henry para que nos... HIJO DE PERRA.- Lo que Emma estaba diciendo se vio cortado por el grito de dolor que dio cuando se le resbalo el pie sobre los restos del sándwich que arrojo al suelo, se le deslizo tanto el pie que quedo en un perfecto split. Con sus piernas completamente abiertas Emma estaba en gran dolor. -NUNCA ME SALIO EN LA ESCUELA, Y YA VEO POR QUE NUNCA LO INTENTE BIEN, DUELE COMO UN HIJO DE...- Emma perdió su equilibrio y cayo con el rostro al suelo. -DEMONIOS.- Grito Emma mientras se mantenía en el suelo. Intentando cerrar lentamente las piernas por el dolor que esto le producía.

Alessa se doblaba de la risa.

Regina estaba verdaderamente preocupada por el estado de Emma quien ahora se retorcía en el suelo con una mano en su rostro y otra en su entrepierna.

-Gracias por subirme el animo Má.- Dijo alegre Alessa mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a su dolorida madre en el suelo, antes de correr escaleras arriba por Henry.

-De nada niña.- Dijo Emma mientras era ayudada por Regina para pararse.

-¿Estas bien Emma?- Pregunto esta preocupada.

-Si, gracias Gina.- Dijo Emma mientras intentaba besar a Regina.

Pero le erro por unos centímetros y la beso en la nariz.

Regina la miro confundida. -Eso fue extraño.-

-Tienes razón.- Respondió Emma mientras intentaba otra vez esta vez logrando su objetivo, los labios de Regina.

-Mucho mejor.-

-Si, mucho mejor.-

* * *

 **AN: Y hasta aquí por hoy, hasta la próxima, que contendrá la cita de las chicas y la visita a los Charmings, Emma conoce al joven Neal y Muchas locuras mas. El siguiente fic que publicare sera la continuación de Una celosa Emma para una Celosa Regina, el cual lo escribiré con todos mis sentidos activos, si no lo leyeron, los invito a leerlo, y si ya lo leyeron esperenlo que ya llegara.**

 **El siguiente capitulo de Una celosa... viene con mas de los pervertidos Charmings, Emma pateando traseros virtual, metaforica y literalmente, Regina contra Kathryn y Lily sobre el sofa y mucho mas.**

 **Estoy completamente frustrado hace ya seis días que salio The Phanton Pain, y no encuentro una sola tienda en la Argentina que lo tenga para PS3, y gaste la plata que tenia juntada para este, en libros que sumare a mi pila de por leer. Soy muy impulsivo aveces.**

 **Después de esa nota que no tiene nada que ver, les recuerdo que si les gusta lo que leen que le den Fav y Follow, y también que manden Reviews, los cuales me motivan a escribir mas. Au revoir.**

" _Long ago and oh so far away, I fell in love with you before the second show, Your guitar, it sounds so sweet and clear, But you're not really here, It's just the radio."_


	6. Martes (Parte 2)

**AN: Después de una larga espera, I'm back. Tengo una gran excusa para la larga espera. Primero se rompió mi computadora, cuando la recupere, me di cuenta que de tanto preocuparme por la computadora me había olvidado de pagar el internet; en mi casa nadie pregunta por el internet a menos que no haya y básicamente yo soy el encargado de pagarlo. Así que conseguí de nuevo mi computadora y me puse a escribir el capitulo de Una Celosa Emma... para luego pagar el internet y publicarlo.**

" _Mellon-Collie and The Infinite Sadness"_

 **Querido/Querida Parches amo los Reviews y las criticas, muchas gracias por leerme y, si lo se, tengo algunas brutales faltas ortográficas y algunos cuantos errores de redacción, lo admito. Pero ese problema tiene un origen, me gustan bastante los idiomas, solo se completamente ingles y francés **_(por el momento)_ **, pero ahora apunto a completar el ruso, pero, en cuanto aprendo un lenguaje lo comienzo a utilizar bastante en mi vida cotidiana; hasta hablar conmigo en persona es un lio, te hablo en castellano, pero la siguiente pregunta te la hago en ingles, para alagarte y decir varios pronombres en francés, para finalmente insultarte en alemán o ruso** _(Si las únicas palabras que se de Alemán y ruso son insultos, y alguna que otra palabra que haya aprendido de The Americans o Or_ _ange_ _is The New Black)_ **Y por esas razones es complicado hasta hablar conmigo. Y cuando escribo, tal vez haya pensado el párrafo en ingles y luego me cueste pasarlo a castellano por que era gracioso por algún juego de palabras o varios chites no los coloco por que los pensé en otro idioma y en español no tienen sentido, bueno básicamente eso es lo que sucede en mi cabeza.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir El Nuevo Capitulo.**

 _ **Este capitulo a sido mínimamente corregido como se explica en la AN del capitulo 8, si ya lo has leído no le hagas caso, no hay ningún cambio en la trama.**_

* * *

Capitulo 6: Martes (Parte 2)

Luna y Liza salían tranquilas de la mansión Swan-Mills después de incómodos descubrimientos y de que Emma haya invitado a Liza a que se les uniera en la cena de esta noche.

Ambas chicas caminaban tranquilas por la acera, una al lado de la otra, sin contacto físico, como lo hacían siempre que salían juntas.

Luna iba vestida con un par de vaqueros ajustados, pero no tanto como los de su rubia madre, y un fino sweater rosa de cuello en v, del cual se podía notar que debajo llevaba una camisa blanca que sobresalía por los bordes del sweater, tanto por debajo como por las mangas y el cuello.

Elizabeth, ademas del aspecto, había heredado el gusto de su madre por usar vestidos, muy pocas veces podías verla utilizando pantalones; Elizabeth vestía un simple vestido azul de verano, complementado por una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con volados en los hombros debajo de este y un listón rojo alrededor de su cintura para acentuarla un poco más.

Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra desde que salieron de la casa, en un mutuo acuerdo ya habían decidido ir al parque y luego al cine. Y ninguna de las dos quería romper este tan disfrutable silencio que había. Simplemente caminaban y disfrutaban del paisaje de la tranquila Storybrook.

Luna iba perdida en su mente cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos y altero su mente por completo. Elizabeth la había tomado de la mano y había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella en publico. No había nadie por las calles que estaban caminando, pero de todas formas alguien podría verlas.

-Liz, ¿Que estas haciendo? Alguien podría vernos.- Luna intentaba soltar su mano de la de Elizabeth; pero esta la apretó mas fuerte y la acerco mas a ella.

-¿Y que?- Dijo Liz con una sonrisa mientras se detenía y tomaba la otra mano de Luna para levantarla y entrelazar sus dedos con los de esta mano también.

Luna estaba completamente nerviosa, nunca habían estado así de cerca en publico. -¿Pe-pe-pero y lo de mantenerlo en secreto y todo eso?- Dijo Luna mientras Elizabeth mantenía sus manos con los dedos entrelazados delante de ellas.

-Todo eso ya no importa.- Comenzó a decir Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa. -Lo manteníamos en secreto por tus madres y por mi padre. Ahora ambos lo saben y son bastante receptivos al hecho de que seamos una pareja, ellos son las únicas personas cuales opiniones importan. Si al resto no le gusta, que se jodan, yo quiero ir por todos lados diciendo que yo amo a...-

Elizabeth había practicado tantas veces su discurso de decir que Luna era su novia en publico, que no se lo pudo creer ella misma cuando se equivoco y revelo que amaba a la chica frente a ella. Se habían dicho 'Te Quiero' varias veces, pero nada tenia tanto poder como un 'Te Amo'.

Luna quedo paralizaba frente a Elizabeth por las palabras que a esta se le habían escapado. Luna tenia una sonrisa extremadamente grande en su rostro, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas de felicidad que estaba aguantando, quizás Elizabeth se haya equivocado o tal vez lo dijo enserio sin pensarlo.

Elizabeth desentrelazo sus dedos con los de Luna y bajo las manos aun sosteniendo las manos de Luna por las palmas. -Luna.- Elizabeth la miraba con cariño en los ojos y Luna le prestaba toda la atención del mundo. -Eres la chica mas tierna y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. Ese momento hace siete u ocho años cuando entraste a mi vida fue uno de los mas importantes para mi, se que hace solo un año y un mes que salimos y también se que somos muy jóvenes, y que eres un año menor que yo, y que nuestra historia no es la mas romántica, y que nuestra familia es rara y complicada, y que aun no es muy sencillo ser una pareja compuesta por dos personas del mismo sexo, pero, que diablos importa eso ahora, tu eres hija de la Sheriff y la Alcaldesa del pueblo y yo soy hija del espectro que ademas es dueño de la mayoría del pueblo, si alguien se mete con nosotras por como somos la pasaran muy mal; y se que me desvié del tema y estoy desvariando demasiado, pero lo que importa aquí es...- Elizabeth hizo una pausa dramática mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a las manos de Luna. - que yo, amo a Luna Circe Swan-Mills. Yo te amo Luna. Y si tu no sientes lo mismo o no estas preparada para decirlo lo entenderé, yo siempre te esperare Luna.- Los ojos de Elizabeth estaban llenos de esperanza hacia la respuesta que le fuera a dar Luna.

Luna apretó las manos de Liza y luego estiro de estas, seguidamente se puso de puntas de pies y conecto sus labios con los de la chica alta. -Yo también te amo Elizabeth Joan Gold-French.- Dijo tiernamente Luna burlándose de la forma en la cual la había nombrado la otra chica. -Pero,nunca vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre completo, es raro.- Dijo Luna mientras miraba con ternura a Elizabeth.

Ambas chicas tenían lagrimas de felicidad bajando por sus rostros lentamente.

-¿Por que haría eso? Tu nombre es hermoso.- Dijo Liza con una pequeña risa. -Representa a...-

-Lo se, lo se, representa tanto como Diana y Artemisa, a la diosa de la luna y la caza en antiguas civilizaciones. Henry me tiene harta de tantas veces que me lo dice, hasta me regalo un arco y flechas en mi anterior cumpleaños para que la representara tanto en nombre como en actitud.- Explico Luna. -Pero es que cuando Mamá me llama por mi nombre completo, es que estoy en problemas, aunque no suceda muy seguido, eso manda escalofríos por mi espalda cada vez que lo escucho.-

-Lo siento entonces. Pero enserio me encanta tu nombre.-

Se soltaron las manos y se limpiaron las lagrimas que corrían por la cara de la otra.

-Entonces.- Liza coloco sus manos en la cintura de Luna. -Señorita Circe Swan-Mills, ahora que ya podemos estar saliendo en publico, quisiera proponerle que si, ¿Si quisieras ser mi novia oficialmente?- Dijo Elizabeth con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro.

Luna levanto sus brazos y los enredo alrededor del cuello de Elizabeth. -Claro que quiero ser su novia señorita Joan Gold-French.-

Ambas se sumergieron en su romántico primer beso como pareja oficial. Era perfecto.

Hasta antes de ser interrumpidas por la molesta voz de Richard Bachman. -LUNATICA Y BETTY ESTAN SEN...- No pudo terminar ya que se tropezó y se golpeo el rostro contra un buzón y luego cayo de cara sobre barro, que salio de ningún lado, hace más de una semana que no llovía.

-Fijate por donde caminas 'Stephen'.- Dijo burlonamente Elizabeth mientras se daba la vuelta. -Vuelve a llamarla así y te juro que te ira muy mal.- Elizabeth no era muy buena amenazando, pero nadie se metía con su Luna.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta hacia Luna cuando Richard se paro y huyo del lugar manchado de barro y tomándose la nariz.. Luna pudo ver un destello carmesí rondando los ojos de Elizabeth antes de que esta clavara los ojos en los de ella y se quedaran en su calmado color dorado.

-Tienes magia. Tu hiciste eso.- Dijo sorprendida Luna al darse cuenta como es que el molesto chico se había tropezado para caer en un barro que era imposible que estuviera ahí.

Elizabeth soltó las manos de Luna pensando que la asusto con su pequeño despliegue de magia. -Si. Hace unos días la descubrí. Estuve juntando valor para contanterlo antes que a cualquier persona.- Dijo avergonzada Elizabeth mientras se miraba las manos.

Luna volvió a unir sus manos. -Hey Liza, no pasa nada, solo me sorprendió el hecho que tuvieras magia, no es que te tenga miedo ni nada parecido. Me parece genial que me hayas defendido. ¿Pero como es que tienes magia?-

-Creo que la herede de mi padre, pero papá no tenia magia antes de ser el espectro, entonces creo que algo de lo del espectro se me transmitió a mi.- Elizabeth bajo la voz. -Tengo miedo de volverme oscura.-

Luna se compadeció de la tristeza en los ojos de su novia y la abrazo fuertemente deslizando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica. Se apoyo lentamente en su pecho mientras le susurraba. -Liza, no importa que suceda en el futuro, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa si te pasos al lado oscuro. Y si eso sucede, te traeré a patadas conmigo, siempre estaremos juntas. Lo prometo.- Elizabeth le devolvió el abrazo.

Después de unos segundos en los cuales se recuperaron de los emotivos momentos recién vividos, se separaron. -¿Continuamos?- Dijo Luna mientras le ofrecía su mano a Elizabeth para que la tomara.

Con gusto la chica alta la tomo de la mano y entrelazo los dedos de ambas para continuar su caminata hacia el parque. -Entonces, ¿Como descubriste que tenias magia?-

-Bueno, la semana pasada le señorita Crisp mando veinte ejercicios de matemática para el día siguiente, y bueno ese mismo día me había venido... ese día del mes.- Las mejillas de ambas se ruborizaron un poco. -Ya me sentía mal y ademas la Señorita Crisp es muy estricta conmigo por que odia a mi madre.-

Luna la vio con dudas. -¿Estas segura que es a tu súper tierna madre a la que odia y no a tu padre?-

-Como escuchaste, odia profundamente a mi madre, creo que a ella le gusta mi padre. Bien. Continuare. La tarea me estaba frustrando mucho y me estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mire con tanto odio a la hoja de ejercicios que exploto.- Luna la volvió a ver como si estuviera loca. -Lo que te digo, exploto en mil pedazos y comenzaron a llover del techo todos los pedazos.- Luna simplemente la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras caminaban. -Intente recomponerla dando movimientos de muñeca y pensando en la hoja reconstruida, pero no sucedía nada, luego comenze a decir cualquier cosa que pudiera lograr que la hoja se reparara, pero no sucedió nada de lo que yo quería. Hice levitar varias cosas, apareció una cafetera de la nada, incluso CREE FUEGO. Sucedió de todo menos lo que tenia que suceder. Luego comenze a levitar todos los pequeños pedazos del trabajo para juntarlos y probar si podía unirlos y copiarlos en otra hoja. Cuando iba por la mitad, pensé tan violentamente que quería hacerle tragar el trabajo a la Señorita Crisp, que una nube roja me envolvió y me hizo aparecer en la habitación de la Señorita Crisp quien estaba dormida.-

-Enserio ¿Te salio el poof?-

-Si, pero ese fue el momento mas aterrador de mi vida, ¿que crees que hubiese pasado si se llegaba a despertar la maldita bruja?- Dijo Elizabeth mientras hacia gestos con su otra mano, varias personas se les quedaron mirando en el camino, pero nadie dijo nada. -Intente hacer el poof para volverme a mi cuarto, pero no funcionaba.-

-¿Y que hiciste entonces?- Pregunto entretenida por las expresiones que ponía Elizabeth.

-Lo primero que se me ocurrió. Salte por la ventana.- Dijo Elizabeth logrando que Luna se riera a carcajadas de ella.

-Enserio saltaste por la ventana.- La cara de Luna se lleno de gusto al recordar lo que había pasado la semana anterior. -Ah, por eso es que tus rodillas estaban raspadas el miércoles pasado.-

-Si.- Dijo Elizabeth.

Ambas continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al parque y se sentaron en los columpios ya que no había mucha gente en el parque, solo algunos ancianos en las bancas y dos chicos volando una cometa, mas algún perro.

Se mecían lentamente mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-Entonces... ¿Yo soy la única que sabe sobre... ya sabes?- Pregunto un poco incomoda Luna.

-Sep, eres la única a la que se lo he dicho.- Elizabeth bajo la cabeza lentamente mientras hacia pequeños círculos con sus pulgares en las manos de Luna. -Tengo miedo de decircelo a mi padre o a alguien mas, tal vez intente sacármela por lo oscuro de la magia. De todas formas tal vez si deja que me quede con ella le pida ayuda a tu madre o a Zelena para aprender a controlarla, la verdad es que nunca se lo pediría a el.-

-Bueno terminemos con el dramatismo, ¿Que tal si contamos esta como nuestra primera cita oficial?-

-Claro, estaba por decir lo mismo a falta de un mejor plan.-

* * *

Después de varios minutos hablando de varios temas decidieron salir del parque y dirigirse al cine.

Mientras llegaban a doblar en la esquina de Main Street y Marble se encontraron con Roland corriendo despavorido, como si una jauría de perros lo persiguiera, mientras miraba preocupado hacia atrás.

Cuando giro su cabeza, vio que se dirigía hacia la hija de Gold y la hermana gemela de su novia, su cara se lleno de mas espanto, giro en sus talones y comenzó a huir para el otro lado.

-¿Que diablos le ve Al a ese idiota?- Pregunto Elizabeth. -Pareciera que nos tuviera miedo.

Luna presiono la mano de Elizabeth. -La verdad es que no lo se.-

* * *

Ambas chicas entraron al renovado cine de Storybrook tomadas de la mano.

Luna dudo entre si seguir sosteniendo la mano de su novia o no cuando vio a algunas chicas de su clase ya en el cine.

Luna aflojo un poco su agarre cuando se dio cuenta que Sandra las vio y les estaba avisando a las otras. Elizabeth sintió como Luna aflojo su agarre y como su mano sudaba del miedo que le daba salir del closet frente a sus compañeras de clase. Elizabeth junto el valor que le faltaba Luna y la agarro fuertemente de la mano intentando transmitirle la confianza.

Así, tomadas de la mano, comenzaron a caminar confiadas hacia el grupo de cuatro chicas que ya se habían abierto para recibirlas.

Michelle, Sandra, Larissa y Zoey.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a estar enfrente del grupo, Larissa fue la primera en romper el silencio. -Hey, no sabia que al final eran tortilleras de verdad, lo creía de Luna, pero ¿Enserio te gusta abrazar a tus amigas con las piernas Betty?- Dijo divertida Larissa; mientras levantaba ambos pulgares y mostrando una sonrisa de dentadura completa, dándole el O.K a la relación, logrando que subiera un poco de rubor al rostro de Elizabeth y que Luna frunciera el ceño. _1 de 4._

Larissa continuo. -Deberían de darle algunos consejos a Zo...Hey-

Zoey había golpeado fuertemente con su codo en las costillas a Larissa antes de interrumpirlas con un sarcástico comentario acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta. -Entonces. ¿Quien como mejor la alfombra?- Las mejillas de ambas se pusieron carmesí por ese comentario lleno de innuendo sexual. _2 de 4._ _Supongo._

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas, son muy valientes.- Fue el simple comentario de Sandra, mientras sacaba su teléfono que había sonado en su bolsillo. _3 de 4._

Por ultimo Michelle. -Pero... Por fin.- Dijo esta exasperada. Todas la miraron. -Se tomaron su tiempo parece. Eran tan obvias. No sabia si en algún momento se iban a a decidir a salir del closet o acaso alguien tenia que empujarlas fuera. Yo ya estaba planeando un complicado plan para obligarlas a salir. - Luna la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Se notaba tanto?-

-Pues claro.- Dijo Michelle mientras las otras chicas asentían con la cabeza confirmando la afirmación. -La verdad es que siempre están muy juntas y se defienden entre ustedes dos, la verdad que es ahora sera lo mismo de siempre solo que ahora se tomaran de manos en publico y no simplemente por debajo de la mesa en el almuerzo.-

Luna las vio aterrorizadas a todas, _acaso habían visto eso también_. -¿También se dieron cuenta de eso?-

-O no, las miradas de amor extra empalagoso y la forma en la que una siempre mantenía contacto físico y telefónico con la otra a pesar de que están en distintos cursos no era nada obvia.- Dijo Zoey con sarcasmo.

-Ustedes eran obviamente mucho mas que mejores amigas, yo y Sandra somos las mejores amigas, pero nunca fuimos como ustedes, hasta fui su primer beso, pero nunca fuimos como ustedes.- Dijo Larissa como si no fuera nada.

Todas la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, excepto Sandra quien se golpeo el rostro con la palma. -¿Que?- Preguntaron todas.

-Oh, eso, Sandra buscaba el mejor momento para tener su primer beso con Cloud y antes de que se besaran, tome a Sandra por la espalda la incline hacia atrás y le di un beso. Así.- Dijo antes de tomar desprevenida a Zoey y plantarle un beso en los labios de la misma forma en la cual lo había descrito. -Para luego salir corriendo cantando y riéndome por haber arruinado su momento perfecto con su ahora novio, aunque la verdad ese también fue mi primer beso.-

Todas reían mientras Zoey se reincorporaba del beso que le robaron.

-Pero que demonios te sucede. Tu tienes novio y ademas ….-

-Vamos , admite que te gusto, vamos canta conmigo. _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick.-_ Cantaba Larissa mientras huia de Zoey escondiendoce de la enojada pelinegra detras de las otras chicas. - _I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.-_ Larissa se reia mientras cantaba y daba vueltas alrededor de Michelle. - _It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it.-_ Larissa empujo a Michelle por los hombros hacia Zoey.

Zoey estaba tan cerca de Michelle que cuando la empujaron sus brazos pasaron por sobre los hombros de esta, y en un brusco encuentro sus labios se conectaron, no fue un beso en si, pero fue suficiente como para que ambas se pusieran completamente rojas y alejaran la vista de la otra, por pura vergüenza.

-Y bien chicas, supongo que ya se lo dijeron a sus padres, ya que están en publico demostrando que son una pareja.-

-Si, fue un poco mas sencillo de lo que pensé.- Dijo Luna.

-Mi padre se lo tomo bastante bien.- Dijo Elizabeth.

-Ademas ayudo un poco que mis madres están en sus versiones jóvenes.-

-Oh, si escuche eso, son muy tiernas como sus versiones jóvenes.- Dijo Sandra. -¿Pero como lo hicieron? Lo de decirlo a sus padres. ¿Abrieron lentamente el closet y dejaron que lo fueran notando lentamente? ¿O derribaron la puerta con una motosierra en llamas?-

-La verdad es que primero, la versión joven de Emma me atrapo mientras estaba por despertar con un beso a Luna.- Todas estabas escuchando atentamente a Elizabeth. -Luego Alessa lo hizo bastante claro que eramos una pareja frente a Emma, quien luego, delante de todos, derribo la puerta de nuestro closet con su propia motosierra en llamas.- Todas estallaron en risas. -Luego tuve que enfrentar a mi padre quien se lo tomo bastante bien.-

-Excelente, chicas.- Dijo Michelle mientras miraba su reloj. -Ahora, nuestra película esta por empezar. ¿Se nos unen? O ¿Están en algún tipo de cita?-

-Cita.-

-Entonces las dejamos que disfruten su cita chicas.- Dijo Michelle antes de buscar las entradas de su bolsillo y decirle al resto de las chicas que se dirigieran hacia la sala. -Nos vemos mañana Luna.-

-Hasta Luego.- Saludaron las otras.

-Gusto en verlas.- Saludaron a las chicas que se despedían.

-Salio bastante bien. ¿O no?- Dijo Elizabeth mientras se volteaba hacia Luna.

-Si, salio mejor de lo que pensaba.-

* * *

Compraron sus entradas para una película de terror y cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la función Luna se ofreció caballerosamente a comprar los dulces de su novia. Luna dejo a Elizabeth atrás mientras ella iba a comprar.

Compro un combo pareja, que consistía en un balde grande de palomitas de maíz y dos gaseosas grandes, la de ella de lima y la de Liza de pomelo, ademas le habían regalado un chocolate que se guardo en el bolsillo.

Luna llevaba uno de los grandes vasos en cada mano y el balde lo sostenía entre su ante brazo y su pecho.

Su ceño se frunció profundamente cuando vio a un idiota acorralando a su novia contra una pared para coquetear con ella. Claramente el chico era un idiota, nadie tenia las pelotas suficientes como para coquetear libremente con la hija del espectro, a menos que sea ella. Y también por que nadie se metía con algo que fuera de Luna.

Luna se acerco rápidamente con paso firme hacia SU novia.

-Entonces, ¿Que dices si sales conmigo nena?- Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a Elizabeth.

Para ser detenido por un carraspeo de Luna.

Volteo solo su cuello para ver a la pequeña chica detrás de él. -Vete de aquí niña, estoy discutiendo algo importante con esta hermosura.- Dijo el idiota mientras tapaba la visión de Luna con su cuerpo.

Luna se movió hacia la zona que no cubría el idiota y le ofreció su bebida y el balde a Elizabeth para que los sostuviera, mientras decía. -Lo siento por tirar tu linea de levante abajo inepto, pero MI NOVIA y yo tenemos que ver una película.-

El idiota no entendió el mensaje. -¿Así que novia? Vamos nena, sal conmigo y te prometo que voy a hacerte cambiar de parecer sobre tu elección de pareja.-

Luna lo alejo de su novia mientras le apuntaba con su bebida. -Escuchame, alejate de ella o te pateare tan fuerte que terminaras en New Hampshire, y el doctor que te atienda ahí sabrá de que numero calzo.- Amenazo fríamente Luna, una mezcla entre la voz fría de su morena madre y las locas amenazas de su rubia madre.

El idiota siguió sin entenderlo. -Vamos nena, sabes que las chicas solo son lesbianas por que nunca tuvieron un hombre que las complaciera como un verdadero hombre debe hacerlo.- Dijo el chico.

Eso lleno de ira a Luna.

Luna no era zurda, pero estrello su puño izquierdo en el rostro del idiota de tal forma que este cayo al suelo. -Meteré tan profundo mi pie en tu trasero que no sabrás si visitar un proctologo o un zapatero para que estirpe mi zapato.- Luna se comenzó a acercar lentamente al chico tirado en el suelo, cuando la seguridad del cine apareció y separo a Luna del chico antes de que esta hiciera algo.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- Pregunto el guardia mientras empujaba a Luna hacia atrás alejándola del chico que se retorcía en el suelo.

-Se paso de listo con mi novia.- Grito la joven Swan-Mills.

El hombre decidió no meterse mas en el asunto ya que sabia de quien eran hijas ambas chicas.

Levanto al chico del suelo y lo saco del establecimiento.

Lentamente Elizabeth se acerco por la espalda a su novia y la abrazo con el brazo en el cual sostenía su bebida mientras colocaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de la castaña. -Te amo Luna. Gracias por defenderme de ese idiota.- Dijo mientras colocaba un beso en la mejilla de Luna.

-Yo también te amo, querida.- Dijo Luna aligerando el enfado de su rostro para girarlo y besar a Elizabeth en los labios frente a toda la gente que las seguía mirando por todo el escándalo que se había armado después de que Luna, hubiera golpeado a ese idiota.

Lentamente ambas se dirigieron a la Sala 7 para la función, Luna iba enganchada del brazo de Liza mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de esta, en este momento deberían estar pasando los anuncios publicitarios y los trailers de nuevos estrenos.

* * *

La familia Swan-Mills, menos Luna que estaba con su novia, llego al apartamento donde vivían los Charming.

Regina sintió como Emma la abrazaba por la espalda cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento.

Henry golpeo dos veces la puerta para escuchar como desde el baño del apartamento se escuchaba la voz de Snow. -YA VOY.-

Emma era un poco mas alta que Regina, apoyo lentamente su nariz sobre la cabeza de Regina, para luego aspirar hondo. -Me encanta el olor a manzanas de tu cabello.- Dijo Emma al oído de Regina mientras escuchaban como dentro del apartamento algunas cosas se movían. -También me gusta que seas mas pequeña que yo.-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que me siento como si tuviera que protegerte siempre, y por que eres muy tierna y me da ganas de morderte y hacerte cosquillas.- Emma mordió ligeramente la oreja de Regina y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago obligando a la chica a reírse, chillar e intentar escurrirse del agarre de Emma.

Alessa y Henry simplemente se tomaban los rostros por la vergüenza en la cual los dejaron con tal actitud.

Emma continuaba cosquillando a Regina mientras colocaba tiernos besos en su cuello. Regina se reía mientras separaba las manos de Emma de su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar por los tiernos besos en su cuello, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

Emma detuvo los besos cuando escucho como Snow se dirigía a la puerta.

Snow mostró una gran sonrisa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su familia del otro lado.

-Hola abuela.- Saludaron Henry y Alessa.

-Hola chicos.- Saludo alegre esta antes de dirigirse a Emma y Regina. -Hola chicas ¿Como están? ¿Durmieron bien en su primera noche aquí?- Pregunto educadamente Snow.

-Hola.- Dijeron ambas.

-Si, dormimos muy bien.- Dijo Regina sonriente a su suegra.

-Si la pasamos muy bien ayer también, aunque ahora me sigue doliendo bastante la entrepierna.- Dijo Emma como si nada.

Snow se tomo el pecho ante lo que escucho. -ES P...- Snow no pudo terminar su característica frase ya que los ojos se le tornaron blancos y se desmayo ante las chicas.

-MAMÁ/SNOW.- Dijeron ambas chicas preocupadas por el desmayo de la mujer que ya debería de tener unos cincuenta años ya.

-Oh demonios Ma.- Se quejaron Henry y Alessa mientras se acercaban al cuerpo de su desmayada abuela.

-¿Que le sucede?- Pregunto preocupada Emma, mientras Henry la cargaba en sus brazos para recostarla en el sofá y Alessa se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-La abuela tiene una gran sensibilidad hacia las cosas de tono sexual y siempre sobre-reacciona cuando algo así sucede, y lo hace mucho mas cuando tiene que ver contigo Ma. La abuela malinterpreto lo que dijiste y se desmayo, como lo hace muchas veces.- Dijo Henry mientras recostaba a Snow en el sofá.

-¿Pero que dije que la hizo desmayarse?- Dijo confundida Emma mientras todos, incluso Regina, la miraban como si no hablara enserio.

-Te pregunto si dormiste bien y le contestaste que todavía te dolía la entrepierna.- Dijo Alessa detrás de ella mientras llegaba con un jarra llena de agua.

-Pero eso no...- Emma intento defenderse. -Olvidenlo.- Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, por la vergüenza.

-Al, moja un poco la cara de la abuela para que despierte.- Dijo Henry.

Alessa simplemente volcó la jarra entera en la cara de su abuela.

-ALESSA.- Dijeron ambas chicas y Henry para reprender a la chica por su actitud.

-¿Por que hiciste eso? Con un par de gotas hubiese sido suficiente.- Le dijo Henry mientras Snow despertaba violentamente, como si saliera de un mar en el casi se ahoga, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Es como una terapia que tengo con ella.- Dijo simplemente Alessa mientras dejaba la jarra en la mesa. -Si sigue desmayandoce por tonterías, cada ves que lo haga le tirare mas agua.-

-Wow.- Fue lo primero que dijo Snow mientras se reintegraba con algunos cortos mechones pegados contra su frente. -Gracias Alessa.- Dijo alegremente Snow. Instantáneamente su rostro cambio a uno completamente serio cuando miro a Regina fijamente. -Como puedes ser tan desconsiderada como para tener sexo tan duro con mi pequeña, pensaba que eras mas inocente a esta edad Regina.- Dijo indignada Snow.

Regina se puso completamente roja al escuchar la palabra sexo mientras agitaba frenéticamente los brazos y negaba con la cabeza para hacerle notar a Snow que se equivocaba.

Snow vio la cara de preocupación de Regina y cambio a ver a Emma. -O fuiste tu Emma, ¿Intentaste tener sexo con Regina, quien no sabe nada del tema?- Dijo inquisitoríamente Snow.

Emma también se puso roja y comenzó a agitar los brazos como Regina. -No,no,no. Mamá no sucedió nada sexual anoche.-

-¿Entonces por que dijiste que te dolía la entrepierna cuando te pregunte sobre como durmieron anoche?.- Pregunto confundida.

-Hoy me resbale con un sándwich que arroje al suelo y quede completamente abierta de piernas, y ahora me arde mucho, nunca había hecho algo así.- Intento explicar Emma.

Snow frunció el ceño. -No mientas Emma. Todos sabemos que es una mentira. Tu nunca arrojarías la comida al suelo.-

-Es verdad lo juro. Ese inútil de Richard o Roland, o como demonios se llame; intento besar a mi Gina sin saber que era la madre de su novia. Cuando ese idiota vino a buscar a Al para llevarla a yo no se donde, con Gina lo vimos y ella me dijo que era el chico que la quiso besar, le dio un nombre falso y todo. Arroje mi sándwich al suelo y fui a darle su merecido. Luego entre adentro a hablar con Al y me resbale con el sándwich.-

-Oh Emma, ¿Lo golpeaste mucho?-

-Lo suficiente.- Dijo Emma con una orgullosa sonrisa mientras se sonaba los nudillos.

Snow se volteo hacia Al y la abrazo fuertemente.

-No, abuela... no.-

-Oh Al cariño, recuerda que siempre puedes venir y contarme todo lo que tu quieras, yo estoy aquí para ti.- Dijo Snow mientras apretaba a Alessa contra ella.

Alessa se rotorcia contra su abuela intentando separarse desesperadamente de su empalagoso amor. -No abuela, espera, suel...-

-Y recuerda que no importa que pase siempre estaré contigo.-

-Lo se abuela, pero ya suéltame.- Dijo Alessa intentando separarse fuertemente con sus brazos del agarre de su abuela.

-¿Por que? Pensaba que te gustaban mis abrazos.- Dijo un poco decaída Snow.

-Si, pero es que estas toda mojada.- Dijo un poco enojada Alessa mientras se secaba el rostro con el antebrazo y miraba como la mitad de su blusa estaba mojada.

-Lo siento Al querida.- Dijo Snow mientras escondía una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Y la pequeña Luna? ¿Donde esta?-

-En una cita con su novia.- Dijo Alessa mientras se sentaba en un sillón molesta por lo mojada que estaba su ropa.

-Entonces es verdad que sale con la mini-Belle. Me alegro por ellas, se ven tan tiernas juntas.-

-Por lo menos ella tiene alguien que la quiere de verdad.- Dijo un poco deprimida Alessa.

Regina vio la tristeza en los ojos de su hija y le salio su instinto maternal de adentro. Se acerco a ella la tomo de las manos y le dijo. -Hey Alessa, no te pongas triste, ya en algún momento encontraras a ese chico o chica que te querrá de verdad y lo sabrás.- Dijo Regina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que se la contagio a Alessa.

Aun en esta forma de ella misma Regina mantenía su lado materno en alguna parte, Regina siempre hacia sonreír y tener nuevas esperanzas a su hija, por eso es que Regina era la madre favorita de Alessa, Regina siempre la había pasado mal y cada vez que a Alessa le pasaba algo, Regina siempre estaba ahí para animarla con sus palabras y una contagiosa sonrisa de confianza.

Se escucharon unos pasos venir del piso de arriba y luego vieron como un pequeño niño rubio bajaba las escaleras vestido todavía en pantuflas y pijama.

-Mamá, ¿con quien estas hablando?- Pregunto adormilado el chico, quien sonaba un poco engripado.

Todos se dieron vuelta para verlo girarse hacia ellos frotandoce un ojo con el reverso de la mano.

El rostro del pequeño se lleno de alegría al ver la desordenada melena rubia de su hermana mayor. -EMMA.- Grita el enfermo chiquillo mientras corría emocionado a abrazarla.

Emma se sorprendió al ver al pequeño corriendo enérgicamente hacia ella para abrazarla por la cintura, colocando su pequeña cabeza en su estomago.

-Hola Emma.- Dijo el pequeño feliz mientras miraba a Emma sonriendo y con las mejillas rojas.

-Hey... chico.- Dijo Emma al no recordar su nombre.

-Emma estas mas pequeña.-

-Si eso me dijeron.-

-Y tus caderas no son tan anchas, ahora puedo rodearte por completo con los brazos sin ponerme de puntas de pies.-

-Ah si.-

-Y ni tampoco usas pantalones tan apretados.-

-Esta bien.- Emma ya se estaba cansando

-Y tu pecho también es mucho mas chico.-

-Ok.-

-Y también...-

-Esta bien chico, ahora dime como te llamas.-

-Yo soy Neal tu hermano menor.- Dijo el pequeño niño mientras se frotaba la nariz por miedo a estornudar.

Emma acaricio la cabeza del pequeño. -Genial.- Fue lo único que dijo Emma, la idea de tener un hermano menor que la quisiera y la idolatrara tanto le parecía genial.

-Neal.- Dijo Snow con vos autoritaria. El pequeño soltó a Emma y se dio la vuelta. -¿Cariño que haces fuera de la cama si estas enfermo?-

-Es que escuche que hablabas con alguien y luego escuche las voces de Emma, Henry y Alexa.- Explico el pequeño.

-Esta bien, puedes quedarte, pero luego vuelves a la cama.- Dijo Snow, recibiendo un simple movimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

-Hey niño.- Llamo Alessa al pequeño de 10 años. -Mi nombre es Alessa, no Alexa.- Dijo esta con el ceño fruncido.

-Alexa, eso dije.-

-Alessa.- Repitió esta.

-Alexa.-

-A-le-ssa.- La joven ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si había algo que la molestaba mas que la confundieran con Luna o que al salir de su cuarto tuviera la misma ropa que Luna solo que en otro color, era que dijeran mal su nombre.

-A-le-xa.-

-ALESSA.- Dijo fuertemente la adolescente.

-Al, no seas mala con el, es solo un niño.- La reprendió Regina.

-Pero Mamá...- Dijo Alessa antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho molesta para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

-Regina.- Dijo ahora el pequeño antes de ir a abrazar a la otra chica. -Tu también estas diferente.-

-Hola pequeño Neal.- Dijo esta sonriendo educadamente mientras le sacudía el pelo.

-Tu voz es mas amigable y tu cabello es mas largo y llevas la ropa de Alexa.- Alessa tuvo ganas de darse la vuelta y gritarle al pequeño, pero este estaba ahora abrazado a su madre, quien tiene una gran debilidad por los niños.

-Si eso nos han dicho.-

Snow volvió a hablar después de que Neal se presentara. -Entonces, ¿Como les va yendo este día chicas?-

-Bien.- Comenzó Emma. -Gina traumatizo a las niñas, desayunamos, luego fui hasta la heladería para hablar con Sarah, aunque ahora me pide que la llame Ingrid, Gina hablo un poco con su hermana, intente aprender un poco de magia, luego almorzamos, volvimos a casa, le partí la cara al idiota y luego vinimos hasta aquí. Es un buen día hasta el momento.- Snow simplemente se quedo callada ante la extensa explicación de su hija.

-Emma ven a ver mi cuarto.- Dijo animado Neal mientras iba y tomaba la mano de Emma.

-Esta bien chico.- Dijo Emma mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia las escaleras. -Voy arriba con Neal.- Emma no sabia por que se le dio por avisarle a su madre adonde se dirigía. De alguna forma le salia naturalmente, y le venia pasando desde ayer, cuando se entero de que tenia padres y que la querían.

-Esta bien cariño.- Dijo Snow, lo cual puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Emma. -Regina, ¿Como la estas pasando en este mundo?-

-Bien...- Regina se callo cuando comenzó a escuchar como el resto de las personas en la habitación, que alguien venia discutiendo desde las escaleras que daban al departamento.

Emma bajo los escalones que ya había subido para mirar de quien se trataba.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a un molesto David que estaba discutiendo con una pelirroja. -YA NO ESTOY EN SERVICIO EN ESTE MOMENTO Y YA ESTOY EN MI CASA, SI QUIERES HACER UNA DENUNCIA VE A LA COMISARIA; NO ESTAN NINGUNO DE LOS SHERIFF EN EL MOMENTO PERO WILL ES EL REEMPLAZO POR EL MOMENTO.- Grito David a la molesta mujer mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara, Emma vio como la mujer se estaba viendo directamente a ella.

Una nube verde apareció frente a Emma. La furica mujer se materializo frente a Emma.

-¿CUAL DEMONIOS ES TU PROBLEMA EMMA?- Grito la mujer. Emma se puso en guardia. David simplemente suspiro resignado, _para que tener cerraduras si todos los seres mágicos jamas las respetaban_. -ACASO TIENES UN MALDITO PROBLEMA CONTRA LAS NARICES DE MI FAMILIA, ROMPISTE LA MIA DOS VECES; LA DE ROBIN MAS DE SIETE VECES; AHORA SE LA ROMPISTE A MI PEQUEÑO ROLAND; ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE TRAIGA A ROBERT PARA QUE SE LA ROMPAS TAMBIEN?- Zelena ya estaba tan roja como su cabello de tanto gritar.

Snow se levanto decidida y empujo a Zelena lejos de su hija. -Zelena, no puedes entrar así como si nada a mi casa para empezar a gritarle a mi hija.-

-LA MUY VIOLENTA DE TU HIJA LE ROMPIO LA NARIZ A MI HIJO.- Se defendió Zelena.

La puerta se volvió a abrir esta vez mostrando a un Robin avergonzado por la escena que estaba haciendo su esposa. Detrás de Robin, entraba el pequeño Robert y por ultimo Roland. Robert iba escondido detrás de la pierna de su padre. Roland tenia una gran venda sobre la nariz, todavía tenia manchas de sangre en algunas partes del mentón y su remera tenia una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho, en sus mejillas todavía seguían marcados algunos de los dedos de Emma.

-MIRA COMO ME LO DEJO.- Grito Zelena horrorizada mientras apuntaba a Roland.

Roland se puso muy nervioso al notar la asesina mirada en los ojos de Emma y Alessa, y también la acusadora mirada en los ojos de Snow y Regina.

-Es que tu no sabes lo que hizo ese idiota.- Dijo Emma mientras movía a su madre a un costado y se acercaba para hablarle a la hermana de su esposa cara a cara.

-¿Y QUE HIZO QUE LE TUVISTE QUE ROMPER LA NARIZ?-

-Primero, deja de gritar.- Dijo Emma ya cansada de los gritos. -Segundo. Tu hijo no sabia que Gina estaba de esta forma y cuando la vio pensó que era una chica nueva cualquiera he intento ligar con ella sin saber que era la madre de la chica con la cual estaba saliendo, ya iba a golpearlo cuando lo encontrara por haber coqueteado con Regina, pero que fuera el novio de Al y el pensar de que tal ves ya la haya engañado con cientos de chicas más, eso, eso me hizo enojarme diez veces mas.- Emma miraba fijamente a Zelena.

Zelena gira lentamente el cuello para ver a Regina. Zelena miraba fijamente a Regina buscando confirmación de las palabras de la rubia.

Emma desvió su mirada de Zelena y vio la mirada orgullosa que tenia el idiota de Robin en el rostro, ya lo odiaba y ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra, no le sorprendía que le haya roto la nariz mas de siete veces ya.

Regina comprendió por que su hermana la estaba mirando fijamente a ella. Regina decidió simplemente asentir con la cabeza.

Eso fue suficiente para Zelena.

Zelena se dio la vuelta completamente y busco con la vista a su hijo.

Roland estaba imitando a su pequeño hermano escondiéndose detrás de su padre.

-Roland John Locksley, deja de esconderte detrás de tu padre y enfrente tus problemas.- Dijo Zelena perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco. -¿Es verdad todo eso?-

Con miedo a lo que su madre haría, Roland simplemente asintió lentamente.

-Estas castigado por un mes, sin teléfono, televisión, ni salidas.- Dijo firmemente Zelena.

-Lena, ¿No crees que es demasiado?- Intervino Robin.

-No intentes calmarme Robin, Roland esta en serios problemas.-

-Pero no crees que fue suficiente con la paliza que le dio Emma. Creo que ya esta lo suficientemente avergonzado por que una niña lo haya maltratado tanto.-

Zelena estaba por contestar cuando Emma hablo o mas bien grito, antes que ella. -¿QUIERES QUE TE PATEE EL TRASERO TAMBIÉN A TI PARA SABER COMO SE SIENTE TU HIJO IDIOTA?- Amenazo Emma. -VAMOS A VER COMO TE SIENTES CUANDO ESTA NIÑA TE ROMPA LA NARIZ.- Dijo Emma mientras comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia Robin mientras se remangaba la camisa.

David se apuro y levanto a su hija en el aire desde la cintura antes de que llegara a Robin. -No, no, no, no, nada de peleas dentro de la casa cariño.- Dijo David mientras sentaba a su hija como una niña pequeña en un sillón. Emma cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y refunfuño.

Roland bajo sus defensas al ver que Emma había sido sentaba como una niña pequeña. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que en lo que sentaban a Emma, Alessa se había parado y estaba frente a el ahora, y no lo noto hasta que sintió como una fuerte mano se choco contra su mejilla.

-Ahora estamos a mano cretino.- Dijo Alessa mientras se daba la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Roland luego sintió como una pequeña mano lo golpeaba en la costilla. Roland miro hacia abajo y se encontró con su pequeño hermano mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. -Hiciste enojar a Alexa.-

Alessa se golpeo el rostro con la palma, estaba feliz que el pequeño la haya defendido, pero odiaba cuando la llamaban Alexa.

-Bueno, ahora que ya arreglamos eso..- Dijo Zelena mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. -Nos vamos. Nos vemos luego Regina, Snow, David, Henry, Gemela Mala. Adiós.- Zelena salio por la puerta.

-Adiós Tía Z.-

-Adiós Zelena.-

Roland y Robert la siguieron.

-Nos vemos mañana David.- Dijo Robin mientras salia al ultimo y cerraba la puerta.

David se volteo y vio a toda su familia. -Y ¿Como estuvo su día?- Dijo este mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina. -Snow ¿Por que estas mojada?-

-Le pregunto a Ma como durmió anoche y ella le contesto que le dolía la entrepierna.- Fue la explicación de Henry.

-Entiendo, aunque no quiero enterarme el porque.- Dijo David.

* * *

Hablaron durante un tiempo de como estuvieron sus días. Regina estuvo haciendo mas pregunta sobre este mundo mas moderno de lo que ella acostumbraba. Emma y Neal habían subido a la habitación de este para jugar.

Y así con el tiempo se hicieron las 7 de la tarde.

-Alessa ve a por Ma, sera mejor que vayamos para casa a preparar la cena.- Dijo Henry mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a tantearse el cuerpo buscando sus llaves.

-¿Por que no se quedan a cenar con nosotros?- Dijo Snow.

-Eso estaría bien.- Dijo Regina amablemente.

-Si hagamos eso.- Atribuyo David.

-No creo que podamos, Ma invito a Elizabeth a comer a casa. Pero, ¿Y si ustedes vienen a comer a casa?-

-Si estaría bien.- Dijeron ambos. -Neal ya parece sentirse mejor, así que creo que estaría bien.- Termino Snow.

-¿Por que Emma invito a la Mini-Belle?- Pregunto confundido David.

-Aun con lo de ser su versión joven sigue teniendo sus instintos de Mamá Osa y creo que quiere intimidar un poco a Elizabeth por salir con Luna.-

-Exactamente.- Dijo Emma mientras bajaba pesadamente por la escalera.

David miro fijamente a su hija.

Emma se empezó a sentir incomoda por la forma en la cual su padre la estaba escaneando. -¿Que? ¿Tengo algo?-

-No, estoy buscando si tienes tu arma.-

-Por que todos dicen eso.- Dijo Emma mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-Por Mikael Cox, con tan solo diez años había ido a estudiar con Alessa y Luna, tu literalmente colocaste tu arma reglamentaria sobre la mesa mientras cenaban, asustaste tanto al chico que se orino encima.- Todos rieron ante la memoria.

-¿Y donde es que guardo mis armas?-

-No Emma.- La reprendió Snow.

-Así que la pequeña Luna sale con Elizabeth...- Dijo pensativo David. -Snow cariño, ¿Donde esta mi escopeta?-

-No David. Nada de armas de fuego.-

-Pero no pude hacer nada cuando Emma comenzó a salir con Regina, por lo menos deja que lo haga con mi nieta y su novia.-

-David, dije que nada de armas de fuego.-

-Entonces... ¿Y mis espadas?-

-David, nada de armas en general.- Lo regaño Snow.

-Pero Snow...-

-Sin peros David.-

* * *

Toda la familia entraba por la puerta de la Mansión Swan-Mills ubicada en la calle Mifflin 108.

Cuando Emma entro vio a Elizabeth y Luna sentadas tranquilamente en el sofá del living mirando tranquilamente la televisión como una pareja que ya llevaba varios años junta.

-Pero que aburridas que son chicas.- Se quejo Emma. -Si yo estuviera sola con mi novia en una casa como esta sin nadie alrededor, les juro que ya estaría...- Emma pudo sentir como las miradas de Snow y David le pesaban en la nuca, _Así que esto se siente tener padres_. -Haciendo lo mismo que ustedes.- Dijo nerviosa Emma, mientras sentía como Snow pasaba junto a ella y luego como pasaba David mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

* * *

La cena estaba siendo preparada por Snow, las gemelas, Henry y Regina quien quería ayudar un poco. Mientras tanto en el Living se encontraban Emma, Elizabeth, Neal y David quien iba entrando en la habitación con un Six-Pack de cervezas.

El pequeño Neal estaba sobre las piernas de Elizabeth, mientras Emma cambiaba de canales en la gigantesca televisión.

David se sentó relajadamente en un sillón mientras desenganchaba dos latas. -Emma.- Llamo mientras balanceaba una cerveza hacia Emma.

Emma se preparo para atraparla pero la cerveza nunca llego. -¿Y...?-

-Lo siento. Fue por inercia. Por un momento olvide que eras tu yo de adolescente.- Dijo David mientras seguía sosteniendo la cerveza en el aire.

-Vamos Papá, dame una.- Rogó Emma mientras seguía manteniendo sus brazos como para atraparla.

-No intentes ablandarme Emma.- Le advirtió este.

-Vamos Pa, estamos dentro de la casa y entre familiares, ademas ya he tomado varias antes.-

David miro dubitativamente a su hija, antes de lanzarle la cerveza por fin.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma mientras la atrapaba.

-Pero no le digas a tu madre.- Advirtió David mientras abría su lata.

-Hecho.- Dijo Emma mientras abría la suya. -¿Salud?- Dijo Emma antes de tomar un trago.

-Salud.- Dijo David mientras acercaba su lata para chocarla con la de Emma. -Por este raro momento padre e hija.-

-Salud.- Dijeron ambos antes de tomar un largo trago de sus latas.

-Mi padre me castigaría por un mes entero si llego a hablarle de esa forma... o si llego a pedirle una cerveza.- Dijo tímidamente Elizabeth mientras miraba la televisión que había quedado puesta en uno de los tantos estúpidos realities que plagaban la televisión.

-Papá pasame otra.- Dijo Emma mientras colocaba una mano para atraparla.

David sin preguntar el por que tomo otra lata y se la paso a Emma.

Emma tomo la lata y se la ofreció a Elizabeth. Esta la vio completamente sorprendida.

-¿Qu-qu-que-e?- Fue lo único que salio de la sorprendida Elizabeth.

-Tomala y bebe.- Dijo Emma todavía sosteniendo la lata.

-Pe-pe-pero...-

-No me importa. Es como una costumbre Estadounidense legendaria la de tomarse una cerveza con el padre, o en este caso yo, de la chica con la cual estas saliendo, mientras se mira el juego.- Emma se distrajo de Elizabeth y miro a David. -¿Juega alguien hoy?-

David miro su reloj. -Si, creo que los Empacadores de Green Bay contra Los Cuervos de Baltimore en el canal 64.-

Emma tomo el control y cambio de canal para poder sintonizar el juego, el juego recién había comenzado. -Genial.- Emma levanto su lata apuntando hacia Elizabeth, quien torpemente abrió la suya mojándose el vestido con un poco de espuma. -Por las viejas costumbres.-

-Por las viejas costumbres.- Dijo raramente Elizabeth.

-Salud.- Dijo Emma antes de tomarse un largo trago con el cual casi termina la lata.

En cambio Elizabeth también tomo un largo trago, pero cuando este toco su garganta esta le sintió el gusto, y al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ensanchaban lo mas que podían, escupió todo el contenido de su boca contra la nuca del pequeño Neal.

Neal se puso a llorar y salio corriendo de las piernas de Elizabeth.

-Lo siento Neal.- Dijo raramente Elizabeth todavía sintiendo la cerveza en su boca.

David y Emma se estaban doblandose de la risa.

-¿Como diablos hacen para beber esta cosa?-

-Es tu primera cerveza, bebela despacio niña.- Dijo Emma mientras se reía.

Elizabeth comenzó a tomarla de a pequeños sorbos hasta que cuando termino la lata le encontró el gusto.

-¿QUE HICIERON QUE?.- Se escucho la voz de Snow desde la cocina. -DAVID.- Se escucho la voz de Snow.

-Creo que estas en problemas papá.- Dijo divertida Emma mientras terminaba su lata.

-Creo lo mismo.- Dijo David mientras pesadamente se levantaba del sofá.

-ELIZABETH/EMMA.- Se escucharon las voces de Luna y Regina desde la cocina.

-Creo que todos estamos en problemas.- Finalizo Elizabeth.

* * *

Después de una reprimenda por cada una de sus respectivas parejas y de que Elizabeth se hubiera disculpado con el pequeño Neal, los tres volvieron al Living a beber y ver el juego.

Para el momento en cual la cena ya estaba lista David y Emma ya se habían bebido cuatro latas cada uno y Elizabeth ya le había encontrado el gusto y estaba abriendo su cuarta.

Elizabeth era una peso ligero así que con las primeras dos ya se había mareado un poco y como le comenzó a gustar esto de beber y mirar el juego con su suegra, aprovecho que padre e hija estaban bastantes metidos en la jugada e hizo aparecer dos paquetes de Six-Pack con su magia. A David y a Emma ni siquiera les importo de donde habían salido las cervezas y continuaron bebiendo alegremente mientras los Empacadores ganaban por 15 puntos.

Unos minutos después los llamaron para que se sentaran para comer.

Regina se sentó entre Emma y Henry. Frente a ellos se encontraban Luna de frente a Emma, luego Elizabeth, Alessa y por ultimo el pequeño Neal. En cada una de las puntas se encontraban Snow y David.

Snow se paro a servir la comida.

-Entonces, ¿Como estuvo su salida chicas?- Pregunto amablemente Regina mientras le alcanzaba su plato a Snow.

-Bien, caminamos un poco, nos quedamos en el parque un rato hablando y luego nos dirigimos hacia el cine, en el camino vimos a Roland, el idiota parecía que nos tuviera miedo...-

Emma interrumpió a Luna. -¿Tenia la nariz rota?-

-No.- respondieron ambas confundidas.

-¿Por que? ¿Tendría que tenerla?-

-Debe de ser cuando huyo de mi.- Dijo Regina confundiendo mas a las chicas.

-¿Que?-

-Roland es un idiota que intento ligar con Regina. Cuando se entero que era ella huyo, luego cuando llego aquí para buscar a Alessa, Regina me dijo que era el chico que intento besarla a ella, entonces, fui, vi, y le rompí la cara.-

-Ah.-

-Lo siento Al.- Dijeron ambas.

-Sabia que ese idiota no era nada bueno para ti.- Agrego Elizabeth.

-Bueno continuo, llegamos al cine y nos encontramos con Michelle, Zoey, Sandra y Larissa. Todas fueron bastante receptivas al hecho que fuéramos una pareja, creo que ni siquiera se sorprendieron.-

-No, que pases mas tiempo junto a ella que junto a mi no es nada sospechoso.- Dijo sarcásticamente Alessa. -Ni tampoco que siempre que salen a los recreos se la pasan en los baños y cuando termina ambas tienen los bocas con el labial de la otra. No no es nada sospechoso.- Todos reían mientras ambas chicas se hundían en su asientos, Snow simplemente fruncía el ceño, le gustaba que las chicas salieran pero no que se la pasaran besandoce en los baños de la escuela en la cual era directora. -La verdad es que me sorprende que Mamá nunca se haya enterado, y mucho mas el señor Gold, toda la escuela ya sabia que eran una pareja, creo que ustedes eran las únicas que pensaban que lo ocultaban bien.-

-Continúen contando.- Las animo Regina a las avergonzadas chicas.

-Bueno luego de hablar un poco con las chicas ellas se fueron a ver su película, compramos las entradas y yo fui a comprar las bebidas y todo eso, cuando vuelvo hay un idiota coqueteando con Liza. Fui lo aleje de ella, lo amenace y aun no lo entendió, se paso de largo con algo que dijo y le marque mi puño en su boca.-

-Esa es mi hija.- Dijo Emma mientras levantaba su mano hasta el centro de la mesa para que Luna le chocara los cinco.

-EMMA.- la reprendió Snow mientras Luna chocaba los cinco con su madre.

-Bien hecho Luna.- Dijo David para sorpresa de Snow mientras también le ofrecía sus cinco para chocar.

-DAVID.- Snow reprendió a su esposo. -No fomentes la actitud violenta.-

-¿Y a quien golpeaste Luna?-

-No lo se.-

-Creo que era Miller, un chico de un año superior al mio.- Dijo Elizabeth buscando en su cabeza quien era ese chico. -Si era el.-

-Excelente Luna, golpeaste a un chico dos años superior a ti.- Dijo Alessa mientras le ofrecía sus cinco por detrás de Elizabeth.

Snow simplemente se golpeo la frente. -Alessa, lo de la reunión con tus madres lo pasare para la semana que viene.- Anuncio Snow.

-¿Pero por que? Ma y Mamá están aquí.-

-No sera lo mismo, si se lo digo a esta Regina que a la otra. Ademas lo que hiciste esta muy mal jovencita.- Alessa se puso a refunfuñar en su asiento.

-Bueno continuo, entramos y vimos The Scissoring 7.-

-¿Es una película de terror? ¿No?- Pregunto Emma con una ceja levantada. Las chicas frente a ella simplemente asintieron confundidas. -Tiene titulo de película de porno lesbico. De todas formas siguen haciendo los mismos errores que en los ochenta. Hacen una buena película de terror y luego hacen varias secuelas que terminan por arruinar la primera, si no es que se vuelven tontas, se vuelven tan sangrientas que son Porn-Gore, o son tan absurdamente violentas que terminan siendo comedias violentas.- Se quejo Emma.

-Si tienes razón Má, la película no estuvo tan buena, pero de todas formas Liza se asusto.- Elizabeth la golpeo en el brazo. -Luego paseamos un rato, almorzamos en Granny's, fuimos por un helado y luego nos quedamos aquí. Por alguna razón la puerta de la heladería tenia un gran hueco arreglado con hielo.- Finalizo Luna.

Todos comenzaron a comer cuando Snow termino de servir.

Todos hablaban y se divertían, hablaban sobre viejos tiempos y como era el bosque encantado y como estaba quedando ahora.

El reinado de Elsa en Arendelle y que muy pronto ella y su hermana vendrían a saludar a Emma y Regina.

Emma y David cuestionaron a Elizabeth sobre varias cosas antes de decirle que viniera a ver el juego el domingo con ellos.

Neal hizo enojar varias veces a Alessa.

Regina hablaba sobre su caballo con Snow.

Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que Snow les recordó a las chicas que mañana había escuela. Todos lo tomaron bien, excepto Elizabeth que se dio cuenta que mañana se levantaría con resaca.

-Niña, no te estreces, desde ahora hasta que te duermas toma toda el agua que puedas, pero recuerda de ir al baño antes de dormir, eso eliminara parte de lo que bebiste, de todas formas, mantén una botella de agua y dos aspirinas junto a tu cama, y bebe un poco de enjuague vocal para esconder el olor de tus padres.- Dijo Emma dejando a todos con la boca abierta por los consejos que le estaba dando a la chica.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Elizabeth mientras se servia mucha agua.

Después de un tiempo, los Charming se despidieron y se llevaron a Elizabeth con ellos para dejarla en su casa.

Las chicas limpiaron la mesa y Henry fue a preparar palomitas de Maíz para comer. Cuando terminaron, todos se fueron al Living y se acomodaron para ver la segunda parte de Volver al Futuro.

La película paso bastante rápido, las chicas se burlaban de todas las cosas futuristas que ni siquiera se habían inventado hoy y en la película decían que iban a estar para el 2015. Regina preguntaba si había autos voladores. Henry se reía de la horrible forma de vestirse que tenían en los ochenta.

Cuando termino la película Emma dijo que mañana verían la siguiente, Luna se quejo de todas formas que quería ver la siguiente ahora.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

El alcohol puso a Emma un poco caliente y se le insinuó varias veces a Regina, aunque no había tomado lo suficiente como para no saber controlarse, aunque ya le había dicho bastantes veces si se duchaban juntas.

Emma se dio una ducha rápida y se lavo los dientes. Se quedo sentada en la cama hasta que Regina se terminara de preparar así las dos juntas se irían a dormir.

Regina salio del baño y subió a la cama, se recostó y dejo que Emma la abrazara por detrás, cuando Emma estaba apunto de dormirse Regina hizo una pregunta que le estaba rondando en la cabeza desde que escucho la palabra. -¿Emma?.- Emma ronroneo como señal de que estaba despierta. -¿Que es el porno lesbico?-

Eso fue como un shock eléctrico para Emma. -¿QUE?-

-Que ¿Que es el porno lesbico? Todos se rieron cuando dijiste eso, pero yo no lo entendí.- Dijo Regina con toda la inocencia del mundo en su voz.

-Es pornografía sobre dos chicas.-

-¿Que es eso?-

-Videos sexuales entre dos chicas.-

-LUNA Y ELIZABETH VIERON ESO.- Dijo completamente alterada Regina.

-No, dije que el titulo de la película que vieron sonaba como eso.-

-No entiendo.-

-Ya sabes, The Scissoring, tijereteando, suena como titulo de porno.-

-Sigo sin entender.-

-Ya sabes la posición sexual entre dos chicas...- Emma intentaba explicarlo con las manos pero Regina seguía con cara de confusión. -Gina mejor te lo digo mañana, no quiero tener sexo contigo ahora ya que tal vez mañana no lo recuerde, y la verdad es que quiero recordar mi primera vez contigo y también quiero que sea especial para las dos. Así que, ¿Que tal si pactamos nada de temas sexuales antes de dormir?-

-Esta bien.- Dijo Regina antes de estirar de los brazos de Emma para que la abrazara mas de cerca. -Buenas noches Emma.- Dijo mientras besaba los nudillos de esta.

-Buenas noches cariño.- Dijo Emma antes de colocar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Regina. -Gina apaga la luz.-

Regina estiro su brazo y apago la luz.

00:00

* * *

 **AN: Perdón por haberme tardado la vida en actualizar, pero se me metió tanto la vida como problemas técnicos en medio. Les voy avisando que no voy a escribir nada sobre la quinta temporada hasta que esta llegue por lo menos hasta la mitad de temporada, tal vez haya un PlotTwist terrible y eso me va a hacer cambiar la opinión sobre alguien o algo. Yo lo miro apenas salga en estados unidos, asi que van a ser unos diez semanas mas antes de que escriba algo sobre la quinta temporada.**

 **Les propongo algo: este capitulo fue puro relleno, el drama viene en el capitulo que viene. La** _/s_ **persona** _/s_ **que adivine** _/n_ **que personaje va a sufrir y por que razón lo va a hacer le regalo un fic. Alguien va a sufrir mucho en el 'Miércoles' adivinen quien y porque, y listo.**

 **Mis expectativas para la 5ta temporada: espero que Emma y Gina dejen a Hook y Hood, y que en el futuro hagan funcionar el SQ como lo hicieron los de la Leyenda de Korra, para los que no lo saben, el Korrasami esta confirmado, el creador de la serie lo publico en Twitter para confirmarlo.**

 **O sea Adam y Ed trabajaron con J.J Abrams, no deberían de ser tan mojigatos con lo de tener una pareja del mismo sexo o tocar temas mas adultos, no hace ni siquiera falta que haya un súper-beso o una completamente innecesaria escena sexual, solo incinuenlo al final como lo hicieron los de LdK basta. Bueno Au Revoir Chères.**

" _I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie, I have my freedom but I don't have much time, Faith has been broken, tears must be cried, Let's do some living after we die."_


	7. Miercoles

**AN: I'm back. Amo la comedia y hacer situaciones comicas para ustedes, pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir y en este capitulo... habra comedia, pero tambien comenzara algo de drama.**

 _"VI VERI VENIVERSUM VIVUS VICI"_

 **Without anymore to said, the fic my beloved readers.**

 _ **Este capitulo a sido mínimamente corregido como se explica en la AN del capitulo 8, si ya lo has leído no le hagas caso, no hay ningún cambio en la trama.**_

* * *

Capitulo 7: Miercoles

Regina se despertó calentita envuelta en los brazos de su amada.

Emma la rodeaba con ambos brazos y le roncaba suavemente contra su oído. Regina sabia que era muy temprano y Emma había tomado mucho de esa bebida embriagante anoche, ella ya no tenia sueño y era su hora común de despertarse, en cambio Emma seguramente seguirá durmiendo hasta varias horas después de la mañana.

Regina se desenvolvió lentamente de los brazos de Emma, cuando pudo salir del agarre de la rubia, Regina se dio la vuelta y le puso un beso en la frente. Camino en su pequeño camisón violeta hasta el baño y tomo una pequeña ducha, las cosas en este mundo eran demasiado mucho mas sencillas que en el suyo, si en su mundo hubiese querido ducharse en la mañana, tendría que haber molestado a varios sirvientes que tal vez estuvieran durmiendo, aquí solo tenia que girar dos pequeñas llaves de metal y tenia agua fría o caliente, extrañaba a su padre y a Rocinante, pero también amaba la vida que tenia en este mundo, era algo confuso, sabia que en su tiempo las cosas empeorarían antes que mejorar, pero de alguna forma todo terminaría así de perfecto.

Se seco con una toalla después de su ducha y salio completamente desnuda del baño, sabia que Emma no se despertaría y la atraparía en tal estado, pero el riesgo de que se despertara y la atrapara la excitaba un poco. Tomo algunas prendas de ropa que Alessa le había cedido para que usara esta semana y algunas propias de su yo adulto y se vistió lo mas lentamente posible esperando que Emma se despertara y la atrapara en alguna posición comprometedora. Regina sabia que aunque se conocieron el Lunes en la mañana _completamente desnudas_ , las dos ya tenían sentimientos de tipo romántico por la otra, y por lo que vio en los ojos de Emma, _varias veces_ , la rubia tenia un gran deseo carnal por ella, Regina también lo sentía, nunca se había sentido de esa forma por ninguna otra persona, Regina quería reciprocar esos sentimientos hacia Emma pero sentía que iba a hacer el ridículo ante la joven rubia, estaba decidida a hacerlo con ella en esta semana para tener el recuerdo de haber hecho el amor con el amor de su vida desde esta edad pero no hoy.

Regina se coloco un conjunto de ropa interior color celeste, el bra y las pantis eran un gran invento de estos tiempos, eran como una protección para las partes mas intimas de una persona.

Todos piensan que Regina en esta edad es la expresión de su inocencia aunque Regina no era muy inocente en su mundo, su primer orgasmo lo tuvo cuando fue a montar a Rocinante, la protección de sus pantalones de montar se había roto, y ella se los había puesto de igual manera; la rotura de la protección dejaba expuesta la costura del grueso cuero del cual estaban hechos y esa parte se frotaba contra su sexo, hasta caminar le daba pequeños roces de placer, ni hablar de cuando comenzó a montar a Rocinante, y este comenzó a galopar. Cuando Regina se quedo sola en su habitación ese día, comenzó a explorar con sus dedos las partes de su cuerpo que le causaban tanto placer, nunca le contó a su madre sobre esto, ni como descubrió la masturbación a través de eso y de algunos libros de la biblioteca de su madre, era su pequeño secreto con ella misma y si su madre se llegaba a enterar que se disfrutaba a ella misma, tal vez se lo prohibiera como había hecho con tantas otras cosas que ella disfrutaba.

Tomo una blusa blanca y un par de vaqueros azules ajustados que le quedaban bastante bien. Se coloco un par de calcetines y luego dudo entre ponerse zapatos o zapatillas, _las cuales lucían bastante cómodas_ , finalmente se decidió por las zapatillas, después de todo estaba en casa. Tomo una chaqueta negra de uno de sus trajes de negocios y se la coloco, luego se miro en el espejo para terminar de peinarse, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto hoy.

Se acerco lentamente a la rubia durmiente y le deposito un beso en la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir de esta.

Regina cerro suavemente la puerta para no disturbar el sueño de Emma, a los dos pasos que dio por el pasillo, la puerta de Henry se abrió, de ella salio Henry completamente vestido como para salir mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con un dedo sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Buenos días Henry.- Saludo amablemente Regina a su hijo.

Henry se dio la vuelta y le devolvió una sonrisa junto a su saludo. -Buenos días Mamá, ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano?-

-Es mi hora usual de despertarme. ¿Y tu?-

-No, yo tengo que hacer el desayuno y llevar a las gemelas a la escuela ahora que tu y Má están así.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar el desayuno?-

-Eso seria genial.- Juntos comenzaron a caminar. -¿Podrías despertar a las chicas mientras yo preparo las cosas para cocinar el desayuno?-

-Claro Henry.- Henry bajo las escaleras y Regina se dirigió a despertar a sus hijas. Primero Alessa.

Regina abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Alessa.

Alessa ya estaba sentada en su cama estirando los brazos preparada para levantarse.

-Oh ya estas despierta.-

-Si, no te preocupes Mamá, ve y despierta a Luna que es la que siempre se queda dormida.-

-¿Supongo que ya tienes tu ropa y todas las cosas para ir a la escuela?-

-Si Mamá.- Dijo Alessa mientras se levantaba de la cama hacia su armario. -Te veo abajo.-

-Si, despierto a tu hermana e iré a preparar el desayuno con Henry.-

Regina cerro la puerta del cuarto de Alessa y se dirigió hacia la de Luna.

Cuando entro, no se sorprendió al ver a Luna toda desparramada por la cama. Se acerco lentamente a la amorfa conjunción formada por sabanas y su hija.

-Luna, Luna, Luna, cariño despierta es hora de prepararte para la escuela.- Dijo Regina mientras agitaba lentamente a Luna por un hombro. Luna seguía sin dar una reacción. -Luna despierta.- Luna comenzó a abrir un ojo lentamente.

-Yhe me levantajes Ma...má, ya estoy des...pier...ta.- Luna intentaba levantarse de la cama, con tan solo un ojo abierto y haciendo toda la fuerza posible con un brazo para separarse de la cama.

Cada vez que lograba estirar un brazo para intentar levantarse, volvía a golpear su rostro contra su almohada. Primero con un brazo, luego con el otro, luego incluso con ambos, pero siempre chocaba la cara contra su almohada.

Regina se reía mientras veía esto, le recordaba a un potrillo o un corderito recién nacido aprendiendo a caminar. Luna volvió a intentar levantarse una vez mas, antes de esta vez, en lugar de caer contra su almohada, irse de largo y aterrizar en el suelo llevándose sabanas, cobertores y almohadas con ella, al mismo tiempo que movía de su lugar el colchón de una patada.

Regina siguió riéndose hasta que algo saco su atención de su somnolienta hija que seguía luchando por despertarse. Sobresaliendo de debajo del colchón había una revista, Regina la tomo lentamente. - HUSTLER.- Leyó el titulo. -Oh vaya portada.- Dijo Regina mientras miraba a la chica en ropa interior en la portada de la revista. -Pero supongo que es la moda de este mundo y tiempo.- Regina abrió la revista y comenzó a ojearla. -¿Esta es una de esas revistas que las chicas de la televisión leen y hablan sobre la nueva ropa y los famosos y...?- La pregunta de Regina murió en su boca cuando se adentro mas en las paginas de la revista. -Estas chicas están todas desnudas y posando sugestivamente y...- Regina tenia los ojos bien abiertos ante las cosas que logro ver.

Lo que dijo su madre despertó a Luna como un balde de agua helada. -MAMÁ NO...- Dijo Luna mientras forzosamente abría su ojo izquierdo que estaba unido con lagaña aun.

Regina había llegado al centro de la revista y expandió la parte plegable que mostraba a la chica de la portada completamente desnuda de un lado y del otro. -OH DIOSES...-

-MAMÁ.- Dijo Luna mientras dificultosamente se paraba y arrancaba la revista de las manos de su madre. -Solo ve a abajo que yo me visto y luego bajo a desayunar.-

Regina se vio siendo empujada raramente por su medio dormida hija. -Bueno apurate que estamos preparando el desayuno.- Dijo Regina mientras era devuelta al pasillo.

Luna tomo su " _placer privado_ ", como le gustaba llamarlo, y lo oculto en sus cajones, luego comenzó comenzó a arreglar su cama. -Oh Dios Mamá va a matarme cuando vuelva en si.- Dijo Luna mientras comenzaba a sacar su ropa para la escuela de su armario.

* * *

Regina comenzó a bajar las escaleras todavía algo confundida por lo que había visto. _Por que una chica como Luna tendría revistas con tal contenido erótico. Quizás estudiaba arte o algo parecido,_ _en este mundo se estudian esas cosas,_ _y_ _de seguro_ _quería usarlas como inspiración para dibujar mujeres desnudas,_ _a_ _muchos pintores les gusta retratar mujeres desnudas._

Regina llego a la cocina y se encontró con Henry colocando el tocino en una sarten, para luego servirse café en una taza. -Hey, Mamá ya despertaste a las chicas.-

-Si.- Dijo Regina con algo de dudas.

-¿Quieres café?- Le ofreció Henry.

-No, no me gusto esa cosa. Aunque si aceptaría esa cosa que estaba tomando Emma ayer, aunque sin la cosa esa que tenia por arriba.- Dijo raramente Regina.

-Bien.- Respondió Henry antes de voltearse y darle instrucciones a la cafetera, coloco un par de cubos en esta y en menos de dos minutos una humeante taza de chocolate caliente estaba frente a Regina. -Aquí tienes Mamá.-

-Gracias.-

Regina bebió un poco de su dulce bebida antes hacer la pregunta que le venia molestando hace unos minutos.

-¿Henry?-

-¿Si Mamá?-

-¿Para que son esas revistas Hustler que tiene Luna en su cuarto llenas de chicas d...?- Regina no pudo terminar.

Henry había lanzada todo el café que tenia en su boca por sus fosas nasales.

-Oh Henry.- Regina se levanto tomando un par de servilletas para limpiar el desastre que había hecho Henry. -Te manchaste tu camisa.- Regina comenzó a pasar las servilletas por la camisa de Henry.

-Espero Mamá, no hace falta. Y estas expandiendo la mancha.- Dijo Henry mientras alejaba a su madre para que no lo manchara mas.

Con tan solo un movimiento de muñeca, la camisa de Henry desapareció y una nueva estaba en su lugar.

-¿Tienes magia?-

-Si, lo herede de Má. Pero de todas formas no me gusta usarla mucho.- Henry dio una pequeña risa. -Estuve toda mi infancia obsesionado con la magia y ahora que la tengo la uso solo ocasionalmente, de todas formas es algo que debo hacer, cuando voy fuera de Storybrook no puedo ir por todos lados haciendo movimientos de muñeca esperando que se solucionen las cosas, quedaría como un loco, así que intento hacer la mayor cantidad de cosas sin magia.-

-Oh eso esta bien... supongo.- Regina hizo una pausa mientras seguía mirando hacia arriba a Henry. -¿Y sobre lo de las revistas de Luna?-

Henry se puso rojo. -Mejor no hablemos de las cosas privadas de Luna.- dijo un poco avergonzado Henry

-¿Por que?-

-Hablalo con ella en privado o espera hasta que vuelvas a ser tu yo mayor para decirle algo.- Le explico Henry. _Demonios Luna estará muerta para cuando Mamá vuelva._ Henry se acerco al refrigerador y tomo un par de huevos. -Ahora toma estos.-

-¿Para que?-

-Para preparar el desayuno.-

Comenzaron a preparar el desayuno para las gemelas. Henry le enseño a Regina sobre como utilizar la estufa y algunos electrodomésticos de la cocina y las cosas de seguridad que debía de aprender con estos; como la tostadora, el micro ondas, la batidora, la cafetera, entre otros. Regina aprendía rápido sobre como cocinar.

-De todas formas, ahora que Alessa termino con ese despreciable de Roland deberíamos organizar un torneo para dar su mano en matrimonio y conseguirle una pareja que si valga la pena.-

-MAMÁ.- Se quejo Henry. -Estábamos hablando de que tuvieras cuidado de no cortarte con el cuchillo por que sangraras bastante y sales con esto, ademas, estamos en el siglo 21, aquí las cosas son bastante mas distintas que en el Bosque Encantado, aquí no puedes casarte con alguien a esa edad, tienes que por lo menos ser mayor de 18 años, y aquí las bodas ya no son organizadas por los padres o entre familias, aquí la gente se casa por que se quiere o conveniencia.-

-Oh, ¿Aquí no se casan ni bien las mujeres se vuelven fértiles?-

-No Mamá aquí ya avanzamos mucho.-

En los siguientes cinco minutos bajo Alessa completamente arreglada para ir a la escuela con su mochila en la espalda.

-Nerd, Mamá.- Saludo Alessa mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Buenos días Alessa.- Respondió Regina.

-¿Como quieres tus huevos Al?- Pregunto Henry mientras tomaba dos mas de estos.

-Los quiero...-

-Revueltos serán.- Dijo Henry sin prestar atención a su hermana. Alessa no se sorprendió en nada, eso siempre pasaba cada vez que Henry o Emma se ponían a hacer el desayuno.

-Aquí tienes, chocolate caliente.- Dijo Regina mientras le acercaba una taza de humeante chocolate a Alessa antes de voltearse a buscar las tostadas.

-Gracias Mamá. Henry pasame el azúcar.-

Regina todavía no se acostumbraba a las cosas modernas de este mundo y cuando el pan saltaba de la tostadora, ella también saltaba. Le acerco las tostadas a Alessa y luego fue a hacer otra taza de chocolate para Luna.

Luego de diez minutos de espera Alessa ya había terminado de desayunar, pero Luna no bajaba aun.

-Al, cariño, ¿Podrías fijarte que sucede con tu hermana que no bajo aun? Espero que no se haya asustado por haber visto su revista.- Dijo Regina mientras tomaba la mermelada.

-¿Encontraste su porno?-

-OH DIOSES, PARA ESO ES QUE LAS TIENE.- Grito horrorizada Regina con la cara completamente roja.

-Mamá, recuerda lo que te dije sobre la privacidad.-

-Oh, bueno. Entonces, Al, olvida lo que dije, ve y dile a tu hermana que baje a desayunar.-

-Seguro la holgazana se quedo dormida a medio vestirse o se esta ahorcando con su corbata. Ahora voy.- Alessa se levanto de la mesa y se encamino hacía las escaleras.

-Entonces Henry.- Comenzó Regina una conversación.

-¿Si?-

-¿Eres una clase de persona súper inteligente, un genio o algo parecido?-

-¿Por que lo preguntas?- Pregunto Henry confundido.

-Por tus lentes, de donde vengo solo los eruditos y sabios los usan, o pueden pagar por unos.-

-No, no es nada de eso, es algo que también herede de Mamá, son algunos problemas con la vista pero nada serio.-

-¿Emma tiene problemas en los ojos?-

-Tenía, en nuestro tiempo se opero.- Henry se sirvió otra taza de café. -Eso me recuerda. Mamá luego preguntale a Ma si puede ver bien, si no ve bien dile que me busque que tengo un par de anteojos que ella mando a hacer por si pasaba esto.-

-Bueno luego le pregunto.-

* * *

Emma se despertó con frio.

No por que el clima estuviera frio, si no por que le faltaba el calor de la dulce chica con la cual se había ido a dormir la noche anterior. No se escuchaba ningún sonido venir desde el baño así que ni siquiera se encontraba en la habitación.

Se dio vuelta y golpeo el despertador para ver que hora era. Lo único que pudo ver fueron brillantes formas rojas que asemejaban las 6:50 de la mañana. _Demonios verdaderamente necesito lentes._

Emma se levanto pesadamente de la cama, aun le quedaba algo de alcohol en su sistema, tomo un par de vaqueros y se los puso, después de todo estaba vestida con la camiseta extra grande de los empacadores de Green Bay y un par de pantis.

Cuando se termino de poner los vaqueros Emma salio en búsqueda de su esposa.

-¿Chico?- Emma se acerco al cuarto de Henry, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Emma siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras se ataba el pelo en un rodete suelto sobre su cabeza.

Llego al cuarto de Alessa y abrió la puerta. -¿Al?- El cuarto estaba perfectamente acomodado. Tampoco había nadie dentro.

Emma siguió al cuarto Luna. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Dentro estaba Luna vistiéndose frente al espejo, estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa.

-Hey Luuuuunhhhaaaaaa...- Emma bostezo.

-Buen día Má.- dijo Luna mientras la miraba por el espejo. -¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?-

-La pregunta seria para ti. ¿Que diablos haces despierta a una hora tan insana de la mañana?-

Luna se dio vuelta y le mostró a su madre el uniforme escolar con el cual estaba vestida. Emma la seguía mirando confundida. -Escuela Ma.- Le respondió antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a colocarse la corbata que iba con el uniforme.

-Ohhh.- Fue lo que salio de la boca Emma antes de bostezar mientras se acercaba por la espalda a su hija y la abrazaba mientras colocaba su mentón sobre su hombro. -¿Y Gina?-

Luna se sentía un poco rara por la cercanía de su madre y por lo que sentía contra su espalda, pero contesto de todas maneras. -Mamá se levanto antes que todos y esta abajo haciendo el desayuno con Henry.-

-¿Y tu hermana?-

-Ya esta abajo también.-

-Están locos para levantarse tan temprano. Debemos ser bastante malas como para mandarlos a la escuela tan temprano.- Dijo Emma mientras miraba como su hija se hacia dificultosamente el nudo de su corbata. -Odio esas cosas.-

-Yo también, Mamá siempre lo hace por mi.- Dijo Luna mientras se dejaba un raro nudo con ambas puntas de la corbata a la misma altura. -Y de todas formas Ma, a mi me gusta ir a la escuela.-

Emma levanto su puño y raspo suavemente en forma de juego sus nudillos sobre la cabeza de Luna. -Eres toda una nerd Luns.-

Luna comenzó a meterse la camisa dentro de su falda. Emma sin dejar de apoyar vagamente su mentón contra el hombro de su hija comenzó a ayudarla metiendo las partes que Luna se olvidaba.

-¿Má?.-

-¿Si?- Respondió Emma todavía medio dormida.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que me viene molestando desde que entraste?-

-Claro pequeña.-

-¿No llevas un bra puesto?-

-No.- Emma levanto una ceja. -¿Y por que preguntas eso? ¿Acaso quieres ir sin uno a la escuela?-

Luna se ruborizo un poco. -No Má, es que siento tus pezones duros contra mi espalda desde que me abrazaste...- Dijo Luna con mas rubor en su rostro.

Emma empujo la cabeza de su hija hacia delante antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama como peso muerto. -No pienses eso pervertida, tengo frio y solo tengo esta camiseta ahora, es bastante grande y me entra mucho aire por abajo y arriba.- Emma se quejaba mientras estiraba los brazos. -Hasta por las mangas.-

-MA, yo no estaba pensando en eso.- Grito Luna mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a su madre quien estaba esparcida por su cama. -Es que el hecho de sentirlos contra mi espalda se sintió raro.-

-¿Que nunca se los sentiste a tu querida Liza?-

-NO.-

-Bueno, por lo menos no lo hicieron siendo tan pequeñas.- Luna ya no podía controlar su rubor. -Si algún día lo haces con alguien, hazlo con alguien que te ame y cuando estés preparada.-

-Ya lo se Ma, me lo haz dicho varias veces ya desde que te enteraste de lo mio con Liza.-

-Oh, ¿Yo ya lo sabia?-

-Si, tu te enteraste desde antes que comenzáramos a salir, si quieres te cuento la historia luego, pero, con una condición.-

-¿Cual?-

-No se lo cuentes a Mamá, cuando vuelva a su estado adulto se enterara de cosas que solo sabemos tu y yo.-

-Es un trato.- Dijo Emma mirando el techo mientras levantaba la mano izquierda sin ver y le ofrecía su meñique a Luna.

Un meñique se enredo con el suyo.

-Me gustan muchos estos momentos madre e hija. Deberías de aprovecharlos y preguntarme cosas de mi adolescencia ahora que la estoy viviendo como hacen en las películas de viajes en el tiempo y esas cosas.-

-Si a mi también me gusta, ¿Veías muchas películas cuando eras joven, no Ma?-

-Si, me colaba mucho al cine. La ultima que vi fue el sábado y fue, Pulp Fiction, la dirigió un tipo llamado Quentan... No Quentin... Quentin Tarantino o algo parecido. Me gusto mucho la película.-

-Oh ese es el tipo que hace esas películas llenas de sangre que te gustan tanto.-

-Supongo que es el.-

Luna se recostó junto a su madre. -¿Ma?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Haz estado con otras chicas o chicos hasta el momento?-

-Bueno a decir verdad, estuve con varias chicas desde que descubrí mi sexualidad y un solo chico que fue antes de eso, pero supongo que algo sucedió en el camino para que luego saliera con el papá de Henry.- Emma volteo el rostro hacia su hija que estaba recostada a su lado y le siguió hablando con los ojos entre abiertos. -El chico con el cual salía era medio polaco o algo parecido, su nombre era Thomas Jupeczyk, era un buen chico, siempre me trataba bien y todo eso, salimos un par de semanas, un día sus padres se fueron y lo dejaron solo en casa, horas después estábamos ambos desnudos uno frente al otro en su habitación, el estaba listo para todo, pero yo no, yo no sentía nada, el no me provocaba nada, sentí que todo estaba mal, le dije que no podíamos con esto, tome mi ropa y me fui. El no volvió a hablar conmigo sobre eso, de todas formas solo lo vi una vez mas.- Emma hizo una pausa. -Unos meses después me di cuenta que solo había salido con el por que fue la primera persona en hacerme caso que no le importa y no me trataba distinto por ser huérfana o por vivir con un tutor.-

-Eso es muy triste Má.-

-De todas formas, continuo. En esos tiempos yo vivía en lo de la señora Todd, una tutora del gobierno, una señora tolerante pero muy intolerante a la vez.- Luna la vio confundida. -Al principio ella me vio como la hija que ella dice nunca tuvo, aunque con algunos otros chicos tiempo antes habíamos encontrado algunas fotos de ella y su hija en el sótano. Los vecinos nos contaron que su hija llego a casa una vez tomada de la mano de otra mujer y le dijo que era lesbiana, ella la echo de la casa y desde entonces la niega como su hija, aunque también encontramos tarjetas de navidad con el nombre Sally en el sótano, al parecer Sally la sigue viendo como su madre aunque ella la niegue como su hija. Y por lo que escuchamos también de los vecinos es que luego se hizo tutora para poder criar a la hija y los nietos que nunca pudo tener.-

-Cuando volví a lo de la señora Todd solo se encontraba mi compañera de cuarto Heather. Cuando se fue al sótano para poner a lavar su ropa yo la seguí y la acorrale contra la lavadora. La bese con todo el deseo que tenia por ella, enrede mis dedos en su pelo teñido de rubio y...-

-MÁ, Má, Má, detente, es interesante y quisiera oírlo, pero seguimos siendo madre e hija.-

-Bueno, sin detalles. La verdad es que había pensado mucho sobre ella aun mientras salia con Thomas, al principio pensaba que era algo de un tiempo por su forma Tom-boyesca de ser, ya sabes que se parecía a un chico y se comportaba como uno, pero la verdad es que muchas veces me había tocado a mi misma en la ducha pensando como seria si ella se metiera en ese mismo momento a la ducha conmigo y me...-

-MAAAAAAAAA.-

-Esta bien, esta bien.- Emma se reía de la forma en la que se escandalizaba su hija. -En fin tuve sexo con ella en la lavandería sobre un montón de ropa y sabanas sucias, no fue la experiencia mas linda y romántica, pero fue mi primera vez., fue buena, aunque no tanto.- Emma hizo una pausa. -Lo malo fue que nos quedamos demasiado tiempo desnudas enredadas la una con la otra, podría haber entrado cualquier persona en ese momento y todo estaría perfecto, solo una pequeña amenaza o un soborno y listo, pero tubo que entrar la señora Todd, nos llamo sucias pecaminosas y cosas así, nos arrojo cosas, me tomo por el brazo y me dijo que estaba muy decepcionada de mi, me encerró en mi cuarto y a Heather en el de un pequeño de seis años llamado Jim, en ese momento no sabia como abrir ciertas cerraduras así que no pude escaparme, ni tampoco liberar a Heather para que huyéramos juntas. En la mañana siguiente ya había un auto para mi y otro para Heather, nos sacarían de ahí y nos mandarían con otros tutores distintos, para hacer enojar a la perra malvada de la señora Todd, apenas salimos afuera para ser subidas en los autos, corrí hacia Heather y me bese con ella hasta que nos separaron por la fuerza. De lo de la señora Todd me mandaron con Sarah Fisher o Ingrid como la conocen aquí, ¿supongo que ya conoces la historia con Ingrid?-

-Si, lo de que ella te quiso adoptar y todo eso, pero luego te empujo contra un auto para probarte que la magia existe.-

-Exacto, solo que ahora se que tenia razón y que la magia existe, bueno mientras huía y me escondía de los servicios sociales, me quedo en varios hospedajes y lugares de parada, en el camino conocí a varias chicas, las llevaba conmigo a colarse en el cine, mirábamos una película o dos, y si yo ya la había visto, las comenzaba a besar y tocar mientras nadie miraba, ninguna de ellas fueron relaciones remarcables o algo parecido, solo eran por que no quería estar sola en esos momentos. Luego conocí a Lily.- Emma hizo una pausa para recordar a su Lily y para compararla con la Lily adulta. -Tengo que hablar con ella.-

-Puedes hacerlo el viernes tranquilamente, supongo que vendrá a jugar videojuegos como siempre.-

-Si supongo que si.- Emma se quedo pensando.

-Continua por favor.-

-Bueno, conocí a Lily en una no muy buena situación, estábamos...-

-Estaban robando comida de una tienda, no hace falta que ocultes nada de mi Má, ya me haz contado esa parte, solo que nunca me contaste que paso en medio.-

-Bueno si, yo estaba robando algo para comer y Lily me salvo, nos volvimos amigas, ella me contó que era una huérfana que también estaba huyendo del sistema, en esa semana que vivimos juntas en esa casa que nos metimos, yo me enamore de ella, o mas bien de la persona que yo creía que era ella. Creo que ella también sentía algo por mi, por alguna razón tengo el sentimiento que le gustaban las rubias y por lo que vi no me equivoque.-

-Si, su historia con la tía Kathryn es bastante única.-

-Bueno, la verdad que en la semana que viví con ella todo fue genial, no hacíamos nada mas que jugar videojuegos, comer comida chatarra y mirar películas, al terminar la semana pensé en decirle lo que sentía llevándola al parque de diversiones con algo de dinero que había encontrado escondido en la casa. Pero lo que paso luego, me rompió la ilusión que tenia de Lily. Alguien entro en la casa, creí que era el dueño o un ladrón, tome una lampara e intente protegernos, lo malo no fue que el intruso fuera el dueño, si no que el dueño era el padrastro de Lily. Lily me había mentido, ella no era huérfana, ella tenia lo que yo siempre quise, ella si tenia una familia, pero no la apreciaba, el señor Page llamo a la policía. A la mañana siguiente el padrastro de Lily llamo también a servicios sociales y me llevaron lejos de Lily, ella intento darme un papel con la forma de encontrarla nuevamente, pero yo me sentía traicionada y no lo acepte.-

-Eso es terrible.-

-Ahí no termina mi historia con Lily.-

-Continua entonces.-

-Un mes después una familia me adopto y me saco del lugar en donde estaba. Fueron buenos conmigo y me adoptaron para cubrir un hueco en su perfecta familia. Luego Lily toco la puerta. Me pidió comida y ayuda con algunos problemas que tenia, varias cosas pasaron y las cosas se jodieron otra vez, Lily me distrajo con algo y mientras yo no estaba en mi nueva casa, ella aprovecho y jodió todo, robaron la casa. Mi nueva familia era una farsa, me culparon a mi por dejar entrar a Lily y por poner en riesgo a sus hijos, cuando dijeron eso tome mis cosas y me largue, nunca había sido parte de esa familia, aunque yo quisiera creer que en algún momento fui parte de esa familia, me di cuenta que nunca había sido bienvenida, Lily intento hacer que me quedara con ella y que estuviéramos juntas, comenzó a decirme que su suerte cambiaba cuando estaba conmigo y cosas así, no se que diablos quería, pero yo no quería verla jamas.-

-Eso es muy triste Ma. Por suerte en el futuro se amigaran nuevamente.-

-¿Y como sucedió eso?-

-Maléfica hizo un trato contigo y con Mamá. Las iba a ayudar a derrotar a Rumpelstiltskin, que en esos momentos estaba haciendo de villano, si encontraban a su hija. Cuando tu te enteraste que Lily era la hija de Maléfica y lo que habían hecho los abuelos sin querer, te enojaste mucho, fuiste con Regina y la encontraste, por lo que se, hubo una discusión y una pelea y otras cosas, en fin se amigaron las dos. La verdad es que ustedes siempre tuvieron esa clase de conexión entre las dos. Y lo que sucedía con Lily de que su suerte mejoraba cuando estaba contigo es verdad, ella tenia tu maldad dentro de ella, muchas cosas malas le pasaron por eso, pero cuando estaba contigo la mala suerte se iba.-

-De todas formas, después de eso cada vez que entraba en el sistema nuevamente, volvía a huir, aprendí como abrir y romper cerraduras rápidamente, soy una escapista experta, Houdini estaría orgulloso de mi. De igual manera me gusta aquí, no creo que quiera huir en un buen tiempo.- Emma abrazo a Luna y la acerco a ella. -Me siento en familia ahora.-

-Somos tu familia Ma.- Luna le devolvió el abrazo a su madre y se apoyo sobre el pecho de su madre.

-Amo a mi familia.-

Las dos juntas sin darse cuenta cerraron lentamente los ojos y se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

-Luna, maldita vaga apurate y baja a desayunar. Que seamos las nietas de la directora no nos da ningún beneficio con las llegadas tarde.- Entro Alessa al cuarto de Luna.

Una sonrisa se le formo cuando vio la escena en la habitación de Luna.

Luna estaba dormida pacíficamente con su corbata mal colocada sobre el pecho de Emma quien roncaba suavemente.

-Demonios no entiendo como son tan parecidas si ni siquiera tenemos lazos de sangre, aveces parece que ellas son las gemelas.- Alessa se acerco a las chicas dormidas y tomo fuertemente las sabanas sobre las cuales se habían dormido y estiro fuertemente de estas. -DESPIERTEN YA PAR DE VAGAS.- Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo.

-HEY.-

-Ouch.-

-¿Que diablos sucedió?- Dijeron ambas mientras se miraban confundidas desde el suelo.

-Alessa.- Se quejo Luna.

-ALESSA, ¿CUAL DEMONIOS ES TU PROBLEMA?-

-Despierten ahora par de holgazanas, Luna levantate y baja a desayunar o llegaremos tarde, Má levantate y ve a desayunar si quieres.-

Emma se levanto del suelo y se estiro. -Bueno, el desayuno es el desayuno, así que... a comer.-

-Luna, se supone que es una corbata no un moño.- Se burlo Alessa de su hermana y la forma rara en la cual tenia atada la corbata.

-Cierra la boca, aun no se como hacerlo por mi misma, no entiendo como es que tu te la haces.-

-Mamá nos enseño cuando teníamos siete, solo que yo si preste atención y no le estaba levantando la falda a Betty en ese momento.-

-HEY.-

-Bueno niñas no se peleen y bajemos a desayunar.-

-Esta bien.-

Emma tomo los hombros de sus hijas y las sostuvo hasta que llegaron a la cocina ya que estaba medio dormida aun.

Cuando vio a Regina soltó los hombros de sus hijas y corrió a abrazar a su Gina.

-Oh Gina te extrañe mucho en esta media hora que no te tuve.- Emma abrazo fuertemente a Regina.

-Emma yo también te extrañe.- Regina tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estas muy calentita.- Emma se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Regina sin notarlo. -Y tu cabello huele a manzanas.- Emma comenzó a dormirse en el hombro de Regina.

-Gracias Emma.- Emma no respondía. -Emma, Emma, Emma.- Regina vio en su hombro como Emma roncaba suavemente. -Emma cariño despierta.-

-¿Que?-

-Te dormiste.-

-Uh.-

-Má, toma una taza de chocolate caliente con canela.- Henry coloco una taza en la mesa.

-Gracias chico.- Emma se sentó frente a la humeante taza de chocolate caliente y tomo a Regina de la cintura para que se sentara sobre sus piernas. -Mucho mejor. Ahora díganme, ¿Cual demonios es su problema? No son ni siquiera las 10 de la mañana.-

-Escuela.- Respondieron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta se miraron enojadas entre ellas.

-Llevar a las chicas a la escuela.-

-Siempre me levanto a esta hora.-

-Raros. Por lo menos el chocolate esta bueno.-

Henry coloco un plato con el desayuno frente a Emma y otro frente a Luna, ambas comían como animales salvaje, o Emma un poco menos salvaje que lo normal, ya que tenia a Regina sobre sus piernas. Regina se reía, Emma parecía uno de los caballeros del reino, comiendo alegre y salvajemente sus alimentos, y no la princesa que se suponía era o debería ser. Era su pulcro y salvaje caballero de brillante cabellera rubia.

-Oh Emma, acabo de recordarlo.-

-¿Si querida?- Pregunto Emma con la boca llena de tocino.

-¿Ves bien?-

-¿Que?-

-Ya sabes de los ojos. Si ves bien con ellos.-

-Oh, mas o menos borroso si te digo la verdad.-

-Bien.-

-¿Estoy a dos rayas de volverme un murciélago y te parece bien?-

-No, no es eso, lo que sucede es que Henry tiene un par de lentes que tu yo mayor mando a hacer por si pasaba esto.-

-¿Eso significa que tuve que usar lentes durante mi adolescencia?-

-Si Má.- Respondió Henry.

-Por lo menos no parecía una nerd con ellos.-

Todos se quedaron callados. Henry salio de la habitación y luego volvió a entrar con un estuche en sus manos. -Tus anteojos Má.-

Regina tomo el estuche y se los mostró a Emma.

-Oh demonios pareceré una maldita nerd, ¿Acaso me odio a mi misma en el futuro o que?-

Todos se rieron.

Emma tomo los lentes del estuche y se los coloco. -Wow. Ahora si que veo bien.- Emma observo a su alrededor con nuevos ojos hasta que coloco los ojos sobre Regina. -Wow, eres aun mas hermosa de lo que llegaba a ver.- Luego se acerco a Regina y la beso apasionadamente.

-Oh gracias Emma.- Dijo Regina con rubor en sus mejillas. -Tu también te ves bastante tierna con esos lentes.-

-Enserio, no crees que me veo como una nerd.-

-No Emma, te ves preciosa.- _Ademas no tengo la menor idea de que es un nerd._ Emma le dio un beso en la nariz a Regina. -Como una preciosa nerd.- Se rieron mientras se daban pequeños besos.

-Ma, Mamá, que les dijimos sobre las muestras de afecto de mas frente a nosotros.- Las reprendieron las gemelas que sin quererlo seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.

Terminaron de desayunar, Henry arreglo la corbata de Luna antes de salir de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Emma y Regina se quedaron en la mesa y luego se dirigieron al living.

Se sentaron en el sofá disponiéndose a ver algo de televisión hasta que volviera Henry.

A penas se sentaron en el sofá a Emma le dio sueño nuevamente, primero se apoyo contra el hombro de Regina y luego fue bajando hasta recostarse sobre las piernas de Regina.

-Emma ¿Quisieras que fuéramos arriba a dormir un poco mas?-

-Nha, así estoy bien.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, solo quedate así mientras me tomo una siesta, ve una película o lo que sea.-

-Esta bien.- Regina tomo el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta que encontró una película que estaba comenzando.

* * *

Unas horas después Emma se levanto y se encontró con Regina hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-No Jack, JACK.- Decía/Lloraba Regina mientras miraba la televisión con un pañuelo entre sus manos para secarse las lagrimas.

-Genha, ¿Que shusede?- Pregunto medio dormida Emma.

-Jack, Jack se esta muriendo por Rose.- Regina seguía hablando mientras lloraba.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Un hielo gigante se choco contra el barco y ahora se están hundiendo.-

-Oh.- Emma miro el televisor y vio como Jack Dawson se soltaba del tablón del cual se estaba sosteniendo con Rose, Regina estaba mirando Titanic en la televisión y parece que se emociono mucho, _o mas bien demasiado_.

-NO JACK.- Regina estiro su mano hacia el televisor e intento alcanzarlo.

Emma miraba raramente a Regina.

-POR FAVOR SALVATE TU POR LO MENOS ROSE.- Grito Regina con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando la película por fin termino Regina estaba feliz, pero seguía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hey Gina, calmate un poco, fue solo una película.-

-Pero decía que esta basada en hecho reales.-

-Oh bueno, si paso en la vida real, pero no fue tan así.-

-Oh dioses enserio murió tanta gente así.-

-Si.-

-No quiero subirme a un barco nunca jamas.-

-Esta bien Gina no nos subiremos a ningún barco en algún tiempo entonces.- Emma se acomodo y abrazo a Regina para calmarla un poco.

-Gracias Emma.-

Miraron un rato mas de televisión hasta que se aburrieron. Se levantaron del sofá y se estaban dirigiendo a la cocina cuando Henry entro nuevamente a la casa.

-Hey Ma, Hola Mamá. ¿Que hicieron durante la mañana?-

-No mucho, yo tome una siesta y Regina casi se deshidrata mirando Titanic.-

-¿Y quieren hacer algo hoy?-

-No se cualquier cosa.-

-Ma ¿Quisieras ir a trabajar un poco con el abuelo? ¿Y luego podríamos almorzar e ir a buscar a las gemelas si quieren?-

-Por mi esta genial. ¿Y tu Gina?-

-También.-

-Entonces yo las estaré esperando en el auto, cuando estén listas salgan y suban al auto.- Henry salio de la casa.

-Bueno creo que necesito cambiarme la ropa.- Dijo Emma mientras sin ninguna preocupación se quito la camiseta verde en medio de la sala, quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Regina no dijo nada, se había perdido en el movimiento de los pechos de Emma, pero. -MÁ, ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?- Ese fue Henry.

-¿Que?- Se quejo Emma sin importarle que le estuviera mostrando los pechos a Henry.

A Regina si le importo y abrazo a Emma para cubrirla de la horrorizada vista de su hijo, no era tanto como para protegerlo a él, si no por que le causaba algo de celos que alguien mas la mirara a Emma.

Henry se había tapado los ojos con la palma y tanteaba la mesa junto a la puerta. -Solo vine por las llaves, las espero en el auto.-

-Esta bien.- Dijeron ambas mientras veían a Henry salir por la puerta.

Emma comenzó a subir las escaleras con la camiseta verde de los empacadores de Green Bay en su mano derecha mientras Regina iba detrás de ella.

Cuando subieron las escaleras Emma se quedo parada mirando un cuadro en la pared sobre un florero. En la fotografía se podía observar a Emma y Regina adultas abrazadas una de la cintura de la otra sonriendo alegremente, lo que Emma mas noto, era el prominente pecho que le había crecido.

Emma vio su pecho en la foto y luego comenzó a ver sus pechos actuales y comenzó a tocarlos, moverlos y subirlos. -¿Como diablos me salieron ese par de misiles de ahora a mi adultez?-

-Emma ¿Que estas haciendo?- Pregunto confundida Regina mientras veía atontada como Emma se movía los pechos frente a la fotografiá.

-No entiendo como me crecieron esos pechos que tengo, si ahora están así.-

-Debe de ser por Henry.-

-¿Que?-

-Las tutoras que me educaron me dijeron que cuando me quedara embarazada los pechos me crecerían y eso.-

-Oh. Pero de todas maneras como es que se volvieron tan grandes, ahora son tan pequeños que ni siquiera se mueven si salto, la maldita perra de Natalie Adams es un año menor que yo y tiene los pechos tan grandes como yo en esa foto.-

-Emma, pero...-

-Mira Regina.- Emma comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en el lugar. -Ni siquiera se mueven.- Regina estaba hipnotizada con los movimientos de Emma. -A la muy perra de Envy Adams se le mueven para todos lados incluso cuando respira o camina.-

-¿Envy?-

-Si su segundo nombre es algo con V, no lo recuerdo, y si la llamas por las iniciales suena como Envy.- Emma tomo las manos de Regina y las coloco sobre sus pechos. -Mira siéntelos, son pequeños enserio, dime Gina y se sincera ¿Puedes sentirme algo?-

-Emma, Emma, tus pechos están bien...-

-No Gina tocame enserio y siente...-

-OH DEMONIOS.- La voz de Henry.

Regina, sin soltar los pechos de Emma, se volteo para ver como un zapato quedaba al borde de la escalera, y luego oír como algo caía por las escaleras. DAMP. -OH- PUMP. -OUCH.- BAMP. -DEMONIOS.- PUMP. -ARGHHH.- TRAP. -HIJO DE LA...-

-HENRY.- Gritaron ambas antes de correr a las escaleras.

-NO, no se acerquen, quédense allí, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, yo no vi ni oí nada, solo me caí por la escalera pero estoy bien.- Grito Henry desde el piso de abajo. -ESTOY BIEN. Iba a buscar algo que el abuelo me pidió, pero estará bien si se lo doy otro día. Las espero en el auto.- Emma y Regina simplemente asintieron aunque Henry no pudiera verlas.

-Lo sentimos Henry.- Grito Regina mientras iba a su cuarto con Emma.

-Esta bien Mamá.-

Emma y Regina entraron en el cuarto. Emma siguió quejandoce de sus pequeños pechos mientras se colocaba un bra y una americana. -Emma, cariño, no son pequeños, ya te crecerán.-

-Tu no te quejes Gina, tu ya estas a medio camino de tener ese par melones.- Se quejo Emma mientras colocaba sus nuevos lentes en su bolsillo delantero.

-Emma.- Regina se paro de la cama y abrazo a Emma por la espalda. -No te preocupes por eso Emma, tu eres perfecta para mi, con pechos, sin ellos, con lentes, sin lentes, aunque los lentes te den ese no se que, que me...- Emma se dio vuelta rápidamente y tomo a Regina por las muñecas.

-Así que eres una pequeña fetichista de lentes ¿o no? Regina.- Emma empujo a Regina sobre la cama y se coloco encima de esta. -Dime disfrutaste hoy palpándome el pecho pequeña pervertida.- El aliento de ambas se mezclaba mientras mas se acercaban sus bocas.

BUMP. BUMMMMP. BUMP. La bocina del auto. -DEJEN DE BESARSE Y BAJEN QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DIA.- Grito Henry desde el auto. -Y TRAIGAN MI ZAPATO.-

-Maldito niño.- Se quejo Emma mientras se bajada de arriba de Regina. -Te juro que cuando crezcamos lo castigare por un mes.-

-Creo que Henry es bastante mayor como para ser castigado, pero ya me esta molestando un poco.-

-De todas formas, bajemos antes que señor quisquilloso se moleste.-

* * *

Emma y Regina se subieron en el Sedan de Henry y este las condujo hasta la comisaria.

Cuando entraron en la comisaria se encontraron con David sentado vagamente con sus pies sobre el escritorio.

-Hey Abuelo.- Henry fue el primero en saludar.

-Hey Henry, Regina, cariño.- David los vio y bajo rápidamente los pies de la mesa.

-Hola señor.-

-Hola Papá.- Emma se acerco y abrazo a David dejando a todos ampliamente sorprendidos.

-Hola Cariño.- La saludo nuevamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Como han estado hoy?-

-Asombroso, desayunamos, mandamos a las chicas a la escuela, yo tome una siesta y Regina vio una película.- Dijo Emma mientras se separaba de su padre. -Y por lo que veo tu no haces mucho aquí. Creo que me gusta mi empleo- Emma hablo con sarcasmo.

-¿Que? No. Ahora yo soy el sheriff momentáneo, hasta que tu vuelvas y es mucho trabajo... solo que ahora mande a Robin y Lily a patrullar por el momento mientras yo tomo un descanso, y me lo merezco; con Will...- Will levanto la mano, estaba recostado en su silla con los pies sobre otra silla. -perseguimos a Hook y a Leroy que estaban corriendo desnudos y ebrios por el bosque. Y después de Eso.- David apunto a las celdas donde estaban los dos hombres nombrados vestidos _por suerte_. -Claro que necesito un descanso.-

-De todas formas, si eres el Sheriff, aunque momentáneo ¿Donde esta tu sombrero blanco de Sheriff?-

-Emma estamos en Maine, no en Texas.-

-¿Estamos en Maine? Todo el tiempo pensé que estábamos en Seatle.-

-Emma, eso queda en la otra punta del país.-

-Cierto, reprobé geografía.-

-Y te volviste la Sheriff del lugar de alguna forma.- Dijo Henry mientras se reía.

-Oh Si, ¿Como diablos sucedió eso?-

-Mamá te metió en la cárcel. Tu decidiste quedarte para saber si yo era feliz con ella y Graham te dio un empleo. Graham murió y por consiguiente te ascendieron. Hubo un poco de pelea al respecto con Mamá, pero en fin te convertiste en la Sheriff. Cuando se rompió el hechizo tu y el abuelo fueron ambos Sheriff, si faltaba uno estaba el otro. Con el tiempo Storybrook fue creciendo y necesitábamos mas personal, entonces contrataron a Will Scarlet y Robin como oficiales, con el tiempo le diste empleo a Lily como tu secretaria ya que eres bastante tu como para hacer el papeleo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era asombrosa como oficial, luego aunque Mamá no quería, contrataste a Courtney como tu nueva secretaria. Y esa es básicamente la historia de como llegaste a Sheriff y quienes trabajan para ti.-

-Wow.- _Las explicaciones de Henry pueden ser tan largas._

David se paro y coloco ambos pulgares en sus vaqueros -Bueno ahora que yo soy el Sheriff que dicen si...- David se comenzó a tocar el cinturón buscando su placa de Sheriff. -¿No me digas que la perdí?- David levanto la vista para ver como bruscamente Emma enganchaba la placa de Sheriff en el bolsillo delantero de su americana debajo de sus gruesos anteojos. -Emma...- _Por eso fue el abrazo._

-¿Que? La Sheriff volvió, no debería de vestir mi placa.- Dijo Emma orgullosa mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa, todos se rieron. Emma se separo del grupo y se acerco a la única parte de la comisaria que era mas o menos privada. En la puerta estaba escrito rústicamente Sheriff Swan. -Wow, esta es mi oficina.-

Henry se acerco. -Si Má, la llave esta...- Emma ya había forzado la puerta y había entrado. Henry simplemente rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su madre.

Apenas pusieron un pie adentro desde detrás de Emma y Henry se comenzó a escuchar la chillona voz de una mujer y el resonar de sus tacones.-Oiga no puede entrar ahí, solo la Sheriff Swan puede entrar y...- La chillona voz de la mujer se detuvo cuando vio a la rubia sentada relajadamente en su silla. -Oh Sheriff Swan es usted, perdóneme, me dijeron que no iba a venir en toda la semana, que estaba cambiada en su versión mas joven, que bueno que no le haya pasado nada Sheriff la hubiese extrañado mucho si no hubiese venido en toda la semana.- Dijo en menos de treinta segundos una rubia con un pronunciado escote y un par de finos lentes mientras miraba el suelo avergonzada por haberle gritado a su jefa.

-¿Courtney no es así?-

-¿Que?-

-¿Que si tu eres Courtney mi secretaria?-

-Si, OH SHERIFF SWAN USTED ES MAS JOVEN.- Grito sorprendida Courtney cuando vio bien a la rubia que estaba sentada relajadamente en su escritorio. -OH DIOS ES TAN TIERNA Y HERMOSA ASI DE JOVEN.- Courtney empujo a Henry a un costado y se acerco a la rubia. -AY Y TAMBIEN USAS LENTES AHORA SOMOS MAS PARECIDAS.- Chillo la rubia mientras tomaba los lentes de Emma y se los colocaba a la rubia, en cuanto Emma tubo sus lentes puestos pudo notar el prominente par de pechos que le estaban restregando contra la cara, hasta que estos se alejaron a una distancia aceptable. -OH DIOS TE VES EXTRA TIERNA CON ESOS LENTES.- El sonido de la voz de la rubia subió a un tono casi silbante.

-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?- Era Regina apoyada contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh Gina conoce a mi secretaria Courtney.- Courtney estaba parada junto a Emma y estaba apoyando disimuladamente su mano sobre la de Emma.

-Ho-hola Alcaldesa buenos días, no sabia que estaba por aquí, si lo hubiese sabido le hubiese traído su café como siempre.- Dijo nerviosa Courtney mientras lentamente removía su mano de sobre la de Emma.

-Bueno lo quiero ahora mismo aquí.- Dijo Regina con voz autoritaria, había hablado un poco con David y este le había dicho sobre como se comportaba ella con el resto y por la cara de susto que puso Courtney supo que le salio perfecta, tenia ganas de sonreír pero sabia que rompería el ambiente. Con un exagerado movimiento de caderas se acerco a Emma y se sentó sobre las piernas de la rubia.

Courtney seguía parada junto a la silla de Emma. -¿Y el café que pedí niña?-

Courtney estaba por contestarle a Regina por ser una chica insolente pero recordó quien era. -Yo solo le sirvo a la Sheriff.-

-Pero según se, yo soy la alcaldesa, la Sheriff trabaja para mi y por lo tanto tu también niña.- Dijo Regina con la misma voz mientras Emma la abrazaba por la cintura.

Courtney miro a Emma quien simplemente acintio. -Ahora mismo voy alcaldesa.- Se acerco a Henry que estaba parado junto a la puerta antes de salir. -¿Puede ser que tu madre siempre sea una perra no importa que edad tenga?- le susurro al oído.

-No se que has hecho ahora Courtney pero el odio de mi madre por ti parece que traspasa el tiempo y el espacio.- Courtney dejo la habitación hecha una furia mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía por el café de Regina.

-Gina cariño, pensaba que no te gustaba el café.-

-No me gusta.-

-¿Y por que lo pediste?-

-Por que ella me gusta menos que el café.-

Emma le empezó a hacer cosquillas al mismo tiempo que le colocaba besos en el cuello. -Me encanta cuanto te pones toda celosita y mandona.-

-HA EMMA HA, HA, Emma por favor detente.-

-Esta bien. Hey chico ¿Es tu madre siempre de esta forma cuando esta celosa?-

Henry levanto los hombros simplemente. -Mas o menos parecida. A Mamá nunca le agrado Courtney, ni cuando salí con ella, ni cuando comenzó a trabajar aquí.-

-¿Saliste con ella?- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa por que no haya funcionado lo de su hijo con la molesta rubia.

-Si, pero todo termino después de cuatro meses y algo.-

-¿Que paso?-

-Beso a Má y la verdad no se si alguna vez lo volvió a lograr.-

-¿Que?- Las cejas de Emma casi se pierden en su rubia cabellera por la sorpresa.

-Perra.- Dijo Regina sorpresivamente para todos con sus cejas que casi se unían de lo ceñido que tenia el rostro.

-¿Y luego consiguió trabajo aquí?- Pregunto sin poder creérselo Emma

-No, ella ya trabajaba aquí, Mamá siempre desconfió de ella y nunca le cayo bien, pero, la verdad es que ella es la única en toda la comisaria, ademas de Lily, que puede rellenar los formularios y el papeleo profesionalmente, correctamente o entendiblemente. Mamá la odia profundamente y Ma solo tiene cuidado que no se propase con ella. Siempre que están a punto de despedirla por algo, la mayoría de las veces es por que Mamá esta celosa, pero siempre que Mamá esta celosa o se enoja con Má le manda mas papeleo para llenar, y Má es muy Má como para hacerlo y se lo deja a Courtney mientras te invita a una cita para arreglar las cosas, y después de todo siempre se olvidan de despedirla por que después de todo les deja tiempo libre para ustedes ya que ella se termina ocupando del papeleo de Ma.-

-Entonces ¿Donde esta mi arma?- Emma cambio de tema.

-No Má, no tocaras un arma.-

-Espera Henry ¿Y cuantos años tiene ella?-

-¿Courtney?- Regina acintio.- Tiene 25 ahora, creo. Hace siete o seis años que trabaja aquí. Salíamos desde una semana antes de que comenzara a trabajar como secretaria de Má. Todo estaba bien hasta que la encontré intentando besar a Ma mientras esta dormía en su silla.-

-¿Que?-

-Si estabas durmiendo así como estas ahora, con los pies sobre el escritorio las manos sobre tu estomago y la cabeza colgando de la silla. Cuando entre ese día a saludarla me encontré con Courtney reclinada para besarte mientras dormías y tu chocolate caliente en sus manos, al principio creí que te había sacado algo del rostro o te estaba molestando soplándote el rostro para que te despertara, pero luego vi como conectaba sus labios con los tuyos. Cuando la descubrí se asusto un poco y te derramo encima el chocolate. Terminamos y todo eso, me contó que se enamoro de ti por que te veía como una clase de héroe o modelo a seguir.-

Regina se acomodo sobre Emma. -Hey Gina no te pongas nerviosa esa bimbo de pechos XL no me separara de ti nunca.- Dijo Emma mientras besaba a Regina.

En unos minutos Courtney volvió a entrar por la puerta con el café para Regina, lo coloco con un portavasos frente a Regina y se quedo esperando.

-¿Que mas esperas niña?- Regina volvió a hablar con su voz de alcaldesa.

-Quería ver que lo probara para saber si esta bien o le falta azúcar o algo.-

-Pensé que sabias como me gustaba.-

-Si lo se, negro con dos de azúcar. Pero aveces Ruby se confunde.-

-Ah bien, puedes retirarte.-

-¿Pero no va a probarlo?-

-¿Quien dijo que iba a tomarlo?-

Courtney se mordió el labio inferior y se clavo las uñas en las palmas por la ira que le estaba causando la insolencia de la joven alcaldesa.

-Voy a estar en mi escritorio si _usted_ necesita algo Sheriff Swan.- Dijo Courtney con una sonrisa a Emma mientras se volteaba y sacudiendo sus caderas mas de la cuenta se sentaba en su escritorio a rellenar los formularios del arresto de Leroy y Hook.

Emma y Regina se quedaron hablando un rato mas en la comisaria con David y Henry.

Emma reviso un poco su oficina ya que estaba ahí. En el escritorio había cinco porta-retratos, una con una foto de un pequeño Henry de doce años, otra con una foto de Alessa y otro con una foto de Luna, una con sus padres y Ruby en ella y por ultimo uno que estaba boca abajo en su escritorio que era una foto de Regina, no cabía duda que había sido Courtney la que había volteado la fotografía. Emma coloco la foto nuevamente en su lugar. En un estante había una vieja taza en la cual se leía "I love Boston". En un perchero estaba colgada una campera para lluvia, otra con la palabra SHERIFF escrita en la espalda y una cazadora de cuero rojo de emergencia por si se olvidaba la suya en casa. Todo era bastante su estilo y le agradaba.

Unos minutos después David las llevo en la patrulla a conocer el pueblo y sus lugares mas importantes. David también les contó como se habían declarado cuales era sus sentimientos por la otra, como se desmayo Snow cuando lo escucho, también varias de sus múltiples peleas cuando Emma había llegado a Storybrook y varias de las cosas que habían hecho Henry y las gemelas cuando eran pequeños. Les dio un pequeño tour de quien era cada uno de los habitantes y como se llevaban con ellas.

Luego entraron y almorzaron en Granny's. Ruby en lugar de trabajar como debería, se quedo la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con las chicas. Granny le grito varias veces que volviera a trabajar, pero de todas formas volvía a sentarse y hablar con las chicas.

-Entonces, ¿Estaba bueno el café que te mande Regina o te gustaría de otra manera?-

-No, no lo se, perdoname pero no lo bebí.-

-¿Entonces por que mandaron a Courtney por un café? Ella me dijo que era para ti.-

-Si, yo lo pedí, pero no lo bebí.-

-¿Por que?-

-Estaba celosa de Courtney.- Fue Emma la que contesto.

-Oh entonces incluso ahora odias a Courtney.-

-Si, no me gusta la palabra odiar, pero esa chica, no me gusta que se acerque a Emma.-

-AY DIOS ME ENCANTA LO PEQUEÑA Y MANDONCITA QUE ERES. ES TAN TIERNO.- Ruby se había parado y había abrazado a Regina, David se quedo completamente paralizado en su lugar, al igual que el resto de los comensales que se encontraban en ese momento en Granny's.

Ruby se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. -Oh demonios Regina por favor no me mates por haber hecho eso pero la verdad es que no pude aguantarlo.-

Regina utilizo su voz de alcaldesa. -Esta bien se lo perdonare esta vez señorita Lucas.- Todos rieron por lo terrorífico y gracioso que era ver a esta pequeña Regina hablar fría y calculadoramente como su yo mayor.

* * *

Volvieron unos minutos a la casa, Henry les enseño como utilizar las computadoras modernas hasta que llego la hora de buscar a las gemelas, a Henry le salto un asunto urgente sobre no se que cosa con libros y cosas de nerds, así que nuestras chicas tomaron la decisión de ir ellas mismas a buscar a las gemelas, Henry tenia que ir simplemente a unas cuadras de la mansión, entonces dolorosamente y con una gran desconfianza le cedió su auto a su madre para que buscara a las gemelas.

Emma y Regina se subieron al auto con la promesa de no estrellarlo, colocaron 'escuela' en el GPS y se dirigieron a la escuela secundaria de Storybrook.

Llegaron a la escuela minutos antes de que todos los chicos salieran.

Regina se acerco a la puerta y Emma se sentó sobre el capo del auto a esperar.

En menos de dos minutos los chicos comenzaron a salir casi huyendo de la escuela. Snow estaba en la entrada saludando a los chicos que salían.

A dos metros de Emma pasaban un par de jóvenes hablando alegremente. -Enserio tienes la peor suerte del mundo amigo.- Dijo uno.

-Oh si, la gemela te dejo y te asaltaron violentamente.- Agrego otro.

-Si el tipo que me asalto era enorme y musculoso.- La voz del ultimo idiota era conocida para Emma, era el idiota de Roland.

Emma giro el rostro y observo fijamente al chico con la venda en la nariz hasta que este sintió la mirada y se dio vuelta para devolverla. Roland se paralizo en el lugar por el terror que le causaba ver a la peligrosa rubia y todos sus amigos también se voltearon a verla.

Dos de los cinco le sonrieron a Emma, uno de los otros dos idiotas le golpearon el hombro a Roland. -Hey ¿Quien es la rubia?- El otro también tubo que abrir la boca. -¿Acaso salias con ella también?-

-Hey idiota vuelve a acercarte a Al y te juro que te daré un par de ojos negros para que combinen con tu nariz.- Tres de los chicos se horrorizaron al ver la placa de Sheriff colgando del pecho de la joven rubia y al caer en cuenta de por que hablaba de Alessa.

-OH DEMONIOS ES LA SHERIFF.- Gritaron dos mientras salían huyendo.

-¿Así que te asalto un enorme hombre musculoso, eh?- Los chicos que quedaban se doblaron de la risa. La joven Sheriff fue la que le había roto la nariz.

-Recuerda inepto vuelve a molestar a Al y te dejare ambos ojos como los de un mapache.- Emma se estaba acercando a Roland golpeándolo con su dedo en el pecho.

-Eh...Eh...Ehmmmm... - Roland no sabia que decir.

-EMMA, NO AMENAZES A MIS ALUMNOS.- Era la voz de su madre.

Emma se volteo y vio a su madre parada en la puerta de la escuela con Alessa, Luna y Regina a su lado. -Te salvaste por esta.- Emma empujo al chico y se dirigió hacia su madre.

-Hola Mamá, que bonito.- _Horrible_. -Sombrero.-

-Oh enserio piensas eso Emma, gracias.- Dijo Snow con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Quisieras que te regale uno? Tengo varios en casa.-

-¿Que? No, no, no, no, tu eres la de los sombreros, yo soy la de los lentes.- Emma intento bromear un poco para poder evitar recibir uno de los horribles sombreros que utilizaba su madre.

-Ehm... bueno... ya que vinieron ustedes y no vino Henry quiero decircelo a ustedes ahora.- Snow se acerco un poco a Regina y Emma. -Durante la ultima hora de clases hubo un pequeño incidente con Alessa.-

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Se metió en una pelea con otra chica, de todas formas pospondré la reunión para la semana que viene.- Aviso Snow.

Regina se volteo hacia Alessa. -Al ¿Que sucedió?-

Alessa no contesto y con el ceño fruncido camino a paso firme hacia el auto de Henry, abrió la puerta de atrás y cerro con fuerza.

-Se peleo por que una de sus amigas también salia con Roland.- Explico Luna con una sonrisa triste.

-Ya va a ver ese idiota lo dejare como un mapache atropellado.- Amenazo Emma, varios chicos que todavía estaban saliendo del establecimiento sintieron el odio emanar de Emma y comenzaron a huir.

-Emma...- La intento calmar un poco Snow.

-Ma, Mamá ¿Puede venir un rato Liza a casa?, quiero pasar un rato con ella antes de tener que ir a comer con el señor Gold.- Entro Luna en la conversación para poder cambiar el tema.

-Claro cariño, pero fijate que le pida permiso al espectro.- Contesto Regina.

Unos minutos después pudieron ver como Elizabeth salia de la escuela y como Luna corría hacia ella para darle la noticia. Al parecer querían estar un rato solas y prepararse para lo que vendría esta noche para Luna, hoy Luna había sido invitada a comer con la familia de su novia, y el hecho que el padre de su novia fuera el legendario espectro, no hacia nada mas que ponerla mas nerviosa.

La familia Swan-Mills estaba subida en el Sedan negro de Henry, Emma estaba en el asiento del conductor dando pequeños golpes al volante mientras lo utilizaba como batería para tocar la canción que sonaba en su cabeza, Regina estaba en el asiento del copiloto jugando con la radio, Alessa estaba en el asiento de atrás mirando enojada la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y por ultimo Luna estaba saltando de los nervios en su asiento mientras miraba como enfrente del Sedan Elizabeth estaba hablando a través de la ventanilla del Cadillac de su padre para que la dejara ir a la casa de Luna hasta que tuvieran que ir a su casa a cenar. Por la sonrisa en el rostro de la hija del espectro, parecía que si podrían, sin perder tiempo se subió en el Sedan y Emma encendió el motor y se encaminaron a la mansión Swan-Mills.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa las gemelas y Elizabeth subieron arriba, Emma se sentó frente al televisor y se quedo enganchada viendo un partido del mundial de fútbol, al parecer este año se juega en Francia; Regina fue a la cocina y prendió una de las computadores portátiles para poder buscar una receta para sorprender a Emma con algo que ella disfrutaba mas que cualquier cosa, la comida, después de entrar a tres paginas de pornografía por error, _Wow un simple error de escritura puede llevar a interesantes resultados_ , por fin logro encontrar una con la receta para el platillo que tenia planeado.

Arriba las chicas se encontraban las tres en la habitación de Alessa, Luna y Elizabeth intentaban alegrar a Alessa quien seguía enojada y deprimida por los sucesos de hoy en la escuela.

-Hey Al ya dejalo pasar, encontraras a alguien que te quiera de verdad en el futuro... y de paso también te encontraras con mejores amigas que las que tienes.- La intento calmar ahora Elizabeth que estaba sentada a su derecha.

-La maldita perra de Tamara era una de mis mejores amigas y salia con Roland a mis espaldas y no solo ella si no que otras perras de otros cursos también, QUE IDIOTA FUI.-

Desde su izquierda ahora le hablaba Luna. -Vamos hermanita recuperate, si tu estas triste yo también me pongo triste es esa conexión de gemelas que tenemos.-

Alessa se rio por fin después de varias horas. -No seas idiota.-

-Bueno, pero enserio ponte mejor, ya sabes, como siempre dice la tía Ruby, los hombres son verdaderos idiotas que nunca saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden. Ademas Roland no es alguien por el cual valga la pena llorar. Si lloras por alguien, llora por el perrito que Mamá nunca te compro, por el gatito que nunca me compro a mi, por el perrito que nunca le compro a Ma o por el lemur que se negó a comprarle a Henry, esas cosas se merecen mas tus lagrimas que el idiota ese.- Alessa se volvió a reír de las ocurrencias de su hermana.

-Tienes razón Luna-Luns, no debería llorar por un idiota como Roland, tal vez deba hacerle caso a Ma y no salir con nadie hasta dentro de unos años.-

-Hey, y recuerda si alguna de esas perras se mete contigo, solo avisame a mi o a Luna y yo me asegurare de dejarlas en ridículo Al.- Elizabeth movió su mano frente a Alessa mostrando como de esta se desprendía una gama de colores rojos entre los cuales predominaba el carmesí.

-Wow, tienes magia Betty, eso es tan genial.- Alessa pasaba la mano por sobre los colores que bailaban en la mano de Elizabeth.

-Hey Al, ¿Que dices si traigo un poco de chocolate caliente como hacia Ma cuando eramos pequeñas y estábamos tristes? Eso siempre nos animaba.- Luna sostenía las palmas de su hermana mientras le sonreía con todos los dientes.

Alessa lanzo una pequeña risa mientras asentía con la cabeza. -Claro.-

Luna soltó las manos de su hermana y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Abajo se encontró con su rubia madre gritándole al televisor. -¿Que sucede Ma?-

-Los malditos alemanes anotaron un Gol.-

Luna no entendía bien de lo que hablaba su madre.

-¿Y tu que haces niña?-

-Vine a hacer chocolate caliente para Alessa y nosotras, para ver si la hace sentir mejor.-

-¿Se siente mejor ahora?-

-Algo...- Respondió Luna mientras levantaba los hombros.

-Iré a hablar con ella en cuanto este partido termine.-

Luna iba haciendo ya la ultima taza de chocolate cuando su madre grito nuevamente. -MALDITOS IDIOTAS QUEDA TAN SOLO UN MINUTO.-

-Ma que te sucede nunca te vi tan emocionada con un juego a menos que...-

-Le aposte cincuenta a tu abuelo a que Francia ganaba.-

-¿El abuelo esta aquí?-

-no, le aposte por uno de estos raros teléfonos móviles.-

Luna no hizo mas preguntas, coloco las tres tazas con chocolate sobre una bandeja de plata y comenzó a subir lentamente la escalera.

* * *

-...La verdad es que es verdaderamente estúpido como es que no me di cuenta que estaba saliendo con otras.- Alessa seguía quejandoce sobre su relación con Roland.

-Hey Al ya calmate.-

-No, él no es el problema, los hombres son el problema. Amy ya me lo había dicho y yo no la escuche, siempre creí que me lo decía por que siempre sospeche que ella era como ustedes y me quería meter una mano bajo la falda, pero creo que tenia razón después de todo.-

-¿De que diablos estas hablando ahora?-

-Que quizás lo que necesito es una mujer.- Con esas simples palabras Alessa torció el cuello y tomo por sorpresa a Elizabeth con el beso que le planto en los labios.

La chica mayor se vio sorprendida por el beso y mucho mas cuando ella misma lo devolvió.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, no por lo mágico del beso, ni por ningún cliché romántico, si no por la lentitud con la que vio caer la bandeja de plata al suelo cuando abrió los ojos tras la sorpresa de sentir los labios de Alessa sobre los suyos.

La bandeja toco el suelo con un sonido metálico que quedo grabado en la cabeza de Elizabeth por el resto de su vida, luego llego el sonido de las tres tazas y el chocolate que tenían dentro, dos de las tazas se decidieron en pedazos al golpear con el duro suelo y otra quedo simplemente partida en perfecta simetría a la mitad, todo esto parecía simplemente una cruel ironía de como estaba sintiéndose el corazón de Luna en estos momentos.

Elizabeth levanto mas la cabeza para ver la visión mas dolorosa que había visto en su vida, Luna mantenía apretadas fuertemente ambas manos contra su corazón mientras su mentón se arrugaba, su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos por los cuales ya escurrían lagrimas estaban completamente cerrados con fuerza. Sin ni siquiera querer dirigirles la mirada nuevamente Luna giro su rostro hacia otro lado y sosteniendo sus manos sobre su corazón emprendió una rápida y corta carrera hacia su habitación. Un fuerte portazo resonó por toda la casa.

Alessa y Elizabeth cruzaron sus miradas llenas de culpas por lo que le habían hecho a Luna, Alessa se sentía mal por dentro por lo que le provoco a su hermana aun sabiendo lo que su hermana sentía por la otra chica desde que habían llegado a Storybrook; Elizabeth se sentía mil veces peor, por que ella sabia muy bien que es lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Luna y que es lo que sintió Luna cuando las vio a ambas en tal posición.

-¿Que hemos hecho?- Se preguntaron ambas completamente aterrorizadas antes de levantarse y correr a la puerta de Luna.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno aquí termina este capitulo. Y díganme ¿lo venían venir, los golpeo de sorpresa, escucharon el tren pero no lo vieron pasar hasta que estaba sobre ustedes? Que les parecio, dejen Review con sus opiniones.**

 **Estoy de regreso y les pido disculpa por el retraso, me contrataron a tiempo completo en mi trabajo de medio tiempo y la verdad es que me quede sin mucho tiempo para escribir entre el trabajo, la escuela y las estupidas citas a ciegas que me organizan mis ******* amigos, se que no soy el mejor tipo, ni mas bonita persona como para ser muy exigente, pero, COME ON DUDE, las chicas con las que me hicieron salir, si por un lado estaban bien por el otro no, no puedo salir simplemente con alguien que se ve bien, send me someone with brains please, o alguien que no use la musica que escucho como una moda o una marca de ropa, me mandaron a una chica perfecta para mi** _Con mis cosas preferidas, colorada y con anteojos_ **but she was sooooo empty per inside, Luego una testigo de Jehova que intento unirme a su secta religiosa, y tambien a una que practicamente era incorrecto moralmente ante mis ojos por que era practicamente una versión mayor de mi hermana menor... y esas solo fueron algunas. Las citas a ciegas son una de esas cosas que te hace odiar a tus amigos.**

 **Bueno como siempre Review, Follow y Fav, y si todavia no se hartaron de mi pasen por mi perfil y lean mis otras historias SQ, que se multiplicaran por que tengo varias ideas de One-Shot que ire publicando despues de publicar un capitulo de este fic, quiero desaserme de mis ideas de O-S antes de empezar con mi siguiente serie que les juro les va a volar la cabeza, tengo por lo menos cinco ideas de One-shot que les voy a entregar antes de la publicación de la nueva serie a la cual voy a llamar Twice Upon a Time** _si quieren saber sobre esta manden reviews y en los proximos capitulos tal vez alla algun adelanto de la trama_ **.**

 _"I can't be sure but I think I heard you crawl thru the door, you didn't say a word, and I think you tried to go to bed but instead you went to floor, you've been drinking with the other boys again telling them no we are only friends, making out and making noise. Oh stop pretending that this isn´t ending and i will stop resenting you when you stop resenting me."_


	8. Miércoles (Parte 2)

**AN: Bueno, voy a comenzar con un pequeño error que me viene molestando desde que me di cuenta del mismo, y le doy gracias a D…** _(pero si yo no creo en Dios)_ **le doy gracias a Hideo Kojima, por que no se hayan dado cuenta o que se hayan dado cuenta, y no se hayan quejado pensando que era parte del plot; como que el pueblo quedo varado en el tiempo por otros diez años; pero no es nada de eso, simplemente me equivoque la primera vez que lo puse y después lo comenze a arrastrar hasta este capitulo,** _revisaba_ _el cuadernillo donde escribo mis ideas, para no olvidarlas, Y me di cuenta que el año actual_ _debía_ _ser 2024 y no 2034,_ _ademas de otros errores sutiles que se quedaran por que no hace falta que el Fic sea súper exacto_ **, Bueno este error solo trae consigo algunos cambios, como la edad actual de los personajes a los cuales le di edad, excepto Las Gemelas, Betty y Henry. Por que, piensenlo, 2010 = Henry tiene 10, Henry cumple 16 y Regina quiere adoptar, adoptan dos gemelas de 6 que están llegando a 7. Si fuera 2034 las gemelas tendrian 24. Y por esas razones dentro de poco haré algunos cambios en el fic, no se preocupen no va a cambiar nada, solo algunas edades se les bajaran diez años y algunos hechos que quedan mal escritos tambien, de paso aprovechare para corregir algunas faltas de ortografia para que los nuevos lectores lo disfruten mas. Perdon por las molestias.**

" _By the power of truth, I, while living, have conquered the universe."_

 **Por ultimo recuerden que los amo** _(no de forma acosadora, no es que los espie por la wedcam o la cámara frontal de sus telefonos_ _*Cough*Cough*)_ **y los amo aun mas si dejan reviews, perdon por las molestias y los errores. Ahora con ustedes el Fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Miércoles (Parte 2)

El sonido de algo golpeando la pared era lo único que se podía escuchar salir de la habitación de Luna, ademas de los adicionales gruñidos.

-Luna, por favor abre la puerta.-

-Luna lo siento mucho me deje llevar, no era lo que crees, por favor dejanos entrar.-

-Luna te amo solo a ti, por favor abre la puerta cariño.-

-Luna por favor abre la maldita puerta, y te lo explicaremos todo.-

Y así repetían varias variaciones de las mismas frases mientras golpeaban la puerta, pero no había mas respuestas que el sistemático golpeteo contra la pared, no estaban seguras de que fuera eso.

Tenían bien seguro desde que eran pequeñas, que Luna era una niña muy amable y calmada, hasta que la hacías enojar lo suficiente, entonces se volvía una bestia llena de violencia.

Una vez Tommy Knocker, un chico dos cursos mayor que ella, había hecho tropezar apropósito a Elizabeth, quien venia caminando distraída con gruesos libros en sus brazos, cuando Luna vio lo rojo de la sangre que corría por la nariz de esta, quien se había golpeado con un libro al caer, todo lo que ella vio se volvió rojo. Mientras Tommy se reía de la forma en la cual la chica se cayo de bruces y se burlaba de ella, no noto como la pequeña Swan-Mills se le acerco por un costado, si no, hasta que sintió como su pequeña mano se enganchaba de su camisa y lo estiraba hasta dejarlo a la altura de su enojado rostro, sin perder tiempo Luna coloco su puño como su rubia madre le había enseñado y le asesto un golpe en medio de los ojos. El chico se vio bastante movido por el golpe, se toco la nariz y sus dedos se mancharon de sangre. El chico iba a responder el golpe, no le importaba si era una niña, si era dos años menor que el, o de quien era hija. Mala suerte por el, no fue lo suficientemente rápido, antes de que se pusiera en posición Luna ya lo había golpeado en el mentón desestabilizandolo y logrando que este cayera al suelo, Luna se le subió encima y comenzó a golpearlo con pura ira hasta que la separaron a la fuerza.

A Luna casi la expulsan, como tantas veces, si no fuera por que Tommy admitió haber hecho tropezar a Elizabeth. Elizabeth quedo simplemente con una pequeña venda en la nariz, Luna quedo con una advertencia por parte de su abuela y Tommy quedo con los ojos negros, una nariz maltratada, varios moretones y hematomas, sumados a tres dientes menos por los cuales tubo que pagar Regina para que se los re-colocaran.

En fin Luna era la chica mas tierna y amable mientras no cruzaras su linea y la de las personas que son importantes para ella.

Elizabeth y Alessa estaban en lagrimas todavía golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Luna, sabían lo que habían hecho, y sabían lo que pasaba con Luna cuando se enojaba, pero no sabían que era lo que sucedería si se enojaba y estaba sola, los adolescentes tienden a hacer cosas estúpidas cuando están deprimidos y solos, ese simple pensamiento las tenia completamente preocupadas.

-Luna, Luna.- Ambas ya estaban llorando de rodillas contra la puerta. -Por favor dejanos entrar.-

* * *

-MALDITOS ALEMANES.- El partido había terminado y Alemania lo había dado vuelta en los últimos 10 minutos.

Emma tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor. Se paro y camino hacia la cocina para ver a Regina. Su querida esposa estaba en la cocina cocinando algo mientras miraba algo en la computadora, _seguro que es la receta,_ Emma se acerco lentamente a Regina y la abrazo por la espalda mientras esta se dirigía a la computadora.

-¿Que estas cocinando cariño?- Pregunto antes de empezar a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

Regina se sobresalto y como pudo estiro sus manos y cerro la computadora. -OH, ES UNA SORPRESA, NO PUEDES MIRAR HASTA QUE ESTE HECHO.- Grito Regina mientras se daba la vuelta y le tapaba los ojos con la palma.

-Oh, ¿Enserio estas cocinando algo especial para mi?-

-Si, ahora sal de la cocina y ni siquiera te atrevas a ver los ingredientes.-

-Vamos ¿no me puedes dar por lo menos una pista?- Dijo Emma aun con los ojos tapados por Regina mientras intentaba captar algún aroma de los ingredientes.

Regina beso suavemente a Emma. -Ahí tienes una pizca.-

-Wow, es dulce, me esta gustando bastante esta forma de cocinar. Dame otra probada.- Regina repitió el beso.

-Bueno, listo, ahora mantente lejos de la cocina mientras termino de prepararlo, cuando este listo te avisare.- Regina empezó a caminar lentamente a Emma hacia la salida.

\- Esta bien, de todas formas ahora iré a hablar con Al para fijarme como esta.- Cuando las manos de Regina salieron de sus ojos, Emma aprovecho y le guiño un ojo. -Si la comida esta tan buena como las muestras, te ganaras una gran recompensa Gina.- Dijo Emma como despedida mientras le lanzaba un beso a Regina, para luego irse hacia las escaleras moviendo las caderas exageradamente.

Regina se quedo en la puerta de la cocina babeando pensando en su recompensa mientras veía como el trasero de Emma desaparecía por las escaleras. Hasta que el ruido de una alarma la despertó. -Diantres el horno.- Regina corrió al horno.

* * *

Emma estaba subiendo las escaleras lentamente cuanto comenzó a escuchar, las plegarias y sollozos que venían del pasillo.

-Luna, por favor dejanos entrar.- Decían las voces de su hija y la novia de la otra gemela.

Las dos estaban golpeando la puerta de Luna, pero de esta no venia ninguna respuesta mas que un débil golpeteo contra la pared.

Emma se acerco rápidamente a ambas chicas. -¿Que diablos sucede?- Pregunto preocupada al ver las lagrimas bajando por los ojos de ambas.

-Luna me vio besar a Betty y se encerró en su cuarto.-

-¿Que hicieron que?-

-Alessa me beso y justo entro Luna y nos vio.- Elizabeth estaba llorando contra la pared.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- Le pregunto a Alessa quien también estaba en lagrimas contra la pared a un lado de la puerta.

-No lo se, estaba confundida.- Dijo Mientras lloraba.

Emma se acerco mas y trato de abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave, se agacho un poco y vio por la cerradura, no estaba colocada la llave del otro lado.

Emma se coloco de cuclillas y tomo la cabeza de Alessa y comenzó a revisarla.

Luego fue y se acerco a Elizabeth. Cuando se acerco a esta, Elizabeth cerro fuertemente los ojos y levanto el rostro. -¿Que diablos haces niña?-

-Escuche lo que le hizo a Roland, por eso, golpee me en el rostro, lo merezco, le hice mal a Luna. Hágame lo que quiera pero, no me impida ver a Luna, la amo.- Sollozaba Elizabeth.

-Ya pará tu desfile niña, no voy a golpearte, ahora quedate quieta.- Emma comenzó a revisar la cabeza de Elizabeth.

-Pero es mi culpa que ella este así.-

-Eureka.-

Emma encontró lo que estaba buscando y arranco dos hebillas del cabello de Elizabeth. -Ouch.-

Emma se acerco nuevamente a la puerta y comenzó a torcer los hebillas a su gusto hasta que escucho el gratificante sonido de la cerradura siendo abierta.

Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta muy lentamente para ser recibida por un libro que casi la golpea en la cara. -AFUERA.- Grito Luna con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas que todavía bajaban por sus mejillas. Emma se acerco un poco mas.

Emma se acerco y vio los puños de su hija, la piel en sus nudillos prácticamente ya no existía y sus dedos estaban mojados en sangre. -Por favor Mamá, sal de aquí.-

-Lo siento cariño pero no puedo.- Emma se acerco y abrazo a Luna. -¿Que sucedió cariño? Dímelo.-

Luna rechazaba el abrazo empujando a Emma con las manos, esto le hizo desviar su mente de la ira y por fin pudo sentir el dolor de sus despellejados nudillos. -OH DIOS ¿Que-que me he hecho en las manos?-

-Ya calmate Luns, ya veremos que hacer.- Emma seguía abrazando a Luna.

Luna esta vez acepto el abrazo y lo devolvió. Luna abrazo profundamente a su madre hasta que abrió los ojos.

En la puerta se encontraban Elizabeth y Alessa, las dos estaban llorando y se acercaban lentamente, ambas miraban horrorizadas los maltrechos dedos de Luna.

-Luna...-

-SALGAN, LARGUENSE, NO QUIERO VER A NINGUNA DE USTEDES.-

-Luna por favor...-

-SALGAN DE MI CUARTO AHORA.-

Emma giro con Luna y enfrento a las chicas mirándolas por sobre el hombro de Luna. -Chicas, por favor salgan.-

Las chicas hicieron caso y lentamente salieron cerrando la puerta.

-Luna ahora calmate y dime lo que sucedió.- Emma guio a Luna hasta la cama. Luego sintió sus manos. -¿Luna que le hiciste a tus manos?-

Las manos de Luna tenían los nudillos completamente despellejados y los dedos medio cubiertos por la sangre que le había salido. El otro lado de su mano no estaba mucho mejor, se había clavado las uñas en las palmas y estas también estaban sangrando como si fueran estigmas.

Luna levanto temblorosa su mano izquierda y apunto hacia la pared, en esta había una gran abolladura manchada con sangre.

-Wow, tienes buenos puños.- Emma reviso las marca en la pared. -Ahora, antes de hablar necesito curarte esas manos, se ven bastante maltratadas pero no es nada que un par de vendas y desinfectantes no arreglen.-

-En el segundo cajón de la mesa de luz hay un botiquín.-

Emma se dirigió al cajón. -Wow, una Hustler, así que el legado de Larry Flynn continua, yo te veía mas como una chica que les gustaban las Playboy, pero, gustos son gustos.- Bromeo Emma para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Esto saco una pequeña risa de Luna, así que enserio valió la pena. -Má, no digas esas cosas y toma el botiquín.-

-Esta bien, pero explicame ¿como es que sigues comprando revistas de esa clase si en internet se consigue a dos clicks esa clase de material? O... por lo menos si las tienes... escondelas mejor niña.-

-Al siempre, desde pequeñas, como que noto eso diferente en mi y siempre se burlaba de mi, y hacia bromas tontas sobre lo gay que era y cosas así. Luego cuando cumplimos trece me regalo un par de revistas como su forma de decirme que me aceptaba o algo parecido y bueno... hoy sin querer Mamá la encontró y me olvide de esconderla, de todas formas ya estoy bastante jodida.-

-Bueno ahora dame una mano, así arreglamos tus puños Rocky.-

* * *

-Sus manos... viste sus manos... esto es mi culpa...- Elizabeth sollozando y con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro se desarmaba en la pared del pasillo.

-Calmate ya Betty, tu no tienes la culpa.- Alessa se coloco frente a ella.

-Pero se lastimo, por mi culpa.-

-Ya deja de culparte.-

-Pero...-

-CALMATE.-

-Oh dios Luna.-

Alessa tomo a Elizabeth por los hombros. -Mirame a los ojos Bett.- Elizabeth levanto los ojos. -Escucha, todo esto fue mi culpa, yo fui la que te besó, ya deja de culparte.-

-¿Que sucede chicas? Escuche ruidos.- Regina había subido las escaleras alertada por los gritos y por los ruidos.

-Luna se enojo conmigo.- Dijo Alessa mientras se acercaba a su madre.

-¿por que?-

-Por mi culpa.- Dijo Elizabeth antes de desaparecer en una nube roja después de haber agitado sus muñecas.

-¿Que sucedió?- Dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a Alessa quien se quedo parada donde antes estaba Elizabeth.

Alessa comenzó a llorar. -Bese a Betty.-

-¿Y por que lo hiciste?- Alessa abrazo a Regina.

-No lo se Mamá.- Alessa lloraba contra el hombro de su madre. -Estaba confundida, lastime mucho a Luna, y tal vez arruine su relación con Betty, me siento horrible.-

-Hey cariño esta todo bien, deja de llorar, todo mejorara.- Regina mecía a su hija en sus brazos para calmarla. -¿Y que sucedió con tu hermana?-

-Se lastimo las manos, ahora Má esta hablando con ella, no creo que quiera verme a mi por un buen tiempo.-

-¿Que dices si vienes abajo a ayudarme a cocinar?- Dijo Regina mientras le masajeaba los hombros.

-Esta bien.-

-Ve bajando, yo revisare como están Emma y tu hermana, y luego bajo a seguir cocinando.-

-OK.-

* * *

Gold y Belle estaban sentados tranquilamente en la cocina de su casa tomando el té. Habían tomado la costumbre de parte de Zelena. Todos los días a las cinco, cerraban la tienda por una hora y bebían té, aveces en este tiempo eran visitados por el humo verde de Zelena, el humo celeste de Henry o el humo violeta y blanco de cuando llegaban Emma y Regina. Las visitas siempre eran bien recibidas en estos tiempos

Fue una gran sorpresa ver como un fuerte humo rojo aparecía en su cocina, y mucho mas ver como de esta arremolinada aglomeración de humo frente a sus ojos aparecía el manojo de sollozos y lagrimas que era su hija.

Elizabeth vio los sorprendidos ojos de sus padres antes de pararse del suelo y correr a su habitación.

Gold giro lentamente el cuello hacia su esposa. -Belle, querida, ¿Acabas de ver lo mismo que yo?- Belle aun sorprendida simplemente acintio. -Es bueno saber que no me estoy volviendo loco.- Replico mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza.

-¿Rumpel?-

-¿Si querida?-

-Liz estaba llorando e hizo magia.- Gold levanto una ceja.- ¿Cual de los dos debería hablar con ella en este momento?- Pregunto confundida Belle.

-Bueno, creo que la magia le gana al sentimentalismo, así que creo que yo iré.- Gold se bebió el té de un solo trago y se paro con su bastón para poder subir las escaleras al cuarto de su hija.

-Recuerda cariño, las chicas tenemos sentimientos.- Belle se acerco y le dio un beso. -Suerte. Yo voy a ir a abrir la tienda.-

-Me estas llamando bestia insensible.-

-No, solo bestia brusca.- Grito Belle mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Gold subió pesadamente las escaleras sintiéndose insultado por el comentario de su esposa.

Se acerco lentamente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija y la abrió. -Elizabeth cariño, ¿Estas bien?-

Elizabeth estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo y con la cara enterrada en su almohada, todavía se escuchaban leves sollozos salir de debajo de la almohada. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a Gold, fue ver todos los objetos de la habitación, flotando en el aire.

* * *

Regina entro en la habitación. -Hola, ¿chicas esta todo bien aquí?- Pregunto tímidamente Regina. Claramente no estaba todo bien. Lo noto por los ojos inyectados en sangre con los cuales la miraba Luna y por las manchas de sangre en la camisa de Emma. -OH DIOSES ¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?-

-Gina, calmate, tengo todo bajo control, tu ve y fijate como están Alessa y Elizabeth.-

-Elizabeth desapareció en una nube roja, no tengo idea de a donde fue, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas; a Alessa le dije que bajara abajo a cocinar conmigo, ya me fijare que paso.- Regina se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso a Emma, para luego acercarse a Luna y colocarle un tierno beso en la frente. -Ya veras que todo estará bien cariño.- Regina bajo la mirada y vio las destrozadas manos de su hija. -OH DIOSES...-

Emma se paro y comenzó a empujar a Regina fuera de la habitación. -Lo siento cariño, pero en este momento hay mucho mama-drama en el aire y no necesitamos mas en este momento, ve y habla con tu gemela yo hablo con la miá y nos vemos en la cena.- Emma le cerro la puerta a Regina.

Luego fue y se sentó con Luna a continuar con lo de las vendas.

Emma ahora estaba trabajando con la otra mano de Luna, ya había vendado por completo la otra; había desinfectado y colocado gazas en esta ya, ahora seguía el vendando.

-Hey Luni-Luns, cuéntame una historia para pasar el tiempo y aligerar el ambiente.-

Luna sonrió. -¿Que quieres que te cuente Má?- La optimista forma de ser de su madre siempre la alegraba.

-No lo se, algo como... no se... ¿Por que yo soy Má y Gina es Mamá? O ¿Como las adoptamos?... ya sabes algo por el estilo. Entretenme niña. Riámonos un poco antes de que tiremos la granada lagrimosa.-

-Bueno, lo de Ma y Mamá viene por Henry. Cuando llegaste aquí Henry las llamaba a las dos Mamá y las dos siempre se peleaban por a quien llamaba, eso era antes de que se volvieran pareja, luego cuando tu y Mamá fingían salir para que Henry pasara tiempo con Regina, el había tomado la costumbre de llamarte Má en el año que vivió solo contigo, y bueno cuando recupero sus memorias tu quedaste como Má y Mamá como Mamá, y luego como que nosotras lo copiamos después de unos meses de vivir aquí.-

-Así que tomaron un par de meses en acostumbrarse.-

-Si, yo confiaba en que ustedes no nos devolverían, pero Alessa seguía teniendo miedo que nos devolvieran y yo la seguía a ella en esos momentos, ella era como la gemela mayor.-

-Si, entiendo como se siente eso.- Emma le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Luna. -Bueno ya termine con tus manos, prueba cerrándolas y abriéndolas un par de veces.-

Luna cerro los puños varias veces. -Se sienten bien Má, muchas gracias, aunque lo siento mucho por tu camisa la manche toda con sangre.-

-Eso no importa niña, cualquier cosa diremos que golpee a Roland nuevamente o me metí en una pelea con un tipo grandote y esta es su sangre.-

Ambas se rieron y se acostaron juntas en la cama de la gemela mirando el techo.

-Hey Luna ¿como es que ustedes terminaron con nosotros?-

-Bueno, tu y Mamá fueron al orfanato donde estábamos cuando ya les aceptaron los papeles para una adopción, cuando llegaron Mamá fue a firmar unos papeles y tu te quedaste dando vueltas. Ahí es donde nos conocimos, vi el chocolate en tu bolsillo me acerque y te pedí un poco, en el orfanato no nos dejaban comprar ni tener chocolate con nosotros ya que no querían que los chicos con diabetes que no podían comerlo se sintieran excluidos. Tienes idea de lo que fue eso, comer chocolate a escondidas cuando podía, lo odiaba. Bueno tu me diste un poco de tu chocolate y nos quedamos hablando, tu me dijiste que también habías estado en un lugar como este y las cosas que te pasaron, teníamos varias cosas en común, luego Mamá te llamo a la oficina de la directora para llenar unos papeles, me agradaste desde entonces y esperaba que tu te volvieras mi mamá, cuando las vi al principio yo no sabia que tu y Mamá eran pareja, si no hasta que vi las prejuiciosas miradas de algunas parejas que las llamaban lesbianas y lo continuaban con algún insulto y a varias mujeres golpeando a sus esposos por que se les quedaban mirando.-

-Pues claro que se quedarían mirando somos las Mamas mas calientes que hayan visto.-

-MA, no digas eso, pero de todas maneras imagina mi vida si alguna de esas prejuiciosas familias nos hubiese adoptado, no podría tener a Liza..- los ojos de Luna se nublaron por las lagrimas.-

-Hey Luna no llores, sigue con la historia.-

-Bueno.- Luna se seco una lagrima que estaba por salirse con una de sus vendadas manos. -Después de que les hicieran firmar los papeles tu saliste corriendo a buscarme para presentarme a Mamá, bueno, tu me encontraste, pero no me encontraste.-

-Y...¿Como diablos es eso?-

-Encontraste a Alessa, en ese tiempo Alessa era pequeña pero era muy fría para su edad, no quería que nos lastimaran de nuevo, hace un año una familia nos había adoptado pero al tiempo nos devolvieron, por que se pelearon y ninguno quería hacerse cargo de nosotras, yo me había encariñado con la madre, así que llore mucho cuando nos separaron.-

-Entiendo eso. ¿Pero como quedaron ustedes en el sistema?-

-Nuestros padres biológicos murieron en un accidente de auto cuando teníamos tres años, ninguno de ellos llevaba una buena relación con sus padres, ya que ellos no aprobaban su unión, entonces nos mandaron a un orfanato ya que no había ningún pariente de sangre que nos quisiera. Tu buscaste donde fueron enterrados y todos los años vamos a llevarles flores.-

-¿Y como se llamaban?-

-Leonard y Dalhia Benet.- Luna hizo una corta pausa. -Bueno, cuando te encontraste con Alessa tu comenzaste a hablar de ella como si fuera yo, cada cosa que habías aprendido sobre mi se lo decías a Mamá, pero Alessa siempre te contradecía, yo estaba parada detrás de la puerta riéndome de las caras que ponías cuando te contradecía y Regina se reía de ti, a Mamá le cayo bien Al por esa forma mas civilizada y casi adulta que tenia de hablar, tu le dijiste a Al, _pero si te di chocolate_ , y ella te respondía, _usted nunca me dio nada, pero si tiene lo aceptare amablemente,_ me gustaba lo que estaba pasando, era bastante divertido, pero tu me agradabas y Mamá se estaba riendo mucho de ti, entonces yo aparecí y deje con la boca abierta a Mamá, se dieron cuenta que eramos gemelas, Mamá se vio preocupada por un momento, pero luego te dijo algo al oído y tu comenzaste a saltar como una niña pequeña, nos tomaron la mano a cada una y nos llevaron con la directora. Así es como nos adoptaron y nos llevaron a nuestro nuevo hogar en Storybrook.-

-Nombre peculiar.-

-Si, cuando llegamos las primeras persona que conocimos fueron al Señor Gold, a Belle y a Elizabeth... y eso fue lo que me llevo a como estoy ahora...- Otra vez las lagrimas.

-Hey Luna, no llores ahora, comienza por ahí, ¿Como se conocieron? Y luego sube a ¿por que es que te destrozaste los puños?- Luna acintio.

-Todo comenzó cuando llegamos aquí hace como 7 años y algo...

* * *

 _Hace siete años y algo._

Estábamos en el auto. -Entonces ¿Como quieren que las llamemos?- Pregunto Alessa desde el asiento de atrás.

Emma se volteo en su asiento y miro a Alessa -De que estas hablando... niña.- Emma estaba confundida de con quien estaba hablando.

-Alessa.- Alessa cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, odiaba que la confundieran. -Sobre si quieren que las llamemos Mamá a las dos, o Mamá Regina y Mamá Emma, Mamá 1 y Mamá 2, Má y Mamá...-

-Solo si se sienten a gusto con llamarnos así, llámennos como lo hace nuestro hijo Henry, Má a Emma y Mamá a mi, pero solo si se sienten a gusto chicas, no quiere empujarlas a hacerlo sin que lo sientan, mientras tanto solo llámennos Emma y Regina, ¿Les parece?-

-Si.- respondieron ambas la mismo tiempo.

Hablaron tranquilamente sobre Storybrook y las cosas que tenia el tranquilo pueblo hasta que llegaron. Cuando estacionaron en la mansión Swan-Mills, ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas por lo grande que era.

Mientras observaban la casa, junto a ellas llego una pequeña y por detrás venían sus padres.

-Buenos días Sheriff Swan y buenos días Alcaldesa.- Dijo amablemente la niña.

-Ya te dije Liz llamame Emma solamente.- la joven Elizabeth miraba sus pies avergonzada. -Gold, Belle ¿Como están hoy?.- Los saludo amablemente Emma.

-Bien, gracias Emma ¿Y quienes son estas adorables señoritas que vienen con ustedes chicas?- Belle se había acercado a saludar. -¿Como se llaman niñas?-

-Alessa y Luna Benet.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa a la mujer que se le acerco amablemente.

-No, ahora somos Mills.- Dijo Alessa.

-No, creo que somos Swan.- Dijo Luna.

-Swan-Mills.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, Luna y Alessa Swan-Mills, yo soy Belle este es mi esposo Robert y esta es nuestra hija Elizabeth Gold-French.-

Elizabeth se acerco tímidamente a las chicas. -Hola soy Elizabeth.- dijo esta mientras le ofrecía la mano a las chicas.

-Hola yo soy Luna.-

-Y yo Alessa.-

-Gusto en conocerlas chicas espero que nos volvamos buenas amigas.-

Un auto se paro frente a la mansión, una chica y un chico se bajaron del auto y se acercaron a la casa.

-Señora SM, Sheriff, saben si Henry esta en casa, vamos a llegar tarde si no se apura.- Dijo el chico.

Regina frunció el ceño. -La verdad es que no lo se Nicholas, acabamos de llegar.-

-Yo me fijare.- Dijo Emma antes de gritar. -HEEENRYYY APURATE CON TU MAQUILLAJE LOS GEMELOS TE ESPERAN.- Todos rieron.

La voz de un adolescente salio de la casa. -YA LES DIJE QUE EN UN MINUTO.- En ese minuto Henry salio por la puerta.

-Hey Má, Mamá ¿Ya regresaron?-

-No la verdad es que todavía estamos en Boston.- Dijo con sarcasmo Emma.

-Ha, ha, ha, que graciosa Má.- Henry se acerco a Gold y Belle. -Hola abuelo, abuela.-

-Henry ya te dije que con que me llames Belle es suficiente... - Intento quejarse Belle, esta bien que Charming y Snow se lo tomen como común, pero a ella no le gustaba nada que la llamaran abuela siendo tan joven.

-Lo que tu digas abuela.- Henry se acerco a sus amigos. -Hey Ava, Nick, lo siento por hacerlos esperar chicos.-

-Ya cierra la boca nerd y sube al auto, el padre de Grace nos esta llevando de buena fe y tu le haces esperar la vida.-

-Hey ya dije que lo siento, dejen que me despida y nos iremos.-

-Hasta luego Ma, Mamá, volveremos esta madrugada.-

-Henry espera un momento.- Regina lo tomo por la camisa.

-Pero llegaremos tarde Mamá.- Se quejo este.

-Solo sera un instante, tengo que presentarte a alguien.- Regina dio un paso al costado y le mostró a las gemelas hablando con Elizabeth.

-Estas son tus nuevas hermanas, Alessa y Luna.-

Henry se acerco a saludar a las gemelas. -Hey, chicas yo soy Henry, supongo que seré su hermano mayor, gusto en conocerlas, perdón por tener que irme en este momento tan rápidamente.-

-Gusto en conocerte Henry.- Las saludaron ambas.

-Si mucho gusto...-

BUMP. BUUUUMP. BUMP. Era Nicholas desde el auto, había metido el brazo en la ventanilla del conductor y estaba tocando la bocina para apurar a Henry. -Apurate niño de Mamá.- Dijeron Ava y Nicholas en sincronía mientras se metían en el auto nuevamente.

-Cierra la boca o te la cerrare con mi pie.- Dijo Henry.

Regina vio reprobatoriamente a Emma por esto.

-¿QUE? Seguro lo aprendió de la televisión.- Regina simplemente levanto la ceja ante la defensa de Emma, sabia que esa era una variación de la frase de Emma "Cierra la boca o te meteré mi bota".

-Bueno, hasta luego Ma, hasta luego Mamá, abuelo, abuela, Alessa, Luna, Elizabeth...- Henry se despedía mientras caminada de espaldas hacia el auto y era subido rápidamente por una de las ventanillas al auto de Jefferson por los gemelos.

Regina se acerco rápidamente a la ventanilla. -Jefferson ¿llevas el pergamino para entrar y salir del pueblo?-

-Si Regina.- Dijo este un poco cansado de que se lo siguiera preguntando. Se lo venia diciendo desde que se ofreció a llevar a los chicos al concierto.

-Y ustedes chicos ¿Llevan sus objetos conjurados para no perder la memoria?-

Todos levantaron sus dedos con sus anillos. -Si señora SM.- Respondieron todos al unisono.

-Ya les dije que no me llamaran así... suena como... como si le diera al sado-masoquismo.-

-Entendido señora SM.- Dijeron todos.

Regina miro hacia atrás y vio que las gemelas no estuvieran mirando, cuando confirmo que ninguna estaba mirando, metió medio cuerpo dentro del auto y creo una bola de fuego en su mano. -El próximo que vuelva a llamarme de esa forma se queda sin cejas.-

-Lo que usted diga señora S...- Henry le tapo la boca a su amigo.

-Mamá nos vemos luego, ahora sal del auto para que no lleguemos tarde.-

Regina apago las llamas de su mano y salio del auto.

Jefferson no perdió el tiempo y apretó el acelerador hacia la salida del pueblo, cuando estaban a unos treinta metros de distancia de la casa, se pudo ver como los gemelos, Ava y Nicholas, sacaban sus cuerpos por cada una de las ventanillas traseras. -NOS VEMOS LUEGO SEÑORA SM.-

Regina cerro los ojos y forzó una sonrisa mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente. -Ya verán ese par cuando regresen, veremos como les va cuando los cambie de genero.-

Emma le dio un codazo. -Gina, son solo niños.-

-Y muy pronto seguirán siéndolo solo que al revés.-

-Y dime Regina ¿Donde ira el joven Henry?- Era Gold distrayendola de sus planes de venganza

-Una de sus ruidosas bandas tocara en New Hampshire y Henry ira a verlos con la hija de Jefferson y los gemelos de William.-

-Gina, por favor, van a ver a Foo Fighters no son tan ruidosos.-

-Emma, cariño, toda tu música es ruido para mi.-

-Hey Regina no digas eso, si no quieres que diga lo que encontré en tu cripta.-

-Oh Emma por favor dinos que cosa nueva descubriste, acaso un libro, esta lleno de libros el maldito lugar, alguna vestimenta reveladora con escote extra revelador, mi guardarropa consistía de ellos. Oh querida deslumbranos con tus hallazgos, oh mi Indiana Jones en cazadora roja.- Regina se burlaba de su rubia novia.

Emma se acerco lentamente al oido de Regina y le susurro algo que la obligo a abrir ampliamente los ojos.

-Ni siquiera te animes a nombrar eso Emma.-

-Que no hable sobre tu colección de ropa ochentera, y accesorios extremadamente exagerados como las hombreras, los rizadores, esas terribles chaquetas con estampados y todas las cajas de fijador para cabello que tienes. O NO REGINA NO VOY A COMENTAR NADA DE ESO.- Emma lo dijo todo en voz alta con falsa inocencia.

Regina frunció los labios y abrió ampliamente los ojos, Belle levanto una mano cubrirse la boca y no mostrar su gran sonrisa y Gold simplemente escondió su boca en el cabello de Belle para ahogar su risa. -Y dime Gina te hacías de esos peinados Lizzies cuando estabas sola.-

-Usted ya esta muerta señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina.

Emma comenzó a correr y Regina comenzó a perseguirla, corrían en círculos en la entrada de la mansión en Mifflin 108 entre risas y amenazas, como un gato y un ratón, Gold y Belle comenzaron a reírse abiertamente.

-¿Y son así todo el tiempo?- Pregunto Alessa.

-No, aunque aveces hay fuego en sus persecuciones, con el tiempo se acostumbraran.-

Las gemelas rieron mientras veían a sus nuevas madres perseguirse.

* * *

-...Y así fue como llegamos aquí y el día que conocimos a Liza.-

-Antes de continuar...-

-¿Si Má?-

-Dime que Regina no viste ninguna de esas cosas ochenteras, no creo que pueda vivir los ochenta una segunda vez.-

-No Ma, Mamá mantiene sus cosas ocultas en su cripta, aunque sospecho que algunas veces baja ahí solo para poder vestirlas nuevamente, lo único ochentero que tiene aquí son algunos casetes y vinilos de música pop y algo de disco de esa epoca.-

-...Aunque seria asombroso que tuviera uno de esos sensuales bikinis con...-

-MAAAA

-Esta bien continua señorita censura.-

-Bueno, la primera semana nos llevaron a conocer el pueblo, al principio creíamos que el señor Gold era el papá de Mamá, como Henry lo llamaba abuelo, y que Regina se llevaba mal con el por que se caso con Belle que era hasta mas joven que ella, luego nos contaste una versión sobre cuando saliste con Neal y como casualmente el era el hijo de Gold. No paso mas de una semana hasta que nos enteramos que había magia, siempre se ponían bastante raras cuando algo raro sucedía, y siempre nos sentíamos un poco raras junto a los abuelos, por que actuaban raro, intentando acercarse a nosotros, mientras ante nuestros ojos eran solo amigos de ustedes, un día nos sentaron en el sofá y nos lo explicaron, Alessa intento escapar pensando que estaban locas, luego Mamá la calmo mostrandole magia y pidiéndole que confiara en ella, luego llego Henry para terminar de convencernos, nos contó la historia del pueblo y quien era cada uno de los habitantes, Alessa quiso probarlo y comenzó a bromear llamando al señor Gold todo el tiempo, fue muy divertido hasta que este se canso y le dijo que la convertiría en un cerdo si seguía molestándolo, luego Alessa se entero de algo que nunca me dijo y ahora obtiene favores gratis de parte del señor Gold, la verdad es que creo que los atrapo a el y Belle en una situación inusual o algo parecido. Ya sabes algo como...-

-Bien niña ya corta tu linea, me di cuenta que te estas desviando del tema a propósito. Deja de salirte del camino y cuéntame sobre lo tuyo con la otra niña.-

Luna solamente borro la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro y comenzó a relatar. -Siempre fuimos amigas, Alessa y yo con Elizabeth, ella era mi mejor amiga, con el tiempo Alessa se hizo sus propias amigas y yo me quede con Liza y mis propias amigas, siempre creí que lo que sentía por Liza era una profunda amistad, pero siempre que Liza se iba, Alessa venia y me decía lo gay que me veía despidiendola como si fuera mi esposa, con el tiempo Alessa y sus estúpidas bromas me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de Liza, desde burlarse que sentía celos cuando otras personas estaban con ella, a ponerme colorada cuando me decía que me veía bonita o me daba un cumplido, hasta lo de siempre querer pasar tiempo a solas con ella y varias cosas mas.-

-Esta bien, ya basta de detalles que me vas a decir ahora, que llevas un par de calcetines de arco-iris y me mostraras tu tatuaje de un par de tijeras con un arco-iris entre las hojas, ya entendí que eres súper gay, ahora dime como es que empezaron.-

-Bueno todo comenzó cuando tu encontraste mis cosas...-

* * *

 _2 de marzo hace un año._

Luna estaba acostada en su cuarto tranquilamente, recién había llegado de la escuela.

Estaba por quedarse dormida sin darse cuenta cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta.

Emma estaba parada en la puerta con una bolsa de papel en su mano. -¿Luna?-

-¿Si Ma?- Emma dio un vistazo al pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta con pestillo y sentarse en la cama con Luna.

-Luna tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.-

-¿Tiene que ver con el contenido de esa bolsa misteriosa?-

-Si.- Emma metió su mano en la bolsa de papel y de esta saco siete revistas. -¿Podrías explicarme esto Luna?- Emma arrojo las revistas entre las dos. -Tienes suerte que las haya encontrado yo y no tu madre. Imaginate el escándalo que haría.-

Luna estaba mortificada, su madre había encontrado las revistas pornográficas que Alessa le había regalado para cuando cumplieron 13, dos eran simplemente Hustler y otra una Playboy, otras eran un poco mas especificas, una sobre traseros y dos sobre pechos grandes en especial, pero la ultima era de escenas duras sobre chicas teniendo sexo entre ellas.

-Ehm.. eh... eh.. eh...- Luna estaba en shock repitiendo lo mismo.

-Luna ¿Te pregunte que es esto?- Dijo Emma poniendo la voz y la cara seria. No duro mucho así. -Vamos Luna no pasara nada.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-So-so-son mis revistas, Alessa me las regalo.-

-Eres muy pequeña para tener esto.- Dijo Emma mientras las volvía meter en la bolsa de papel.

-Pero Ma...-

-¿Vas a discutirme sobre si mi hija de 13 años puede tener pornografía?- Luna bajo la cara por la vergüenza. -¿Luna esto significa lo que creo?-

-Si, Má.- Luna seguía con el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Emma se acerco a Luna y la abrazo. -Hey, hey, Luni, no te pongas así niña, recuerda, tienes dos madres cariño, no nos importa si te gustan las chicas, los chicos, los elfos o cualquier cosa, siempre te vamos a amar cariño.-

Luna estaba soltando algunas lagrimas en el hombro de su madre. -Gracias Má.-

Después de un par de segundos Emma empujo a Luna. -Ahora volvamos al caso por el cual vine. ¿Que diablos haces con tanto porno?-

-Ehm... Alessa como que ya sabe sobre lo que me gusta... y me las regalo en nuestro cumpleaños.- Dijo tímidamente Luna mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Esta bien te creo.-

-Gracias Ma.-

-¿Por que?-

-Por ayudarme a sacarme esto de adentro, no sabia a quien contarle.-

-¿Y la hija de Gold?-

-Es que... es que... Má, ¿Puedo contarte algo y me prometes que se queda entre nosotras?-

-Claro niña.- Dijo Emma mientras le ofrecía su meñique a su hija.

Luna enredo su dedo alrededor del de su madre.

-Estoy enamorada, Ma.-

-¿Y... puedo saber de quien?-

-De Elizabeth, con el tiempo me fui enamorando de ella, no se si decircelo o no, tengo miedo que me rechace, o que no quiera hablarme nunca mas, intente ver películas para animarme un poco sobre como expresarle mis sentimientos, pero en estas siempre la chica termina con sus sentimientos rechazados y la otra chica termina con un chico, o la chica mantiene el silencio hasta que es muy tarde, o si todo va bien alguna de las dos se muere, por que el azul no siempre es un color cálido, luego en las otras películas que vi siempre tienen sexo por alguna proposición estúpida o una seduce a la otra y la verdad es que no se que hacer.-

-Luna estas haciendo un gran problema de nada. Simplemente busca el momento indicado y besala, eso explicara tus sentimientos por ella sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna, y si ella te rechaza con asco o algo malo, tu solo le dices que querías probar como se sentía besar, si te sigue rechazando bien, solo sufre en silencio y busca otro interés amoroso, si lo acepta, preguntale si no quiere practicar contigo para que cuando consiga novio sepa besar bien, esa técnica nunca me fallo, siempre que lo intentaba, cada vez la chica se volvía mas adicta a practicar los besos, ya la semana siguiente ya la tenia practicandome beso francés con los labios de abajo...- Emma se quedo paralizada ante lo que le había dicho a su hija de 13 años.

Luna estaba en shock por la información que había soltado su madre.

-Ol-ol-olvida eso ultimo niña o no se lo cuentes a tu-tu-tu madre.- Dijo completamente nerviosa Emma. -Bueno creo que esta conversación termina aquí.- Dijo Emma mientras se paraba raramente. -Dejare estas aquí por tu silencio, pero no quiero encontrármelas de nuevo, si lo hago yo me las quedare.- Emma colocaba la bolsa de papel con las revistas sobre una mesa.

* * *

-Oh si, la técnica del beso francés, como me encanta hacer eso, si la chica era muy ingenua y seguía creyendo que seguíamos practicando la convencía diciéndole que si su novio se lo quería hacer que ella tendría que saber como se hace una para poder guiarlo y luego le decía que también tenia que saber como se sentía una, para poder yo también probar un poco de ese agridulce néctar; si luego me preguntaba como le practicaría ella el sexo oral a el, yo le metía tres dedos en la boca y le pedía que los succionara y los chupara como si fuera un miembro, luego hacia lo posible para que quisiera practicar algo de penetración vaginal o anal y la abría de piernas y... HEY, HEY, HEY.- Emma se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, Luna había quedado callada escuchando atentamente sus historias y consejos de tono sexual.

Emma se lanzo sobre Luna y le comenzó a dar de raspones en la cabeza con sus nudillos. -Hey, tu pervertida, que paso con la Señora Censura. Acaso sufres de un caso de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Dígame Señora Pervertida, que a hecho con la Doctora Censura, que paso con los _MAAAA,_ Señora Pervertida.- Emma seguía dándole de suaves raspones a su hija.

-Hey Má ya para, perdón por dejarme llevar, pero la verdad es que pareciera que no tuvieras filtro en la boca.-

-Y usted tampoco Señora Pervertida, todavía tiene baba en el mentón.- Luna se limpio rápidamente. -Bueno, ahora creo que usted Señora Pervertida, debería continuar con su historia ya que todavía no me dijo como comenzó su relación con la señorita de cabello caoba.-

-Esta bien continuare, el día de nuestra conversación, Elizabeth vino, pero no me anime, el día siguiente fue lo mismo, pero el sábado, el sábado cambio muchas cosas.-

* * *

 _4 de marzo del año pasado._

Luna y Elizabeth estaban sentadas en el cuarto de la primera pintándose las uñas la una a la otra.

-Hey Liza, esto es estúpido, no entiendo por que todas las chicas lo hacen, podríamos estar viendo una película en este momento, sobre adolescentes estúpidas como las que hacen esto, siendo perseguidas en ropa interior por un idiota con cuchillo, pero en lugar de eso nos pintamos las uñas como esas adolescentes estúpidas.-

-No lo se, todas las chicas lo hacen, y que tu no te las pintes no significa que no te guste, ademas te queda bastante bien el color azul, resalta tus ojos y te hace ver mas bonita.- Luna se sonrojo.

-Gracias.-

Elizabeth tomo la otra mano de Luna para pintarle los dedos de esta mano, pero no pinto ninguno, estaba sosteniendo el pinta uñas en el aire, pensando.

-Hey Liza ¿Que sucede?-

-Nada, solo pienso.-

-Vamos, Liza, te conozco hace tiempo como para saber que esa cara no es de nada, algo te esta molestando.-

-Bueno, hay algo que me esta molestando mucho, por que no se lo he dicho a nadie y la verdad es que me esta comiendo por dentro.-

-Liza, soy tu mejor amiga, puedes contármelo a mi.- Luna apoyo suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Elizabeth.

-Esta bien, no se lo dije a nadie aun, tengo miedo, miedo de que me rechacen, no creo que tu me rechaces ya que tienes dos madres y todo eso.- El corazón de Luna comenzó a latir mas rápido.

-Liza yo...-

Elizabeth tomo las manos de Luna en las suyas. -Me di cuenta hace tiempo, que... que... que, Luna, soy lesbiana.- Elizabeth estaba mirando las manos de ambas.

El corazón de Luna estaba latiendo a mayor velocidad. -Liza...-

-Espera dejame terminar.- Elizabeth miro a los ojos a Luna. -Y estoy enamorada de otra chica Luna. Luna, Luna, yo...- El corazón de Luna estaba a punto de explotar.

-Liza yo...-

-...Estoy enamorada de Alessa.- El corazón de Luna imploto. Su corazón se partio en pedazos y fue tragado por el agujero negro que quedo en su lugar.

Luna, se quedo sorprendida y con los ojos completamente abiertos, la chica de la cual ella estaba enamorada, estaba enamorada de su hermana gemela.

-¿Estas enamorada de Al?- Pregunto esta por inercia.

-Si. Ella tiene esa forma de ser que vuelve loca y me hace sentir con mariposas en el estomago y todas esas estupideces.-

-Oh.-

-Aunque tengo miedo de decircelo, tal vez ella rechace mis sentimientos y yo no sabre que hacer entonces.- Luna simplemente escucho a su "amiga" mientras declaraba su amor por su hermana frente a ella.

-Creo que ella es simplemente Hetero.-

-Hey se supone que tu eres mi mejor amiga y deberías darme ánimos para declararme con ella, no deprimirme diciendo que tal vez sea súper Hetero.- Elizabeth golpeo a amistosamente a Luna antes de tirarse en la cama mirando el techo. -Tal vez lo intente hoy o mañana.-

-¿QUE?-

-Que tal vez me le declare, esta noche o mañana. Si me rechaza lo... lo... creo que lo comprenderé, después de todo ella es un año menor y tal vez no tenga bien armada su mente sobre lo que le gusta, si me pide tiempo la esperare, si me rechaza lo aguantare, si en el futuro me da una oportunidad, creo que dejare a cualquier persona con la cual este y me lanzare a sus brazos, solo tiene que darme la oportunidad, lo prometo.-

Luna paso callada o hablando muy poco el resto del día, no estaba enojada ni nada parecido, solo un poco deprimida.

* * *

 _El día siguiente._

Luna estaba en su cuarto todavía con su humor sombrío, era domingo, pero no tenia ganas de hacer nada, cuando sus madres le preguntaron que le pasaba, ella simplemente decía que se sentía mal, que estaba mal del estomago y que no quería hablar con nadie. Regina intento hablarle sobre la menstruación, pero Luna le rehuyo a la conversación como pudo.

Todo estaba tranquilo ahora, Luna estaba sentada en su cama con su computadora sobre una almohada sobre sus piernas.

Estaba buscando imágenes de gatitos en el internet.

Todo estaba bien, los pequeños Ragamuffins eran extremadamente tiernos aveces. _Esta bien la_ _mayoría_ _del tiempo._

Todo era perfecto hasta que Elizabeth entro en lagrimas a la habitación.

Luna cerro rápidamente la computadora y la coloco junto a ella. -Hey Liza ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que lloras?-

-Vi el cartel en la puerta de Alessa.-

-¿Que?-

-Hasta su estúpido nombre me hace llorar.-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Hoy me había decidido.-

-¿A que?-

-¿Acaso escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que te dije el viernes?-

 _Claro que si, rompieron mi maldito corazón_. -Si, lo que te gustaba Al.- Respondió Luna con voz fría mientras no le dirigía la mirada.

-Exacto.- Elizabeth se secaba las lagrimas. -Hoy la invite a tomar un helado, con la excusa de que tu no querías, nos encontraríamos en la heladería de Ingrid, estaba llendo con todo un discurso preparado sobre mis sentimientos por ella. Cuando llego, el idiota de Roland esta frente a ella coqueteandole como hace con las estúpidas de primero y ella estaba feliz escuchando cada estupidez que salia de su boca. Luego... luego llego lo peor de todo, entro dentro del lugar y ella se despide de él, apenas me siento se me acerca y yo me ilusiono en vano, se coloca junto a mi para susurrarme al oido que esta saliendo en secreto con el idiota, y que estaba muy enamorada de él.- _¿Soy mala persona por alegrarme que esto haya sucedido?_ -Le dije que recibí una llamada de mi padre y que tenia que retirare en ese instante y que otro día tomaríamos helado, la verdad es que vine directo para aquí, necesitaba descargarme con alguien,- Luna se estaba cansando de esto. -Todo estaría tan bien si ella solo me diera una oportunidad, o una simple muestra de que ella me devuelve mis sentimientos por ella.- Elizabeth se arrojo en la cama mirando el techo.

A Luna le dolía que su interés romántico estuviera enamorada de otra persona, pero mas le dolía las ganas de tomar su vulnerabilidad como una ventaja para decirle sus propios sentimientos. Por mas que le doliera aprovecharse, se cargo de valentía y jugó sucio.

Clavándose las uñas en las palmas para intentar tener algo de auto-control, Luna se lanzo y coloco suavemente sus labios sobre los de Elizabeth quien se quedo sorprendida.

Después de colocar sus labios sobre los de Elizabeth, Luna se separo lentamente y se quedo de rodillas sobre la cama junto a la otra chica.

Elizabeth lentamente, aun sorprendida, se sentó en la cama mientras colocaba dos dedos sobre sus labios. -Luna.- Dijo mientras giraba su rostro para mirar a la otra chica.

-Estoy enamorada de ti Liza.- Dijo Luna antes de bajar la mirada a sus manos.

-Luna, Luna, yo lo siento..- Dijo antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Luna que comenzó a llorar en su hombro. -Perdoname, por hacerte sentir así, si lo hubiese sabido, tu sentías eso por mi y yo te digo que me gusta tu hermana, soy una idiota, perdoname.-

-Eso no importa Liza, tu no lo sabias.-

-Pero te hice mal Luna, ni siquiera creo que merezca que me quieras de esa forma, soy una estúpida.-

-No lo eres Liza, si lo fueras, no me sentiría de esta forma por ti.-

Se quedaron abrazadas durante unos instantes.

Elizabeth separo un poco su cabeza y miro a los ojos a Luna, esta desvió la vista al sentir que la otra chica la miraba.

Elizabeth tomo el mentón de Luna y la obligo a mirarla. -Luna, perdoname si te hice sentir mal con esto, fui una idiota. Ahora quisiera preguntarte, ¿Si tu quisieras intentarlo?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De que si quisieras intentarlo conmigo, para ver si podríamos tener algo.

-No lo se, si algún día Alessa te da la oportunidad, tu iras con ella, y no se si lo soportaría.-

-Luna he sido una idiota, estuve mirando a otra, cuando te tenia a ti junto a mi todo este tiempo, ahora Luna, ¿Me perdonarías y dejarías que lo intentáramos?-

Luna coloco suavemente sus labios sobre los de Elizabeth. -¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-

Una gran sonrisa se creo en la cara de Elizabeth antes de lanzarse y devolverle el beso a Luna. -Gracias.-

Tranquilamente se quedaron las dos descansando una al lado de la otra recostadas en la cama. -Luna, aveces creo que tu eres mayor que yo, eres demasiado madura con algunas cosas que yo no puedo.- Elizabeth se acomodo y se abrazo a Luna, colocando su cabeza en su pecho. -¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo publico o deberíamos salir a escondidas un tiempo?-

-Creo que a escondidas hasta que cumpla quince tal vez, si salimos tal vez se burlen en la escuela y quedaremos estigmatizadas como lesbianas, como si fuera algo malo, tal vez Mamá no me deje salir contigo por que piensa que sigo siendo pequeña o simplemente por quien es tu padre, tal vez no hasta que tenga quince, pero tal vez deberíamos salir a escondidas un tiempo.-

-Ves, a mi no se me hubiese ocurrido todo eso.- Elizabeth se sentó. -Bueno con eso en claro.- Se volteo a ver a Luna. -Luna ¿Quisieras ser mi novia secreta hasta que podamos salir del closet tranquilamente?- Pregunto Elizabeth con algunas risas de por medio.

-Claro.- Ambas compartieron un tierno beso antes de volver a su posición anterior.

Luna ya se estaba durmiendo por la simple inercia de estar acostada sumado al tierno calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de la otra chica apoyada contra ella, Elizabeth estaba en el mismo camino, se estaba quedando dormida con solo escuchar el suave latido del corazón de Luna.

Toda esa hermosa paz en la cual se encontraban se vio interrumpida por la intromisión de alguien abriendo la puerta. -Bueno, Sra y Sra Swan-French, Mills-Gold, como quieran llamarse, a ti Betty te busca tu padre en la puerta y a ti hermanita Mamá te esta buscando.- Era Alessa.

Luna se levanto altamente alterada. -¿QUE? ¿QUE? NO, NO ES LO QUE CREES AL.-

-Vamos niñas no se mientan a si mismas, son la una para la otra.-

-No Al...-

-Vamos, por que otra razón Betty me invitaría a un helado si no fuera para pedirme permiso para salir con mi hermanita, aunque creo que te acobardaste al ultimo minuto con lo de que tu padre te necesitaba, pero veo que viniste directo aquí a jugar a la Mamá y la Mamá. Pero les digo chicas que me parece asombroso que les guste darse de besos mientras chocan los otros labios, yo las apoyare si algo malo sucede.-

-Que no estamos saliendo Al.- Se quejo Luna.

-Dijiste que mi padre me llama.- Intentaba escapar Elizabeth.

-Si esta abajo, parece que si te necesitaba después de todo.- Elizabeth tomo la mano de Luna y la apretó para luego dedicarle una mirada llena de amor como despedida, y luego salir huyendo por la puerta rápidamente para evitar mas palabras de parte de Alessa.

Alessa entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-A si que tu y Betty, eh.-

-Que ya te dije que no estamos saliendo.-

-Vamos Luna, tu tienes un gran enamoramiento por ella, se te ve cada vez que la miras, ademas ahora solo estas negando que no estas enamorada, ya no me estas negando que no eres gay.-

-Y tampoco soy lesbiana.-

-Vamos no me mientas somos gemelas se cuando mientes, haces el mismo movimiento de nariz que yo hago cuando miento, a que todavía conservas las revistas y DVDS que te regale, a que también compraste mas.-

-Que no.-

-Prometeme que si abro tu computadora entre tus ultimas búsquedas en el historial no habrá gatitos.-

-No, no hay.-

-Entonces dame tu computadora.- Alessa estiro la mano para tomarla-

-No.- Luna movió la computadora.

-Vamos. No me digas que ahora estabas viendo gatos en el internet.- Luna se veia tan culpable, que Alessa no pudo resistir el no reírse.

-No te rias, solo me gustan los gatos, eso no me hace gay.-

-Luna, tu eres casi el colmo de los chistes de lesbianas, solo te faltaría la parte física y listo, eres una chica tan bonita que nadie creería que eres gay si no fuera por tu actitud..-

-Que no. Y lo de bonita solo lo dices por que somos gemelas, para alimentar tu ego.-

-Tienes razón. Bueno es hora de retirarse.- Alessa se paro y se dirigió a la puerta. -Imaginate que un día tu novia se confunda y me bese a mi en vez de a ti.-

-Que Liza no es mi novia.-

-Y quien dijo que yo hablaba de Betty.- Alessa salio de la habitación riéndose.

Luna se quedo sentada en su habitación pensando en los sucesos de esta semana.

* * *

-Ella lo dijo... lo había prometido... en cuanto Al le diera una oportunidad, ella dejaría a cualquier persona con la que saliera y se tiraría en sus brazos... ella ya me dejo... ahora se va a quedar con Al...- Terminaba de relatar Luna quien estaba llorando abiertamente en los brazos de su madre.

-Hey Luns tranquilizate, quizás ella se enamoro de ti en todo este tiempo que estuvieron juntas.-

-Si es así, por que se estaba besando con Alessa.-

-Hey, si todo esto es tan así, entonces se paciente que encontraras a alguien que te quiera de verdad.-

-Pero yo la quiero a ella.-

-Hey, yo también cuando estaba enamorada de Lily creía que la amaba y la seguía amando aunque haya sucedido tanta mierda, pero ahora veo a tu madre, aunque la conocí hace tres días ya no puedo ver mi vida junto a nadie mas que no sea ella.- Emma abrazo a su hija mas fuerte. -Ya veras que todo mejorara cariño, ya veras.- Abrazadas en la cama se quedaron dormidas sin darse cuenta.

* * *

-Elizabeth, querida, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Gold mientras levantaba una mano para sostener todo lo que estaba en el aire con su propia magia.

-No, papá, vete.-

-¿Quisieras contarme que es lo que sucede?-

-No.-

-¿Quisieras contarme desde cuando tienes uso de magia?-

-NO.-

-Elizabeth, querida, por favor calmate un poco y hablame, tu ira esta descontrolando tu magia y todo esta flotando en el aire.- Dijo calmada mente Gold mientras veía como todo en el cuarto se precipitaba unos centímetros.

-¿Yo hice esto?- Pregunto confundida Elizabeth mientras miraba a su alrededor como todo flotaba en el aire.

-Si...- CRASH. -Supongo que no me di cuenta de ese florero.- Un florero de afuera de la ventana también estaba flotando en el aire pero Gold no lo sostuvo en el aire. -Cuando te diste vuelta dejaste de concentrarte en tu ira y soltaste todo los que tu magia sostenía en el aire, ahora yo lo estoy sosteniendo para que nada golpee el suelo y se destroce como ese florero que no sostuve.- Gold bajo lentamente su mano, logrando que todas las cosas flotando en el aire bajaran lentamente, Elizabeth noto como su cama estaba torcida. -Ahora querida esto es un tema serio, si no quieres hablarme de por que lloras, hablaremos sobre...-

-Lo arruine todo con Luna.- Dijo Elizabeth mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su padre quien dificultosamente se sentó en la cama de su hija mientras esta lloraba contra su pecho, esto se sentía raro, el no era muy bueno con mujeres llorando, raramente levanto su mano y comenzó a hacer pequeños en la espalda de su hija.

-Ya, ya pequeña, dime que sucedió.-

-Alessa me beso y Luna lo vio, ahora ella cree que la voy a dejar por Alessa, se lastimo las manos, sus manos...- Elizabeth se puso a llorar mas fuerte al recordar como se encontraban las manos de Luna.

-¿Que sucedió con sus manos querida? sacalo todo afuera.- Dijo Gold mientras abrazaba un poco a su hija, la verdad es que no sabia como comportarse con una chica así de sensible, el había enseñado y casi educado en cosas de la vida a Cora, Regina y Zelena, pero todas ellas ya eran mujeres, y eran bastante rudas y fuertes; en cambio su hija todavía era una niña y su novia se había hecho daño por su culpa, _estúpida_ _juventud_.

-Había un hueco manchado de sangre en la pared, creo que estuvo golpeando la pared, sin importarle que las piel de sus nudillos dejara de existir, prácticamente estaba golpeando la pared con los huesos, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, fue horrible papá, horrible.-

-Ya calmate querida, ya veras que todo estará mejor, primero, planea que harás y luego actuá, hoy no, pero tal vez mañana si ya tienes un plan en mente, ve y habla con ella, si te quiere como tu la quieres, tal vez te perdone o algo.-

Elizabeth se separo un poco de su padre mientras se secaba las lagrimas. -Gracias Papá, necesitaba eso.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Parece que me salieron bien las cosas.- Se dijo Gold a si mismo. -Ahora pasemos al tema en el cual soy experto, hablemos de tu magia.-

Elizabeth se resigno a tener que pasar si o si por esta conversación. -Esta bien.-

-Por lo que veo heredaste algo de la magia oscura del espectro, desde que naciste comenze a envejecer como una persona común, deje de ser inmortal, nadie mas lo sabe, supongo que poco a poco tu te estas convirtiendo en el siguiente oscuro, solo que esta vez es diferente, no veo maldad en ti, ni tampoco cambios corporales, así que supongo que con tenerte de esta forma es una forma de destruir la magia oscura, no se si es cierto pero con el tiempo lo sabremos.- Gold hizo una pausa mientras miraba en los ojos de su hija quien lo miraba atento. -No te quitare la magia, para hacerlo tendría que matarte, y de todas formas nunca lo haría, te amo y ademas eres la viva imagen de tu madre, jamas quisiera perder a ninguna de las dos, perdoname si no quieres esta maldición también, desde este momento yo te ensañare a como utilizar tu magia, después de todo es parte de la mia.- Gold vio el panico en los ojos de su hija. -No te preocupes querida, no te enseñare de la forma que hice con las Mills, te enseñare a usar tu magia desde el lado del amor, no desde la ira. La magia tiene tres formas de utilizarse, el amor, la cual es la mas poderosa, la ira, que es poderosa pero auto-destructiva, y la sistemática sin sentimientos, que funciona como las otras, pero puede ser derrotada fácilmente por las dos anteriores por no estar atada a ningún sentimiento.-

-Papá, ¿Enserio me ayudaras a controlarla sin ira?-

-Claro querida.- Dijo este con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Ahora date la vuelta.-

-¿Para que?-

-Te trenzare el cabello.-

-¿QUE?-

-Que te trenzare el cabello, todavía estas algo nerviosa por lo que sucedió y esos nervios pueden transformarse en ira fácilmente.

-¿Y para que el trenzado?-

-Regina siempre se calmaba cuando le trenzaba el cabello, ella tenia un año o dos mas que tu cuando le enseñe magia.-

Elizabeth simplemente se dio la vuelta y le ofreció su cabello a su padre.

-Yo era como el mejor amigo gay de Regina, estábamos siempre en su cuarto peinándonos y cotilleando como las adolescentes de ahora mientras la infectaba con venganza.- Gold tomo el cabello de su hija en sus manos, hizo aparecer un cepillo en su mano y comenzó a peinarlo.

-¿Cotilleaban sobre que ropa vestir y quien no les agradaba?- Pregunto divertida a su padre Elizabeth.

-Mas o menos parecido, solo que planeábamos a quien matar siguiente en ves de simplemente odiarlo desde lejos.-

-Ah como adolescentes comunes.-

-Bueno, primero, dime como es que te diste cuenta que tenias magia.-

-Bueno todo comenzó cuando la señora Crisp mando un montón de tarea de Matemáticas, sabias que ella esta celosa de Mamá, creo que tiene una cosa por ti...- Elizabeth se soltó y comenzó a hablar con su padre como si fuera una amiga cualquiera, la verdad era que esto del trenzado de cabello de verdad la estaba calmando.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿Por que estas cocinado esto?-

-Emma me dijo que era la comida que mas le gustaba y quería sorprenderla.-

-Entonces, ¿tarta de arándano y pizza?-

-¿Como lo sabias?-

-Siempre fueron los favoritos de Mamá.-

-Se que Emma le gusta comer así que le prepare siete pizzas distintas y cuatro tartas con distintas clases de arándanos.-

Alessa miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a su madre. -¿No crees que es un poco excesivo?-

-¿QUE?, tu madre y tu hermana comen mucho, y creo que les va a encantar ese pan con salsa y queso al que llaman pizza, la verdad es que nunca lo he probado así que sera una nueva experiencia para mi también.-

-Bueno.-

Juntas madre e hija comenzaron a cocinar juntas, una para alegrar a su esposa _y tal vez recibir una jugosa recompensa_ , la otra, para tal vez poder disculparse por el daño que le hizo a su hermana.

Alessa tomo sus propios ingredientes y comenzó a cocinar su disculpa.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno esto llega hasta acá, aveces se me pone bastante difícil escribir Fics, o escribo un párrafo en otro idioma sin darme cuenta y luego tengo que traducirlo o lo escribo con palabras muy "Argentinas", si hay algo que me molesta aveces es que algunos Fics en español están escritos de forma muy regional, con palabras o expresiones, muy españolas o muy mexicanas o muy de otras zonas, así que siempre intento escribirlo lo mas neutral posible, el castellano en la Argentina se deforma a una forma muy relajada y poco formal de hablar, que de vez en cuando se vuelve un poco dura y violenta,** _la amistad se_ _compone_ _de insultos_ _básicamente._ **Yo siempre me rio de los chicos que crecen estupidisados por la televisión y terminan hablando en un castellano neutro que suena un poco raro en un país donde todos se tratan como amigos por que nadie confiá en nadie y se compite por quien es mas miserable, resulta un poco molesto, por que demuestra la poca atención que le dan sus padres al dejarlos todo el día a que los eduque la programación que esta estupidisando a la juventud de ahora. Así que se me hace un poco raro escribir en términos neutrales aveces.**

 **Calmemos un poco esto, recuerden de mandar Reviews o comentar, golpeen el follow y el Fav si quieren seguir leyendo esta historia que continuara después de que publique dos episodios de Twice Upon a Time, si no se hartaron de mi todavía, pasen y lean mis otras Fics, están todos escritos de esta forma relajada, así que no se sorprendan cuando encuentren alguna referencia descarada a alguna serie o franquicia. Bueno algo que no tiene nada que ver, pero quiero preguntarles a ustedes cuales son sus Ships favoritos tanto Homo como Hetero.**

 **Los míos son: Female/Female: El SwanQueen, este Ship le gano a todos cuando lo descubri, al Jori, al Xena/Gabrielle, Rizolli and Isles y cientos mas.**

 **Male/Male: James Bond y Q., Claramente estoy hablando del Bond de Daniel Craig** _(Ya saben, Casino Royale, Quamtum Of Solace, Skyfall, Spectre)_ **y el chico que hace de Q, aveces parece que Bond tiene mas química con Q que con cualquiera que sea la chica Bond de turno.**

 **Female/Male: Por ultimo, casi raro, pero son mis personajes favoritos de la saga de Harry Potter, Sirius Black / Luna Lovegood. Sencillamente me encanta.**

" _She says there's ants in the carpet, Dirty little monsters, Eating all the morsels, Picking up the rubbish, Give her effervescence, She needs a little sparkle, Good morning TV, You're looking so healthy."_


	9. Miércoles (Parte 3)

**AN: Bueno, se suponía que iba a publicar dos capítulos de Twice Upon a Time, pero me encontré con el Review de mon chère raquesofi y decidí en volverme uno de esos osos polares de las propagandas de Coca-Cola y darle como regalo este capitulo adelantado,** _pareciera que_ _leyó_ _mi mente sobre que era lo que iba a pasar en el futuro de este fic._ **Oh Yeah chère I was going to use that kind of plot.**

 _"Pray for Paris"_

 **Bueno ante ustedes el fic. Happy Birthday Chère.**

 **Solemny Yours: Demolished Thoughts**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Miércoles (Parte 3)

Emma se despertó por tercera vez en este día.

La primera se había despertado sola, la segunda sobre las piernas de Regina quien estaba llorando ante la muerte de Leonardo DiCaprio en Titanic, ahora estaba despertando abrazada a _Regina_.

 _Regina_ pasaba un brazo por debajo de Emma mientras jugaba con su cabello con su mano y su otra mano estaba apoyada tomándola del trasero.

Las dos parecían estar entre despiertas y dormidas.

Emma tomo el toqueteo de _Regina_ como un reto y coloco su mano libre sobre uno de los pechos de _Regina_ mientras juntaba su frente con la de la otra chica. Después de darle un pequeño apretón al pecho derecho de _Regina_ , sintió como esta respondía apretando su trasero suavemente para luego atraerla hacia ella mientras metía una pierna entre las suyas.

Emma desidio seguir jugando y lentamente, aun sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a mover algunos mechones de la cara _Regina_ con su nariz, luego ambas se quedaron jugando unos instantes frotando la nariz de una con la de la otra.

De un momento a otro ese simple juego se convirtió en cortos besos que fueron subiendo de tono, Emma abrió lentamente la boca y comenzó a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de _Regina_ , las lenguas de ambas estaban bailando en una suave sincronía hasta que Emma se separo y volvió a apoyar su frente contra la de _Regina_.

-Gina, ¿Por que cambiaste tu Shampoo? Me gusta mas el de manzana que este de coco.- Dijo Emma mientras volvía a frotar su nariz con la de _Regina._

-¿Ma?-

Emma abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los sorprendidos ojos de Luna.

Ambas bajaron la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con la mano de Emma en el pecho de Luna y la mano de la Luna apretando el trasero de Emma.

Volvieron a levantar ambas sus ojos para enfrentarlos, los ojos de ambas estaban por salirse de sus órbitas.

-AHHHHH- Ambas gritaron mientras se empujaban.

Ambas se cayeron de la cama y se pararon rápidamente.

-MÁ, ¿CUAL DEMONIOS ES TU PROBLEMA?-

-¿MI PROBLEMA? TU FUISTE LA QUE ME ESTABA AGARRANDO DEL TRASERO.-

-PERO TU ME TOMASTE DE UN PECHO...-

-POR QUE ME TOMASTE DEL TRASERO Y LO APRETASTE PEQUEÑA PERVERTIDA.-

-PERO ME BESASTE.-

-Y TU RESPONDISTE.-

-ME METISTE LA LENGUA EN LA BOCA.-

-Y ESO PARECIA NO IMPORTARTE.-

-PENSE QUE SEGUIA SOÑANDO Y QUE ERAS LIZA.-

-YO CREI QUE ERAS TU MADRE.-

-PERO...-

-Bueno, ya basta de gritar.-

-Esta bien.-

-Bueno, es un hecho que las dos nos confundimos, ahora simplemente digamos que jamas sucedió.- Emma estiro su brazo y le ofreció su meñique a su hija.

-Estoy de acuerdo, solo no nos miremos a los ojos hasta que superemos la vergüenza.- Luna estiro su brazo también y engancho su meñique con el de Emma.

Ambas se dieron la espalda y se sentaron de cada uno de los lados de la cama.

Un muy incomodo silencio se formo entre ambas.

Luna decidió hablar primero. -¿Enserio no te gusta mi Shampoo?-

-No, me gusta mas el que usa Gina. Pero preguntale a tu novia si le gusta tu shampoo no a mi, yo no voy a oler tu pelo.-

Segundo intento de romper el silencio. -Uh... Ehm... Besas bien.-

-Tu también Lu... NO DIGAS ESA CLASE DE COSAS HACES QUE ESTO SEA AUN MAS RARO.-

-Esta bien, pero esto se siente muy raro ya.-

-Esto ya era raro sin que le sumaras lo que, yo, tu madre, besa bien.-

Luna intento nuevamente romper el silencio después de unos minutos. -Ehm... Gracias por el vendado Ma.-

-Mucho mejor.- Emma levanto los ojos y vio la abollada pared manchada con sangre. -Hey Luna ¿Por que diablos decidiste golpear la pared?-

-No lo se, estaba enojada y había un insecto. Cuando entre comenze a golpear la almohada, luego vi a la araña en la pared y la golpee, luego vi la mancha que quedo y me comenzó a molestar más y más...-

-¿Entonces decidiste borrar la mancha a puñetazos?-

-Si, creo que fue algo estúpido de hacer.-

-Si, recuerdame de nunca pedirte que limpies algo frágil, tal vez la porcelana de tu madre no resista tus métodos de limpieza.- Eso aflojo un poco el ambiente y madre e hija comenzaron a reírse.

Se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. -¿Emma? ¿Luna? ¿Esta todo bien ahí dentro? Escuche gritos.- Era Regina.

-Todo bien Gina, solo nos asusto una estúpida araña, de todas formas Luna se deshizo de ella y otro pedazo de pared.- Grito Emma.

-Bueno, también venia a decirte que tu sorpresa ya estaba lista, bajen cuando puedan.-

-Bajaremos en un instante cariño.-

-Las estaré esperando abajo.- Se escucharon los pasos de Regina bajar por las escaleras.

-Bueno niña la comida ya esta hecha, cambiate de ese uniforme, no creo que quieras estar en él todo el santo día.-

-Tienes razón Má. Tu ve llendo, yo me cambio la ropa y luego bajare.-

-Esta bien niña, no te tardes y recuerda, ni una palabra de esto a nadie.-

-¿Y a quien diablos piensas que voy a contárselo Ma?-

-No lo se, a alguna amiga tuya para decirle lo asombrosa que es tu madre besando.-

-MÁ-

Entre risas Emma salio de la habitación.

Ya abajo Emma se encontró con Regina colocando una tarta en la ventana. Emma se acerco lentamente y abrazo a Regina por la espalda. -Hola cariño, ¿Como has estado?-

-Bien.- Regina se dio la vuelta y planto un pequeño beso en los labios de Emma. -Estuve cocinando con Al, y prepare algo especial para ti.-

-Huele a Pizza y hay una tarta en la ventana, creo que me esta gustando esta sorpresa.-

-Me encanta que te guste, ¿Se merece una recompensa esto?-

-Claro que se merece una recompensa. No se que tan grande, pero se lo merece.-

-Y si te digo que te hice cuatro tartas y siete pizzas distintas.-

-Sabes que te amo Regina.- Emma ya estaba soñando con todo lo que iba a comer.

Emma intento estirar una mano para poder tener una probada de la tarta y Regina la golpeo en la mano con una cuchara de madera.

-Ouch.- Se quejo Emma mientras se frotaba la mano.

-Esta caliente, te caerá mal.-

-Okey, okey.-

* * *

Luna termino de vestirse y salio de su habitación. Aun seguía un poco rara por los acontecimientos con su madre.

-Luna espera.- La voz de Alessa, Luna se detuvo ante las escaleras.

-¿Que quieres?- Luna se volteo lentamente para mirar a su hermana quien también se había cambiado el uniforme por ropa casual.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo Luna.-

-Acaso quieres hacer oficial tu relación con Liza.-

-No Luna, entre yo y Betty nunca hubo nada, yo te quiero pedir disculpas por haberla besado, y por tus manos, y por todas las estupideces que se desataron con ese estúpido beso.-

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-

-No lo se, estaba confundida y Betty estaba ahí, ahora solo dejame hablar contigo unos segundos.-

-No creo que sea bueno...-

-Te hornee una tarta Luna, solo escuchame y te la daré, esta abajo enfriándose.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, de verdad, es la que Mamá siempre nos hace, la de manzana que tanto te...-

-Te preguntaba que si de enserio creías que con una simple tarta iba a disculparte.-

-No Luna, por eso es que quiero que hables conmigo, necesito hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas.-

-¿Que quieres aclarar?-

-Que yo no quiero a Betty, ese beso fue solo para probar si con una mujer era distinto, tal vez arruine tu relación con ella con eso, pero lo siento, ella no tiene ninguna culpa, solo ve y vuelve con ella, son la una para la otra, no dejes que lo que hice arruine tu relación con ella. Yo desearía tener a alguien que me quisiera como ella te quiere a ti.-

-Eso es imposible.-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que ella lo dijo antes de que comenzáramos a salir.-

-De que estas hablando Luna.- Alessa se estaba desesperando con las vueltas que daba su hermana.

-Que ella dejaría a cualquier persona con la cual estuviera en cuanto tu le dieras una oportunidad.-

-¿Que?-

-Que ella esta enamorada de ti.-

-De que diablos estas hablando ahora Luna, claramente ella te ama a ti, su amor es tan empalagoso, todos se dieron cuenta en la escuela que eran pareja, nadie dijo nada, pero todos podían ver como se amaban.-

-¿Recuerdas ese día hace un año cuando Liza te invito a tomar un helado? Tu le dijiste que salias con Roland y ella salio corriendo diciendo que su padre la necesitaba pero vino aquí.-

-Si, las había encontrado abrazadas en tu cama.-

-Ella me había dicho que estaba enamorada de ti, estaba juntando su valentía para decírtelo, cuando te invitó a tomar ese helado ella iba a declararse ante ti, ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste ese día?-

-Yo le dije que estaba enamorada de Roland.-

-Ella llego llorando aquí, las dos sufrimos lo mismo, la persona a la que amábamos estaba enamorada de otra persona, yo me aproveche en ese momento y le dije mis sentimientos, pero de todas formas siempre tuve miedo de que ella cumpliera su promesa, ella prometió que si en algún momento tu le dabas una oportunidad ella dejaría a cualquier persona con la cual estuviera y se lanzaría a tus brazos. Creo que ese día ya llego.- Luna se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse a las escaleras.

Pero fue detenida por los brazos de su hermana que la abrazo por la espalda. -Luna por favor perdoname... te juro que entre Elizabeth y yo no hay nada... ella te ama Luna... yo la bese... pero ella te ama a ti... Luna tu tienes algo precioso con Betty, no dejes que se acabe por una estupidez de mi parte.-

-¿Enserio hay una tarta enfriándose en la ventana?- Las dos tenían lagrimas en los ojos pero de todas formas se rieron.

-Si.-

-Tal vez te perdone si esta lo suficientemente rica.-

-Gracias.- Alessa abrazo fuerte a su hermana.

-Ahora vamos por esa tarta. Tenemos que hablar.-

* * *

-Bien hecho querida, ahora probemos con algo mas difícil antes de llegar al poof.- Gold y Elizabeth estaban en el cuarto de la chica practicando magia, Elizabeth aprendía muy rápido todas las cosas que le decía su padre.

-Genial, ¿ahora que Papá?- Elizabeth estaba muy entusiasmada con esto, primero por que su padre le estaba enseñando magia y segundo por que era una forma de distraerse de pensar en Luna.

-Veo que sigues en tu uniforme de la escuela, quiero que te cambies de ropa...- Elizabeth se comenzó a levantar. -Quiero que te vistas cambiando tu ropa, por otra con magia. Es la misma ciencia que hacer aparecer y desaparecer objetos, solo que tienes que hacer que la ropa se coloque en ti y hacer la acción de aparecer y desaparecer al mismo tiempo, es bastante complicado y...- Elizabeth chasqueaba sus dedos y cada vez que lo hacia un vestido nuevo aparecía sobre ella.

-Este truco es genial, ya no tengo que preocuparme más por que ponerme simplemente chasqueo los dedos y tengo un vestido nuevo.-

-Esta bien, no presumas.- Se quejo Gold de lo sencillo que su hija hacia parecer todo esto. -Ahora probemos si puedes hacerlo con otra persona.- Elizabeth levanto las manos y apunto a su padre. -Que ni siquiera se te ocurra querida. Vamos a la ventana.- Juntos padre e hija se acercaron a la ventana a esperar una "victima".

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, en menos de dos minutos pasaron dos oficiales de la policía de Storybrook, bueno los otros dos policías de Storybrook ademas de Emma y David, Lily y Robin. Ambos habían bajado de la patrulla y se dirigieron a la tienda de enfrente para salir minutos después con bolsas que metieron en el maletero. -Ahora querida, ahí tienes a la señorita Page y el caballero Locksley, solo visualizalos y...- Elizabeth ya había chasqueado los dedos.

-Listo, no se ven encantadores.-

Lily y Robin fueron rodeados por un fuerte humo rojo que se disipo rápidamente dejandolos a ambos vestidos con amplios vestidos de hada color rosa y con varitas mágicas de juguete en lugar de sus pistolas reglamentarias. Los dos se veían confundidos, mirando hacia todos lados.

Gold y Elizabeth se tiraron al suelo para que no los vieran y juntos padre e hija comenzaron a reírse de la cara que tenían Lily y Robin, Gold comenzó a darle de palmadas en el hombro a su hija. -Esa es mi pequeña.- Decía orgulloso el espectro.

Padre e hija se seguían riendo en el suelo cuando se escucho la voz de Belle. -RUMPLE, BAJA AQUI EN ESTE INSTANTE.-

-Creo que estamos en problemas querida. Bueno ya que controlas el cambio de ropa ahora es hora del poof.-

-Enserio, ¿Me dirás como se hace papá?- Pregunto emocionada Elizabeth.

-Claro, después de todo es tu culpá que tu madre...-

-RUMPLE, BAJA AHORA MISMO.-

-Bueno mejor nos apuramos antes de que termine durmiendo en el sofá, ahora piensa en el lugar al cual quieres ir, piensa en ese lugar y desma...- Rumple sintió como su cuerpo era separado del suelo y vio como una nube roja lo rodeo rápidamente.

Aparecieron en la cocina, solo que a un metro del suelo... y de cabeza. DUMP.

Elizabeth golpeo el suelo con la nuca. Gold se desapareció en el aire antes de tocar el suelo y se volvió a aparecer parado junto a Belle.

-Elizabeth tienes que concentrarte en tu objetivo para poder hacer el poof de la forma correcta y aparecer con estilo.- Dijo Gold tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-PAPÁ, NO PODRIAS HABERME HECHO APARECER A SALVO A MI TAMBIEN.-

-Lo siento querida, el dolor te ayuda a aprender.-

-Rumple...- Belle quiso golpear a su esposo en el brazo, pero este salio de su alcance.

La silla de Gold había desaparecido en una nube roja. -LIZ.- Reprendió Belle a su hija.

Gold no llego a tocar el suelo, vio el movimiento de su hija e hizo aparecer un par de almohadas para detener su caída. -No intentes embromar al rey querida.-

-USTEDES DOS DETENGANSE.- Lily se canso de esperar y cruzo la tienda de empeños hasta llegar a la cocina de la familia Gold-French. -Y ahora díganme ¿Quien diablos hizo esto?- Dijo Lily mientras mostraba su ridículo vestido.

-Rumple, Liz, ¿Quien... ¿Quien...- Belle intentaba mantenerse seria ante la situación pero no podía, todo se volvió demasiado bizarro cuando entro Robin vestido con el ridículo vestido rosa chillón. -¿Quien... HA HA HA HA HA HA.-

Lily y Robin fruncieron el ceño ante las risas de la persona que se suponía era la mas adulta y educada de la casa. -YA BASTA.- Gritaron ambos.

Belle recupero su compostura. -Bien, ahora díganme, ¿Quien de ustedes le hizo esto a Lily y a... HA HA HA HA... Robin?...- Belle no podía aguantarse la risa.

-Fui yo.- Confeso Elizabeth orgullosa de su obra.

Lily se acerco lentamente a Elizabeth. -Si no quieres que te meta en la cárcel en este mismo instante, te conviene que nos cambies niña.-

-No amenaces a mi hija niña dragón.-

-Acaso tu quieres ocupar su lugar en prisión Gold, recuerda que las cosas cambiaron y ahora tu eres un ciudadano mas.-

-Elizabeth querida, devuelveles sus ropas a los oficiales por favor.-

-Como ordenes padre.- Elizabeth chasqueo los dedos, Lily y Robin fueron envueltos en una nube roja antes de aparecer con las ropas puestas.

Ambos estaban vestidos aunque con las ropas del otro.

A Lily se le cayeron los holgados pantalones de Robin y de suerte llego a sostener los bóxer del arquero antes de quedar completamente expuesta ante al familia Gold-French.

Robin no corrió la misma suerte, ahora estaba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniéndose la entrepierna por el dolor que le estaba provocando los apretados y pequeños pantalones de Lily. -OH POR DIOS POR FAVOR CAMBIANOS DEVUELTA VOY A QUEDAR ESTERIL.-

Elizabeth se reía suavemente ocultando su risa con su palma. -Elizabeth Joan Gold-French, devuélvelos a como estaban en esta momento.- Comando Belle enojada con su hija.

-Vamos Mamá, no me digas que no fue gracioso.- Dijo Elizabeth mientras chasqueaba los dedos nuevamente y los colocaba en sus ropas comunes a ambos.

-Esta bien si fue un poco gracioso pero...- Belle fue cortada por Lily.

-Escuchame bien niña, esto llega a pasar nuevamente y te juro que me importara muy poco si eres menor o de quien seas hija, te meteré en un calabozo hasta que crea que hayas aprendido tu lección.- Lily estaba roja de la ira y le hablaba directamente a la cara de Elizabeth quien tenia una torcida y psicópata sonrisa en el rostro parecida a la de su padre. -¿Entendiste?-

-Claro que entendí señorita Page.-

Lily y Robin se largaron del lugar refunfuñando por la actitud de la joven.

Cuando ambos oficiales se fueron de la residencia Gold-French, Belle se paro con sus brazos en la cadera mirando fijamente a padre e hija. -Elizabeth ¿Que significa esta actitud?-

-Lo siento Mamá.- Dijo Elizabeth sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho enojar a su madre.

-Belle no seas mala con Elizabeth, solo esta aprendiendo a usar su magia, esta bien que se divierta un poco. Yo tomare la responsabilidad de lo que haga mientras yo le este enseñando, cuando termine de enseñarle sera toda tuya para castigar por cualquier cosa que haga, de todas formas no me tomara mucho enseñarle todo sobre hechizos y pociones, tenemos una pequeña muy inteligente cariño.- Gold le sacudió el cabello a su hija. -En menos de tres semanas ya estará lista para hacer cualquier cosa.-

-¿Tres semanas? Pensé que ya estábamos en la parte difícil.-

-Estamos en la parte difícil de lo básico, después de que perfecciones el poof comenzaremos la siguiente parte.-

-Bueno...- Elizabeth intento presumir e hizo el poof. Apareció en el aire de forma horizontal y cayo al suelo con la cara. -Esta bien debo practicar mas el poof.-

-Ya te saldrá querida. Ahora, Belle, ¿Que hay para comer?-

* * *

Todos en la mansión Swan-Mills estaban sentándose para comer, Regina y Emma sonrieron ampliamente al ver que sus hijas venían sonriendo juntas.

-Veo que ya se amigaron nuevamente chicas, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

-Si, estuvo muy rica la explicación y la disculpa.- Dijo Luna mientras se frotaba el estomago.

-Luna tienes un poco de disculpa en la cara.- Dijo Emma mientras se reía y se tocaba la cara indicando donde era que Luna todavía tenia un poco de tarta.

Luna saco la lengua y se limpio la cara.

Las gemelas se sentaron en la mesa.

Emma y Regina comenzaron a colocar las pizzas sobre la mesa. -GENIAL PIZZA.- dijeron las gemelas. Luna estiro la mano para tomar una porción. -No, tienes que esperar a que llegue tu hermano.- Regina la golpeo en la mano con una cuchara.

-Ouch, Mamá, me lastime las manos.-

-Lo siento Luna, me olvide, es que se lo estuve haciendo a tu madre toda la tarde.-

Alessa como si fuera una clase de reflejo golpeo a su hermana en la pierna antes de que dijera lo que tenia en mente -Estamos haciendo lo posible por no mal interpretar esa frase Mamá, así que solo preguntare, ¿Donde esta Henry? Hay tanta comida deliciosa sobre la mesa que estoy que no me aguanto el hambre.-

-Hey pensaba que Luna era la que le gustaba comer.- Dijo divertida Emma mientras miraba las depredadoras miradas de sus hijas.

-Hey, eso no es verdad.- Se quejo Luna.

-Si es verdad, y la verdad es que estoy así por que Mamá no nos deja comer pizza muy seguido, y ahora ella misma la preparo y en variaciones.-

-¿Que? ¿Gina no las deja comer pizza?- Emma miro a Regina. -¿Como puedes hacerles eso Gina? Desde ahora se cambiara eso en esta casa.-

-Mi yo mayor debe de tener una razón para que no les permita comerla tan seguido, pero yo no tengo objeciones en el momento.-

-No, Mamá dice que es un alimento chatarra grasoso, aunque se equivoca, la pizza es lo mejor del mundo ademas de que contiene todos los componentes principales de una alimentación balanceada. Contiene lácteos, harinas, frutas, ya que el tomate es una fruta aunque muchos lo tomen como vegetal, y los vegetales que quieras agregarles, es prácticamente la comida perfecta.-

-¿Y que demonios fue eso?- Pregunto Emma confundida por lo que dijo Alessa.

Luna respondió. -Es el argumento que nos enseño Henry para cuando Mamá no quería cocinar pizza, solo funciona el cincuenta por ciento de las veces.-

-Oh.- Emma simplemente acintio ante la explicación antes de volver su vista lujuriosamente hacia la pizza.

Emma comenzó a acercar lentamente su mano hacia la pizza. -Emma.- La advertía Regina.

-Oh vamos Gina, dejame comer una, se suponía que eran un regalo para mi.- Se quejo Emma mientras le hacia ojos de perrito a Regina.

Regina tuvo que girar el rostro para no doblegarse ante la tierna mirada de Emma. -No Emma, la cena es en familia y hasta que no llegue Henry no se comenzara la cena.-

-Vamos Gina...-

-No.-

-Vamoooooos...-

-No Emma.-

-Vaaaaaaaamooooooos...-

-No.-

Emma se acerco al oido de Regina y le susurro. -Acaso quieres perder tu recompensa.-

Regina quedo paralizada ante esto. Se comenzó a escuchar el resonar de unas llaves contra la puerta, todos se quedaron quietos. -Ya llegue.- la voz de Henry.

-Ya llego Henry, pueden comer.- Anuncio Regina rápidamente. Las gemelas se lanzaron al ataque con la pizza mas cercana. Emma le coloco un beso en el cuello antes de lanzarse por su propia porción. Las gemelas las comían al igual que su rubia madre, rústicamente con las manos. Regina decidió mantener sus modales y tomo delicadamente una para colocarla en un plato y comerla con cubiertos.

Henry entro en la cocina. -Genial. Pizza.- Se acerco a sus madres y le coloco un beso sobre la cabeza a Regina. -Hola Mamá.- Luego otro sobre la cabeza de Emma. -Hola Ma.- Luego miro hacia las gemelas. -Gemelas Marx.- Dijo divertido Henry mientras se sentaba en la punta de la mesa y tomaba una porción de pizza.

-Hola Henry/Chico/Nerd.- Saludaron todas las mujeres de la familia.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te meteré el pie en la boca.- Lo amenazo Alessa.

-¿Que? Si es verdad, con las vendas que tiene Luna son la imagen perfecta de las Marx.-Dijo Henry con una gran sonrisa. -Y seria mucho mas parecido si tu supieras cantar.-Agrego por lo bajo.

Alessa lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Acaso hay mas gemelos en Storybrook?- Pregunto Emma.

-No las gemelas Marx son personas famosas y se parecen a ellas por que Luna tiene vendas en las manos y pareciera que entrena para pelear como Shelby Marx.-

-Oh si ella entreno, y tiene buenos puños.- Dijo divertida Emma mientras recordaba el hueco en la pared.

Luna con una pizza colgando de su boca comenzó a hacer poses de pelea. -Oh si yo seria una gran luchadora de la FMA.-

-Y luego Victoria Marx es cantante bajo el nombre de Victoria Vega. Y se parecerian aun mas si tan solo Alessa supiera algo sobre como cantar afina... AAAAAHHHH.- Alessa había pellizcado a Henry en los brazos.

-Henry ¿Donde anduviste durante todo el día?- Pregunto Regina mientras se servia un poco de agua.

-Ehm... por ahí... haciendo cosas.-

-¿Y que clase de cosas?-

-Ehm... solo... yo... Dime Mamá ¿Tu cocinaste todo esto?- Intento escapar de las preguntas Henry.

-Si yo...- Intento Regina responder a la pregunta de Henry antes de que Emma la interrumpiera.

-No intentes pasarte de listo chico, ¿Donde has estado?-

-Estuve con Nicholas, Ava y Grace.-

-¿Haciendo que?-

-Ehm... Ehm... ¿Y si vemos la siguiente película mientras comemos?- Dijo Henry intentando salir de apuros.

-Esta bien chico, pero no andes tan confiado que algún día te haré hablar.

-Bueno iré llendo por la película.-

* * *

Siguieron comiendo mientras miraban la tercera parte de Volver al Futuro, todos disfrutaron la película y la comida, al final solo quedaron una pizza y una tarta y media.

-Má, ¿Cual película veremos mañana?-

-No se, chico fijate si puedes conseguirme una película de terror de los noventa para atrás. Algo como Alíen, no esa es muy complicada como para explicarse a Gina, tal vez El Exorcista, o fijate si consigues algo como El Silencio de los Inocentes, o tal vez alguna clásica como Pesadilla en calle Elm, Viernes 13 o Halloween.-

-Esta bien Má, mañana veré que consigo.-

Después de guardar las sobras y limpiar un poco todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos a dormir.

* * *

Regina se metió primera en la ducha esta vez por que Emma dijo que tenia que acomodar algunas cosas abajo.

Estaba enjabonándose los brazos cuando escucho que la puerta del baño se abría. -¿Emma eres tu?-

-Si, solo un minuto.- Se escucho la voz de Emma.

Regina creía que Emma había pasado simplemente para ir rápido al baño ya que escucho como el cinturón de sus pantalones golpeaba el suelo. Pero una corriente de aire corrió por su espalda cuando escucho que la cortina de la ducha era abierta y una completamente desnuda Emma entraba para posicionarse detrás de ella.

Regina se dio rápidamente la vuelta y enfrento a Emma mientras se cubría con los brazos. -Emma.-

-Hey Gina lista para tu recompensa.- Dijo Emma con mirada lasciva mientras acorralaba a Regina contra una de las paredes.

Emma comenzó a besar el cuello de Regina -Ehmm... Emma no creo estar muy comoda con esto.-

Regina daba pequeños gemidos mientras sentía como las manos de Emma se movian por su cuerpo. -Vamos Gina, solo dejate llevar, ¿crees que no he visto como me miras?-

-No hablo de eso Emma, estoy hablando de hacerlo de esta forma.- Emma se detuvo apoyando su frente contra la de Regina.

-Lo siento Gina, me deje llevar.- Dijo Emma mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Regina vio lo cabizbaja que estaba Emma y se acerco para colocarle un beso en los labios. -Emma no te pongas así, solo intentalo de nuevo en otro momento de una forma mas romántica.-

-Gracias Gina.- Dijo Emma mientras comenzaba a salir de la ducha.-

-Emma no, quedate, ya estas aquí bañate conmigo como me lo proponías ayer.- Dijo divertida Regina mientras tomaba de la mano a Emma y la metía en la ducha.

-¿Cuando te propuse yo que nos bañáramos juntas? -dijo Emma.

-Ayer después de haber tomado varias de esas latas.-

-¿Pero no hice nada indecoroso contigo?- pregunto preocupada Emma mientras miraba a los ojos a Regina.

-No, te supiste controlar y me dijiste que nos fuéramos a dormir antes de que hicieras algo que no pudieras recordar.- Regina tomo la mano de Emma y la acerco para besarla unos instantes mientras el agua caía como lluvia sobre sus desnudos cuerpos. -Ahora ven aquí y lavame un poco.-

Emma iba besando el cuerpo de Regina mientras bajaba para tomar la esponja, llego hasta su ombligo y luego volvió a subir con la esponja rebosante de espuma.

Emma enjabonaba el cuerpo de Regina mientras colocaba suaves besos por su cuello y clavícula, Regina se estaba dejando llevar por la excitación y comenzó a masajear un pecho de Emma. Emma iba bajando con la esponja por las costillas de Regina mientras su boca bajaba por el cuerpo de la chica, Emma tomo uno de los pezones de Regina entre sus labios y lo estiro, para luego subir y colocar sus labios sobre los de Regina.

-Oh Emma.-

Emma tomo el mentón de Regina con una mano para que la mirara directo a los ojos mientras la sostenía por a espalda con su otra mano y la esponja. -El agua no esta fría pero tus pezones están como piedra, acaso la pequeña Regina esta excitado por tan solo un poco de espuma escurrida por su...- Emma se detuvo. Sentia algo raro en la espalda de Regina. -Regina date la vuelta.-

-¿Pa-pa-para que ?- Pregunto nerviosa Regina.

-Date la vuelta.-

Regina ya sabia que era lo que Emma buscaba, así que solo bajo la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. -Emma...-

Emma movio la larga cabellera de Regina de su espalda y observo con horror las marcas en la espalda de esta. -Regina, ¿Quien te hizo esto?-

-Emma...- Regina estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no por que Emma haya visto sus cicatricez, si no por que la rechazara por estas.

-Dime quien fue la persona que te hizo esto Regina.-

-Fue mi madre.- Dijo Regina mientras comenzaba a soltar algunas lagrimas.

Emma trazo algunas cicatrices con sus dedos antes de abrazar a Regina. -No llores Gina, ella ya no puede hacerte nada, y te juro que si alguna vez la veo la golpeare entre los ojos por lastimar a una flor tan hermosa como tu.-

Regina seguía llorando.

-Hey Gina ¿Por que lloras?-

-¿No... te da asco... todas... todas esas marcas en mi espalda?-

-No Gina, esto es terrible y es parte de ti, yo también tengo algunas marcas, no tan profundas como las tuyas, ni tampoco tan personales, ya que te las hizo tu propia madre, yo tuve que convivir con muchas familias violentas y eso es terrible. Nada en ti me da asco Regina, amo cada parte de ti Regina.- Emma beso el cuello de Regina y luego comenzó a bajar besando cada una de las cicatrices de Regina.

Cuando termino de besar cada una de las cicatrices de la espalda de Regina subio y volteo a Regina. -Regina, Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti Emma.-

Terminaron de bañarse y se dirigieron a la cama sin siquiera vestirse, hoy necesitaban un poco de contactos entre ellas, solo que no sexual.

* * *

Luna estaba en su cuarto terminando un trabajo para le escuela en su computadora, la cual estaba colocada sobre una almohada sobre sus piernas. El vendaje de sus manos le daba un poco de dificultad al escribir, ya sea por la restricción o por el ardor de las heridas cuando hacia un movimiento brusco.

Ya estaba guardando el archivo para poder imprimirlo en la mañana cuando una fuerte nube roja apareció en su puerta. Ya sabia quien era la persona que saldria de esa nube roja. Lentamente cerro la computadora para dejarla a su lado.

De la nube roja apareció Elizabeth quien se materializo a unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo. -Oh por lo menos ahora caí de pie y un poco mas cerca del suelo.- Se escucho la voz de Elizabeth mientras la nube se disipaba.

Elizabeth miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Luna. -Luna perdoname, quería aparecer fuera de tu habitación y tocar la puerta, pero, ya estoy dentro. Así que supongo que tengo que preguntarte si me dejas hablar contigo. ¿Luna me dejas hablar un rato contigo?-

Luna acomodo su postura para poder escuchar a Elizabeth. -Claro Liza, toma asiento.- Elizabeth se sentó en una de las puntas de la cama. -Habla.-

-Solo quería disculparme contigo por todas las cosas que pasaron Luna, perdoname por ser una idiota, por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos hace un año y por las cosas que dije hace un año que te hicieron llegar a esto, por tus manos, por todas las cosas estupideces que hice, Luna perdoname, yo te amo a ti Luna, lo de Alessa se me paso ni bien a las dos semanas de estar contigo, te juro que el beso que me dio no significo nada para mi, yo te amo Luna. ¿Me perdonas?-

-Si.-

-¿Que?-

-Que si te perdono Liza.-

Elizabeth se acerco lentamente a Luna para poder besarla. Cuando estaba a cinco centímetros de apoyar sus labios con los de la otra chica sintió como dos dedos eran apoyados sobre sus labios. -¿Que sucede?-

-Te amo Liza, pero no creo que pueda olvidar esto fácilmente, tengo miedo que en algún momento te arrepientas y decidas dejarme por Alessa u otra chica. Alessa me explico que nada de esto fue tu culpa, que ella fue la que te beso y todo eso. No hago esto solo para tener alguna forma de que ruegues para volver conmigo, si no como una medida de seguridad, me hice daño a mi misma por tan solo pensar que me dejarías...- Elizabeth tomo las manos de Luna y comenzó a acariciarlas por sobre las vendas. -No creo que debamos volver tan rápido después de esto, solo quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo para poder pensar en que es lo que sentimos por la otra, yo tengo bien seguro que te amo Liza, pero aun sigo sin saber si lo de que tu me amas es de verdad o tan solo una ilusión por el tiempo que pasamos juntas, aunque quieras negarlo, tendrás que pensarlo, yo te dije lo que sentía cuando tu estabas vulnerable, me da asco haberlo hecho, pero fue el único momento que vi oportuno. Así que creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo hasta que sepamos que es lo que verdaderamente queremos.- Elizabeth comenzó a respirar pesado y se alejo de Luna con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Aunque tu no lo creas Luna, yo verdaderamente te amo... Y te lo probare, ya lo veras.- Elizabeth se acerco rápidamente a Luna para colocarle un beso en la mejilla. -Te amo, ya lo veras.- Elizabeth desapareció en una nube roja dejando a Luna mirando el techo, pensativa. _¿Me amara de verdad?_

00:00

* * *

 **AN: Se supone que publicaría esto el sábado para regalarle algo a** **raquesofi** **pero cosas pasaron, y llegue tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Ahora que publique este capitulo por adelantado, les digo que voy a publicar cuatro capítulos de Twice... y tal vez uno o dos One-Shot antes del siguiente capitulo de este fic.**

 **¿Creen que debería cambiar este fic a rating M? La verdad es que lo escribo como lo dice Jennifer Morrison, ella dice que para actuar de Emma siempre piensa como haría las cosas un adolescente, y eso seria sexo y comida con muchas referencias a series de televisión y esas cosas.**

" _I could stay a while, But sooner or later I'll break your smile, And I can tell a joke, But one of these days I'm bound to choke, And we could share a kiss, But I feel like I can't go through with this, And I bet we could build a home, But I know the right thing for me to do, Is to leave you alone."_


	10. Jueves

**AN: Bueno se que fue una larga espera, pero volví y eso es lo que importa. Ahora con un nuevo capitulo de este Fic con tanta demanda. Ni siquiera lo termine pero ya estoy ansioso por publicar spin-off y continuaciones de este Fic.**

 **La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que no había descrito a Luna y Alessa, siempre las imagine en mi cabeza, pero nunca coloque como eran físicamente. Recién ahora me di cuenta. Gracias por avisarme, ahora voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en describirlas o algo por el estilo.**

" _Better sleep with a sober cannibal than a drunken Christian."_

 **Bien después de una espera de 1 mes y quince días, mas o menos,** _en la cual espero no haber perdido muchos seguidores_ **, nos vamos al JUEVES. ENJOY.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Jueves

El reloj interno de Regina la hizo despertarse, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el aparato que iluminaba con tenues lineas rojas diciéndole que eran tan solo las 6:20 de la mañana, podía quedarse unos diez minutos mas en la cama disfrutando del calor de cuerpo de Emma hasta que tuviera que levantarse y ayudar a Henry a levantar a las chicas y prepararles el desayuno. La maternidad le sentaba bien, la hacia sentir bien con ella misma aunque sus hijas tuvieran casi su misma edad.

Su cuerpo estaba frio por que estaba durmiendo desnuda, pero el cuerpo de Emma la estaba manteniendo caliente.

Mientras iba entrando en conciencia se acordó que Emma también estaba desnuda y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Emma había visto sus cicatrices, aunque a la rubia no parecía, ni pareció importarle mucho anoche ya que las "curo" y las adoro como una parte de ella, a Regina si le importaban y no quería que la otra chica la viera menos atractiva solo por culpa de su madre.

Su madre siempre insistió en que debía ser la mas hermosa y comportarse como una doncella debe para que alguien de la realeza se fijara en ella y decidiera que quería convertirla en su reina, segura que ahora se estaría regocijando de alegría en el infierno en el cual se encontrara. No solo estaba casada con alguien de la realeza si no mas ni menos que con la princesa, quien tenia sentimientos por ella y no como le dijeron que seria, _¿O sera fue?,_ su matrimonio con el abuelo de Emma. La rubia ya lo había demostrado varias veces a lo largo de estos días que estuvieron juntas.

Sin lugar a dudas Emma la amaba con todo su ser, y ella amaba a Emma, pero la verdad es que todavía no se sentía tan segura como para estar desnuda en una cama con ella. Ayer Emma parecía muy dispuesta a _practicar el coito con ella en la bañera, coito es una palabra muy anticuada, creo que_ _debería_ _decir sexo simplemente o… hacer el amor, eso suena demasiado_ _romántico._ _Me quedare con,_ tener sexo en la bañera. _Y la verdad es que ya me estaba predisponiendo a que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, pero luego sintió mis cicatrices y comenzó a preocuparse por mi. Yo pensé que le iban a dar asco o repulsión pero ella las beso y dijo que las amaba por que eran parte de mi. Emma me ama como nadie, ello no quiere cambiarme, ni manipularme, ella solo me ama por quien soy._

 _Pero no importa cuanto me ame, me sigue dando pudor estar desnuda junto a otra chica desnuda._

Lentamente Regina comenzó a separarse del caliente cuerpo de Emma, _seguro debería ser un placer dormir junto a ella en invierno y otoño... su cuerpo caliente junto al mio frotándonos por debajo de las sabanas para mantenernos calientes y… REGINA._ Su propia mente la reprendía por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Regina simplemente decidió seguir moviéndose hacia delante.

Emma la tenia atrapada entre sus brazos, uno por debajo de ella y otro por sobre su cintura, sus dedos se encontraban ligeramente entrelazados sobre su abdomen.

Lentamente separo las manos de Emma y levanto su mano izquierda dejándola en el aire unos segundos mientras lentamente se separaba del brazo derecho de Emma que seguía bajo ella.

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de liberarse de Emma, la misma la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella abrazándola como si fuera su osito de peluche preferido.

Emma la abrazo profundamente y hundió su nariz en su cuello para luego darle un tierno beso en este. Regina no pudo evitar sentir un raro sentimiento viajar a través de todo su cuerpo para luego ubicarse en su entrepierna cuando sintió como el bello púbico de Emma le hacia cosquillas en la espalda baja y sus pequeños pechos en crecimiento se pegaban a su espalda.

-Ginaaaa…- Se quejo Emma mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte para mantenerla junto a ella. Todo el movimiento las había destapado hasta la cintura. -¿Por que te levantas? Todavía es temprano, quedate en la cama conmigo.-

-Solo… solo quería darme un baño antes de empezar el día.-

-Entonces espera que me despierte un poco y nos daremos uno juntas.- Emma sintió como Regina se puso tiesa sobre ella y pensó que la chica seguía pensando sobre lo que paso ayer. -Solo un baño Gina, nada mas que tu no quieras... si quieres solo házmelo saber, tu sabes que siempre estaré pre-dispuesta para ti. Pero mientras tu no me pidas no haré nada que tu no quieras cariño.- Emma aflojo su agarre de la chica y la abrazo con ternura, movió un poco el cabello de Regina y la beso en la mejilla.

Lo que puso tiesa a Regina sobre Emma no fue su propuesta de un baño juntas; si las cosas seguían así durante esta semana podría pasar todo el día desnuda con Emma sin que le de pudor; pero lo que sucedía ahora era que, el aire fresco que corría por la habitación producto del aparato sobre su cama al cual llamaban aire acondicionado había hecho esta situación hasta mas incomoda para Regina. El aire frio había hecho que sus pezones se endurecieran, _vamos, ni siquiera tu te lo crees,_ y los de Emma también, Regina podía sentir como el pezón del pecho izquierdo de Emma estaba duro y frotándose contra una de sus cicatrices.

El calor en su entrepierna continuo subiendo segundo a segundo.

Regina sintió como una mano de Emma se soltaba de su cintura y comenzaba a dibujar una de las cicatrices que estaban sobre sus costillas, no lo hacía por morbo, si no mas bien con cariño. De todas formas a Regina no le importaba con que cantidad de cariño Emma lo estaba haciendo, se sentía incomoda.

Aun con el espacio reducido que le dejaba el otro brazo de Emma, Regina se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la rubia y…. gimió. Emma también lo hizo, solo que mas despacio que Regina.

Cuando Regina se había volteado sus pezones se habían frotado contra los de Emma provocando una de las mas deliciosas fricciones de su vida entera.

Regina cerro los ojos y dejo que un gemido saliera de sus labios mientras automáticamente dejaba que la acción se repitiera, curvo su espalda y apoyo su centro caliente contra una de las piernas de Emma. Emma hizo lo propio y abrió sus piernas para que Regina colocara una de las suyas entre las de ella y pudiera sentir como su entrepierna estaba prácticamente teniendo palpitaciones. _Siempre dispuesta._

Regina se olvido por completo de que era lo que iba a decirle a Emma y se estaba perdiendo en su éxtasis mientras dejaba que sus pezones se tocaran con los de Emma, eso, sumado a la fricción que le provocaba Emma cuando movía su pierna entre las de ella y masajeaba su vagina con esta al mismo tiempo que Regina hacia lo mismo con ella solo que con su rodilla, la estaba haciendo volar y muy pronto perdería la fuerza de sus brazos con los cuales se mantenía sobre Emma.

Mientras continuaban con su concurso de fricción Regina sintió como una de las manos de Emma subía y la tomaba por la nuca para moverle la cabeza y obligarla a enfrentarla. Regina abrió los ojos por primera vez desde el primer roce y se encontró con los lujuriosos orbes color esmeralda de Emma que la miraban con hambre.

Regina no lo aguanto mas. Tomo la mano de Emma que estaba tomándola de la nuca, la movió rápidamente y la presiono con su propia mano contra la cabecera de la cama, busco la otro mano de Emma que estaba tomándola por el trasero e hizo lo mismo.

Miro a Emma una ultimas vez con la misma o mas lujuria a los ojos antes de lanzarse contra su boca mientras la embestida con la rodilla logrando hacer gemir a Emma permitiendo que Regina ingresara su lengua en la boca de la rubia sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Regina besaba ferozmente a Emma mientras mantenía sus manos prisioneras contra la cabecera de la cama y la embestía rítmicamente, frotaba su entrepierna contra la pierna de Emma al mismo tiempo que con su rodilla hacia lo mismo con Emma e intentaba que sus pezones siguieran coincidiendo con los de la rubia. Entre gruñidos y gemidos de placer sus lenguas batallaban por dominación, siendo la de la futura alcaldesa la ganadora, ya que Emma no podía parar de gemir por la forma en la cual la rodilla de Regina la estaba haciendo sentir.

Emma nunca se había sentido tan bien. Ni tampoco había experimentado nunca esta clase de placer. Ella siempre era la dominante nunca la habían dominado de esta forma y la verdad es que se sentía bastante bien. Regina no sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero tenia un gran instinto y sabia exactamente donde tocarla.

Ambas estaban tan sumidas en su "baile privado" que no notaron que ya eran 6:50.

Las dos estaban ya casi al borde, por alguna razón ambas querían acabar al mismo tiempo y cada vez que una estaba al borde de hacerlo se lo avisaba a la otra para que bajara un poco la velocidad así las dos estaban al mismo ritmo y acabarían juntas, de una manera mas o menos romántica por que Emma ya no podía sentir sus manos.

-Ya me… vengo... Gina.-

-Yo también…-

-Entonces ahí… vamos.- Las dos comenzaron a agitar sus caderas rápidamente, los fluidos que habían salido de sus vaginas lubricaban sus centros ayudando con que la fricción fuera mas rápida y placentera.

Estaban tan perdidas en si mismas que no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien les hablo.

-Mamá, Ma, con Henry ya preparamos el desayuno. ¿Van a bajar a desayunar? De paso cuando lo hagan despierten a la vaga de…- Alessa quedo paralizada bajo el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta y la cara cada vez mas roja mientras observaba horrorizada como sus madres gemían mientras se frotaban bruscamente la una contra la otra. Su morena madre estaba besando ferozmente a la rubia mientras le restringía las manos contra la cabecera de la cama.

Estaban completamente desnudas, la sabana se había separado de sus cuerpos hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Grito Alessa cuando salio de su asombro al ver que sus madres no se detenían, parecían perdidas en los ojos de la otra.

Emma escucho la queja mientras giraba el cuello y observaba como su hija las miraba aterrorizada. -CARAJO.- Grito Emma mientras intentaba separarse de Regina y tomar las sabanas, pero sus manos estaban dormidas y restringidas.

Regina se sintió un poco movida por Emma quien la estaba intentando detener y se agitaba intentando liberarse como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de pánico. -¿Que sucede Emma? ¿Te lastime?- pregunto Regina preocupada mientras soltaba las manos de Emma de la cabecera de la cama.

Emma no pudo formular palabra y simplemente empezó a mover la cabeza indicándole a Regina que mirara hacia la puerta. Esta hizo como se el ordeno y vio a su hija con el rostro completamente rojo y horrorizado.

-Cariño esto no es lo…- Regina se separo de Emma y sin saberlo le mostró toda su gloria desnuda a su hija cosa que la puso mas roja. -…que parece, yo y Emma estábamos…-

Alessa se tapo los ojos como una niña pequeña al notar el hilo de un fluido transparente que unía la vagina de la morena con la de la rubia. La joven Swan-Mills no dejo que su madre le terminara de explicar que era lo que no estaban haciendo y salio corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Demonios eso salio terrible.- Dijo Emma mientras agitaba las manos para que la sangre le volviera a correr por estas.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar con ella.-

-Si, pero no ahora, creo que no podrá mirarnos al rostro en un largo tiempo.- Dijo Emma con un risa. -Creo que la traumatizamos peor que hace dos días cuando le mostraste nuestra colección de juguetes.-

-¿Que hacemos ahora?.-

-Ahora tomaremos un baño. Creo que estos chicos nacieron con el talento natural de ser bloqueadores de vaginas. Cada vez que estamos en medio de algo uno de ellos lo interrumpe.-

-Creo que es nuestra culpa por no haber cerrado la puerta.-

-De todas formas recuerdame de castigarlos cuando crezcamos.- Emma se paro de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, cuando se dio cuenta que Regina no la seguía se dio la vuelta. -Hey Gina, vamos, es solo un baño, ademas mejor nos apuramos antes de que le valla con el cuento al señor quisquilloso y la Doctora Jekyll.-

-Enciende el agua, yo iré en unos segundos.-

-Esta bien.- Dijo Emma antes de entrar en el baño y dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Regina se levanto lentamente de la cama y se dirigió aun con algo de pudor hacia el baño. Entro y cerro la puerta pero empezó a dudar si meterse o no en la ducha cuando se dio cuenta que Emma estaría desnuda dentro esperándola. Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por el simple pensamiento de meterse en la ducha con Emma.

-Ya deja de pensar tanto y metete de una vez.- Grito Emma mientras sacaba su cabeza por la cortina.

Regina por reflejo se cubrió, pero al ver que en los ojos de Emma no había lujuria ni perversión se dejo ver. -Solo… solo… estaba pensando en de a quien te referías cuando dijiste señor quisquilloso y Doctora… Doctora…- Lentamente se fue metiendo en la ducha.

-Jekyll.- Dijo Emma mientras se daba la vuelta al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una esponja a Regina. -La espalda.-

-Si eso. ¿Quienes son?- Regina se puso algo de Shampoo de manzana en el cabello antes de tomar la esponja.

-Henry y Luna, Henry es un quisquilloso que se escandaliza por todo como mi madre, solo que el no se desmaya. Y Luna, Luna es una puritana súper censuradora, pero también es una gran pervertida.-

-Sigo sin entender por que es doctora.-

-Es una referencia a un libro de este mundo llamado "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde." Se trata básicamente de un doctor que de noche se transforma en un monstruo. Por eso Luna es la Dra. Censura y la Señora Pervertida. ¿Entiendes?-

-Ahora si entiendo de que estabas hablando.-

-Excelente, ahora dejame que yo te lave.- Emma se dio la vuelta y le quito la esponja a Regina que la miro con miedo.

-Gina, ya te dije no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras.- Dijo Emma mientras lentamente le pasaba la esponja por uno de sus brazos.

-No es eso.- Dijo tímida Regina mientras lentamente se acariciaba una de sus marcas que llegaban a sobresalir por uno de sus costados. -Es que…- Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Regina.

Emma noto lo frágil que se puso Regina en tan solo unos segundos y se acerco a abrazarla. -Hey Gina, ya te dije que no me importan tus cicatrices. No pienses que te voy a rechazar por ellas o me causaran repulsión eh visto cosas peores en toda mi vida, las cicatrices aveces son buenas y otras malas, pero las tuyas son preciosas por el solo hecho de pertenecerte a ti Gina, te amo y lo sabes.- Entonces, una idea le llego a Emma. Lentamente paso sus dedos por algunas de las cicatrices y luego separo las manos de la espalda de Regina. -Regina no te asustes, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.- Dijo Emma mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a idealizar que era lo que quería.

Regina simplemente asintió mientras comenzaba a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su espalda que no era dado por los dedos de Emma.

Emma había recordado lo que Ingrid le dijo sobre que su magia servia para curar, y que mejor idea que la de intentar curar a Regina con ella.

Una tenue luz blanca comenzó a salir de las manos de Emma y comenzó a bailar en la espalda de Regina rodeando las cicatrices. Regina comenzó a entrar en pánico, no sabia que estaba sucediendo pero se sentía un poco raro. -Emma…-

-Hubo un cambio de planes, pero ya termino Gina, creo que te va a encantar esto.-

Regina simplemente apoyo su mentón contra el hombro de Emma y se quedo ahí sintiendo como el cosquilleo bajaba hasta su espalda baja para luego detenerse.

-Termine Gina, no sucedió como quería pero supe darle la vuelta.- Emma se separo de Regina y le sonrió. -Dime que te parece.-

Lo primero que hizo Regina al separarse de Emma fue buscar la cicatriz que sobresalía de su costado, no estaba. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras como podía se tocaba y se miraba la espalda buscando alguna de sus cicatrices. No había ninguna.

Se le formo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a Emma sonreír por su trabajo. -OH DIOS, OH DIOS, OH DIOSEMMMAERESGRANDIOSAAAA.- Grito Regina completamente emocionada mientras agitaba a Emma por los hombros, para luego abrazarla y llenarle la cara de besos. -TE AMO.- Beso. -Te amo.- Beso. -TE…- Un beso largo y duradero. - AMOOOO.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Emma comenzó a reírse por la actitud de Regina, ella siempre era tan callada y correcta, que viéndola actuando tan, tan no-como-Regina, la hacía reír.

Ambas escucharon como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba de un portazo. Las dos esperaron a que alguien dijera algo o golpeara la puerta del baño pero nada sucedió. Segura se habían dado cuenta de que estaban en el baño y cerraron la puerta un poco mas fuerte que lo normal sin querer.

Las dos levantaron los hombros como símbolo de que no importaba y siguieron en lo que estaban.

Regina comenzó a pasar sus manos a lo largo de toda su espalda sintiendo como sus ásperas cicatrices ya no estaban y en su lugar estaba su suave piel original. -Oh esto es genial donde…- Regina se quedo en silencio al sentir como en su espalda baja había una parte de su piel que era un poco mas dura que el resto. -¿Que es esto? No recuerdo que tuviera una cicatriz ahí.- Regina intento mirar la marca pero solo llegaba a ver algunas lineas negras que se juntaban en un punto. Paso sus dedos sobre la marca negra en su espalda intentando sentirla, tenia una forma extraña como si fuera una estrella pero deformada. -¿Emma que es esto?- Pregunto Regina preocupada mientras se daba la vuelta y le mostraba la rara marca a Emma.

-Eso…- Dijo Emma dando un poco de suspenso. -Es el cambio de planes.-

-¿Que? ¿Que significa eso?-

-Intente eliminar las cicatrices por completo, pero creo que no tengo el poder suficiente, entonces lo único que podía hacer era moldearlas y cambiarlas y moverlas. Entonces pensé rápido y ya que no podía quitarlas las moldee con mi mente en un hermoso tatuaje.-

-¿Tatuaje? ¿Me hiciste un tatuaje?-

-Si. Por lo menos es mas hermoso que las cicatrices. ¿Que no te gusta?-

-No lo se, no lo he visto aun, solo llego a ver una punta.-

Regina salio de la ducha y se paro de espaldas al espejo que estaba sobre el lavado. Cuando vio su reflejo se quedo con la boca abierta. En su espalda baja estaba dibujada la hermosa imagen de un cisne volando con una corona en la cabeza, para estar hecho con cicatrices estaba muy bien hecho.

-Comprimí algunas cicatrices para crear el color negro para el delineado del dibujo, luego utilice lo blanco de las viejas para pintar al cisne y otras partes.-

-Es hermoso.- Dijo simplemente Regina.

-¿Enserio te gusta?-

-Si.-

-Por que mira que lo puedo cambiar o diseñar en otra cosa si quieres.-

-Ya que lo dices… eh estado mirando televisión y solo las chicas que son un poco… tu sabes...- Regina hacia señas con las manos no queriendo pronunciar la palabra. -...Tienen tatuajes en esa parte del cuerpo. ¿Crees que puedas moverlo?-

-Entiendo.- Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa a la morena. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro y otra debajo del tatuaje, esta comenzó a emitir una luz blanca que hizo que el cisne comenzara a aletear, Regina volvió a sentir como un hormigueo subía por su espalda, solo que esta vez no se asusto por que sabia que era. El cisne voló por la espalda de Regina esta colocarse en el lado izquierdo de la espalda justo sobre donde debería estar el corazón, como si tuviera conciencia se acomodo la corona en su cabeza para luego extender sus alas y mostrarse en toda su gloria. -Ahí esta.-

-Perfecto. Lo amo Emma.- Dijo Regina mientras unía sus labios con los de la rubia como agradecimiento.

-Ahora volvamos a la ducha a enjuagarnos, así nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar.-

* * *

 _6:52 en la cocina._

Henry estaba parado apoyado contra la barra de la cocina con su café en sus manos.

Preparo el desayuno para todos el solo con un poco de ayuda de Alessa que bajo temprano, aun así se sintió un poco extraño que su madre no se hubiera levantado temprano como siempre hace, de todas formas no le dio mucha importancia pensando que esta versión joven de ella decidió quedarse acostada un poco mas mientras el hacia el desayuno, o tal vez lo que era mas probable, su rubia madre la había convencido que se quedara en la cama un poco mas.

Hace unos dos minutos había enviado a Alessa a que intentara despertar a Luna nuevamente y que se fijara si sus madres iban a desayunar.

No se sorprendió mucho al verla bajar unos dos minutos después, lo que si le sorprendió fue verla bajar corriendo las escaleras con una cara de espanto terrible.

Lentamente se acerco a una de las sillas de la mesa y se sentó, se tomo de la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a negar fuertemente, luego dejo caer su cabeza de entre sus manos y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

Henry se acerco lentamente y coloco la taza con chocolate caliente frente a ella. -Si quieres reventarte un barrito esa no es la forma mas adecuada Al.-

-Púdrete idiota…- Alessa se siguió golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa. -Intento causarme un aneurisma…- siguió golpeando la mesa. -o por lo menos olvidar los últimos dos minutos de mi vida.-

-¿Y…. por que seria eso?- Pregunto Henry mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Vi lo que ningún hijo quiere ver…- Dijo mientras seguía con su sistemático golpeteo. Henry la vio confundido. -Dios no se como voy a terminar la maldita semana sin tener que visitar a Archie por el resto de mi vida… borrate… borrate… borrate…- Henry simplemente la miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Pero despertaste a Luna por lo menos?-

Alessa paro con su constante golpeteo y miro a Henry antes de gritar. -OH DEMONIOS BORRE LA MEMORIA EQUIVOCADA.- para seguido seguir con su golpeteo.

-Esta bien, creo que tendré que ir yo.- Dijo Henry mientras tomaba un rollo de papel de cocina y lo colocaba recostado frente a Alessa para amortiguar los golpes. -Si sigues así lo único que te causaras sera una herida en la frente.-

Lentamente el único hijo varón de la familia Swan-Mills comenzó a subir las escaleras para despertar a su hermana y fijarse que es lo que su otra hermana había visto que la dejo tan horrorizada.

Primero fue a la primera puerta a su derecha, el cuarto de Luna. La puerta estaba entre abierta y dentro de la habitación pudo notar a una medio dormida Luna vistiéndose con los ojos aun cerrados por el sueño, las vendas en sus manos estaban un poco movidas. -Luna, luego dile a Ma que te ponga vendas nuevas.-

Luna medio dormida respondió solo agitando la mano, su castaño cabello caía lacio por sus hombros, aunque Luna duerma toda desordenada su cabello nunca sufría las consecuencias, siempre quedaba excelentemente peinado todo el tiempo, en cambio Alessa era otra historia, aunque lo peinara la noche anterior antes de dormir, siempre se le desordenaba por completo al despertar. Era una situación que no tenia ningún sentido, pero igual.

Henry siguió su camino hasta la habitación de sus madres. Giro el picaporte y entro, dentro no había nadie, pero el ruido de la ducha delato que sus madres estaban en el baño, tal vez su morena madre se estuviera bañando mientras, Emma se lavaba los dientes. Esa inocente idea se borro de su mente en cuanto escucho a su madre gritar. -OH DIOS, OH DIOS, OH DIOSEMMMAERESGRANDIOSAAAA.- Eso le hizo mirar las desordenadas sabanas en la cama y pensar rápidamente en que era lo que posiblemente allá visto su hermana que quería olvidar tan rápidamente. -TE AMO.- La cara de Henry se lleno de horror por la imagen que le vino a la mente y salio corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el de un solo jalón.

No le importo nada simplemente salio corriendo mientras seguía escuchando la voz de su madre en su cabeza diciéndole a su otra madre lo grandiosa que era. Henry se tapo los oídos como un niño pequeño mientras bajaba rápidamente la escalera de a dos y tres escalones a la vez.

Sabia que sus madres tenían sexo, y muy seguido, lo podía notar siempre por la cara de su rubia madre y por la forma en la cual su morena madre dejaba pasar algunas cosas de parte tanto de ellos como de la rubia, y hasta era amable con la abuela Snow. Pero no sabia que sus madres a esta edad ya comenzarían con sus "actividades", por lo menos sus versiones adultas cerraban todas las posibles entradas antes y ponían hechizos de silencio al rededor de la habitación.

Dios la voz de su joven madre no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez, su cabeza le seguía mostrando las posibles escenas en las cuales sus madres podrían estar posicionadas para que la morena gritara de esa forma y la verdad es que no le gustaba nada de lo que veía en su cabeza, lo hacia sentir enfermo.

Llego hasta la cocina y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el fregadero pensando que iba a vaciar todo el contenido de su estomago en ese mismo momento.

Después de dar varias profundas bocanadas de aire, Henry logro calmarse. -Demonios.- Alessa ya había terminado de golpearse a ella misma con la mesa para cuando Henry se volteo y decidió verla. -Demonios.- Volvió a repetir.-

-Oh no me digas que siguieron haciéndolo aun después de que las atrape…- Dijo Alessa mientras se tomaba la cara con las manos, no sabia por que lo pregunto, la cara de su hermano ya lo decía todo.

-Cuando entre en la habitación escuche a Mamá gritar desde el baño lo grandiosa que era Ma.-

-Perro suertudo,- Alessa abrió ampliamente los ojos y se los monstruo a Henry mientras los señalaba.- yo las vi con mis propios ojos mientras Mamá…- Henry rápidamente se paro frente a Alessa y le tapo la boca, mientras ella seguía gritando.

El joven autor tuvo que sacar la mano de la boca de su hermana cuando esta lo mordió. -¿Quien es el perro después de todo?- Pregunto mientras agitaba su mano para calmar el dolor que le causo los dientes de su hermana. Alessa simplemente le gruño.

Henry saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a revisarlo hasta que marco varios números y se lo llevo al oído. Unos segundos después alguien le contesto. -Hey Archie, ¿Como has estado? ¿Y los cachorros?- Henry pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, Alessa lo miraba expectante.

-...Oh vas a dejar a todos en el refugio de animales y te vas a quedar con el pequeño Pongo entonces… Si, eso seria genial pero tu sabes lo que opina mi mamá de las mascotas… Me encantaría tenerlo… Tal vez espere hasta que pueda mudarme de aquí…Si mamá es muy persuasiva… En algún momento voy a encontrar una buena excusa para que me suelte la correa… Oh si bromas de perros… Pero, ni siquiera que me vaya a mudar al bosque encantado por el resto de mi vida, solo me mudare a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí supongo… De todas formas Archie, por lo que te llame es por que necesito tener un par de sesiones contigo… Si el sábado esta bien…-

Henry sintió como una bola de papel lo golpeo en la nuca giro la cabeza y vio como Alessa le hacia señas. -Pídele una para mi también.-

-Oh Archie también anota una separada para Alessa… Si ponlo en la cuenta de Mamá después de todo ella tiene la culpa… creo que sera mejor que lo hablemos en la sesión, me esta haciendo sentir mal de solo pensarlo ahora… sabes solo digamos que mis madres en este momento no son tan discretas como antes… si, exactamente eso, y la verdad es que no puedo borrarme la voz de mi madre de mi cabeza en el momento… Bueno lo de Al es un poco peor…-

-¿UN POCO?- Se quejo Alessa mientras le arrojaba una cuchara.

-Esta, esta bien, lo de Al es bastante peor… Sep, ella las vio en el acto… Aguarda un momento ahí Archie.- Henry tapo el micrófono de su teléfono y miro a Alessa. -¿Crees que Luna también necesite ir?-

Alessa levanto una ceja de la misma forma en la cual su morena madre hace cuando alguien le hace una pregunta estúpida. -Claro que no. Ella de seguro tomaría apuntes o hasta iría y les pediría consejos.-

-Tomare eso como un no.- Henry destapo el micrófono y volvió a su teléfono. -Bueno Archie creo que eso seria todo… Sábado a las 10 y a las 11 para Al… Correcto lo tengo anotado ya… hasta luego… si, adiós.-

-Bien, ya lo escuchaste tenemos sesión con Archie el sábado.- Alessa simplemente asintió.

Por los siguientes minutos siguieron intentando desayunar tranquilamente. Unos minutos después una semi-dormida Luna bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina con la camisa de la escuela mal abotonada y con la corbata sobre sus hombros ya que no sabia como hacerla ella misma, las puntas de sus vendas estaban colgando de sus manos por su brusca forma de dormir.

Henry se acerco a ella y le acomodo la camisa para luego colocarle la corbata. Luna simplemente se froto el ojo con su mano semi-vendada y le sonrió. -Seras un gran padre algún día Henry.-

-Espero que mis hijos o hijas no sean como ustedes.-

-HEY.- se quejaron ambas gemelas.

-Solo estoy bromeando.- Henry coloco el desayuno frente a Luna. -Antes de ir a la escuela dile a Ma que te cambie las vendas, hizo un buen trabajo.-

-Si mamá.-

Henry rodó los ojos.

Alessa se rio. -Ves, eres como Mamá, eso es exactamente lo que haría ella.- Apunto esta. -Dios cuide a tus hijos e hijas.-

-No hables así Al, Mamá es una gran madre.-

-Y lo seria mas si nos dejara tener una mascota.-

-Si eso seria genial…- Henry se detuvo cuando escucho los pasos que bajaban por la escalera y miro a Alessa directamente a los ojos, ambos compartían caras de pánico. -Alessa, desayuno, auto. Luna, desayuno, vendas, auto, las estaré esperando allí.- Dijo Henry rápidamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se largaba corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Yo te esperare con él en el auto también.- Dijo rápidamente Alessa mientras se tragaba lo que quedaba de su chocolate caliente de un solo jalón y buscaba desesperadamente su mochila. Logro escapar por la puerta de la cocina justo cuando sus madres entraban.

Luna simplemente se quedo mirando confundida como su hermano y hermana actuaban tan raro. Luego se volteo para ver a sus madres acercarse hacia ella.

Emma rodeaba la cintura de Regina con su mano derecha y la mantenía unida a ella sosteniéndola de una de las trabillas de sus jeans. Regina hacia lo mismo solo que guardaba una de sus manos en uno de los apretados bolsillos traseros de Emma. Ninguna de las dos tenían idea de como hacia la Emma del futuro para meterse en esos pantalones si esta tubo que pelear durante cinco minutos para que le entraran.

-Buenos días Luna.-

-Hey niña.-

-Buenos Ma, Mamá.-

-¿Y tus hermanos?- Pregunto Regina un poco confundida, juraría haberlos escuchado hablar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Están esperando en el auto, están actuando muy raro, ¿Tienen idea de que les pasa?-

Emma y Regina se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta que es lo que sucedía. -No tenemos la menor idea querida.- Dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a la barra y tomaba el desayuno que había dejado Henry preparados especialmente para ellas.

Luna levanto los hombros y siguió tomando su chocolate caliente. -Ma.-

Emma ya tenia tocino en la boca. -¿Que?-

-¿Podrías cambiarme las vendas?-

-Claro, solo trae el desinfectante y un par de vendas y te las cambiare.- Dijo Emma mientras bajaba el tocino con chocolate caliente con canela.

-Mamá, ¿Podrías pasarme el botiquín que esta en la segunda alacena a la izquierda?-

-Claro cariño.- Dijo Regina mientras se paraba y se ponía de puntas de pie para alcanzar lo que le pidió su hija.

Cuando la joven alcaldesa se estiro para tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios sin querer expuso su recién adquirido tatuaje a su hija. La cara de Luna se lleno de asombro al ver el dibujo permanente en la piel de su madre. -OH… DIOS… MIO…- Regina por fin alcanzo el botiquín y se dio la vuelta para fijarse de que se había sorprendido su hija. Luna la miraba con los ojos completamente abierto, al parecer fuera lo que fuera la había despertado como un cachetada. -¿Mamá? ¿Eso en tu espalda es un tatuaje?-

Regina le alcanzo el botiquín a Emma y luego se acerco a su hija. -Si Emma me lo hizo hoy. ¿Te gusta?- Dijo Regina mientras le mostraba su tatuaje de mas de cerca.

-Es bonito.- Dijo Luna mientras lo miraba fijamente. -Me gusta, pero no… AHHH.- Luna dio un salto para atrás cuando el tatuaje de su madre se movió cuando lo toco para sentirlo. -Oh Dios se mueve, eso es asombroso.- Luna toco el tatuaje de su madre y el cisne se comenzó a frotarse contra su dedo como si fuera uno de verdad, cuando Luna saco la mano el cisne se volvió a colocar en su posición original. -Es lo mas asombroso que he visto en mi vida.- Luna se quedo viendo al cisne con corona unos instantes mas. -Pero volviendo a lo que estaba por decir, no creo que a ti te guste Mamá.-

-¿Pero de que estas hablando Luna? Me encanta.-

-Esta bien niña, tengo todo preparado acercate aquí y te vendare mientras hablas con Gina.-

Luna se paro y luego se sentó junto a su rubia madre. -No mamá, lo que te estoy diciendo es que tu yo de este tiempo no le va a gustar.-

-Pero por que estaría yo encontrá de los tatuajes, se que no son lo que doncellas deberían tener, pero ya no estamos en el Bosque Encantado, por que no, ademas es algo muy significativo, nos representa a Emma y a mi.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cisne detrás de su hombro. -Ademas tu madre se deshizo de las cicatrices en mi espalda con él.-

-La verdad es que no se muy bien cual es tu problema contra los tatuajes, pero tu estas completamente en contra, algo tiene que ver con que Ma era Robin Hood en la taberna hace varios años cuando viajo al pasado por tercera o quinta vez, o tal vez también era por el tatuaje de Ma.- Dijo Luna mientras se apuntaba a la muñeca. -Tu te enojaste cuando te enteraste que ese tatuaje representaba a la tía Lily.-

-¿Y por que _mi_ Emma tiene un tatuaje que representa a esa mujer?- Pregunto Regina completamente celosa.

-No lo se, Lily fue como la mejor amiga de Ma y cosas pasaron… y todo eso, preguntale a Ma después.-

Regina le mando una mirada a Emma quien levanto las manos mostrando sus muñecas. -Yo no tengo tatuajes aun Gina, mira.-

Regina se sentó molesta en una silla mientras Emma continuaba con el vendado y desinfección de las vendas de su hija.

-De todas formas ¿Que demonios me tatué que Regina se molesto?, no me digas que fui tan estúpida como para tatuarme su nombre.-

-No Má, te tatuaste una flor con cinco pétalos, que es como una representación de la estrella que tiene la tía Lily como marca de nacimiento en su muñeca.-

-Oh.- Emma recordó durante unos instantes la estrella que se había dibujado con un Sharppie mientras estuvo con Lily.

Después de dos minutos Emma le estaba dando los últimos ajustes a las vendas de Luna. -Bien, termine, ahora pruebalas.-

Luna hizo como se le ordeno y probo la flexibilidad y la libertad de sus manos. Abrió y cerro varias beses sus dedos y manos, se sentía bastante bien, las vendas estaban perfectamente colocadas. -Se sienten geniales gracias Ma.-

-Probemoslas un poco mas, golpe cruzado campeona.- Dijo Emma entusiasmada mientras levantaba sus manos en el aire para que Luna las golpeara.

Luna se paro rápidamente de su asiento y se puso en una posición de boxeo antes de dar un golpe cruzado con cada mano rápidamente, para luego agitarlas en señal de dolor. -Demonios, eso fue estúpido.- Dijo Luna mientras se masajeaba los nudillos. -Mis nudillos todavía están sensibles.-

-Tienes razón eso fue estúpido.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa. -De todas formas niña, mejor ve llendo antes de que….-

HONK, HONK, HONK. La bocina de Henry.

-...LUNA APURATE QUE SE HACE TARDE.-

-...Antes que eso.-

-Muchas gracias Ma nuevamente y hasta luego.- Dijo Luna alegremente mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

-Suerte niña.-

-Hasta luego Mamá.- Luna se acerco a su morena madre y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla también.

-Cuidate cariño.- Dijo Regina mientras veía a su hija salir por la puerta principal.

-Es una buena chica, ¿O no Gina?- Regina no respondió, siguió sentada sin mirarla. -¿Gina?- La morena ni se inmuto, siguió ignorándola distrayéndose revolviendo su chocolate caliente con una cucharita. -Gina, ¿Que sucede? Contestame.- Regina giro el rostro cuando la rubia intento acercarse. -Hey Gina, por favor dime que sucede.- Emma intento tocar a Regina, pero alejo la mano cuando el cisne en la espalda de Regina le grazno enojado. -Gina, por favor hablame.- Le rogó Emma manteniéndose a una distancia razonable.

Regina se giro en su silla y miro fijamente a Emma con el ceño fruncido. -Esta bien, te hablare si tu me hablas primero y me dices cual es tu historia con esta _Lily_.- Dijo Regina poniendo un énfasis de asco en el nombre de la otra mujer.

-Esta bien, te contare mi historia con Lily... pero vayamos hasta el sofá por lo menos.-

Regina se paro y se dirijio lentamente hasta el sofá, para luego sentarse lo mas delicadamente posible, como se suponía hacia alguien de la realeza. Emma llego hasta el sofá y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá antes de continuar. -Bueno, empezare por como nos conocimos…-

* * *

 _Auto de Henry._

Henry estaba en el asiento del conductor golpeando el volante como si fuera una batería para acompañar la tonada de _Black Hole Sun_ de _Soundgarden_ , esto era lo único que lo sacaba en el momento de los pensamientos sobre sus madres, Alessa estaba en el asiento del acompañante jugando con su teléfono intentando sacar su mente del mismo lugar que la de Henry. Ambos sabían que si se ponían a conversar entre ellos de una forma u otra la conversación se desviaría y terminarían hablando sobre lo cual ninguno de los dos quería.

Unos minutos después la puerta trasera del Sedan se abrió. La mochila de Luna entre volando dentro arrojada por la misma mientras esta también se metía dentro del auto de un salto. -Hey, ¿Que diablos esta mal con ustedes? Si se hubiesen quedado unos instantes mas podrían haber visto lo que le hizo Ma en la espalda a Mamá.- Dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-OH DIOS.- Gritaron ambos ocupantes de los asientos delanteros. Alessa hundió lo mas que pudo su rostro entre sus manos mientras gruñía en frustración. Henry se golpeo repetidamente la cabeza contra el volante. Aunque no lo supieran los dos tenían la misma imagen en la mente, Regina con dos alas rojas hechas por los rasguños de Emma.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luna se borro para luego formar una mueca de confusión al ver la reacción de sus hermanos. -Enserio chicos, ¿Que demonios les sucede?-

Henry y Alessa niegan con la cabeza simplemente. -No es nada Lun.- Dijo Henry mientras colocaba primera.

-Y preferiríamos no hablar de ello.- Complemento Alessa mientras le daba una mirada a Luna.

-Esta bien…- Dijo Luna un poco rara sin saber de que diablos hablaban su hermano y hermana. -De todas formas luego deberían de ver lo que Mamá tiene…-

-LUNA.- Gritaron ambos. -¿Que acabamos de decir?-

-Enserio, ¿Cual demonios es su problema? ¿Que tienen en contra de los tatuajes?-

-¿Tatuajes?- Preguntaron ambos mientras se volteaban a verla para saber si hablaba enserio. Por suerte estaban frente a un semáforo en rojo.

-Si, ¿De que creían que estaba hablando par de raros?- Respondió Luna sintiéndose un poco incomoda por la forma en cual la estaban mirando.

-Espera…- Dijo Henry mientras se daba la vuelta y pisaba el acelerador al notar la luz verde. -...¿Me estas diciendo que Mamá dejo que Ma le hiciera un tatuaje?- Luna estaba a punto de contestar cuando Henry, con sus ojos en el camino, la interrumpió. -¿Como diablos hizo para tatuarla?-

Alessa y Luna le dieron la misma mirada que aprendieron de Regina. -Magia, Dhu.- Dijo Alessa. -Tu también tienes magia, deberías saberlo inepto.-

-Lo que quise decir es, ¿Como hizo Ma para hacerlo? Supongo no sabe mucha magia en este momento, por lo que sucedió el martes, no creo que sea muy buena haciendo esa clase de cosas.-

-Por lo que me dijeron creo que Mamá intento curar las cicatrices que la abuela Cora le dejo a Mamá, pero no pudo y las transformo en un hermoso tatuaje mágico, deberían verlo y tocarlo.-

-¿Y Mamá estaba contenta con que Ma se lo allá hecho?-

-Le encanto. Cuando le dije que a su yo de ahora no le gustaría, lo defendió con toda esa cosa sentimentalista.-

Un golpe de entendimiento le llego a Henry. -OH SI.- Grito mientras golpea alegremente el volante. -Por eso que Mamá grito en el baño.- Henry volvió a golpear el volante. -Ahora lo entiendo. Oh si. Luego tendré que cancelar con Archie y listo.- Henry tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Alessa se cruzo de brazos y se hundió en su asiento enojada. -Perro suertudo.-

-Enserio chicos podrían decirme cual demonios es su problema. Se que vivimos en un pueblo raro, pero siento que estoy manteniendo una conversación con la mamá de Blanca Ni…- Alessa la interrumpió girándose en su asiento y mirándola enojada.

-No la llames así Luna.-

-Perdón, me deje llevar. Ya sabes que este mes la señorita Linter me puso con Sara H. para su su clase, esa chica es verdaderamente odiosa, si tengo que decirle que busque a alguien o les pida algo tengo que indicarle quien es llamándolos por los apodos que le ponen ella y sus amigas.- Explico. -Bueno lo que estaba diciendo es que estoy tan confundida como si estuviera hablando con la mamá de Ritz.-

-Lo que sucedió es que Alessa fue a despertar a Mamá y Ma, y las encontró en medio de…- Henry se encontró haciendo señas raras con las manos ya que no se animaba a decir la palabra "sexo" frente a sus hermanas.

Luna de todas formas lo entendió y comenzó a reírse. -Oh dios esa mierda si que es jodida.- Dijo mientras se sostenía el estomago por el dolor en el abdomen que le estaba causando reírse.

-Luna.- La llamo Henry con el ceño fruncido mientras la miraba por el retrovisor. -Vocabulario.-

-Esta bien lo siento. Pero que quieres que haga, Mamá no esta en posición de castigarme y ademas estamos contigo, dejame disfrutar de esta pequeña libertad.-

-Aveces no entiendo como no eres hija biológica de Ma.-

Luna se detuvo de reírse y se acomodo mientras pensaba en los eventos de esta mañana. -Ahora entiendo por que huyeron de la cocina. Pero Al, no creo que puedas evitar durante todo el día a Ma y Mamá.-

-Pero lo intentare, por lo menos hasta que vaya a ver a Archie.-

-¿Y cuando sera eso?-

-El sábado a las 11.-

Luna se volvió a reír. -No creo que pases de hoy sin verlas.-

-Pero tengo que intentarlo, cada vez que cierro los ojos las veo nuevamente desnudas frotándose y….-

-HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, no hables de esas cosas.- Dijo Henry mientras ingresaba el auto dentro del estacionamiento de la escuela secundaria de Storybrook. -Ya me salve al darme cuenta de que lo que escuche no era lo que creía,- La sonrisa en su rostro era casi enfermiza ahora que lo sabia. -así que ahora no quiero sufrir por la imagen mental que me dejes en la cabeza.-

-Esta bien inepto.- Alessa se hundió en su asiento enojada.

Cuando Henry estaciono por completo su Sedan en el estacionamiento Luna ya había cargado su mochila al hombro. -Hasta luego Hen.- Se despidió de Henry con un beso en la mejilla y salio del auto a juntarse con un grupo de chicas que estaban entrando.

Henry estaba a punto de arrancar nuevamente el auto cuando noto que tan solo una gemela se había bajado del auto, miro a un costado y noto que Alessa seguía sentada en el asiento del copiloto claramente perdida en sus pensamientos. Henry se acomodo en su asiento y enfrento a su hermana. -Al, no se si recuerdas bien tu libreto, pero esta es la parte donde te bajas del auto.-

Alessa giro lentamente el rostro y miro fijamente a su hermano. -Idiota.- Tomo su mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

-Solo estaba pensando en alguna forma de esquivar a Mamá y Ma.-

-Bueno, puedes pensarlo afuera del auto, estoy apurado.-

-Esta bien…- Luna estaba por abrir la puerta del auto cuando pensó en las palabras de Henry. -Espera, espera, espera, Henry, ¿Que diablos haces con tu vida?… Se que pasas algo de tiempo escribiendo los libros con tu pluma mágica, también se que administras quien viaja y que suministros se llevan al Bosque Encantado, aveces haces tus ventas de nerd fuera del pueblo, pero siempre avisas sobre eso, pero, ¿Que diablos haces con el resto de tu maldito día que siempre tienes que salir corriendo y siempre llegas a la hora de la cena? Enserio, ¿Que diablos haces con el resto del día?- Pregunto Alessa confundida mientras revisaba en su cabeza el extraño comportamiento de su hermano durante los últimos meses.

Henry se puso nervioso y comenzó a esquivarle la mirada a su hermana. -Lo que sucede es que… son algunas cosas… lo comprenderás mas cuando… tu sabes…- Alessa había parado de escucharlo apenas comenzó a hablar _o tartamudear_ _mas bien_.

Alessa se distrajo cuando una idea le llego a la cabeza al ver la melena rojo terciopelo que paso frente al auto.

Henry seguía con su tartamudeo cuando Alessa bajo la ventanilla y comenzó a llamar a la dueña del rojizo cabello. -RITZ, RITZ.- Cuando la chica la noto se volteo a verla. -Acercate a la ventanilla.-

Ritz Advtics era una de las amigas de Alessa, ella vino del Bosque Encantado en la primera oleada de nuevos habitantes, su madre es una ninfa del bosque y su padre es un cazador humano, ella heredo el platinado cabello de su madre y eso le hizo ganarse varias burlas de algunos compañeros que la apodaron abuela o Blanca Nieves, eso la llevo a pintarse el cabello de color rojo, desde que Ritz se hizo amiga de las gemelas muy poco gente se atreve a molestarla, aunque algunos la siguen molestando a sus espaldas.

-Hola Alessa, ¿Como estas?- La saludo alegre la chica de cabello rojizo mientras se acercaba al auto.

-Mal.- Ritz la miro confundida. -Mira Ritz, ¿Crees que pueda quedarme en tu casa a dormir hoy y tal vez mañana?-

-Claro, me encantan las pijamadas, estoy casi cien por ciento segura que mi madre dirá que si.-

-Asombroso.- Festejo la joven Swan-Mills mientras se volteaba hacia Henry. -Listo nerd ya tengo una forma de mantenerme lejos de casa hasta el sábado.-

-Solo si la madre de Ritz lo permite.-

-Claro que lo permitirá ella me adora.-

-Adora a Luna.-

-Púdrete. Pero de todas formas ya que eres el adulto responsable mas cercano a mi en este momento, ¿Me darías permiso de quedarme en casa de Ritz?-

-Esta bien, pero solo con una condición.- Henry miro su reloj.

-¿Cual?-

-Ba-ja-te del auto.- Dijo Henry con una sonrisa. Ritz lanzo una pequeña risa.

Alessa se bajo del auto y abrazo a su amiga con un brazo mientras se colocaba su mochila en el otro. Ni bien Alessa cerro la puerta Henry encendió el auto y se largo del establecimiento mientras se despedía saludando con una mano por la ventanilla.

-Me salvaste la vida Ritz. Eres la mejor. ¿Lo sabes no?- Dijo Alessa mientras abrazaba a su amiga por el cuello mientras ingresaban a la escuela.

-Lo se.- Dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de la nada y se la ofrecía a Alessa. -¿Chocolate?-

-Ves lo que te estaba diciendo.- Exclamo la gemela mientras tomaba ansiosa el dulce de la mano de la pelirroja.

* * *

-...Bueno eso es básicamente lo que sucedió con Lily. Supongo que algo abra sucedido en el futuro para que decidiera tatuarme esa flor en la muñeca. Pero Gina, nada sucede con Lily ahora, yo te amo a ti.-

Regina aflojo un poco su cara de enojo, la cual mantuvo durante todo el relato de Emma, y se volteo a mirar a esta que aunque no había hecho nada malo la miraba con una cara de arrepentimiento profundo. -Te creo Emma.- Dijo Regina simplemente. La morena parecía que todavía tenia algo que decir así que Emma simplemente espero en silencio. -Emma… lo siento…-

La rubia levanto una ceja confundida. -¿Por que Gina?-

-Por actuar tan celosa por algo que ya paso… o va a pasar… o… o como sea que funcionen las cosas. Es solo que nunca tuve algo que…- Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lagrimas de un momento a otro. -Te estoy tratando como una cosa, tan bien lo siento por eso… es que… yo nunca tuve a nadie que fuera completamente mio… lo que quiero decir es que nunca tuve a nadie que este incondicionalmente a mi lado, sin esperar nada a cambio u por obligación. Perdoname si te hice sentir mal con mis celos o te puse incomoda… no se que se me…- Regina fue callada por los labios de Emma sobre los suyos.

Emma levanto sus manos tomo el rostro de Regina y le seco las lagrimas. -Gina... Gina. Mirame a los ojos.- Regina miro a Emma con ojos tristes. -Gina, tu no eres la única a la que no le alcanzan las palabras, y lo único que sabemos en este momento es que yo soy tuya y tu eres miá. Pero eso es lo único que necesitamos saber en este momento Gina. Que tu me amas y yo te amo, no importa que suceda nunca dudes eso.- Emma le dio un corto beso en los labios y luego la abrazo.

-Te amo.- Musito Regina mientras se hundía en los brazos de Emma.

-Lo se.- Emma acomodo a Regina en sus brazos y se acomodo mientras tomaba el control de la televisión. -Ahora que tal si miramos una película hasta que sea una hora razonable para molestar a alguien.- Regina simplemente se acomodo en Emma y coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Emma navego de canal a canal buscando una película o algo para ver. Regina daba sus opiniones sobre las cosas que iba viendo mientras Emma seguía cambiando de canales.

Al parecer a estas horas no había buenas películas en televisión.

-¡Oh Dios el Bebe de Rosemary! Genial.- Grito Emma cuando vio el cartel de la película que seguía en un canal que casi salta. La cara de Emma fue de confusión cuando mientras aparecían los créditos de la película de John Carpenter la pantalla se puso negra y apareció un azul cartel de Control Parental que le pedía una contraseña ya que la programación era para mayores de 18 años. -¿Que demonios?-

-La contraseña es el cumpleaños de Henry.- Dijo Regina desde su costado.

Emma se quedo en blanco unos segundos antes de cambiar de canal, sabia que Regina era muy maternal y que si le preguntaba cuando era el cumpleaños de Henry ella se enojaría nuevamente con ella.

Regina miro a su esposa con el ceño fruncido cuando esta cambio de canal. -¿Acaso no sabes el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo?-

Emma actuó como si estuviera sorprendida. -¿Que? Claro que se cuando es el cumpleaños de Henry.- Dijo como si estuviera ofendida por la acusación de Regina. -Solo que me acorde que odio esa película.- Dijo Emma por lo bajo.

-Pero si parecías muy emocionada por verla, claramente te encanta la película.- La cuestionaba Regina mientras sentía como Emma se ponía tensa. -La verdad es que creo que ni siquiera sabes cuantos…-

-MIRA REGINA, DISNEY.- Grito Emma intentando distraer a Regina. -esa es la compañía que hace las historias de todos los raros que tenemos por familia. Y mira una película esta comenzando,¿Por que no la vemos y me dices si conoces a alguien de la película?-

Regina sabiendo que lo que insinuaba era verdad por la forma de evadir la pregunta, decidió ignorarlo y simplemente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Emma para ver la película. El suspiro que se escapo de Emma cuando se acomodo no hizo mas que aclarar sus dudas, luego se lo haría pagar. Como una madre no podría saber la edad y fecha de cumpleaños de sus hijos. _Henry en agosto 15 y las gemelas en septiembre 7._

* * *

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Pregunto Luna al llegar a su casillero. Elizabeth estaba apoyada contra el casillero de junto con un libro entre sus manos.

-Oh Luna, me sorprendiste. Estaba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba que llegara Sandra.- Elizabeth se acerco para saludar a Luna con un beso en la mejilla pero esta la detuvo.

-Estas mintiendo.- Dijo simplemente Luna mientras la detenía con la palma de la mano. -Dime que estas haciendo realmente aquí o no te hablare mas por el resto del día.- Amenazo la joven Swan-Mills. -El casillero de Sandra esta en frente en la esquina, ahora estas apoyada sobre el de Larissa… Ademas si quisieras fingir que estas leyendo algo lee algo nuevo, yo se que Jane Eyre es tu libro favorito y que lo has leído varias veces. Así que la próxima vez no elijas un libro que conoces párrafo por párrafo.-

Elizabeth cerro cuidadosamente su libro y lo guardo en su mochila, Luna tenia razón, era su favorito. -Me conoces muy bien Luna.- Dijo con una sonrisa Elizabeth.

Luna no sonrió y la siguió mirando con la misma cara de poker con la que llego. -Dime que es lo que estas haciendo realmente o no te hablare por el resto de la semana Liza.-

-Esta bien, esta bien. Quería sorprenderte con algo especial para demostrarte que lo que dije ayer es verdad.-

Luna miro confundida a su no-novia-en-el-momento y la escaneo con los ojos de pies a cabeza buscando una caja de chocolates o un ramo de flores, pero la mini-Belle no tenia nada mas que su mochila en su poder en el momento. Luna torció la cabeza como un perro confundido, mientras seguía esperando por su sorpresa. -¿Y….?-

-Oh, perdón, la sorpresa esta en tu casillero.-

-¿Osea que irrumpiste en la privacidad de mi casillero para sorprenderme?- Dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras comenzaba a colocar su clave en el candado.

-Bueno… era eso o tu cuarto, pero de todas formas todo es mas sencillo cuando tienes esto.- Elizabeth chasqueo sus dedos y el casillero de Larissa se abrió. Cuando vieron lo que había dentro quedaron con la boca abierta.

Si solo mirabas como estaba forrada la parte de la puerta cualquiera hubiese creído que era el casillero de una chica cualquiera, con fotos de Landon su novio y algunas de ella con Sandra o las gemelas, hasta ahí parecía una chica común. Pero si mirabas dentro el casillero estaba decorado como si lo hubiesen tapizado con una pintura al oleo sobre personas en llamas ahorcadas en horcas. Era una escena completamente espeluznante. Claramente Larissa había heredado la habilidad artística de su padre, solo que no los mismos gustos.

De la misma forma que abrió el casillero, Elizabeth lo volvió a cerrar. Elizabeth parpadeo varias veces para borrar la imagen de lo que vio. -Wow… Esa es una forma muy cruda de aprender una lección sobre la privacidad del resto.- Dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Espero que la hayas aprendido bien entonces.- Dijo Luna mientras sacaba el candado y abría su casillero.

Al ver lo que había dentro, sus ojos se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Su casillero estaba repleto de pequeñas estrellas fluorescentes. -¿Esto es…-

-Recuerdas cuando apenas se mudaron aquí que tu Mamá les dio la opción de tener un cuarto juntas o cuartos separados, y tu dijiste que querías tu propio cuarto para llenarlo de estrellas fluorescentes ya que a Al no le gustaban. Luego le rogaste a tu madre que te comprara varios paquetes de estrellas para que las pegaras en el techo de tu cuarto pero ella se negaba todo el tiempo.- Luna simplemente asentía ente todo lo que decía Elizabeth. -Recuerdas que cuando por fin se rindió y te las compro justamente ese día era mi cumpleaños y tu decidiste regalármelas a mi. Ese fue el primer regalo que me hiciste.-

Luna tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ante los recuerdos. -Recuerdo a tu padre haciéndonos levitar en el aire por que queríamos pegarlas personalmente.-

-Recuerdas lo de… Cuando quieras puedes venir a mi cuarto a mirar las estrellas conmigo.- Inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos, Elizabeth por simple inercia las presiono un poco como siempre hacia, logrando que sin querer Luna se apartara con un quejido de dolor. -Oh Luna lo siento me olvide.-

-Esta bien Liza, fue un accidente.- Dijo masajeando una de sus manos.

Elizabeth tomo las manos de Luna entre las suyas. -Mi padre me enseño como curar heridas podría cu…- La joven Gold-French no pudo continuar ya que Luna saco rápidamente sus manos de su agarre.

-No, las necesito…-

-¿Para que necesitas tener las manos rotas?-

-Para recordar.-

-¿Que quieres recordar?-

-Que me destroce los puños por pensar que me dejarías.-

-Luna yo…-

-No, para eso es que estoy poniendo este tiempo fuera entre nosotras, quiero que pienses bien y busques si yo soy lo que realmente quieres, no quiero que ninguna de las dos sufra por no saber que es lo que va a suceder en el futuro. Y necesito tener mis manos así para mantener presente que estamos en tiempo fuera, si me las curaras no creo que dure mucho sin volver a ti.- Luna intentaba no mirar a Liza a los ojos. - _Y mucho menos si sigues haciendo estas cosas.-_ Agrego por lo bajo, aunque Elizabeth llego a oírla de todas formas.

Se quedaron así en silencio un tiempo hasta que Elizabeth decidió romperlo y hacer un chiste para aligerar el sentimentalismo en el aire. -¿Sabes que es lo que me costo mas sobre lo de las estrellas?-

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Luna sabiendo que Liza quería aligerar un poco la tensión.

-No arrancar tus imágenes de Emilie de Ravin en bikini.- Ambas se rieron. -Vamos Lun, eso es completamente gay incluso para ti, ni siquiera estas en el equipo de Handball y tienes fotos de chicas en bikini en tu casillero.- _Si solo supieras de las revistas que tengo._

-Hey, las chicas del equipo de Handball no son todas lesbianas… a algunas si les interesa el deporte. Ademas tienes que admitir que Emilie de Ravin esta bastante…-

-No. Eso seria una nueva clase de raro, esa mujer se parece a mi madre.-

-Eso es mentira no se parece a tu madre.-

-Es verdad, es casi una copia de mi madre.- Elizabeth miro de cerca a Luna y le pregunto lentamente. -¿Luna a ti te calienta mi madre?-

-¿QUE? Claro que no. Ademas esos póster me recuerdan a ti.-

-Lun, yo soy básicamente una copia de mi madre.-

-Eso no es verdad, eres diferente a ella.-

-¿Donde?-.

-En los ojos… tus ojos son…-

-Oh y claramente lo mas importante de esas fotos en tu casillero son los ojos y no las poses en las cuales están…- Ambas siguieron hablando amistosamente hasta que se vieron obligadas a entrar a clases.

* * *

-...Ellas claramente son pareja, aunque Disney quiera disfrazarlo claramente son una pareja, es lo mas gay que he visto desde que comenzó Xena..- Emma opinaba mientras los créditos finales caían. -Oh si claramente las princesas sin príncipes se hicieron mejores amigas.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Emma tu crees que ellas estén aquí también?-

-No tengo la menor idea, no escuche sus nombre ni tampoco las he visto por aquí.-

Siguieron viendo la televisión.

-Demonios Disney compro todo, hasta al maldito Harry Potter y como cien compañías y franquicias que no conozco.- Se estaba quejando Emma mientras miraba la televisión cuando el timbre de la residencia Swan-Mills sobre la calle Mifflin al 108 sonó. Emma se levanto ya asqueada de la cantidad de Spoilers que habían pasado en menos de quince minutos sobre cosas que le gustaban.

Emma se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para ser abrazada por dos pelirrojas y una rubia que gritaron. -Feliz aniversario Emma.- El hombre que estabas detrás de ellas también lo dijo solo que sin el invasivo abrazo.

-Oh dios estas mas pequeña de lo que recordaba.- dijo una de las pelirrojas.

-GINA OLVIDA LO QUE TE DIJE, LOS DE LA PELICULA ESTAN EN LA PUERTA.-

* * *

 **AN: La verdad es que me siento muy mal por haber roto mi promesa de publicar esto antes del fin de año, ya la había roto cuando me di cuenta que tendría que retrasarlo hasta por lo menos el dos de Enero, pero justo ese día llega mi amigo y jefe y me dice si tengo plata y la siguiente semana libre, le digo que si, y de la nada nos vamos de vacaciones, así que cuando apenas volví me puse a terminar esto. La verdad es que espero no haber perdido muchos lectores por esta extremadamente larga espera en la cual los deje. Tarde tanto que hubo tiempo a que murieran Lemmy Kilmister y David Bowie.**

 **Bueno ya que tarde tanto, feliz año nuevo, mi propósito en este sitio para este año es llegar a cien en cualquier cosa, Cien Reviews en una historia o seguidores o favoritos en alguna historia o mi misma persona. Ya saben que no voy a parar de arrepentirme por romper mi promesa. Antes del siguiente capitulo de esto voy a escribir otro de Twice y una loca continuación a Una razón para quedarse. Quiero terminar por lo menos Twice Upon a Time antes de publicar una nueva historia que les juro les va a volar el sombrero.**

" _So go ahead and talk about your bad day… I want all the details of the pain and misery, That you are inflicting on the others, I consider them my sisters and I want their numbers.  
God its been a lovely day! everything's been going my way, I took up croquet today and I'm on fire."_


End file.
